Copretérito
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Hay veces que pasan cosas que no podemos explicar, sucesos inimaginables que sólo ocurren en nuestras pesadillas. Dime Sakura, ¿Cómo haras para armonisar a dos enemigos a muerte?/ Cosas terribles podrian pasar. /AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva produccion por parte mía para el publico XD. ¿Que de va? Bueno, digamos que de cosas que sobrepasan el tiempo, de leyendas que viven entre nosotros y de encuentros que no son por simples casualidades. **

**Sinceramente espero que les guste, aunque el prefacio sea raro, me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad. Asi que les agradezco mucho su tiempo y las molestias en entrar a explorar este fic. Gracias. **

**- Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto... así que ni modo. -**

* * *

**Copretérito.**

**

* * *

**

**-1-**

**Prefacio. **

* * *

También le llaman de otra manera. Pretérito Imperfecto. Se dice que es la conjugación verbal de una acción pasada en ámbito presente. Digamos así un ejemplo: Peleaba, odiaba, gustaban…

Sin embargo, las palabras muchas veces no son lo que denominan.

Hace mucho tiempo, existió un rey tan poderoso que fue protagonista de grandes hazañas, todos le respetaban.

Sé de esto por que mis abuelos me contaban historias sobre seres capaces de levantar cinco veces su peso, de demonios y mitologías que profanaban en el sueño humano por deleite. De reyes, que vivieron con grácil fortaleza y benévola plenitud.

Pero bueno… Este rey tenía tanto poder y sabiduría que según los que lo conocían, no había nada que no pudiera hacer. Le adoraban, era como un ser divino en carne humana. Gobernaba una tierra prospera, en donde se encontraba una aldea enorme y muy famosa… Konoha.

Aun hoy en día se le conoce, actualmente es una ciudad en funcionamiento, pero sólo en leyendas podemos apreciar su magnificencia, pues todo rastro de esto se encuentra en los pergaminos gastados de las antiguas dinastías.

Las leyendas siempre son recordadas, nunca mueren… por que aunque dejen de ser contadas, reviven tiempo después.

Yo recuerdo una leyenda en especial, una que se plasmó en mi corazón y he de recordarla para toda la vida.

El mítico relato hablaba sobre dos feroces guerreros, un poderoso joven, descendiente de una familia virtuosa; y otro muchacho, cuyo poder provenía de la soberanía demoniaca. En algunos textos, se menciona que estos dos combatientes eran amigos, sin embargo, una discordia atravesó la delgada tela de la tolerancia, volviéndolos uno contra uno.

Se cree que en su enfrentamiento, se desplegó tanto poder que el lugar en donde se encontraban comenzó a desmoronarse. Nada podría detenerlos, nada era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo. Nada… excepto un poderoso rey que habitaba muy cerca de donde se libraba la batalla.

Usando su magnificencia derrocó a los dos jóvenes, atrapándolos en un conjuro sagrado. Las almas de los pobres diablos fueron capturadas en dos cofres que, según dicen, desaparecieron en la nada.

Cuando la pelea terminó, los pobladores cercanos fueron a ver el desenlacé… que terminó en un rio de lagrimas incontrolables.

El rey había muerto.

Deben estar atando cabos en este momento. Sí, así es. El rey del cual me maravillaba en otras historias, encontró la muerte en esta. ¿Motivo? Ninguna en concreto, salvo algunos que dicen que la carga de dicho combate le caló hasta los huesos y lo mató.

Yo no puedo opinar sobre el asunto. No estuve ahí.

Mas de una cosa sí estoy seguro. La pelea nunca terminó… sólo quedó pausada…

Por eso he dedicado mi vida a esperar el momento, cuando el combate reanude. El día en el que un nuevo rey emerja del tiempo y derrote a los dos furibundos guerreros que, seguramente, regresaran para terminar su disputa.

Por eso espero…

Y espero, en lo más profundo de mí, que termine en la paz. De lo contrario…

Terribles cosas podría suceder.

**Continuara...**

**Hasta aqui, es corto, pero espero que les haya interesando. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	2. Casualidad

**Gracias, muchas gracias XD, les agracezco por sus comentarios, por su preferencia. Aqui viene el segundo capitulo, je, empieza lo interesante por así decirlo. Ah, quizas al principio el capitulo no tenga un efecto poderoso, pero espero que llegue hasta el final. Gracias. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Casualidad. **

* * *

Cuando nos topamos con algo que no teníamos planeado, pero que deseábamos ver… decimos que ocurrió por casualidad. ¿Casualidad? Claro, eso o el destino. Pues como dirían los sabios… Las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable… es decir, el destino.

**Japón, Junio de 1960.**

—¿Ya decidiste si te iras, Sakura? – su madre estaba en la cocina, lavando los platos. Ella se encontraba sentada, desayudando.

—No… - se limitó a decir.

—El gobierno está otorgando un paquete de becas completo. Hija, creo que deberías considerar tus oportunidades… en nuestra pequeña ciudad no tendrás muchas oportunidades.

—No lo sé… me cuesta mucho hablar ingles… y no estoy segura si quiero dedicarme a la robótica.

—Bueno, sólo quiero que consideres…

—Sí, mamá… todo el tiempo.

Sakura Haruno, 18 años, estudiante egresada de bachillerato estaba enfrentándose a su futuro. Su madre era insistente, pero la chica parecía renuente a aceptar el paso del tiempo como un estimulo para encontrar su profesión.

—Sakura, lo digo enserio… - reprochó su madre.

—Igual yo, Oka-san. No quiero sonar malagradecida ni nada de eso, sé que mis notas en robótica y ciencias tecnológicas son buenas, pero no quiero estudiar eso.

—Bueno, ¿Y que prefieres?

—Me gusta la filosofía… y también el medio ambiente.

—¿Filosofía? – su madre ladeó el rostro. —Creo que es fantástico… pero no le encuentro mucho… futuro. – dijo después de pensarlo.

—Mamá, es algo que me gusta.

—Sí, lo sé… pero puedes estudiarlo luego. Hija, no cometas mi error, por estudiar otra cosa menos provechosa me quedé con limitaciones para trabajar… además, ya no tenemos a tu padre con nosotras.

—De acuerdo… - Sakura cedió. —Lo pensare…

—Esa es mi niña. Ahora desayuna, tengo que salir, iré a las comprar y visitare a tu tía, recuerda que mañana es su cumpleaños, cómprale algo lindo.

—Un martillo para las olimpiadas. – se burló, mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca.

—Sakura… - su madre reprochó divertida. —Es cierto que tu tía tiene talento para levantar pesas, lanzar bala y martillo… - se rio. —Pero es una persona sensible. – al final la defendió.

—Claro mamá…

La conversación se terminó cuando el silencio opacó sus voces, minutos mas tarde, Sakura se encontraba en la puerta, despidiendo a su madre. La cerró y regresó a la mesa, no había terminado de desayunar.

Terminó de comer y se puso a fregar los trastes. Limpio la mesa y alistó agua para darse un baño. Subió a su habitación y sacó un conjunto cómodo de ropa casual.

Se adentró en la bañera y suspirando con relajación, cerró los ojos.

Pasaron treinta minutos. Después veinte más…

El sonido de la puerta la despertó. Se había quedado dormida.

—¿Quién podrá ser? – salió rápidamente y secó su cuerpo con una toalla. Se colocó la ropa y bajó apresurada.

—¡Sakura, abre la puerta! – era Ino, su buena amiga de la infancia.

—¡Ino-cerda, tan temprano y viene a joder! – contestó abriendo la puerta. —¿Ah? ¿Quién eres tú? – apuntó discriminativamente con su dedo a un joven de aspecto sencillo y cabello recogido.

—Se llama Nara Shikamaru, es un amigo de la infancia. – sonrió Ino.

—¿Y cómo es que no te conocía?

—Es que él vivía en el otro pueblo en donde vivía, antes de mudarme a Konoha.

—Ah, eso lo explica… - Haruno cambio el dedo por su mano. —Mucho gusto, soy Haruno…

—Sakura… lo sé. – la interrumpió. —Amiga de Ino, eso también lo sé…

—¿Ah sí? Pues vaya, que informado estás.

—Ino no para de hablar de ti. – contestó el chico, con cara de fastidio.

—Ah… pues ya lo creo. ¿Gustan pasar?

—¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías! – se adentraron sin disimulo en la casa y como burro sin metate se sentaron en la sala. —Prepara té, ¿No? – claramente se nota a la distancia que Ino es una buena amiga. Qué lastima que no haya tantas como ellas, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno… lo haré, pero… ¿Cuál es el motivo de la visita? – se adentró a la cocina a preparar el té.

—Escuche que no tendrás nada bueno que hacer este verano.

—Pues más o menos. – prendió la estufa para que la tetera hirviera.

—¿Más o menos?

—Mamá quiere que me ponga a estudiar robótica. Dice que me están dando una oportunidad única en la vida.

—Vaya…

—Sí, bueno… ¿Qué decías?

—Ah, sí, veras… - aclaró su garganta. —Shikamaru es un miembro importante de un club ecológico, y vamos a hacer una serie de eventos para este verano. Como sé que te gusta el medio ambiente, quería que te unieras para pasar el verano. ¡Anímate! Iremos de campamento, a la playa…

—Ino… no todo es diversión, tenemos que limpiar el lugar a donde vamos… Además, quiero decir que me hice miembro por que me aseguraron que podía mirar las nubes sin problemas.

—¿Te metiste sólo para ver las nubes?- Sakura dejó en la mesita del centro de la sala una charola con el té.

—Me gustan las nubes.

—Ustedes sí que son interesante. – agregó Ino. —Bueno, ¿Qué me dices, Sakura?

—No lo sé… creo que lo pensare.

—¡Siempre dices eso! Nunca lo piensas, ya te conozco. Anda, mañana puedes ir a darte una vuelta, si te gusta te quedas… si no te gusta, pues no.

—Mañana no, tengo que ir a visitar a mi tía Tsunade, cumple años.

—¿Enserio, cuantos?

—No lo sé… es un gran misterio. Pero espero que al menos nos diga.

—Bueno. – sin más se dedicaron a tomar el té.

Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron una hora en la casa de Sakura, se fueron por que la chica puso de pretexto que tenía que hacer la comida y tenía que salir por un paquete al correo.

Cuando los despidió en la puerta, se adentró en la casa por dinero e ir a comprar los alimentos. Tomó su bolso, salió de casa y la cerró con llave.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Últimamente el asunto de la universidad la traía loca. Sabía que tenía que dedicarse a hacer bien las cosas. No quería decepcionar a su madre, pero tampoco a ella misma.

—¿Qué haré? – se pensó en voz alta.

—Puedes comprarme algo, si quieres. – la voz de un hombre la sacó de su letargo. Pegó un respingo al escucharle. Miró a su derecha y se encontraba sentado en una mecedora, un hombre con parche en cara, cubre boca y ropas veraniegas.

—¿Disculpe? – alzó una ceja.

—Dije: Puedes comprarme algo, si quieres. – estaba refrescándose con un abanico rojo y blanco.

—¿Comprarle algo? – lo examinó. —Je, no, no lo creo.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabes que vendo.

—¿Qué vende?

—Antigüedades.

—Órale, deben ser falsas de seguro.

—¿Falsas? – el hombre sonó indignado. —¡Todo lo que vendo es autentico! – subió la voz.

—Está bien, tranquilícese. Ahora no puedo comprarle nada… gracias de todas formas. – volvió a caminar.

—La tienda está abierta hasta las siete.

—Sí, como diga. – lo ignoró. Ese hombre era extraño.

Llegó al mercado y compró todo lo necesario. Se fue a su casa por un camino distinto para no toparse con el hombre de las antigüedades.

Se dispuso a limpiar y hervir las verduras. Terminó de cocinar a las tres de la tarde. Esa tarde comió sola, su madre había especificado antes de salir que regresaría tarde, o bien podría quedarse a dormir con Tsunade, esa tía suya era muy sonsacadora.

Toda la tarde se la pasó limpiando y haciendo cualquiera cosa para entretenerse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había comprado el regalo de su tía. Tomó cierta cantidad de dinero. Era tarde, casi las siete… ¿Qué podría comprarle a alguien tan conservadora y fuerte como su tía?

¡Lo tenía!

Corrió hasta la tienda de antigüedades. No había nadie en la entrada, estaba entreabierta la puerta. Entró cuidadosamente, haciendo ruido en una campanilla del mostrador. Pero nadie la atendió.

Esperó y esperó, se fijó en un reloj que estaba en la pared, faltaban cinco minutos para las siete.

—¿Hay alguien? – preguntó con voz fuerte, mas nadie le contestó. —Señor… ¿Se encuentra aquí?

Nadie respondió. Respiró abrumada. Vaya vendedor.

Entonces un ladrido le llamó a atención. Un perrito, de cara chata y pequeña talla estaba a sus pies, moviendo la cola amistosamente.

—Hola, chiquito. – el perrito gruñó. —Je, lo siento, hola grandote. – corrigió, acto seguido, el perro le lamio la mano. —¿Se encuentra tu dueño? – le preguntó dulcemente.

El perro pareció entender otra cosa, por que se encaminó hasta los últimos estantes de la tienda. Sakura lo miró partir.

Ladró y la chica sintió curiosidad, se adentró sin hacer mucho ruido, se sentía algo rara profanando esa tienda. Cuando llegó donde el perrito encontró que estaba ladrándole a una cajita de madera recubierta de cuero.

—¿A esto le ladras? – le preguntó, tomando la cajita cuidadosamente, después de todo era una artesanía. Observó que en la cerradura se encontraba encimado un cuadro de papel. Pintado sobre éste, con tinta negra, estaba tres comillas que parecieran imitar un movimiento giratorio.

Miró el cofrecito por un rato y después, buscó el precio. Parecía algo interesante, se lo regalaría a su tía. El precio decía: 2500 yenes. No estaba tan mal, podía pagarlo. No escatimaría en el regalo de su tía.

Fue al mostrador, escribió sobre un papel una nota y dejó el dinero. Salió lentamente por la puerta, dejando entrar el aire.

Inmediatamente después de su ida, una sombra apareció por una puerta trasera, se acercó al mostrador y leyó la nota:

"_Tome la cajita del fondo, la de 2500 yenes, aquí se los dejó. Atentamente, la chica de la tarde."_

—¿La caja del fondo? – dijo la sombra. Rápidamente se encaminó hasta el lugar en donde estaba la cajita. —Oh… esto no es bueno.

—Yo le dije donde encontrarla. – una voz respondió entre las sombras.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé… sentido animal.

—Espero que no te equivoques… Pakkun.

—Igual yo, Kakashi.

El sol comenzó a bajar.

Dejando atrás la tienda, llegó Sakura a su casa, y una vez ahí, se sentó en la cocina, en una silla, claro, para descansar. El cielo se veía nublado y posiblemente la amenaza de una tormenta. Encendió la radio, para comprobar el estado de tiempo.

"Una tormenta se dirige las costas y la parte central de Japón, recomendaciones, asegure sus casa…" le cambio de estación, era aburrido que te dijeran todo lo que ya sabias.

—Mejor me hago algo de comer. – eran las ocho de la noche y el hambre pronto llegaría, mejor aprovechar la luz eléctrica antes de la que lluvia y los relámpagos asaltaran el pueblo.

Se preparó una cena ligera e individual, a juzgar por el pronóstico del tiempo, su madre debía estar en casa de su tía Tsunade, embriagándose con sake, recordando los tiempos en los que eran jóvenes.

Suspirando por aquel pensamiento, se dispuso a beber un poco de té y escuchar música por la radio. Sí, Sakura Haruno tenía una vida muy interesante, ¿No? Por que beber té, escuchar la radio y planificar el bienestar ambiental era lo de en onda.

Todo parecía ir bien, había encontrado una estación en donde pasaban música tranquila. Incluso el té le sabía mejor que nunca, se sirvió una segunda taza y pensó que su suerte estaba mejorando, por que dio la casualidad de que una pajilla estuviera flotando en el té. Eso era de buena suerte.

Mas se equivocó, pues la pajilla se hundió hasta el fondo, segundos después de ese pensamiento. Hizo un mohín con la cara. Miró el reloj, el tiempo había volado, eran las nueve de la noche.

—Creo que mejor me iré a dormir. – llevó los trastes al fregadero y se estiró.

Camino a paso lento hacia su habitación. Se detuvo a medias y se bajó corriendo, buscó entre su bolso y rescató la cajita que había comprado. No dijo nada más, subió a su habitación con ella. Prendió la luz y la dejó sobre su mesita de noche. Fue a su armario para colocarse el pijama. Sí, esta noche dormiría temprano.

No hizo muchas ceremonias, de un momento a otro ya estaba acostada. Apagó la luz y cerró bien las ventanas. Llovería.

Sí, quizás hasta este punto la vida de Sakura Haruno ya nos parezca una aburrida pantomima. Pero nadie imaginó, ni siquiera Sakura, que esa noche ocurriría algo que cambiaría su vida hasta el día de su muerte.

Una gota de agua… con eso empezó todo.

Una pequeña gota que se coló por el techo, una pequeña gota le dio de lleno en la cara a la joven, despertó el misterio que guarda la noche.

Sakura se removió molesta por este hecho. El agua ya se les escurría por la frente, estaba fría.

—¡Ah, demonios! – se limpio con el dorso de la mano y se atrevió a ver por la ventana. Un potente trueno la hizo saltar hasta la orilla de la cama. Encendió una lamparita que estaba al lado de su cama y ahí fue cuando volvió a ver la cajita. Era cierto, ahí la había dejado.

Se levantó para cerrar las cortinas y cambiar las colchas, había una gotera, así que había mojado su colcha y almohada.

—Creo que mejor me voy al cuarto de mamá. – se acercó a la puerta, cuando un relámpago avisó de la tempestad que estaba afuera. —Encenderé la luz. – pero el interruptor no obedeció. Probó repetidas veces pero no pasó nada.

Respiró frustrada, al parecer la mala suerte estaba presente. Un nuevo rayo iluminó la habitación, seguramente los fusibles se había hecho daño, o quizás el cable de su foco (De la habitación) se había mojado.

—Debo tener una lámpara de mano por aquí. – se acercó a la mesita de noche y antes de abrir un cajoncito se quedó pasmada, mirando el cofrecito.

Las comillas en el papel parecían florecientes, cómo que brillaban en la oscuridad. Se mordió el labio inferior, y con una curiosidad tremenda tomó la cajita entre sus manos. La examinó de cabo a rabo. Era una simple caja de madera recubierta cuero, con un pergamino, aparentemente antiguo en su cerradura, que más bien parecía un sello postal.

—¿De que época será? – Sí es que realmente aquel hombre vendía antigüedades, debía ser de una época antigua, debido a la textura de la caja. —Que curiosa. – con la palma izquierda, tocó el papel, sintió un cosquilleo en la mano y un deseo terrible de abrirla.

Retiró la mano instantáneamente.

Muy tarde. La marca estaba disuelta, el papel estaba en blanco.

—¡Ay, Dios, que hice! – tocó el papel, tallándolo para a ver si de casualidad se volvía a pintar. Nada pasó. En vez de que se pintara comenzó a rasgarse. Desesperada por que se detuviera el daño, lo cubrió con la mano. El resultado, se rompió totalmente.

Bien…

Respiró resignada. Después de todo sí era antigua. Ya qué… cuidadosamente posó la mano en la cerradura y desabotonó el cerrojo. Éste se rompió al contacto. Intentó no fijarse en ese hecho, definitivamente mañana tendría que comprarle algo nuevo a su tía.

Y lo hizo. Abrió la casa, poco a poco.

Entonces una poderosa ráfaga de viento rompió la ventana, haciendo que los filosos cristales volaran por toda la habitación, Sakura tomó las cobijas y se cubrió la cara, lanzó lejos la caja. Una serie de rayos comenzaron a manifestarse dentro. Sakura comenzó a temblar.

Los truenos comenzaron a aparecer afuera con tremenda ira. Adentró, una luz azul apareció, junto a poderosas corrientes de aire que salían de la caja.

Sakura miró por entre las cobijas y la imagen más increíble de todas se proyectó. De la caja, una sombra, parecida a la de un hombre comenzó a materializarse. Una luz blanca contorneo la armadura azul de un guerrero samurái, un casco de guerra, placas grabadas con un extraño símbolo.

Piel blanca, cabello negro… ojos rojos.

¿Ojos rojos?

Por un instante, el ruido se hizo inaudible, en ese momento pudo verlo. Era un joven, envuelto en una armadura, katana en mano y ojos despiadados. Tragó saliva, el clima comenzó a mermarse y ante esto, el ruido desapareció.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Sakura temblaba dejado de las sabanas, mientras que un extraño guerrero de quien sabe qué tiempo, estaba parado, con la mirada sobrepuesta en cualquier cosa.

Escuchó un respirar molesto. Sacó el rostro y con fuerza de voluntad encaró al ser, quitándose la tela que la protegía escasamente.

Por acto de reflejo el hombre dirigió su mirada a ella. Tragó saliva, parecían los ojos de un demonio. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que, tres comillas, como las del sello estuvieran presentes en los orbes del hombre.

Quedó prendada del hombre, lo observó con intensidad, no quería mentir, era excitante las sensaciones de misterio que le rodeaban. Lo miró a los ojos y se sintió atemorizada, éste también la observaba. No se animó a hablar.

Quizás por esta razón, el hombre caminó hasta la ventana y miró el panorama. Entonces, colocó una pierna sobre el marco de la ventana, listo para saltar.

—¡Espera! – su gritó lo hizo detenerse y voltear. No alcanzó a decir nada más, por que tomó la katana con una mano y la colocó contra su cuello, paralizándola al instante.

Tembló de miedo. Esta asustada. Ese guerrero la iba a matar…

Lentamente colocó sus manos entre su pecho y cara, protegiéndose de la espada.

—Por favor… por favor… - musitó. —No me mates… - comenzó a tiritar. El hombre entrecerró los ojos y sin aviso se agachó hasta su altura, muy cerca de su rostro. Ella se sonrojó. Su respiración era fría y violenta. Le tomó del brazo izquierdo, quitándole su protección y la levantó sin descaro, quedó de pie, con las rodillas temblando y el rostro esquivo, no quería mirarlo.

Pero el guerrero tocó su barbilla con la katana, indicándole que debía encararle. Por temor a que le cortara le obedeció. Volvió a tomarse con sus ojos rojos e iracundos. Acto seguido, el hombre acercó su nariz a la curvatura de su cuello, pareció oler el aroma que desprendía su piel, después, respiró cerca de su oreja, causándole escalofríos a Sakura. Pudo escuchar una risita grave… eso no era una buena señal.

Se separó de ella, para el bien de Sakura, y haló su brazo, dejando la palma de la mano al descubierto. Observó su palma y de un momento a otro, guardó la espada. Comenzó a descender, hasta quedar hincado, Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama al momento que el se agachó.

El joven besó su mano y después la soltó, bajó la mirada…

—Mi nombre es… Uchiha Sasuke, estoy a tus órdenes, mi doncella.

_Si la casualidad es encontrarse con el destino… entonces bienvenida sea. _

**Continuara... **

**Bueno, quizas la idea sea algo confusa, pero espero que con el tiempo se pueda comprender. Muchas gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Noche y Día

**Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este Fic, ¡Muchas Gracias! Esta vez, las cosas parece escareserse un poco, pero a la vez no, al parever hay mucho que hacer en este fic, y espero que con el tiempo les guste más XD, bueno, ahora a lo que venimos. **

* * *

**-3-**

**Noche y Día. **

_

* * *

_

Durante la noche estaré a tus servicios, durante el día seré distinto, haré mi voluntad… pero considérate con suerte, por que soy bueno y no te matare. Eres mi ama, pero sólo cuando el sol se oculta.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

**Japón 1960. **

La lluvia da paso al brillante sol, es cómo una regla el ver sonreír la luz después de que la tempestad desaparece. Las aves siempre entonan canciones prometedoras y el sonido relajante de los demás seres vivos nos ayuda a despertar a la realidad inminente.

Atrapada entre un mar de sabanas y colchas, se encontraba Sakura, la chica del día anterior que había experimentado un encuentra del tipo desconocido a media noche, cuando de una caja inofensiva emergió un guerrero con espada y armadura.

¿Guerrero con armadura?

Se levantó de la cama con ojos desorbitados y busco desesperadamente por la habitación al hombre misterioso. No encontró a ese joven, pero sí una ventana rota y una enorme gotera que decía a gritos: Trapea esta agua.

Suspirando más tranquila y con la supuesta creencia de que lo anterior había sido un sueño, la chica se levantó de la cama con ojeras negras debajo de sus parpados.

No esperó mucho, se cambio de ropa y bajó lentamente hasta la sala. Escuchó la televisión prendida y pudo divisar un bulto en el tatami, sólo eran unos pies, pero no importaba, su madre debió regresar temprano de con su tía.

¡Oh, era verdad, su tía cumplía años hoy!

—¡Oka-san, buenos días! – gritó desde la cocina. —¿Qué tal te fue con la tía Tsunade? – comenzó a sacar huevos y verduras, haría un perfecto festín de tortillas y verduras para celebrar, implícitamente, que el susto de la noche pasada no había sido más que un desvarió de su mente.

Comenzó a freír el aceite y colocó los huevos revueltos, volteándolos y dándoles forma.

—Sabes, mamá… tuve un sueño muy raro. – comenzó a decir despreocupada, ahora contaba las verduras. —Fue muy raro, soñé con un samurái y una tormenta… y unos ojos rojos. Tengo que admitirlo, era muy apuesto… ¿Me estás escuchando mamá? – se acercó a la sala con unos vasos limpios lentamente. —Oye, Oka-san qué… - pero el aire se le fue inmediatamente.

Los vasos se cayeron al suelo quebrándose al instante. Se puso pálida en el acto y comenzó a balbucear…

—Tú… tú… tú…. – no pasaba de ahí.

En frente de ella, acostado sobre el tatami estaba un joven de piel blanca y cabellera negra. Tenía puesto un conjunto de haori y su pantalón. El haori blanco, el pantalón azul marino. Parecía estar entretenido, viendo un canal de… ¿Ventas por catalogo?

El muchacho, al escucharla hablar se giró para verla. Su rostro era tan perfecto y su forma inigualable, Sakura se sonrojó inevitablemente, pero aparte de eso, gritó como loca.

—¡Ah, dios mío, eres tú! – tomó trozos de cerámica del suelo y se los lanzó al joven. Éste ni se inmutó, sólo ladeo la cabeza para que no le diera.

Se levantó del suelo y Sakura retrocedió. Era imponente… ¿Pero que había pasado con su armadura? Intentó correr hasta alguna salida, pero él estaba en medio. Muy quieto por cierto. Corrió entonces a la cocina y tomó de entre las cosas un cuchillo.

Cuando se volteó, el joven se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

—¡No te acerques! – amenazó con el arma blanca. —Soy una excelente espadachín, así que lárgate si no quieres resultar herido.

El muchacho pareció mofarse y la retó, acercándose en silencio, con una sonrisa traviesa. Al verlo se atrevió a lanzarse para darle una estocada, sin embargo, el hombre le detuvo de la muñeca, quitándole el arma con un rápido movimiento.

—Hmp. – se burló. Ella lo escuchó. Forcejeó para liberarse, pero el muchacho no la dejaba tranquila. Procedió a darle una bofetada pero de nuevo fue detenida.

—¡Maldita sea, déjame en paz! – le exigió, pelando por liberarse de su agarre.

—Hmp.

—¿Eres el samurái de la noche anterior, verdad? Bien, pues te ordenó que me liberes… dijiste que estabas a mis servicios.

—Hmp… - la soltó después de una risita. Retrocedió y recogió del suelo el cuchillo que le había quitado anteriormente.

Lo acercó al lavabo y lo depositó suavemente.

Se alejó de él, colocándose en el rincón de la puerta, lista para salir por si acaso.

—No eres espadachín… ¿Verdad? – habló por primera vez en toda la mañana. Sakura se quedó en una sola pieza al escuchar su voz. Era simplemente una mescla de gravedad con un deje de picardía, seriedad pero una rara combinación de habla nasal.

—Y tú… - no supo que contestarle. —¿Qué haces aquí? – completó.

—No lo sé. – dijo, encogiendo sus hombros, acercándose al desayuno y observando la comida. —¿Esto se come? – agregó sin preocupación. Sakura sólo asintió por impulso. —Que bueno… - tomó con cuidado los palillos y probó un trozo de la tortilla de huevo de Sakura. Masticó a gusto y tragó. Ella espero a que dijera algo… vamos, después de todo le había puesto empeño a esos huevos.

Sin embargo el joven no dijo nada, sólo continuo comiendo hasta acabárselos. Después de terminar con los huevos se encaminó hacia las verduras, comió todas las que encontró y después de eso se acercó a una pila de vasos que estaban colocados en un lado limpio del lavabo. Tomó uno, lo limpio con su manga y se volvió a Sakura.

—¿Dónde puedo conseguir agua?

—En ese barril hay agua limpia. – señaló un tonel de madera que estaba cubierto por un mantel limpio. El joven se acercó y se sirvió agua, bebió cerca de cuatro vasos, y después se encaminó al tatami en donde estaba acostado, se sentí, cruzando las piernas y observó la televisión, que seguía encendida.

Sakura se quedó en blanco. Miró los trastes desocupados de comida y el barril destapado.

—¡Óyeme tú! – se acercó a él con paso fuerte, distrayéndolo de la televisión. —Te ordeno que me des una explicación… - exigió Sakura.

—Tenía mucha hambre y sed. – le dijo simplemente.

—No, no me refiero al desayuno… - apuntó con su dedo. —¡Me refiero a ti! ¡Tú eres el samurái de ayer, el que salió de la caja…!

—Aja… - dejó salir el aludido.

—¡Sí, aja! – gritó Sakura, poniéndose histérica. —¡¿Es sólo lo que tienes que decir? ¡¿Quién demonios eres?

—No soy un demonio… soy humano. – le explicó tranquilamente.

—¡Déjate de chistes! – volvió a gritarle. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ya te lo dije ayer. – volvió a ignorarla fijándose en la televisión.

—Pues no lo recuerdo, creo que me desmaye – se rascó la cabeza e hizo una mueca —… así que dímelo otra vez.

—Uchiha Sasuke… Oye, ¿Qué es esto? Esa caja tiene imágenes vivas, pero una capa protectora la recubre y emite luz.

—¿Eh, te refieres al televisor?

—¿Así se llama?

—Sí, por… ¡Un momento! La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. – desconectó el aparato, robándole la atención al Uchiha.

—¡Oye, estaba viendo esa cosa… lo que sea que fuera! – le espetó molesto.

—¡Y yo quiero hablar! – se colocó entre la televisión y el muchacho.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y bien, que quieres? – le cedió al fin el chico.

—¿Te llamas Sasuke Uchiha? – le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Sí.

—¿Saliste de esa caja?

—Sí.

—Ah… - guardó silencio. —¡¿Y cómo demonios lo hiciste?

—Hey, espera… deja de ponerte histérica, el histérico aquí debería ser yo, créeme, este lugar es completamente extraño… - viró la cabeza por toda la estancia. —Es muy raro y tiene cosas raras, parece otra dimensión… - habló solo. —Quizás y esté soñando… debe ser resultado por el esfuerzo físico y el exceso de poder.

—¿Algo que desees compartir? – Sakura se cansaba de su monotonía.

—¿Y tú? – le contradijo él. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah, ¿Yo? Sakura Haruno.

—Bueno Sakura… creo que estamos en un extraño sueño.

—No, eres real, igual que yo.

—Hmp.

—¿Me dirás que hacías en esa caja?

—No tengo por que… - contestó desganado.

—¿Ah sí? Pues según recuerdo soy tu doncella, así que obedecerás to-…

—No tienes a tu suerte, doncella… - le interrumpió Sasuke. —Quizá tengas control sobre mis poderes de noche, pero de día puedo desobedecerte todo lo que se me antoje.

—¿Qué tengo control sobre la noche…? ¿De que hablas?

—Es por la maldición. – dijo, como si nada. Parecía estar muy consiente de lo que pasaba.

—¡¿Cuál maldición? – esta charla comenzaba a perturbarla.

—La maldición a la que estoy sometido… y tú, al abrir la caja también.

—¿Estoy maldita? – rápidamente revisó sus manos, buscando algo que se lo dijera. Pero no había nada, tenía limpia la piel.

—Tranquila… te tocó la mejor parte de la maldición.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes… no tienes por que fingir demencia. – estiró los brazos y se levantó, en busca de agua. Iba hacia el tanque con agua.

—No, no lo sé, dime… - Sakura lo tomó de los brazos, el muchacho la miró despectivamente y de inmediato lo soltó.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Vamos, tendrías que saber un poco al menos… después de todo conseguiste mi caja.

—No, dime… explícame que es lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Enserio no sabes nada?

—Enserio, te lo juro. – lo miró decidida.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Bueno… en realidad…

—¡Sakura, ya estoy en casa! – su madre estaba en la entraba principal.

—Maldición, mi madre está aquí… - miró a Sasuke. —Rayos, si te ve aquí pensara mal… ven conmigo. – lo tomó del brazo y corrió escaleras arribas con él. Entró a la habitación y pisó un vidrio rotó.

¡Joder, había olvidado el vidrio!

—¡Sakura! – su madre la llamaba. —¿Estás arriba? Huele a tortilla, ¿Hiciste desayuno? – el llamado de su madre comenzó a acercarse, estaba subiendo.

—Diablos… - advirtió la pequeña caja que estaba en la mesita de noche. —Ya sé… rápido, metete de nuevo.

—¿Estás loca? – ironizó. —No puedo regresar a esa caja, y aunque pudiera no lo haría.

—¿Y por que no?

—Por que una vez libre no puedo ser atrapado de nuevo… eso claro a menos que seas tan fuerte como la persona que me encerró ahí.

—¿Qué?

—Eso pensé.

—¡Sakura, estás en tu cuarto!

—¡Ay no! – colocó el cerrojo en la puerta. —Salta por la ventana.

—¿Qué salte? – Sakura lo empujó sin pedir permiso. —¡Oye, espera…!

—Sakura… - su madre abrió la puerta y en ese instante Sasuke cayó por la ventana hacia unos arbustos que estaban ahí.

—¡Ay! – se escuchó. Sakura tomó las cortinas y las recorrió. Su madre la miraba extrañada en la puerta recién abierta.

—Hija, ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – miró el piso, había sangre. —¿Te cortaste?

—¿Cómo? – miró el suelo y se dio cuenta que la sangre provenía de ella. —Oh, sí, una ventana se rompió durante la tormenta de anoche.

—Dios, ¿Y como te encuentras?

—Estaré bien, mamá, no te preocupes.

—Tú gritaste hace unos segundos.

—Sí, sí, fue por que pise un vidrio.

—Oh, bueno… ven para que te cure.

—Ah, no hace falta, estaré bien.

—¿De verdad? Te noto extraña…

—Sí, de veras. – sonrió, intentándole quitar peso al asunto.

—Muy bien, hija, llamare a alguien para que venga a cambiar el vidrio, y alístate, por que en la tarde iremos a visitar a tu tía.

—Sí, Oka-san…

En cuanto su madre cerró la puerta abrió las cortinas y se fijó en los arbustos. Sasuke estaba acostado sobre ellos, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

—Ah, sí, sí, muy bien. – dijo con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, pero mi madre no debe saber de lo que pasó.

—Hmp, como sea.

—Escóndete por favor, en unos minutos bajo.

—Como quieras… - encogió sus hombros y salió de los arbustos.

No pasó mucho para que Sakura saliera de su casa a expensas de su madre, diciéndole que tenía un compromiso con Ino. Por supuesto ella le creyó.

—¿Sasuke? – lo llamó con algo de quisquille.

—Qué… - contestó malhumorado.

—Lo lamento, pero mi madre no debe verte… pensara cosas erróneas si te ve en casa… y con esa ropa. – lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Oh, no, nada, es sólo que es muy… arcaica para nuestra época.

—¿Época? – la miró profundamente. —Ahora que lo mencionas… tu forma de vestir es extraña. – miró alrededor. —Este lugar también es extraño, ¿En donde estamos?

—Japón, en una ciudad pequeña llamada Konoha.

Y como una bomba la expresión de Sasuke se desencajó con fuerza. Miró a la chica con una expresión atemorizada y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia todas partes, mirando y tocando las cosas.

—¿Sasuke?

—Imposible… debe ser un mundo diferente. – tocó el pasto del jardín. —¿Konoha, Konoha es? – Miró las casas.—¿Qué sucede aquí? Konoha estaba destruida… ¿Cuánto… tiempo duré encerrado? – la tomó de los hombros, preguntando como un lunático.

—Sasuke, cálmate… te aseguro que está es Konoha, ¿Cómo es eso de que fue destruida? ¿Y a que te refieres con el tiempo?

—Mi último recuerdo. – la soltó. —Konoha estaba muy dañada. Pero ahora, no sé que pasa…

—Sasuke… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinte.

—¿En que año naciste?

—¿El año? – pareció calcularlo bien. —No lo sé… no lo recuerdo. – dijo centrado.

—Eso no puede ser… - pensó las cosas. —A juzgar por tu ropa y tu forma de andar y hablar… considero que eres de una cultura diferente.

—¿Un extranjero?

—No… del pasado.

—¿Del pasado? – volvió a dar una mirada. —¿Quieres decir que… dormí por cientos de años?

—No lo sé… pero puede ser una hipótesis.

—¡Maldición! – golpeó un árbol tan fuerte que este tembló. Las hojas cayeron en seguida. —La maldición me transportó en el futuro… a una época muy diferente… ¿En que demonios pensaba su majestad?

—¿Su majestad?

—Sí, él hizo esta maldición. Me embrujó a mí y a… - calló su boca.

—¿Y a…? – intentó saber algo más.

—¿No había otra caja cerca de la mía?

—Pues no sé… en aquella tienda sólo había… ¡La tienda!

—¿La tienda?

—¡Y ese perro!

—¿Ah? – Sasuke ladeó la cabeza. —Creo que mi doncella es una gritona sin remedio.

—¡Oye!

—Digo lo que oído, mi doncella.

—Ah, claro, ahora soy tu doncella. – como respuesta encogió los hombros. —Bueno, no importa, ven conmigo, creo saber de alguien que puede arreglar este embrollo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Por supuesto, ven. – lo tomó de la mano, apretándole para que no se separan y comenzaron a correr en dirección de la tienda del hombre de ayer.

Pero sólo cruzaron la esquina Sakura, quien iba adelante, chocó con alguien y se fue hacia atrás, esperando rebotar en el suelo. Pero no fue así, sintió que le sostenían desde la espalda, protegiéndola del daño.

Se giró sobre su hombro y se encontró a Sasuke, sosteniéndola de los hombros y apoyándola en su pecho. Se sonrojó al notar la cercanía, no pudo evitarlo.

—Gracias…

—Hmp.

—¿Sakura? – reconoció la voz inmediatamente.

—Ino… - la encaró.

—¿Y este quien es? – contempló descaradamente a Sasuke.

—Ah, es un amigo… - sonrió con falsedad.

—¿Un amigo? – con una mirada libidinosa recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies al Uchiha y después sonrió abiertamente. —Ah, comprendo. Es un "amigo".

—¡Ino!

—¡Hey, no me grites! ¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar con tu tía?

—¿Y sí sabias eso para que ibas a mi casa?

—Pues pensé que quizás estarías con tu tía, y al parecer no me equivoque, ¿A dónde iban con tanta prisa? – subió las cejas con picardía.

—Por favor, no piensas mal. – un tic en su ojo comenzó a sobresalir. Ino se carcajeó. —Sólo llevaba a Sasuke a dar un paseo…

—¿Te llamas Sasuke, guapo? – se le insinuó vilmente, quitando a Sakura del camino. Sasuke sólo retrocedió un paso atrás al notar la cercanía.

—Estás muy cerca. – advirtió.

—¿Quieres que me acerque más?

—¡Ino, déjalo en paz? – la tomó de los hombros y la hizo retroceder.

—Ay, Sakura, no te enceles, sólo bromeaba.

—No me encelo… pero es que tenemos prisa.

—¿Es un paseo urgente? – volvió a las insinuaciones.

—Iremos a comprar unas cosas.

—Algo así como…

—¿Qué te importa?

—Sólo quiero saber si mi amiga está bien informada acerca de los anticocep-

—¡Ino, maldita sea! – le tapó la boca. —Deja de pensar sandeces y mejor dime la razón por la que te encuentro aquí.

—Ah, sí. – se quitó la mano de Sakura de la boca. —Venía a invitarte a lo del club y aparte de eso, a saludar a tu madre, tengo un mes que no la veo.

—Pues mi madre está en casa, ocupada, y yo voy de salida, regresa después.

—Mmm… - reprochó. —De acuerdo, si tienes cosas que hacer… - se les quitó de enfrente. —Pero piensa bien las cosas, ¿Vale?

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. – tomó a Sasuke de la muñeca y lo obligó a seguirla.

Se perdieron entre las calles.

—Que raro vestía el amigo de Sakura, ¿Trabajara en algún templo? – dijo, rascándose el mentón mientras los dos aludidos se alejaban.

—No es por decir mucho pero… creo que tu amiga es muy…

—Extraña, sí. Sólo estaba bromeando. No le hagas caso…

—Si tú dices. ¿Todas las jóvenes de este lugar son así?

—No, gracias al cielo, no. – suspiró, mientras aceleraba el paso.

La tienda se divisó a lo lejos. Sakura sonrió y aceleró, cuando al fin se hallaron en la entrada comenzó a tocar como alma que lleva el diablo la puerta del negocio.

—No hay nadie. – agregó Sasuke.

—No, debe de haber alguien. Ya sé, toca tú…

—¿Quieres que golpee la puerta con fuerza?

—Eso mismo, quizás así nos escuche.

—Está bien. – empuñó su mano y con un poderoso puñetazo, la madera se quebró en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Mi puerta! – escucharon detrás de ellos. Se voltearon para toparse con el dueño de la tienda en ropa cómoda, con su perrito al lado y bolsas de mandado.

—Ups… - tragó saliva Haruno al ver la mirada acusadora del dueño de la tienda de antigüedades.

—¡Tú! – la apuntó con enojo a Sasuke. —¡Pagaras hasta la ultima astilla!

—No se preocupe, señor, le pagaremos… - intervino Sakura.

—Eres la chica de ayer… - se tranquilizó. — Leí tu nota.

—Precisamente de eso quiero hablar.

—¿De tú caligrafía?

—¡No! De la caja. – subió la voz.

—Oh… - el vendedor miró a Sasuke y después a Sakura. —Vayamos adentro. – metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una llave.

—La puerta ya está rota… podría meter la mano y abrir por dentro. – intentó razonar Sasuke.

—Calla, mocoso… - espetó molestó el hombre. —Adelante, pasen. Pakkun, llévalos a la sala de visitas… - le ordenó al perrito, y este comenzó a caminar. —Síganlo, iré a acomodar mi mandado y preparar té.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro y después siguieron al perrito. Llegaron a una hermosa sala, con cojines en los tatamis, para una charla amena.

No tardó mucho para que el dueño apareciera con una tetera de agua caliente, tres tazas y todo lo demás para preparar el té.

Nadie dijo nada, el hombre se acercó cuidadosamente y ante los ojos de Sasuke y Sakura preparó el té como en una ceremonia ancestral. Les sirvió y si decir más los jóvenes lo probaron.

—¿Y? – el vendedor esperó su aprobación.

—Está muy rico señor… - habló primero Sakura.

—Ah, mis modales y yo… - negó con simpatía. —Hatake Kakashi, un placer. – saludó de mano a la chica. —Para ti no tanto, destroza puertas. – Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño.

—Sakura Haruno… y él es…

—Basta de presentaciones, ¿De que querías hablar?

—¡Ah, es cierto! – se sobresaltó. —Kakashi-san, es sobre la caja… verá, no sé cómo explicarle pero… dentro de ella había… un hombre.

—¿Un hombre?

—Sí… éste hombre. – señaló a Sasuke.

—¿Y que no te gusta?

—¡¿Qué?

—Se ve que es apuesto, Sakura-san…

—¡Oiga, usted es igual de raro que mi amiga Ino! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Éste muchacho salió de la caja en una ráfaga de viento, aunque no lo parezca es un guerrero antiguo que…

—Sakura-san, por favor… - hizo seña con los brazos para calmar sus gritos. —Todo lo que me está diciendo es tan… increíble. Mire, seguramente se esté droganda con una especie de planta que provoca alucinaciones.

—¡No es así! – se levantó del cojín. —Este hombre que ve aquí es nada menos de Sasuke Uchiha… es un guerrero del pasado y estaba dentro de la caja que usted me vendió.

Todo quedó en silencio. Sakura sostenía la respiración pesada y clavaba su mirada en Kakashi, quien hasta el momento seguía con la taza de té en la mano.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? – dijo al fin. —Entonces fue Uchiha Sasuke quien destrozó mi puerta… - tenía un tono muy extraño que no pudieron identificar. —¿Tiene póliza de seguro, señor Uchiha? – pero cualquier pensamiento de conspiración se fue al diablo con eso.

—¿Póliza de seguro? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Oh, ya veo que no… - respiró. —Por cierto, linda ropa… ¿Es imperial?

—No, suelo usarla siempre.

—Pues es linda.

—¡Hola, hey, tenemos otra cosa más importante de discutir de ropa! – Sakura agitaba los brazos exasperada.

—Señorita, no se enoje conmigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Después de todo, soy un simple vendedor, ¿No es así? – otra vez, un tono de doble sentido marcaba su vocabulario.

—¿Lo es? – Haruno alzó una ceja.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto… - parecía que hablaba con sarcasmo. —Ah, pero miren la hora. – dirigieron su vista hacia un reloj de pared. —Lo mejor de las visitas es cuando se van… - eso fue grosero. —Por favor, no se preocupen por la puerta… - se levantó y como acto de cortesía Sakura y Sasuke lo siguieron. Los llevó a la salida.

—Usted no entiende, Kakashi-san, es el único que puede ayudarme…

—Quizás sí, quizás no, pequeña. – soltó relajado. —Antes de que andes por ahí contando que hombres de antaño salen de cajas, deberías considerar las probabilidades que marca aquello.

—Hmp. – gruñó.

—Je, fue un placer atenderlos, vuelvan pronto. – contestó sonriente, debajo de su cubre boca.

—Vámonos, Sasuke. – como respuesta el muchacho se adelantó.

—Ah, Sakura-san… - Kakashi le llamó. Cuando viró para encararlo, él estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sin esperar mucho el hombre se agachó a la altura de su hombro. —Haz liberado a la luna… ahora libera al sol.

—¿Qué dice? – musitó sin comprender.

—De noche, la bestia sonríe y el guerrero revive… de día, ambos duermen en el corazón de su humanidad. – musitó Kakashi, con un deje de sinceridad y preocupación.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Ja… - soltó una diminuta carcajada y se adentró en su casa, sin responder a las preguntas de Sakura.

—Sakura… - Sasuke llamó dos metros detrás de ella. —¿Por qué te quedas atrás?

—Ah, no es nada. – corrió hasta posarse a su lado y soltar un suspiró grande. —No ganamos mucho viniendo con Kakashi-san.

—¿Eso crees? – Sasuke no estaba defraudado. —Creo que ese hombre sabe más de lo que aparenta.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí… puedo sentirlo.

—¿Y cómo?

—Instinto.

—Instinto. – repitió con ironía.

—Así es… quizás no sea mi época, pero aun tengo el toque.

—Ya veo… ¿Y no te sientes mal por estar en un tiempo diferente?

—¿Te refieres físicamente? No, estoy perfecto.

—No… me refería… emocionalmente.

—Por favor… - rio. —Admito que estoy desconcertado por lo que pasa, pero algo dentro de mí me dicta que no me preocupe… para toda acción corresponde una reacción.

—¡Oh, esa frase es famosa! – sonrió. —¿Isaac Newton?

—¿Quién es ese?

—El hombre que citaste.

—No lo conozco.

—Pero… si no conoces su doctrina como es que sabes esa frase.

—Sakura, es algo tan elemental en la naturaleza, que no sé por que ese tal Isaac Newton tiene el crédito por dicha frase.

—Es como si insinuaras que uno de los físicos más famosos del mundo fuera un retrasado.

—Te diré algo… No sé que es un físico, ni tampoco me interesa.

—Que amargado…

—Hmp.

Como si la vida fuera una canción que se repite y repite, los jóvenes se perdieron entre las calles pavimentadas, sin darse cuenta que eran observados desde la entrada de la tienda que acababan de dejar.

—¿No vas a entrar, Pakkun? – Kakashi apareció detrás del perrito. El perrito lo miró y movió la cola. —Hmm – Kakashi sonrió.

—¿Estás feliz? – dijo una vocecita gruesa.

—Sí…

—¿Por qué?

—Por que… todo lo que me enseñaron en mi juventud… no será en vano.

—Anda pues. – después de eso, junto al sonido de pasitos cortos, la vocecita se fue con su dueño.

Kakashi siguió mirando la calle, una sonrisa se pintaba debajo de su mascarada.

* * *

—¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo la pelirrosa, sentada en una banca del parque central de Konoha.

—¿Qué? – Sasuke estaba de pie, recargado en un árbol.

—Hay algo que me llama la atención.

—A mí igual…

—¿Y qué es…? - preguntó interesada.

—¿Qué son esas cosas que parecen carrosas, pero brillan como de metal?

—¿Ah, los automóviles? – intuyó, siguiendo el punto focal de su mirada.

—¿Auto-qué?

—Automóviles… Son unas maquinas muy grandes que funcionan para llevarte a donde quieras.

—¿Cómo caballos?

—Son más complicados que los caballos, pero existen motocicletas, que se podrían asemejar a los caballos… pero con ruedas y acero.

—Es complicado… - se rascó la cabeza.

—No te fijes en eso… Por cierto, a lo que te iba a decir… Tengo una tremenda duda.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Dónde está tu armadura?

—Desapareció…

—Es tonto, las cosas no desaparecen así por que sí.

—Pues te digo la verdad. – miró sus brazos. —Cuando amaneció… la armadura se esfumó a la par que el sol salía.

—Eso suena algo… ficticio.

—Bueno… para mí tu mundo es ficticio.

—Eres listo, Sasuke. – sonrió ante la perspicacia del joven. —Oye, entonces… ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo?

—Dormías. Efectivamente, después de que me agache para saludarte, caíste hacia atrás, inconsciente.

—Oh… - se sonrojó apenada. Recordó a Sasuke, el momento en el que se agachó y besó su mano, ofreciendo sus servicios como un samurái a su feudal. —Lo siento… es que fue demasiado para mí.

—He de suponer.

Con la llegada de una brisa, ambos callaron. Los arboles comenzaron a cascabelear debido al movimiento de las hojas por el viento. Era relajante, la mañana estaba fresca e intrigante.

—De noche, la bestia sonríe y el guerrero revive… de día, ambos duermen en el corazón de su humanidad. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Tengo una vaga idea.

—Dila…

—Creo que habla de una transformación.

—Algo así como… ¿Una metamorfosis nocturna?

—Es sólo una idea...

—Puede que tenga sentido… es que, durante la noche eras un samurái y todo, durante el día… eres un humano normal.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Que posiblemente Kakashi-san me dio una pista para encontrarle sentido a este asunto. – expresó con entusiasmo.

—Hmp.

—¿Qué no dijiste que ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba? Quizá sea una pista…

—Puede que tu teoría resuelva el dilema.

—Sólo es un pensamiento.

—¿Hay posibilidades que mi armadura regrese? Falta que sólo sea un efecto por liberarme de la caja. Me refiero, a que quizás, si soy tan viejo, mi armadura se haya hecho polvo al darle el tiempo una bienvenida desventurada. Y tal vez… me desvanezca igual que mis cosas.

—¡Por dios, Sasuke! – se levantó, sonriendo efusivamente. —No seas fatalista… no creo que eso pase. – pensó un poco. —Puede que lo que dices de tu armadura sea cierto, pero hasta el momento no tenemos idea de lo que realmente está pasando.

—¿Importa mucho?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si lo que estás haciendo importa mucho… A la mejor sea lo correcto que me dejes solo… después de todo, no sabes si desapareceré durante la noche o la mañana siguiente.

—No creo que pase eso.

—Hmp.

Sakura agachó la mirada. Se topó con su reloj de pulsera y se levantó de la banca.

—Ya es muy tarde y no he ido por el regalo de mi tía. ¿Vienes?

—¿A dónde?

Sonrió con picardía.

—De compras…

—No me gusta tu cara.

—¡Hay, que grosero! – le dio un golpecito en el hombro. —Anda, vamos, y te invitare a comer.

—Mmm, de acuerdo.

Sakura lo llevó a un centro comercial. Ese día se divirtió tanto que pensó que reventaría. El ver al Uchiha lidiando con cosas que no conocía le provocaba risa. El joven era cortes, pero eso no le quitaba que las personas lo miraran con recelo. Su vestimenta era rara al igual que su forma de expresarse.

Llegaron a la joyería, Sakura tenía pensado regalarle algo para usar, no un vestido ni algo comestible, prefería regalarle joyas.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – una muchacha les atendió.

—Sí… me llama la atención ese collar. Sí, ese, el del brillante.

—Tiene un gusto muy fino, señorita. – le puso en las manos un hermoso collar con un esmeralda en forma de punta. Tenía un brillo exquisito, y era algo muy semejante a una reliquia.

—Me lo llevo. – sacó su cartera y pagó el precio. —Vamos, Sasuke… - el chico la seguía a todas partes.

—¿Ese collar se ve raro?

—Sí, no todo el tiempo vemos esmeraldas de esa forma.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces a que?

—No lo sé… sólo es raro.

—Mmm, como digas. ¿Tienes hambre? – el muchacho asintió. —En ese caso, iremos a comer unas hamburguesas.

—¿Hamburguesas? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

Y su ceja siguió alzada incluso en la caja registradora de un restaurante muy raro, en donde una multitud de niños saltaban en unos tubos grandes y coloridos, señoras comían helado y Sakura, se reía a gusto.

—¿De te que ríes? – le espetó molesto.

—De nada… pero quita esa cara de asombro, llamaras más la atención.

—Hmp.

—¿En que puedo servirles? – dijo un joven con uniforme gracioso.

—Quiera el paquete 1 y 3… ¿Quieres tomar algo, Sasuke? – no le contestó, estaba lelo mirando a los niños en unos columpios. Ella sólo encogió los hombros. —También dos refrescos.

—De acuerdo, este es tu recibo, ahora le dan su pedido.

—Gracias. – tomó a Sasuke del brazos, regresándolo en sí. —Ven, siéntate aquí, iré por la comida.

El chico sólo se dejó hacer, se sentó silenciosamente en una mesita y cruzando los dedos enfrente de su boca, se inclinó, esperando a la chica.

Haruno fue por la comida, cuando se volteó con la bandeja de la comida se mordió el labio. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por un pensamiento travieso…

_Se veía muy sexy…_

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó de improviso, colocando la bandeja en el centro de la mesa.

—Nada… pensaba.

—Oh… - tomó una hamburguesa envuelta en papel. —¿Quieres probar?

No le contestó, sólo estiró la mano y tomó el emparedado. Lo mordió y mascó por unos segundos… cuando tragó, sus ojos brillaron con un destello gracioso. Enseguida comió toda la hamburguesa.

—Está deliciosa.

—¿Quieres más? – Sasuke asintió con ganas. —Bien, espérame aquí…

No podía mentir, toda esta experiencia le llenaba de alguna manera de satisfacción. Era como enseñarle a un niño las maravillas del mundo. Se sentía bien… quizás su profesión podría ser profesora.

Profesión. Eso la desanimó un poco. No tenía ganas de pensar en las cosas que pasarían cuando se decidiera por su carrera, pero mientras eso pasaba, tenia que disfrutar de las vacaciones.

En fin. Pasaron toda la tarde en el centro comercial, cada vez más Sasuke se intrigaba y se emocionaba por las cosas que ofrecía esa época, por eso, Sakura se distrajo explicándole y comprándole golosinas, por que Sasuke parecía gozarlas.

—¡Demonios, son las siete de la tarde! El tiempo realmente vuela…

—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Sí, se supone que tenía que estar en casa de mi tía hace más de tres horas.

—De acuerdo… - se fueron a la salida, sólo al cruzar la puerta una rojiza cortina de luz les indicó que el crepúsculo estaba en ambiente.

Sakura se desesperó, tenían que llegar a casa rápidamente.

—Espera aquí, iré por un taxi.

—Sí. – Sasuke se recargó en un pilar de cemento y observó que Sakura se alejaba a la calle. Estaba parada, estirando la mano. Respiró y parpadeó, luego, justamente después de abrir los ojos, escuchó un ruido estruendoso y entonces se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

—¡Sakura! – le gritó. A una velocidad inconcebible se iba una motocicleta, al parecer se estrellaría contra la muchacha, la cual, no reaccionó a tiempo.

—¡Cuidado! – se escuchó un gritó desesperado y Sakura reaccionó, giró el cuerpo para toparse con una muerte segura. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Pues un chillido parecido al de un águila le aturdió, una explosión le cegó y al final, algo duro y resistente la sostuvo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y un olor a humo la mareaba.

Sin decidirse bien… se atrevió a ver lo que pasaba.

Sus ojos jade se encontraron contra un par de ojos rojos. La piel pálida de Sasuke, estaba recubierta por una armadura azul. Se encontraba recargada en el pecho del chico, quien le sostenía de un costado con su mano izquierda, agarrando con la otra su katana desenvainada.

Parpadeo para después girar a ver una motocicleta, destrozada del frente y con llamas. El dueño, que al parecer gritaba cosas inatendibles, se quitaba el casco y se apagada flamas pequeñas que estaban en su ropa.

Después de eso, volvió a mirar a Sasuke, éste le seguía encarando.

—Gracias… - musitó, para caer en un profundo sueño.

La noche había llegado. El día se había ido. El guerrero, estaba vivo.

**Continuara… **

**Cosas nuevas ocurren, cosas que Sakura no entiende pero que entendera. Espero que con el paso de la historia puedan ir saboreando cada vez más de lo que vendra. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Entre misterios

**Hola gente XD, como les va XD. Estoy muy contenta por que este fic ha tenido un efecto positivo para la audiencia. Me complace mucho cuando en los comentarios los lectores envian sus teorias sobre lo que despues pasara, asi mismo, me gusta cuando me dicen que tiene intrigas, por que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y sorprederlos a cada rato. **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco mucho. **

**En esta ocasion, las cosas comienzan a cambiar un poco, todo lo que Sakura conoce se transformara, pero en este capitulo sólo dare una probada, en el siguiente les mostrare cosas extremas xD. **

* * *

**-4-**

**Entre misterios. **

_

* * *

_

Mi más viejo amigo es pequeño, tiene mucho pelo, usa collar anti pulgas y le aúlla a la luna llena.

_**Hatake Kakashi. **_

**Japón 1960.**

La brisa nocturna siempre es más fresca de noche, todo saben eso. Sakura sintió el delicado toque del viento veraniego en su piel al descubierto. Sintió el cosquilleo de las cortinas en su cara, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que se despertara.

Balbuceó un par de cosas y abrió lentamente los ojos antes de despertarse por completo. Sin esforzarse mucho descubrió que estaba acostada en su cama, en su habitación, con las luces apagadas y el rico aire abrazándola. Se rascó los parpados y bostezó con flojera.

Se sentó en el respaldo de la cama y se quedó embobaba por unos los segundos. Entonces lo recordó.

—¡Sasuke! – gritó impactada. —¡Sasuke! – volvió a gritar, llamándolo.

—Aquí estoy, mi doncella. – de entre las sombras de su habitación, un par de ojos rojos resplandecieron. Sasuke Uchiha fue bañado de luz lunar, permitiéndole a ella verlo más claramente.

—Sasuke… - musitó. Recordó el accidente y cómo fue rescatada antes de que la motocicleta le diera un golpe mortal. —Gracias al cielo. – susurró, respirando. —Gracias también… por salvarme.

—Es mi deber…

—Tu beber… - repitió, intensándole buscar un sentido. —Tu armadura… regresó. ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Apareció, sólo así. – se acercó a ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. —Pensé que ibas a morir… quizás por eso apareció. Después de todo... tú eres mi doncella, tenía que salvarte.

—Bájale a eso de la doncella, Sasuke. Me llamo Sakura, no soy ninguna doncella.

—¿No eres doncella? – alzó una ceja. Ella comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—¡Oye, oye, no me refería a eso! Digo que no soy de la realeza o algo así. – rápidamente se sacudió los malos pensamientos.

—Oh… - susurró, picarón.

—¡Sasuke!

—Tranquilízate, mi doncella…

—¿Por qué de pronto eres tan amable?

—Mmm… Solamente soy amable… además la marca brilla en tu mano, creo que también es por eso. – contraatacó.

Estiró la mano izquierda y de golpe se sorprendió al ver las comillas negras pintadas en su palma. Era como un tatuaje, no se lo podía quitar. Se rascó con las uñas, pero nada…

—¡Ah, diablos, quítate! – dijo malhumorada, y sin preverlo, Sasuke se levantó de la orilla de la cama, quedando de pie. —¿Por qué te levantas?

—No lo sé… tú me lo ordenaste.

—¿Qué? Yo le decía al tatuaje. – lo aprecio. El tatuaje brillaba. —Brilla. – y miró a Sasuke. —Algo resplandece debajo de tu armadura.

—¿Umm? – miró su hombro, y encontró una marca para ver lo indicado. Se encontró con algo que brillaba… se recorrió la ropa y entonces se sorprendió al ver una marca, una marca de maldición, con tres comillas, encerradas en un circulo que resplandecía de algo similar a rojo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé… no la tenía antes.

—Se parece mucho a la de mi mano. – Sakura se levantó y se acercó al hombro al descubierto de Sasuke. Colocó la mano sobre esta marca y sin saberlo, una descarga increíble fluyó por el cuerpo del Uchiha. Doblegándole y arrodillándolo, como si fuera una especia de hechizo controlador.

—¡¿Qué pasa? – gritó Sasuke. —¡No puedo moverme! – estaba molesto.

—Ah, diablos… ¿Estás bien? – se acercó a él.

—¡Espera! – una nueva corriente le revolcó y esta vez lo hizo sólo bajar la cabeza.

—¡Sasuke! – se alejó de él. —Lo siento… no sé qué está pasando. – miró su mano y se sorprendió sobremanera al ver una masa de algo muy parecido al fuego. Un fuego azul. —¡Que es esto! – gritó, exasperada.

—Chakra. – Sasuke la miró de reojo. Se levantó lentamente del suelo. —Con que era eso… tomaste de mi chakra.

—¿Qué, estás loco? – sacudió la mano para ver si iba. —¡No se va!

—Claro que no… tienes que usarla.

—¿Y cómo?

—No lo sé…

—Diantres. – suspiró y al hacerlo el cumulo de chakra desapareció de su mano. —Oh, se fue… - movió sus dedos, comprobando que todo estaba en orden.

—¿Qué eres? – Sasuke la miró intrigado. —No sabía que podías hacer eso.

—¡Y no debería! – dijo asustada. —Apenas sé lidiar con esta de la misteriosa "maldición", ¿Cómo demonios voz a saber que es chakra?

—Es la energía vital del guerrero.

—Interesante. – sonó irónica. —¿Cómo es que puedo hacer estas cosas?

—¿Será algo derivado de la maldición? – comentó Sasuke. —Si bien no puedo hacer mi voluntad en este estado, entonces debe ser algo más.

—Oye, para tu carro… - sacudió las manos en el aire. —Me estás diciendo muchas cosas. A ver, tú estás afirmando que… ¿Yo puedo ordenarte en esta forma? – se refería a la armadura.

—Es intrínseco. Siento la necesidad de obedecerte… realmente estoy consiente de esto. Antes de ser encerrados, creo que su majestad dijo algo respecto a esto.

—¿Su majestad? No entiendo.

—Cuando fui maldito, nos condenaron a pasar una eternidad encerrados. De no ser así, seríamos fieles a nuestro liberador.

—Bueno, aquí detonó dos cosas que no entiendo; una, ¿Nos? Y dos, ¿Quién es ese tal su majestad?

—Hmp.

—Te ordenó que me lo digas.

—De acuerdo… - se enderezó para hablar. —Con el "nos" me refiero a… - pero las palabras se le atoraron en la boca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es la misma sensación de anoche. – musitó Sasuke. Entonces su armadura comenzó a desvanecerse, poco a poco, se convirtió en una luz blanca que ni bien hizo acto de aparición se esfumó.

—¿Sasuke, estás bien?

—Sí. – estiró su cuerpo. —Es raro… me siento… libre.

—¿Libre? – miró su mano, el tatuaje había desaparecido. —La marca no está.

—Suerte por ti, yo todavía la tengo. – dijo, revisándose su hombro.

—Esto es sumamente raro… - se sobó las sienes. —Tú eres extraño… ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

—Ja… - se rio. —Mi doncella no tiene control sobre mí. – se encaminó a la ventana aun rota. —Suerte, mi doncella…

—¡¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que ir a caminar… - saltó a la calle.

—¡Hey, Sasuke, espera! – ya se había ido. —Vaya que es atlético.

—¡Sakura Haruno! – la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer encolerizada estaba presente en su cuarto.

—¿Mamá? – sintió escalofríos.

—¡¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? – gritó con el alma en las manos. —¡¿TE HE BUSCADO COMO LOCA?

—O-Oka-san… he estado aquí… en mi habitación.

—¡No me mientas! – rugió. —Vine por lo menos tres veces a buscarte y no estabas… desapareciste toda la tarde y la noche, espero que me des una buena explicación. ¡Pero tiene que ser muy buena! – le vocifero.

¿Qué hacer? Si le decía la verdad seguro la metía en el manicomio. Tragó saliva… esto requería una buena mentira, pero no sólo una "buena", sería más que bueno… ¡Imperiosamente colosal!

—Yo… amm, es que…

—¡Sin balbucear!

—Mamá… ya soy mayor y sé cuidarme sola… no creo que…

—¡No te atrevas a mentir, Sakura! – joder, era buena. —¡Será mejor que me digas algo muy coherente! ¡Algo realmente coherente…!

—…—

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo un novio. – mintió… y el infierno se congeló.

* * *

—Eso es mis pequeñas… eso, el agua les hará bien. – sosteniendo una regadera de mano y vaciando el agua a sus hermosos rosales, Kakashi contemplaba el amanecer con una sonrisa.

Suspiró animado, moviendo de aquí para acá la regadera, risueño en su mundo feliz.

Pero es obvio que los mundos felices no existen.

Una piedra, pequeña pero puntiaguda, perforó la regadera, dejando que el agua se derramó sobre sus pies. Kakashi hizo un mohín de molestia.

—Hey… - escuchó un llamado de cerca. Se viró aproximadamente noventa grados.

—¡Ah, que sorpresa! – dejó caer la regadera. —¿Has venido a reparar la puerta?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No lo se… vienes con cara de disposición.

—Exacto… vengo dispuesto… - se acercó amenazantemente. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. —Quiero que me digas un par de cosas.

—Wow, wow, ¿Por qué te enojas? – se soltó con delicadeza, Sasuke aflojó el agarre. —¿Sasuke-kun, cierto? – se sacudió la ropa y se limpio los pies. —¿Qué quieres?

—Sé que tú no eres lo que aparentas. Tú sabes más acerca de lo que le pasó a Sakura.

—¿Ah? – fingió desconocimiento. —¿En donde está Sakura-san?

—En su casa…

—¿Te viniste sin permiso?

—No necesito su permiso…

—Ah, es cierto… después de todo, la maldición sólo tiene su máximo punto de noche, ¿No? – dijo con un aire de cotidianidad.

—¿Qué dijiste? – Sasuke se acercó a él, intentó atraparlo de nuevo, pero Kakashi lo evadió con una facilidad pasmosa. —Me esquivaste…

—Ah, sí, lo siento, es que tengo cosas que hacer… - entró a su casa.

El jardín de Kakashi era una autentica representación del jardín tradicional japonés, un estanque con peces, un cerezo grande y entre la tierra cerca a un corredor, macetas con rosales.

—¡Oye! – lo siguió.

—Mira, Uchiha… - le puso la palma para pararlo. —Las respuestas que buscas no son para ti en realidad.- espetó seriamente. —Tu eres protagonista también… pero no el único.

—Habla claro.

—Esta no es una maldición individual. Aquí hay amos y siervos, amigos y enemigos… - hizo una pausa. —Y te consta. – le aseguró, su voz dejó de ser aquella relajada para transformarse en una muy ruda.

—Hmp.

—¿Por qué no vuelves luego? – caminó por su pasillo.

—No puedo regresar a casa de Sakura… creo que no quiere que su madre se entere de mi presencia.

—Oh, en ese caso… ven, te invito a desayunar.

—¿Contestaras a mis preguntas?

—Estoy seguro que tú no quieres respuestas… sino aclaraciones. – tras decir eso, Kakashi siguió caminando, dejando a Sasuke atrás y más confundido de lo que estaba.

* * *

—¿Un novio? – su madre tragó saliva lentamente.

—Sí, amm, no te lo quería decir por que me daba… pena.

—Hija… - su voz cambio totalmente a una maternal. —Debiste habérmelo dicho… y yo que pensé que estabas relacionada con alguna pandilla o inferías drogas.- dijo con un aire de alivio.

—Por dios… no quiero ni imaginarme en que plano tienes a Ino.

—Ino es una buena chica.

—Sí, claro… - dijo con algo de pena ajena.

—Bien, hija… si necesitas un consejo, si quieres, lo que sea, puedes preguntármelo. Ahora, si te vas a pasar la tarde con tu novio entonces avísame. – la señora salió de la habitación de su hija con una cara risueña.

Sakura sólo miró el rastro de buena vibra que despedía su madre. Ok, acababa de descubrir algo nuevo de su mamá… Ella ansiaba que su hijita tuviera pareja… y al parecer mucho.

Suspiró con resignación y corrió a vestirse. Le gustara o no, al parecer Sasuke se había vuelto su responsabilidad y tendría que estarlo persiguiendo… con el cuento que, mientras el sol brillara el control que podía ejercer sobre él era inútil, el pelinegro había su sabia voluntad.

Bajó las escaleras, tomó el desayuno y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta…

—¡Buenos días! – en la puerta de entrada esta Ino, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ino… - masculló Sakura.

—¡Hola, querida! – su madre corrió a abrazarla. —Ino, buenas nuevas… Sakura tiene un novio.

—¡Mamá!

—Ay, linda, ni que fuera un secreto…

Su mentira se estaba saliendo de control. No tardó mucho en saber que en la cara de Ino había una sonrisa gatuna.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues que bueno, Sakura… ¿Cómo se llama?

—¡Oh, sí, hija, no me dijiste su nombre! – canturreó la señora.

—Amm… - se mordió la lengua.

—¿Será Sasuke? – pareció disfrutar eso, a veces Ino era despiadada.

—¿Sasuke? – la madre de Sakura analizó el nombre. —¡Es un nombre precioso, hija! – colocó una mano en el hombro de Sakura. —¿Cuento me lo presentaras?

—¡Nee, nee, tranquilas! – gritó, ya fuera de sus casillas. —Están tomándose esto muy a pecho… Miren, es que… nos acabamos de conocer y…

—¡Amor a primera vista, lo sabía! – gritó la señora, dando vueltas como una bailarina.

—Ay, Sakura, eres toda una romanticona. – decía Ino, mientras se mecía al igual que la señora.

—¡No, dejen de dar vueltas! – necesitaba calmarlas.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada! - cantaba la señora.

—¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! – señaló a Ino con cierto rencor.

—¿Mía? – fingió indignación. —¿Por qué?

—Ya basta… - la tomó del brazo y la arrastró consigo. —Saldremos, mamá…

—¡Adiós, y acuérdate de traer a Sasuke para conocerlo! – en respuesta Sakura bufó.

Al cerrar la puerta, la mirada de Sakura chocó con la de Yamanaka.

—No me mires así, sabía que tú y ese muchacho se traían algo entre manos.

—Siempre eres tan… inocente, ¿No?

—Je… bueno, bueno…

—¿Para que viniste tan temprano?

—Es por lo del club ambiental. Veras, organizaran una excursión al templo de la montaña Kuroi, así que quería invitarte.

—¿No necesitó ser miembro?

—No, esta vez será por solidaridad a ese lugar histórico. Nos dijeron que querían derrumbarlo, y obviamente no lo permitiremos. – parecía haber estrellitas motivadoras en los ojos de Ino.

—Ya entendí. ¿Tengo que pagar algo?

—Sí, el pasaje. Que son cómo 250 yenes.

—Gracias, pero no gracias. – soltó ella. —Tengo cosas que hacer, Ino.

—¿Cosas con Sasuke? – dijo con picardía.

—Más o menos…

—Pues iras.

—Tú no puedes decidir por mí…

—La verdad sí. Pague por adelantado tu boleto, por que sabía que buscarías cualquiera pretexto para no ir.

—¡Pero de veras yo…!

—Si quieres pasar tiempo con Sasuke, puedes invitarlo. Además, ¿Qué no trabaja en un templo ya?

—¿Qué? Pero por qué dices eso…

—Por la ropa que usa. – se tocó el mentón con el dedo, pensativa, como un detective. —Su ropa le queda muy bien, pero es algo… vieja. Pasada de moda, pues.

—Oh, cierto… es que sí trabaja en un templo.

—¿En cual?

—En el… ¡Eso no importa!

—Lo que digas. Vamos a tomar un helado… - comenzó a caminar. —¡Por cierto, me debes 250 yenes!

—No me jodas.

* * *

El desayuno es la comida más importante del día; y sin duda ese concepto lo tenía muy claro el Uchiha. Pues se apetito era voraz. Tenía sentado en la mesa cerca de media hora, ingiriendo todo el arroz y curry que podía meterse a la boca.

Sin duda el apetito de un guerrero.

—¿Más? – preguntó Kakashi, quien sólo veía al joven comer. El comió en la cocina, mientras preparaba todo, así se había asegurado de que el joven pudiera comer cuanto quisiera.

—Más… - pidió Sasuke estirando el plano del arroz.

—Hai.- Kakashi abrió la cazuela y alzó las cejas. —No hay más. Te lo comiste todo.

—Hmp, está bien. – dejó el platito en la mesa y se acomodó mejor para tomarse la taza del té que Kakashi le había servido.

—Tienes un apetito voraz, ¿No? – el hombre de cabello plateado sólo lo miró.

—Generalmente no. – contestó fríamente. —Pero desde que salí de esa caja, me ha dado mucha hambre…

—¿Se deberá a que eres un guerrero de primera?

—No se lo atribuyo a eso. – bebió otro sorbo de té. —Sino al hecho de estar sumergido en un flujo temporal diferente.

—Eso ha sonado completamente razonable, Sasuke-kun… eres muy inteligente.

—Hmp.

—Y arisco. – rio Hatake. —¿Qué harás ahora que desayunaste?

—No lo sé… no tengo contemplado nada. – se acabó el té.

—Pues tendrás que regresar con Sakura-san, por que hoy salgo de viaje.

—No quiero regresar con Sakura… ella no quieres que su madre…

—¡Tonterías! – le dio una palmadita en la espalda. —Eres bien parecido, a las mujeres les gusta hospedar a hombres guapos en sus casas.

—Usted me parece extraño. – recriminó Sasuke.

—Tal vez ahora, pero te darás cuenta que estas situaciones me gustan. – sonrió debajo del cubre boca.

—Hmp.

—Anda, vete a tu casa… necesito partir y no te puedes quedar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Tienes espacio y comida.

—No, Sasuke-kun… esta es una tienda de antigüedades y tú un guerrero.

—Soy más cuidadoso de lo que piensas. – frunció el ceño.

Kakashi pareció pensarlo un rato. El tic tac del reloj comenzó a desesperar a Sasuke.

—¿No piensas decir nada?

—¡De acuerdo! – sonrió Kakashi. —Quédate aquí, pero te quedaras al cuidado de Pakkun. – Sasuke miró en el rincón al perrito, acostado sobre una almohada. —¿Qué te parece?

—Ese perro se ve viejo y… flojo.

—¡Hey, no ofendas a Pakkun, es un viejo amigo!

—¿Me estás diciendo que te iras y me dejaras a cargo de un perro?

—No, el perro se encargara de ti.

—¿Bromeas?

—¿Tengo cara de bromista?

—…—

—…—

—…No. — soltó después de un rato Sasuke.

—Perfecto… bien, partiré al medio día, hasta entonces dile a Sakura-san que te quedas aquí. Yo regresare mañana.

—Está bien… - se levantó. —Iré a avisarle…

—Suerte. – elevó su pulgar en alto.

—Hmp. – el joven salió de la casa y se fue al compás del viento.

—¿Era enserio, Kakashi? – la vocecita tranquila de Pakkun lo hizo volver en sí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tengo que cuidar a ese mocoso malcriado.

—El tiene más o menos tu edad…

—No realmente… estar atrapado en una caja no cuenta.

—Bueno, pero estoy seguro que harás un buen trabajo, sólo no dejes que rompa nada.

—Bueno… - Kakashi comenzó a levantar las cosas de la mesa. —¿Iras al templo Akai?

—Sí. – contestó tranquilamente el hombre.

—¿Iras a verificar que todo esté en orden?

—Algo así.

—Te ves emocionado.

—Lo estoy. – dejó todo en el lavabo, lo lavaría más tarde.

—Procura no hacer locuras, Kakashi.

—Seguro, Pakkun… y procura no comerte mis galletas, ¿Va?

—No te prometo nada. – el perrito volvió a dormir sobre la almohada.

* * *

Aunque no poseyera sus poderes a su máxima expresión, Sasuke no dejaba de ser un guerrero autentico, con habilidades más allá de lo común y una forma física respetable.

Saltó autos que corrían por la calle, sin importarle que le tocaran un extraño pitido parecido al de un pato, Sasuke llegó cerca de la casa de Sakura.

Se trepó a un árbol sin bien proponérselo, saltó entre ramas y cuando divisó la ventana rota de la habitación de Sakura, usó sus músculos para llegar ahí de un salto olímpico.

Cuando llegó adentro se sacudió el cabello y estornudó por el polvo. Se rascó la nariz y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta… pero esta se abrió sola y los ojos negros de Sasuke se toparon con los jades de una mujer que no era Sakura.

—Hmp… creo que equivoque de casa. – retrocedió, con algo de pena.

—Espera, jovencito… - la señora lo detuvo mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con la escoba. Estaba haciendo la limpieza. —¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Por la ventana.

—¿Saltaste por la ventana? – pasó de él y se fijó con cuidado de no caer. La ventana estaba muy alta, sólo el viejo árbol de siempre estaba presente. —Vaya… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Busco a Sakura… pero creo que me equivoque de casa…

—No, en absoluto. – la señora lo inspeccionó meticulosamente. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sasuke…

—¡Con razón! – gritó con algo muy similar a un aullido. —¡Eres el novio de mi Sakura!

—¿Qué dice? – alzó una ceja.

—¡Viniste a verla! – se volteó a la ventana y luego a Sasuke, sonreía muy abiertamente. —Y te colaste por la ventana… que romántico.

—¿Perdón? – no comprendía nada.

—¡Ay, Sasuke-kun, encantada de conocerte! – le dio la mano. —Soy la madre de Sakura… Puedes decirme Mamá.

—Señora, con todo respecto… no se de qué me habla.

—¿Cómo no vas a saber? – carcajeó con ganas. —Eres muy tímido. No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, estoy segura que eres un buen chico… ven, tengo cosas que mostrarte.

—Pero, Sakura…

—¡Ay, la veras al rato! Tengo deseos de conocer al novio de mi Sakurita. – lo llevó del brazo escaleras abaja y lo hizo sentarse en la sala. Le sirvió té… sí, otra taza, y se sentó a su lado, con un álbum lleno de fotos.

—Señora yo…

—Dime mamá.

—Amm… ¿Mamá? Oiga, es que tengo prisa…

—Pamplinas… seguro que puedes compartir un tiempo ameno con tu suegra.

—¡¿Suegra?

—¿Han pensado en el matrimonio?

—¡¿Matrimonio? – se desencajó.

—¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener, Sasuke-kun?

—¡¿Qué cuantos hijos qué…? – retrocedió un poco.

—Sí, digo, después de todo un hombre debe tener sus prioridades.

—Concuerdo con usted en eso… ¿Pero no es un poco precipitado pensar en… "eso"?

—¿Por qué… cuantos años tienes?

—Veinte… pero…

—¡Pues ya vez, mientras más joven mejor! Así tendrán tiempo de cuidar de sus hijos y enseñarles de la vida.

Sasuke comenzó a sudar. Tragó saliva, la señora parecía tener una idea muy equivocada acerca de su presencia ahí. ¡¿Y que demonios era eso de tener un novio? ¿Seria algo así como un prometido o un enamorado?

El no estaba enamorado de Sakura… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Apenas y si se conocían.

—¡Ya llegue! – era la voz de Sakura, ¡Gracias al cielo!

—¡Sakura! – gritó Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? – llegó a la sala y la escena le pareció para todo la más bizarra de su vida. —¿Mamá? – observó la posición en la que estaban, ambos, sentados en la sala, con un álbum de fotos… igual a: Desastre total.

—¡Hija, le enseñaba a tu novio algunas fotos! – expresó contenta la señora.

¿A dónde se fue la seriedad del principio?

—¡Mamá, por dios! – tomó a Sasuke del brazos. —Vamos, Sasuke… Amm, hay algo que tengo que decirte. – el joven no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Adiós, seño-… mamá…

—¡Adiós, Sasuke-kun, regresa otro día! – salieron por la puerta principal hasta la calle.

Los dos respiraban agitadamente por la triunfante huida.

—¿Qué es eso de Mamá?

—No te ofendas, Sakura… pero tu madre es algo… precipitada.

—No imagino las cosas que te dijo…

—Me preguntó el numero de hijos que me gustaría tener… y si habíamos pensado en matrimonio.

—¿Matrimonio? – enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Sí… me dijo algo de un novio… ¿Es es eso? ¿Algo similar a un prometido o un enamorado?

—Este… Ejem… sí, algo así. – sus mejillas se encendieron y ocultó la cara de Sasuke. Tenía mucha vergüenza con él.

—Hmp, ¿Y por que cree tal cosa?

—Es que… tuve que mentirle. Como estuve toda la tarde de ayer y la noche contigo… tuve que mentirle para no meterme en problemas.

—Y le dijiste eso del novio.

—Lo siento, Sasuke… no quería meterte en tantos problemas, sólo salir de uno.

—Hmp. – suspiró. —Bueno… no importa, creo.

—¿No estás enojado?

—Al menos así tendré la libertad de pasearme por tu casa, ¿Verdad?

—No creo que sea una libertad muy ejercida, pero sí, de alguna manera.

—Entonces… creo que puedo quedarme a vivir contigo.

—¡No! – negó estrepitosamente. —Mamá se pondría insoportable… y no sé si tú quieras. Además, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—¿Qué?

—Mañana me iré de viaje.

—¿Tú también? – Sakura no comprendió. —En la mañana fui con Kakashi-san, me dijo que también saldría de viaje… Veras, el me ofreció su casa para que viviera. – hizo una pausa. —No es que no me agrade tu madre, pero me gustaría quedarme en casa de Kakashi… A parte te iras de viaje.

—Regresare mañana. - Nunca considero el invitarle. Era mejor así.

—Entonces creo que sería conveniente que me quedara en casa de Kakashi.

—Si quieres… - comenzaron a caminar. —¡Oh, Sasuke…!

—¿Hmm?

—Vamos al centro comercial.

—¿Comeremos hamburguesas?

—No, tonto… te compraremos ropa.

—Hmp.

* * *

Kakashi miró su boleto de viajero. Subió al autobús con algo de mesura. Bostezó y se recostó en el asiento acolchonado. Miró por la ventana mientras el motor del camión comenzaba a andar.

Respiró tranquilamente. Miró el cielo y comenzó a dormirse.

—Está atardeciendo. – susurró, antes de quedarse dormido.

"Próxima parada, montaña Kuroi" – escuchó en el altavoz antes de sucumbir a la flojera.

* * *

—¡Este te queda perfecto! – un pantalón, similar a los escolares, una camisa blanca y una boina hicieron el conjunto más perfecto que Sakura pudo considerar para Sasuke.

El muchacho se miraba atentamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Modelaba mucho y hacia estiraba los brazos y las piernas, con algo de incomodidad.

—Hmp.

—¿Qué opinas? A mi me gusta cómo te ves.

—Me gusta más mi ropa.

—Sí, pero no puedes tener sólo un cambio de ropa. Es antihigiénico.

—¿Quién dice?

—La sociedad entera.

—Hmp. – tragó sus gruñidos.

—Te ves muy bien…

—Hmp.

—Deja de gruñir… parecer perro.

—Hmp. – gruñó en respuesta, Sakura sólo suspiró.

—Bueno, te invitare a comer, pero a cambio vamos por más ropa.

—Es un trato. – Sasuke sonrió.

Así pasaron la tarde otra vez, comiendo hamburguesas y refresco, al parecer a Sasuke le habían fascinado esas cosas.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, Sakura se apresuro a que dejaran el centro comercial, ya había gastado mucho dinero ese día comprándole ropa a Sasuke e invitándolo a comer, seria mejor que lo llevara a casa de Kakashi.

Llegaron a la puerta y le dio las bolsas con ropa.

—Aquí tienes al menos cuatro cambios diferentes… para que no permanezcas con tus ropas de siempre.

—Sí…

—Me iré en la madrugada… estaré todo el día allá y posiblemente regrese tarde.

—No causes problemas, ¿Sí?

—Sí, tendré cuidado.

—Muy bien. – sonrió cálidamente. En ese instante la oscuridad los sorprendió, Sasuke miró el cielo, en donde la estrellas ya comenzaban a brillar y sonrió con cierto pena.

Dejó caer las bolsas y ante los ojos de Sakura, sus ropas fueron recubiertas por la hermosa armadura azul. Que regresaba a él como una estela de luz y diamantina. La piel de Sasuke resplandeció delicadamente, mientras que el varonil uniforme hacia acto de presencia.

Magia, sin duda magia.

El peto, el casco y las hombreras, la espada en su cintura y sus ojos tan frio como siempre.

—Increíble. – musitó Sakura. Embelesada por lo que veía.

—Es curioso… - Sasuke la miró. Esta vez su mirada no tenía el rojo de siempre. —Pero mi marca brilla.

Sakura revisó su mano, el tatuaje apareció.

—Debe ser por la maldición.

—Eso creo.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke, no te necesitare esta noche.

—Al menos, déjame acompañarte a tu casa. Está oscuro.

—De acuerdo…

—Nomás que no acerques tus manos a mi marca, no quiero que me robes chakra de nuevo.

—Je, intentare no hacerlo. – rio divertida, mientras caminaba a su lado.

* * *

El ruido del camión se fue junto a una nubecilla de humo. Hatake tosió por el aire contaminado y sacudió su cabeza al momento que se tronaba los huesos del cuerpo.

Miró la gran subida que venía. Tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar, no traía maletas, sólo el dinero para el pasaje de vuelta y un saco por si hacia frio.

Llegó a la cima más rápido de lo que imagino y observó entre los frondosos arboles la entrada escalonada del templo Akai. Subió tranquilamente, ya estaba oscuro, no había mucha luz y los grillos entonaban su canción.

Cuando llegó a la entrada hizo una plegaria y se adentró entre al recinto. Llegó a una capilla y después de decir un extraño conjuro en idioma antiguo, sacó un rosario. Lo colocó en sus manos y respiró hondo cuando pronuncio algo muy bajito.

Sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón y prendió dos velas.

Entre esas velas reposaba una caja pequeña, de manera, recubierta de cuero y con un papel en la cerradura. Dibujado en ese papel… yacía una espiral.

—Tanto tú como yo… sabemos que algo se acerca… Algo grande. – susurró y como respuesta, la caja tembló.

**Continuara… **

**Kakashi esconde algo, algo muy misterioso... y por lo visto intrigante y grande. ¿Que será lo que Kakashi fue ha hacer a la montaña Kuroi? ¿Se cruzara con Sakura? Bueno, las cosas iran de lo grande a lo colosal. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. Fuego rojo

**Hola gente, una disculpa por el retrazo pero el asunto radica en que no tenia internet y tuve que esperar. **

**Les quiero dar gracias por el apoyo que han tenido para conmigo por lo ultimamente ocurrido. Gracias y por favor lean. **

**

* * *

**

****

-5-

**Fuego Rojo. **

_

* * *

_

Mi salvación y mi perdición yacen en mi interior.

_**Uzumaki Naruto. **_

_

* * *

_

Su mirada yacía perdida en el cielo. Esa noche en particular las estrellas brillaban con un espectacular fulgor que revitalizaba su espíritu de nuevas ideas y enmiendas. Respirando con una paz que pocas veces solía tener, Sasuke se levantó de su lecho para salir al exterior.

_Camino lentamente por el jardín, localizando así, enfrente del estaque una figura que le era muy familiar. _

—_¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sasuke… _

—_¿Te has dado cuenta que los peces duermen por las noches y no por el día? – expresó la persona a quien Sasuke le llamó. _

—_No, no creo que sea interesante. – respondió Sasuke. _

—_En ocasiones como estas, cuando la luna brilla con tanto cariño sobre nosotros… es bueno pedirle al cielo paz, ¿No crees?_

—_La paz es buena… - espetó tranquilo. —Mañana iremos de pesca, ¿No?_

—_Sí, pero tienes que irte a dormir. _

—_No me trates como un niño… sabes que soy mayor y completamente capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo. _

—_Como digas… - aquella persona soltó una carcajada. —Sólo vete a dormir, Sasuke, esta noche es ideal para eso. _

—_De acuerdo… pero tú también te vienes a dormir, eh, no es bueno mantenerse despierto toda la noche acosando a los peces. _

—_Seguro, Sasuke. Adelántate…_

—_Claro. _

_Regresó a su tendido, se recostó para conciliar el sueño. Los grillos cantaban su serenata y las luciérnagas iluminaban el cielo como polvo estelar. Sasuke sonrió… esa noche la paz era divina. _

_Al menos, eso creyó…_

_Pero se equivocó. _

_Esa noche, lo despertaron gritos empedernidos… un gran resplandor rojizo se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto. Se levantó rápidamente y lo ultimo que alcanzó a ver fue la silueta de un bestia y un hombre que le había frente con una espada. _

—_¡Itachi! – el hombre le miró por encima del hombro y… sonrió. _

_En sus ojos había lágrimas_.

—Itachi…

La luna brillaba tan hermosa como siempre. En los ojos de Sasuke el color rojo estaba latente, recordando un pasaje que quería olvidar.

Quería olvidar ese fuego rojo. Ese resplandor que le quitó lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo.

Su hermano.

…

El silencio era ensordecedor. Esa noche no cataban los grillos, no bailaban las luciérnagas y la luna, daba un amiente mortuorio al ambiente. Sasuke frunció el ceño. La hora casi llegaba… solo habría que esperar.

¡Tic, tic, tic! Sonó el despertador de Sakura y con ellos los sentidos de Sasuke. Miró desde el árbol a la chica, quien se levantaba con flojera y se perdía por el pasillo, de camino al baño.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada.

Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba y saltó, perdiéndose en las sombras. Desapareció antes de que Sakura lo viera, no quería admitir frente a ella que se la pasó en vela toda la noche, sería muy vergonzoso. Pero bueno, tomemos en cuenta que Sakura también comparte maldición con el, ¿Es lo más razonable, verdad?

La vio partir en una camioneta blanca, junto a una gran trifulca de gente joven. Todos gritaban cantos satíricos e himnos de alegría.

La camioneta ser perdió a la lejos, justo hacia donde salía el sol. Así que mientras Sakura emprendía un viaje Sasuke cambiaba su armadura por la pintoresca ropa que le habían comprado.

Sin más, se dirigió a casa de Kakashi, silbando una canción. Llegó a la casa del vendedor de antigüedades con sueño. Se sentía cansado. Buscó entre la casa algo similar a un dormitorio. Abrió puerta tras puerta, entró al menos tres veces al baño… cuando se dio cuenta que ya había abierto por lo menos dos veces todas las puertas conocidas, se topó con una que estaba mero al fondo.

De apariencia arcaica y cerradura de antaño. Tenía un enorme candado y muchos papeles pegados, similares a lo que usaban los monjes para exorcizar un castillo.

Se acercó cauteloso… presentía que esas marcas podría ser de algún tipo de conjuro, por lo que para tocar el manubrio de la puerta, decidió estirar la mano con una curiosidad cuidadosa.

Estaba a punto de tocar el cerrojo…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? – se escuchó una voz ronca, demandante y veterana. Rápidamente retiró la mano del perímetro y se volteó, buscando a la persona que le había llamado. Pero no encontró a nadie.

—Podría jurar que alguien me habló.

—Sí, así fue… - la vocecita provenía de abajo.

—¿Oh? – miró entonces a sus pies y sintió levemente ganas de reí aguantó. —¿Un inugami?

—Sí, un inugami que tiene unas patitas muy suavecitas… Hazme el favor de alejarte de esa puerta, no trae nada bueno. – dijo, mientras arrugaba sus mejillas.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Te lo he dicho… nada bueno. Es preferible que te vayas a dormir, niño, tienes unas ojeras peores a las de un mapache.

—No había conocido a ningún inugami con ese carácter. – se quejó Uchiha. —¿Qué eran buenos y obedientes?

—Tú no eres mi amo, chico, ahora vete a dormir, te llevare a tu habitación.

El perrito caminó graciosamente hasta perderse por los pasillos. Sasuke lo miró alejarse.

—¿Qué estás esperando? – le gritó de no muy lejos. Sasuke regresó la mirada a la puerta y respirando con resignación siguió al perrito.

* * *

—¡Este lugar es excelso! – expresó Ino, quien fue la primera en salir de la camioneta.

Seguida de ella Shikamaru y Sakura. La chica contempló el lugar con cierto detalle. No quería ofender a nadie, pero de por sí la subida estuvo muy complicada para la camioneta. ¿Este era el famoso templo sagrado de la montaña Kuroi?

—Es conocido como el templo Akai. – dijo Shikamaru, recargándose contra la puerta del auto.

—¿Por qué le llaman así?

—Dicen rumores que en las noches se aparecen luces rojas… los antiguos monjes que vivían en esta zona se lo atribuyen a un demonio.

—Suena estrafalario.

—La gente no sabe que inventar. – Shikamaru cerró los ojos. Sakura siguió con la vista a Ino, quien se paseaba de un lugar a otro observando la arquitectura.

—¡Ino, segura que quieres acampar acá?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿No te da miedo o sí?

—No… es sólo que no me parece correcto que profanemos un templo…

—Este lugar tiene décadas deshabitado. No molestaremos a nadie, además, está autorizado para los campistas.

—Bueno, si té lo dices… ¿Por cierto, Ino?

—¿Sí, que quieres? – comenzó a bajar las cosas de la camioneta.

—¿Seremos nosotros solamente?

—No, invite a dos personas más. Ellos vendrán en su propio auto, así que no hay problema.

—¿Llegaran muy tarde?

—Quien sabe. – sacó una botella de agua y bebió. —Lo más probable es que en unos minutos. Los Hyuuga son muy puntuales.

—¿Hyuuga? – Sakura ladeó la cabeza, estaba que seguro que escuchó ese nombre con anterioridad.

—Es una familia de eruditos y empresarios. – dijo Shikamaru, quien se estiraba sobre el cofre del auto, con una flojera suprema.

—Son muy famosos en su medio, parece ser una familia que tiene grandes valores. – contribuyó Ino.

—Sé quienes son… conozco a Hinata, pero no muy profundamente. Es una chica muy tímida… recuerdo que rara vez te hablaba.

—Hinata vendrá y también su primo. – Ahora comía de una bolsa de comida chatarra.

—Me sorprende que ya estés contaminando…

—Voy a guardar cada basura que haga… - se defendió.

El sonido de un claxon se avisó que los primos Hyuuga acababan de llegar. Venían en un carro bajo de color blanco y un modelo Ford en particular. Se estacionaron al lado de la camioneta y lo primero que vieron fue la lacia melena de Hinata, quien con un gesto timorato se acercó lentamente.

—Hola. – dijo quedito la chica de ropa clara y suéter grande.

—Hola, Hinata… - se apresuró a saludar Ino. —¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Muy bien… sin mucho que reportar. – dijo.

—¿Y tu primo?

—Ahí viene. – Neji, un joven un año mayor que ellas, descendía del vehículo con una camiseta blanca, pantalón café y lentes oscuros, su cabello suelo le caía por los hombros.

—Hola, chicas… - miró a los lados. —¿Vinieron solas?

—Shikamaru está ahí. – señaló Ino.

—Perfecto… - se le acercó. —¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

—Tsk. Siempre tan estricto, Neji. – se levantó de donde estaba acurrucado y se encaminó para bajar las cosas del auto. Neji y Shikamaru se hicieron amigos en hacía un año, cuando el Hyuuga había ido de viaje a la ciudad donde vivía Shikamaru y sin desearlo se perdió en las calles.

Apenado y fastidiado de calor por la temporada, se dirigió a un parque y se sentó en un kiosco. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que un vago estaba acostado ahí, observando el cielo… se aventuró a preguntar una dirección y el joven se enderezó, diciéndole el lugar que quería.

Neji aprendió ahí dos cosas. Una: Shikamaru era un genio de actitudes perezosas y dos: Supo cómo llegar al hotel.

Ahora, se habían puesto de acuerdo para esta excursión de reconocimiento y protección al medio. Irían a evaluar y promocionar su cuidado como zona histórica. Invitando en el proceso a Ino, Hinata y Sakura.

Así después de un saludo, comenzaron a bajar las cosas de la camioneta. Mientras tanto, las chicas se encargaban de buscar un lugar para establecerse. Hicieron dos casitas de campaña. Una para chicas y otra para chicos. Después se dedicaron a preparar el desayuno.

Comieron entre bromas y platicas… después de eso se dedicaron a hacer diferentes actividades. Observación de arquitectura, tomar fotos y videos…

—¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sakura. Apuntaba con el dedo una capilla de piedra y tejas de madera.

—Es la capilla del templo. – dijo Shikamaru, a su lado.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—Ahí guardaban a los malos espíritus. – le contestó Hinata.

—¿Los malos espíritus?

—Sí, aquellos eran atrapados durante los exorcismos. – su voz era muy linda, pero el volumen no era muy fuerte.

—Increíble… - Sakura pensó. —¿Estamos seguros?

—Tranquila Sakura, no creo que esa capilla siga en funcionamiento.

—Pero… me refiero a que si tendrá demonios dentro, Ino.

—¿Crees en esas payasadas? – cuestionó divertida.

Sakura sólo hizo un mohín. Si un guerrero antiguo podía aparecer de un momento a otro en una cajita… ¿Por qué no un demonio?

—Chicas, iremos a ver el jardín. – avisó Neji. —Vengan.

Sakura se quedó quieta un momento… después de eso los siguió. Algo había en la atmosfera que no le convencía mucho.

* * *

Kakashi tenía un reloj de péndulo. Un reloj de péndulo que después del último tic tac comenzaba a ser estresante. Sasuke y Pakkun se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la sala. Serios, uno sentado al otro extremo del sillón. No hablaban ni se movían, sólo estaban sentados ahí.

Hasta que sonó el estomago de Sasuke… fue un gruñido ensordecedor. Pakkun lo miró con gracia, mas esa gracia desapareció cuando su estomago también rugió de hambre.

—¿Cuándo comeremos? – preguntó el perrito.

—¿Cuándo? Se supone que tú estás a cargo de la casa… dímelo tú.

—Chico, por favor… soy un perro, no puedo preparar comida.

—Mírame tú a mí. No soy de por aquí… no tengo mucha idea de cómo se hacen las cosas en esta época. – se hizo un silencio.

—¿Pedimos comida?

—¿A quien?

—A domicilio, por teléfono.

—¿Teléfono?

—Es ese aparatito de allá. – señaló con la pata. —Kakashi lo usa de vez en cuando para hablar con las personas. También pide comida…

—¿Y cómo se acciona? – se acercó al teléfono, seguido del perro.

—Levantas la bocina y marcas el número en ese tablero.

Sasuke levantó la bocina del teléfono y la observó, después el tablero y frunció el ceño.

—Colócatelo en la oreja.

—¿Así?

—Sí… ahora marca un número. – indicó el perrito.

Picó el numero uno y nada pasó. Picó otro y otro… así lo hizo cinco veces, marcando una serie del uno al cinco. Después de unos pitidos extraños, el teléfono sonó con voz humana.

—¿Mochi mochi? – Sasuke colgó rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido.

—¡Que demonios…! – dio un posó hacia atrás.

—A eso se le llama progreso, chico. – el perrito brincó sobre el mueble que sostenía el aparato. —Intenta este número: 145121. – había un papelito con ese numero anotado.

—¿De que es?

—Es de un restaurante que hace entregas a domicilio… Kakashi me lo dejó en el caso que tuviéramos hambre. Márcalo y pídele algo de comer… El dinero lo tengo yo. – se fue corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Sasuke tragó saliva, levantó la bocina y marcó el número respectivamente.

—¿En que puedo ayudarle? – contestaron del otro lado. Sasuke se quedó muy callado, sin saber que decir. —¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Sí… - Pakkun le ordenó a que le diera el teléfono. —Queremos ordenar algo de comer. ¿Tienen paquetes?

—Sí, ¿De que tamaño lo quiere?

—Un jumbo… para dos personas, el especial 3.

—Claro, ¿A que dirección?

—Num. 125 de la calle Taiyo.

—Se lo llevaremos enseguida. – colgaron al otro extremo.

—¿Ves? Era muy fácil…

—Eso lo dices tú… tienes más tiempo viviendo aquí. – se cruzó de brazos. —¿Por cierto, cuantos años tienes?

—A un perro nunca se le pregunta la edad. – se acostó en el sillón y estiró las patitas. —Tardaran en traer la comida… ¿Quieres ver la televisión?

—Claro. – eso sí lo comprendía Sasuke.

* * *

La tarde pintaba de rojo el cielo. La magnificencia con la que las nubes se embarraban entre los rayos anaranjados era merecedora de una fotografía con la más perfecta resolución.

Sakura se mordía las uñas sólo de ver aquella muestra del paisaje. Sabía que la noche llegaría en cuestión de minutos y eso le preocupaba, pues Sasuke, su aparente compañero de maldición estaría buscándola. Ya que la noche le dictaba un intrínseco sentimiento de unión. Al menos eso había dicho él.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura-san? – Hinata le preguntó, estaba a su lado, hirviendo agua.

—No, nada… - volvía a perder la mirada en el cielo.

—El cielo es muy hermoso… - dijo la chica, con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Sí, lo está… y apuesto que la noche era inolvidable. – dijo sin proponérselo.

—Eso creo… las estrellas son muy brillantes en lugares lejos de la ciudad. – le respondió Hinata, con su mirada tierna de siempre.

—Sí… - no le contestó más, estaba atenta al brillo celeste.

Después de un rato de tanto esperar, ya todos estaban cenando. Entonces el sol había bajado. Al momento, Sakura revisó su mano. El tatuaje estaba pintado.

—Sakura, ¿No vas a comer? – preguntó Ino, con sopas de fideos entre sus manos.

—Aja… - se reunió con ellos. Sería mejor fingir que nada ocurría.

—Interesante tatuaje. – Neji la había mirado cuando estiró la mano para toma un tazón de ramen.

—¿Tatuaje? – Inmediatamente Ino le arrebató la mano y la inspeccionó. —¡Te hiciste un tatuaje! – gritó como si fuera su madre.

—Oye, déjame… - halaba su mano.

—¿Lo tenías en la mañana? – cuestionó Shikamaru.

—Amm, sí, pero me lo maquille… por que me daba pena. – no supo que excuso inventar.

Sus compañeros alzaron las cejas.

—Bueno… Si a Sakura-san le gusta creo que está bien… - contribuyó Hinata, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Sí, supongo… - Shikamaru encogió los hombros y todos lo imitaron.

La noche se abalanzó sobre el bosque más pronto de lo que esperaron y ante esta respuesta, decidieron que era mejor dormir temprano.

Esa noche en particular quedaría grabada en la memoria de Sakura. Por que entre la penumbra un poderoso fuego rojo le marcaría que la siguiente fase de su vida comenzaría en un intempestivo golpe de suerte.

A media noche, las ganas de orinar la despertaron. Se levantó y tomó papel higiénico estirándose y argumentando a sus compañeras que no tardaría.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Hinata, Ino estaba completamente dormida.

—No, está bien.

Salió de la tienda con cuidado, se encaminó lentamente hacia el bosque y buscó un lugar adecuando para sus necesidades. No tardó mucho tiempo. Colocó todo en su lugar y prosiguió a regresar a la casita de campaña.

Pero cuando dio los primeros pasos un resplandeciente fuego le distrajo. Miró entre los arboles luces muy similares a una fogata.

—¡Un incendio! – dijo en voz alta, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia el lugar de donde provenía la extraña luz. Saltó entre ramas y rocas. Llegó a un piso de piedra y sin detenerse siguió su camino.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que lo que miraba no era una fogata, sino una hoguera, que ardía con gran luminiscencia. Caminó hasta llegar a una capilla repleta de fuego.

Se sintió abrumada por lo que venía. Seguramente algún chistosito había venido al bosque a causar destrozos. El fuego se levantaba y apaciguaba en un ritmo impecable.

Sakura corrió a recoger algo de tierra y lanzarla al fuego. Cuando lo hizo, la tierra atravesó sin apagar nada. Se contrario y siguió lanzando tierra. El fuego no se inmutaba.

—¿Sakura-san? – se volteó asustada.

—Hinata… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La estaba buscando… ¿Qué sucede? – enfocó la vista hacia en gran infierno que se levantaba y bajaba. —¡Dios mío! – gimió la ver el fulgor de las llamas.

—Retrocede… - pidió, mientras seguía lanzando tierra al fuego. —Estaba encendida la capilla cuando llegue… Pero no quiere apagarse.

—Te ayudare. – tomó tierra entre sus manos y las dos lanzaron cuanto pudieron.

Las llamas no cedían, es más, parecía cómo si avivaran el fuego.

—¡No cede! – gritó Sakura, preocupada.

—¿Qué no cede? – la voz masculina de alguien las hizo voltear en el acto.

—Shikamaru-kun. – habló Hinata. Se sentían pilladas.

—¡Shikamaru, rápido, trae agua! – gritó Sakura.

—¿Para que?

—¡Para el fuego…! ¿Qué no lo estás vien-? – las palabras murieron en su boca. No había nada, sólo la noche.

—Sakura… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Pero… el fuego…

—Shikamaru-kun… aquí había un incendio.

—¿Ah si? – miró a las dos, cubiertas de tierra. —Pues más me parece un juego en el lodo. —suspiró. —Vayan a dormir, antes de que Ino y Neji se levanten y armen un escándalo. No diré nada si ustedes no dicen nada.

—Pero… - Sakura iba a reprochar.

—Está bien, Shikamaru-kun. – se resignó Hinata.

—¿Vienes Sakura? – no le quedó de otra más que resignarse y asentir.

Después de eso no volvieron a decir nada, se acostaron a dormir y no hubo ni pio de eso hasta que amaneció.

Desayunaron sin imprevistos, Hinata y Sakura no dijeron nada acerca de lo que pasó en la noche. Era extraño, pues el fuego estaba ahí, ardía, sobresalía por encima de sus cabezas. Esa capilla tuvo que arder locamente, no podía ser posible que estuvieran loca… ¿Oh sí?

—Iré a caminar. – dijo Sakura.

—De acuerdo, pero recuerda, nos vamos en una hora. – avisó Ino, quien ya empezaba a levantar cosas.

—Sólo iré a tomar algunas fotografías.

—Ok, pero no tardes mucho.

Separándose de su grupo se dirigió al templo. En cuanto pisó aquel camino empedrado lo reconoció, también el olor a naturaleza. Cuando menos acordó corría en línea recta, en dirección a la capilla. Llegó en segundos y se sorprendió al ver el lugar intacto.

Estaba viejo, pero intacto.

—No puede ser… - se acercó cuidadosamente. Pisó con cuidado de no dañar nada de la estructura. Cuando estuvo enfrente se puso a estudiar la construcción. Buscaban quemaduras o algún indicio que indicara que ahí hubo fuego. Se frustró al no encontrar nada.

Sacó su cámara de su bolso y lentamente retrocedió, tomando una fotografía de la capilla. Se dio vuelta y le tomó una foto a cada parte del templo. Se volvió de nuevo a la capilla y tragando saliva hizo lo más curiosamente lógico.

Tomo la perilla y arrastró la puerta con lentitud. Era corrediza. La puerta cedió ante el primer síntoma de fuerza. Lo que vio la dejó helada. Su cámara cayó al suelo. Comenzó a temblar, su corazón se aceleró desconsideradamente y su pobre alma le gritaba que se alejara de ahí.

Enfrente de ella yacía una pequeña caja de madera, con cuero y un papel con una espiral. Sakura observó atentamente ese detalle, no eran comillas, sino una espiral.

Contorneó con los ojos la trayectoria de los círculos, para cuando llegó al centro… ella no sabía lo que hacía. Sus ojos quedaron con la imagen de la espiral y estirando la mano con cuidado, tomó la cajita, la observó y después, guardó la reliquia en su bolso, sin que ella se diera cuenta… como si fuera una especia de hipnosis.

—Sakura-san… - despertó del trance al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

—¿Hinata? – se dio la vuelta.

—¿Vino a ver la capilla?

—Sí… - se dio media vuelta. —No creo que lo de ayer haya sido un sueño. – musitó.

—Ni yo… ¿La puerta estaba abierta?

—Oh, sí, al parecer. – inspeccionó adentro. —Está vacía…

—Pensé que habría algo de valor dentro… después de todo era un lugar sagrado.

—Que bueno que no…

—¿Estabas tomando fotos?

—Sí, ¿Me acompañas? – recogió la cámara.

—Claro. – la chica sonrió.

Así pasó la hora, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Partieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la carretera de manera alarmante, al parecer, Ino tenía que ir a un compromiso del tipo: Ducha. Moría por ducharse.

Así que obligó a Shikamaru a conducir rápido.

La camioneta se perdió a lo lejos, el polvo que se levantó empañó la vista de cierta persona que yacía sentada en una parada de autobuses.

Tras un bostezo y un estiramiento, el hombre se levantó para entrar al camión que acababa de pararse.

—Su pasaje, señor…

—Hatake…

* * *

—Gracias Ino, esta fue una experiencia irrepetible. – dijo Sakura, con un tanto de ironía.

—De nada frentona, ya sabes, cuando quieras… - bostezó. —Uff, será mejor que llegue a casa, mamá debe estar preocupada por mí, y seguramente mi cama también.

—¡Ino, dormiste como tronco!

—Pero los troncos deben mantenerse jóvenes. ¡Adiós! – alcanzó a gritar mientras el auto arrancaba.

Sakura se despidió con la mano y suspiró. Ino era una buena chica, una chica loca que jamás cambiaría. Sin embargo, seguía preocupada, aquello que vivió durante la noche, sea lo que fuera era increíblemente raro. Estaba ansiosa por platicárselo a Sasuke, a quien por cierto, no estaba en su casa…

—Sakura, hija, ¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien, mamá… ¿Qué tal a ti?

—Ah, ya sabes: compras, quehaceres, cosas que nunca parecen terminar.

—Debieron traerte de aquí para acá. –jugó con las palabras.

—Sí, así es…

—Por cierto, ¿No vino Sasuke?

—No, no se ha parado por aquí… ¿Qué tal van las cosas?

—Oh, bien… sólo preguntaba.

—Si quieres podemos irlo a buscar… si te hace sentir más segura…

—No, mamá, está bien, déjalo así. Muero por un baño. Quiero descansar y comer uno de tus deliciosos platillos caseros.

—Puedes apostar a que sí.

Con esto ultimo, Sakura le otorgó un beso en la coronilla a su madre. Subió las escaleras, dejó su bolso en la mesita de noche y se fue directo al baño.

Transcurrió al menos una hora después de la bienvenida. Sakura se sentía exhausta. Así que se acostó en su cama para dormitar un rato. Se puso a mirar el techo… al parecer la esquina derecha necesitaba un impermeabilizante. Pronto llegarían las lluvias y no era bueno que el techo se remojada de era manera. Podrían salir hongo y la madera se podriría…

El tic tac de su reloj de cuarto la hizo salir de tan absurdos pensamientos.

De un momento a otro recordó la capilla. Aquellas llamaradas infernales que se levantaban en una ruleta rusa. Se sintió muy mal cuando Shikamaru las hizo quedar como locas. Hablando de locas… ¿Qué pensaría Hinata de todo esto?

Sería muy interesante ver su parte de la historia. No es que no pensara mal de Hinata, pero lo que vivieron las dos era tan perturbadoramente real que no se animaba a desafiar cualquiera de sus sinceras palabras.

Respiró ante tal situación. Era muy bizarra y difícil de explicar.

—Mejor veo las fotos… quizás encuentre algo que valga la pena. – tomó el bolso, sin ningún tipo de miramiento, abrió el broche e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la boca para detener el grito se que aproximaba. Lanzó la bolsa lejos, asomándose una cajita de madera.

—No, no, no… es un sueño, un maldito sueño. – repetía con una vocecita difícilmente audible.

Se tapó los ojos con las manos y comenzó a hiperventilar. Se tomó unos segundos para calmarse. Después, más decidida, reanudó lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Abrió los ojos y observó atentamente aquella caja. Tan igual a la de Sasuke. Se acercó con mucho cuidado y tomó el pequeño contenedor entre sus manos. Tragó saliva y lo examinó. Era pequeño y podía sentir un leve palpitar dentro. Muy probablemente un ser vivo estaba atrapado ahí. Se dio cuenta que en el papel se encontraba dibujada una espiral y no comillas, como el caso de Sasuke.

La sostuvo con la izquierda y lentamente, con su mano derecha, posó la palma sobre el dibujo. Sin pensarlo mucho la dejó posada por lo menos tres segundos. Al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que con Sasuke retiró la mano.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Había sido marcada. El papel se quemó ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en ceniza delgada y dejando el cerrojo al descubierto. Sakura retrocedió, dejando la caja en el suelo y se escondió detrás de la cama. Esperaba el poderoso viento que desde luego había llegado con Sasuke…

No pasó igual.

Fue mucho peor.

La caja se abrió, liberando un poderoso viento caliente por toda la habitación. La chica se protegió la cara, para no quemarse. Inesperadamente, un poderoso rugido le colmó los oídos y un temblor se apoderó de ella. El rugido sonaba al de un demonio, un ser perdido en un mundo lleno de miseria y maldad.

Sin saber que pasaría a continuación, el viento caliente comenzó a manifestarse contra las paredes de la habitación. El rugido volvió a escucharse, y ante esto Sakura pudo escuchar las pisadas apuradas de su madre.

—¡Hija! – gritó despavorida. —¡Hija, que es ese ruido!

—¡Mamá… no entres! – gimió lastimeramente. Pues el poderoso viento caliente le sofocaba tanto que temía que matara a su madre.

Un remolino de aire apareció desde la caja, dentro de este fenómeno se encontraba un resplandor rojo. Era fuego idéntico al de la capilla.

—¡Sakura! – su madre entró a la fuerza y el remolino le dio la bienvenida mientras la empujaba por la habitación, golpeándole la cabeza con una esquina.

—¡Oka-san! – gritó desgarradoramente. —¡Por lo que más quieras, detente! – pidió con todas sus fuerzas.

El remolino cedió. Sus vientos comenzaron a mermarse y poco a poco la silueta de una persona se dibujo entre tanto color rojo.

Sakura corrió a donde su madre, la tomó en brazos pidiéndole que despertase.

Escuchó un crepitar. Se giró para ver al demonio que había salido de esa endemoniada caja. Mas lo que vio la dejó realmente helada.

Enfrente de ella no habían adefesios ni demonios, sólo un hombre.

Era un joven, para ser más precisa. De cabellos dorados y ojos azules, piel bronceada y físico bien proporcionado. La miraba directamente y sólo a ella. Su facción era seria, sus intenciones parecían igual.

Dio un pasó y a Sakura se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Dio otro…

—¡Gracias! – saltó hacia donde estaba Sakura y quitándole descaradamente del lado de su madre la envolvió en un abrazo escandaloso.

—¿Ah? – masculló la pobre chica, presa de una conmoción.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – la arrastraba de un lado a otro, con alegría.

—Suéltame… por favor, no respiro.

El muchacho le obedeció. La chica tosió debido a la falta de aire.

—Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Haruno Sakura…

—¡Un placer, Sakura-chan! – gritó contento.

—El placer es mío. – respondió sin aire. —Un momento, espera… - colocó sus manos al frente. Como marcando un alto. —¿Naruto, cierto?

—Sí, así es.

—Bien… - tragó saliva. —Uno: ¿Qué demonios está pasando?, dos: Será mejor que me ayudes a mi madre a trasladarla a un lugar cómodo antes de que se despierte y tres: ¡Estás desnudo!

El chico reaccionó inmediatamente, cubriéndose con un trozo de cortina.

—¡Lo siento! – dijo apenado. —Estaba tan contento que no me di cuenta de ese detalle… y también lo siento por tu madre, no quería causarle una contusión.

La joven sintió algo de ternura por el joven.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes… arranca la cortina y acompáñame la llevaremos a su cuarto.

—No te ves muy sorprendida…

—¿Por qué lo dices? – comenzó, tomando a su madre de los hombros.

—Bueno, pensé que te asustarías al verme. Después de todo… salí de una caja.

—Sí estoy asustada, pero no es tiempo para trivialidades de ese tipo. – suspiró. —¿Me ayudas?

—Sí.

Naruto la cargó de las piernas y Sakura de los brazos. La llevaron a cuestas por hasta la habitación de la señora. La colocaron en la cama y cuidadosamente le despojaron del mandil y los zapatos. Salieron al corredor y sin decir nada bajaron por las espaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja.

Una vez ahí, Sakura se volvió contra Naruto… mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Éste… Sakura-chan, ¿Me puedes prestar ropa? – dicho esto enfocó su vista hacia alrededor. —Wow, que casa tan interesante… ¿Qué es eso? – apuntó al televisor, que estaba encendido.

—Es un televisor.

—¡Vaya! – se acercó y se sentó enfrente. —¿Cómo le hacen esas personas para estar ahí? ¡Hola, oigan! – golpeó el crital de la pantalla.

—No, no hagas eso. – le tomó de la muñeca. —Se romperá y no servirá más.

—Oh, lo siento. – dejó de hacerlo.

—Tranquilo. Ire por algo de ropa, ¿Me esperas aquí?

—Sí…

Corrió tan rápidamente como pudo y trajo consigo un conjunto cómodo que encontró. Era un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta negra de manga corta, un par de sandalias y ropa interior.

—Aquí tienes…

—Es muy fina. – tocó el algodón. —¿Es de tu papá?

—Sí, pero no importa. Puedes quedártela si quieres.

—Pero se molestara…

—En serio, no importa. Además, no se molestara… él murió.

—Ah, lo lamento mucho, Sakura-chan.

—No te preocupes… - sonrió. —Eres muy simpático.

—Gracias. – Naruto sonrió.

—Dijiste que te llamabas Naruto, ¿No?

—Uzumaki Naruto, sí.

—Bien… ¿Estás maldito también?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? – se sentó hacia ella para verla mejor.

—Ya he pasado por esto antes… ¿Te transformas a la luz de la luna?

—Amm… no lo sé.

—¿Eres también un guerrero?

—Pues sí, podría decirse…

—¿De que color es tu armadura?

—¿Armadura? Es que no uso armadura, yo…

—¿No usas armadura?

—No. Oye, deja te explico las cosas… - aclaró su garganta. —No te asustes, pero probablemente sea de una dimensión desconocida para ti. Ya que no conozco nada de este lugar pero sí podemos hablar el mismo idioma, quizás seamos de una dimensión paralela que…

—No eres de ninguna dimensión paralela, eres del pasado. Al parecer un rey te maldijo y te encerró en esa caja, ahora, la pregunta aquí es… ¿Tu maldición es igual a la de Sasuke?

—¡¿Sasuke? – se levantó impactado. Sakura observó su movimiento brusco y también cómo la cortina se deslizaba de su cuerpo con mesura.

—¡Cúbrete con la cortina, maldita sea! – se cubrió los ojos, enojada y totalmente roja.

—¡Ah, perdón! – aprovechando que la chica estaba de espaldas, se colocó la ropa rápidamente. Pareció entender bien el protocolo de la ropa actual, pues lo hizo rápida y certeramente.

—¿Ya?

—Sí… puedes voltear.

—Ok… - se viró. —¿Conoces a Sasuke?

—¡¿Bromeas? ¡Es mi mejor amigo! – gritó emocionado.

—¿Sakura? – se escuchó la voz de su madre que comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras.

—Diablos… - tomó al chico de la muñeca y lo llevó con ella. —Vamos… - lo arrastró hasta la calle y escaparon del campo de visión de su madre.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos, respiro.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi madre no debe saber que estuviste en casa… si se entera me armaría un escándalo.

—Oh… - se limitó a decir.

Se encaminaron al parque, era tarde, sin embargo Sakura nunca recordó eso. Estaban caminando por la acera.

—¿Sasuke es tu mejor amigo?

—Sí… - su cara pareció entristecer. —Al menos… eso creo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? – Sakura detuvo su caminar y se acercó a él.

—Es que… habíamos peleado y…- se detuvo en seco. —¿Qué extraño lugar es este? – miró a su alrededor.

Estaban en una calle solitaria, llena de casas muy diferentes para Naruto.

—Naruto… este es el año 1960 después de Cristo. Muchas cosas han cambiando… ¿Naruto? – lo llamó, el chico dejo de mirar el lugar y se enfocó en ella. —Este lugar es Konoha.

—¿Qué? – musitó, su tono era totalmente lastimero. —¿1960 después de Cristo? ¿Quién es Cristo?

—Era… un sujeto muy importante. Tan importante que después de su muerte se le marcó como nueva era a los años que vinieron. Este es el futuro.

—¿De que me hablas?

—Es complicado. – se detuvieron enfrente de un callejón, pensaba decirle esto en un lugar no muy concurrido. —Naruto, dormiste en esa caja durante años… Tú perteneciste a una era distinta, es por eso que este lugar… - no terminó de decir lo que tenía pues de un empujón cayeron juntos, Naruto y ella, en el sucio callejón.

—Muy bien, no se muevan, denme todo lo de valor y nadie saldrá herido. – un hombre, de edad media, los amenazaba con un cuchillo.

—¡Ni se broma! – Naruto se levantó, embistiéndole.

—¡Aléjate muchacho! – Naruto le tiró un puñetazo que esquivo, le volvió a lanzar otro y de nuevo lo evadió.

—¡Naruto, espera…!

—¿Qué? – fue injusta la treta en su contra, pues cuando se volvió para fijar la vista en Sakura, el asaltando te abrazó por la espalda, encajándole la navaja debajo del pectoral derecho, penetrando en un pulmón.

El chico se quedó sin aire y su cara se deformó en una mueca de dolor.

—¡Naruto, dios mío, Naruto! – lo cachó mientras caía el muchacho se agarraba el cuchillo, sin fuerzas para poder sacarlo.

—Se lo advertí. – tomó a la chica del brazo y la obligó a levantarse. Sakura pataleó y le dio justo en la entrepierna. Quiso separarse pero fue atrapada de nuevo.

—¡Maldita perra! – la arrinconó contra la pared y la aplastó con su cuerpo. No podía moverse y ese desgraciado estaba muy junto a ella. Sin ningún escrúpulo comenzó a oler su cuello, sonriendo contra su piel, atrevido y lascivo.

—¡Naruto! – le gritaba desesperada, sinceramente no le preocupaba su situación, sino Naruto, quien se estaba desangrando.

—Olvídate de él, preciosa. No sobrevivirá…

—¡No, Naruto por favor, despierta! – gritó tan fuerte que aturdió al ladrón.

—¡Silencio! – le dio una bofetada que la dejó quieta. —Así está mejor… - le iba a dar un beso cuando escucho un ronroneo. Sonrió animado. —Sí, así está mucho mejor, cariño. – le miró el rostro, pero Sakura tenía una expresión de terror. Sin embargo, esa expresión no era por el ladrón, sino por otra cosa.

Curioso por ver a lo que la chica estaba encarando se volteó lentamente.

El pensamiento de morir le cruzó por la mente cuando observó en bizarro fuego rojo en la piel del chico. Para darle un toque más diabólico al asunto el sol comenzó a bajar. En el momento en el que la oscuridad reinó en este callejón, la metamorfosis ocurrió.

Las manos de Naruto se expandieron como terribles zarpas. Su piel se puso roja y ardiente, en la cabeza comenzaba a emanar una silueta bestial, surgieron de su retaguardia cuatro colas acuosas de plasma rojo.

Sin saber que pasaba soltó a la chica, para quedarse petrificado ante la enorme figura demoniaca que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Ahí, con jadeos salvajes y un mirar despiadado se alzaba una bestia muy parecida a un zorro de cuatro colas, un humanoide de piel de fuego y ojos brillante. Parecía medir dos metros y su aliento fulminante les ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué… es eso? – musitó el ladrón, tembloroso.

El demonio tenía la mirada puesta en él. Sonriendo sádicamente, dirigió su garra derecha al costado en donde estaba el cuchillo, se lo sacó sin cuidado y frente a sus ojos, lo fundió con el calor de su cuerpo. El hombre quedó impactado e intentó emprender la huida.

Fue detenido inmediatamente, lo tomaron de las piernas y con una fuerza bruta lo levantaron hacia arriba y lo estrellaron contra la pared, en donde hacia momento había estado Sakura.

La chica estaba paralizada, no podía reaccionar. Mientras tanto Naruto volvía a golpearlo contra la pared. El hombre gimió con dolor y después se ahogó cuando Naruto le aprisionó del cuello. Desesperado por liberarse comenzó a rasgar con sus manos la zarpa del demonio, pero lo único que consiguió fue quemaduras graves.

—Por… favor, ten piedad… - musitó con la voz sofocada.

Como respuesta el demonio soltó una carcajada y levantando la garra derecha formó una punta para atravesarle la cabeza. Fue el momento en el que Sakura reaccionó. El peligro era real, Naruto iba a matar a ese hombre si no hacia algo pronto.

—¡No, Naruto, detente! – saltó y tomó desesperada su brazo izquierdo. Mas el contacto le quemó las manos y se separó con brusquedad mientras adolorida se veía el daño.

Eso llamó la atención del humanoide y jadeando viró la cara hacia Sakura. Quien tenía una mirada sorprendida, en su mano derecha el dibujo de una espiral aparecía. Sintió el vaho del joven y lo miró con algo de anhelo. Deseó que funcionara y enseñando la mano con la espiral el hechizo funcionó, calmando al demonio y haciendo que connotativamente entendiera el mensaje de que lo que estaba haciendo era malo.

Soltó al hombre y lo tomó de la camisa, después, lo colocó en el bote de basura, inconsciente.

Haruno tenía el corazón acelerado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Tragando saliva mostró su tatuaje y Naruto reaccionó sentándose como un perro sobre sus colas. Respiró y un vapor espeso y caliente acaricio la piel de Sakura. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Su mano le guio hasta el estomago del demonio, donde aparecía la marca de maldición.

Una espiral.

—Esta es tu verdadera forma. – musitó. El demonio sólo entrecerró los ojos. —Pero no eres malo… ¿Verdad? Sólo intentabas protegerme.

No obtuvo respuesta hablada por parte de él. Sakura tragó saliva nuevamente y más decidida ya intentó acercar su mano al estomago del chico, donde latía la marca de maldición.

Lentamente sin hacer nada indebido, casi tocaba esa piel caliente que casi calcina la mano. Un poco más…

Ese poco más no llegó.

Pues el chillar de mil pájaros avisó la llegada del relámpago azul que le dio de lleno en la espalda al zorro.

Sakura retrocedió asustada mientras el demonio gemía con dolor. Buscó por todos lados al responsable y se arrepintió al encontrarlo.

En los techos de las casas, mirándolos fijamente desde las alturas y con sus ojos rojos, Sasuke estaba armado con su espada y un aura de ira contenida.

—Sasuke… - musitó Sakura. La marca de su mano izquierda apareció.

—Sakura. – esta vez la voz del Uchiha sonó fuerte y grave.—Aléjate de él.

Sintió el calor emanar de la piel de Naruto. El fuego de hace un momento se avivaba de nuevo. Aquello no le gustó nada.

—Sasuke… espera él es…

—Naruto.- la interrumpió y la bestia entrecerró los ojos como respuesta. —Cuento tiempo sin verte.

**Continuara… **

**Naruto aparecio y con muchas cosas que tratar. El lio en el que se metio Sakura le mostrara otras cosas... **

**Je, este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que me apoyaron con Tragicamente Enamorado. Sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado, gracias. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. Rebobinar

**Hola, gente bonita, como les ha ido. A mi bien... dentro de lo que cabria mencionar. Je, en esta ocasion mostrare un poco del pasado y el presente. **

**Para las personas que se pregunte, ¿Copreterito? que nombre tan raro para un fic. Esta es la respuesta: Copreterito es el tiempo verbal de cuando decimos algo pasado como si fuera en tiempo presente. La cuestion aqui es: Cosas del pasado que suceden en el presente. O algo así. **

**

* * *

**

**-6-**

**Rebobinar. **

_

* * *

_

En mi mano izquierda sostengo una tormenta eléctrica, en mi mano derecha me aferro a un tornado de fuego.

_**Haruno Sakura. **_

**

* * *

**

Konoha hace 810 años atrás.

—Sasuke… - la voz pasiva de su hermano le llamaba lentamente. Seguramente para que se levantara e hiciera los deberes del día.

—Cinco minutos más… Nii-san… - dio manotazos al aire, para que lo dejaran dormir.

—Sasuke, tienes que levantarte o no te alcanzara el día. – insistió su hermano mayor.

Itachi.

—De acuerdo… - abrió los ojitos y estiró los brazos. Ahí estaba Sasuke, en medio de un mar de sabanas blancas. Como solía hacerlo desde niño.

Dormitaba en el suelo de su habitación, mientras que en la de enseguida descansaba Itachi. Su casa era modesta y grande, tenía dos jardines preciosos, uno delantero, el típico jardín japonés con carpas y césped bien mojado. El trasero era diferente, pues no era precisamente un jardín, sino que daba al bosque y al cruzar por ese espeso agolpamiento de arboles, se apreciaba un hermoso lago con un muelle.

Sí, la casa era de al menos cuatro habitaciones y extensos pasillos. Techo de teja y paredes de adobe con madera. Decoraciones típicas en donde no podía faltar un abanico blanco y rojo, símbolo familiar.

—Limpia el jardín de enfrente, ¿Sí? Sólo lo que puedas, yo limpiare el resto de la casa.

—¡Ah, pero Nii-san! – protestó con lagañas en los ojos. —Todavía no desayunamos.

—Ups, es cierto. – caminó hacia afuera. —Te espero en la cocina… prepare huevos y arroz como te gusta.

—¿Arroz blanco? Que asco.

—Con algo de curry.

—Ah, entonces sí. – sonrió. —En un momento voy… me lavare y me vestiré.

—No tarde, Ototo.

—Oye, no soy tan pequeño, ya tengo 10 años. – dijo haciendo un puchero muy gracioso.

—Seguro… - salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, como siempre en Itachi.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigió a donde estaban unas tinajas de agua muy grandes. Ahí solía lavarse la cara por las mañanas. El hecho era muy curioso, pues sobre una piedra estaba una toallita y un jabón que había hecho Itachi la semana pasada.

Aprovechar la grasa de aquel cerdo había sido la mejor opción.

Una vez limpio de la cara y las manos, corrió hacia la cocina. Cuando llegó Itachi ya tenía la mesa servida. Se sentó y esperó educadamente a su hermano. Después de eso comió junto a su querido hermano mayor.

Posiblemente quien lo mirara diría que Sasuke era un niño que fingía felicidad, pues el perder a sus padres siempre duele. Sin embargo no fue el caso para Sasuke, por que él apenas era un bebé cuando los señores Uchiha murieron. En cambio, era muy feliz. Su hermano era todo lo que necesitaba y era indiscutiblemente la persona que más quería en el mundo.

—Levanta los platos y vete a limpiar.

—Sí. – Sasuke era muy obediente hacia Itachi.

Hizo lo que le pidió y se fue al patio delantera a barrer las hojas de los arboles. Era poco trabajo comparado con todo lo que su nii-san limpiaba, sin embargo no era bueno para un niño de su edad matarse trabajando, podría lastimarse y el daño ser irreversible.

Una vez que terminó corrió con su hermano a avisarle.

—Nii-san, quiero ir a comprar unas golosinas. – dijo al momento que se sacudía las manos.

—De acuerdo… si quieres te acompaño, iba a ir al mercado a comprar algo de pescado.

—Me adelantare.

—Está bien, ve, pero ten cuidado con los brabucones.

—No te preocupes… les pateare el trasero.- bromeó alegre.

—Si tú lo dices. Toma. – de un cajoncito sacó al menos dos monedas de un metal brilloso.

—Gracias, te guardare un poco.

Itachi le sonrió como respuesta. Sasuke salió corriendo por la puerta rumbo al pueblo. Cruzó por casas de parientes, saludando atentamente a las personas que salían de sus casas algo similares a la suya.

Iba cruzando por un arroyo cuando se percató de algo inusual. Las aguas estaban turbias y había un chapoteó constante. Siguió el rastro de las ondas en el agua y se topó con un niño rubio de ojos azules que jugueteaba en el agua.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó curioso. Aquel niño tenía las mangas de su traje hasta los hombros y se estaba mojando hasta las rodillas.

—Estoy pescando… Shh, no hagas ruido, espantas a los peces. – dijo el pequeño, concentrado en su labor.

—¿Sin cordel y carnada?

—Es una manera ruda de pescar. – alegó con una sonrisa. —¡Espera, ahí voy! – zambulló las manos en el agua en un movimiento rápido. Mas no sacó nada cuando salió. —Diablos, escapo…

—¡Lo tengo! – Sasuke se había echado al agua y tenía entre sus manos al pez que se le había escapado al otro niño. Era mediano, le cabía en las manos al Uchiha.

—¡Sostenlo fuerte, voy por la red! – corrió a la orilla.

—¡Rápido, está resbaloso!

—¡Ya! – sin esperar más acercó la red y Sasuke metió al pez dentro.

—Uff, por poco… - se lavó las manos. Se enderezó para presentarse con el niño. —Soy Sasuke.

—Naruto. – le dio la manita. —Ese fue un buen trabajo en equipo. – era muy risueño.

—Sí. – Sasuke sonrió de lado. —Iba de camino al pueblo para comprar golosinas, ¿Me quieres acompañar?

—¡Claro! Ah, pero primero me ayudas a atrapar un par más de estos. – señaló al pescado.

—Por supuesto.

Sin perder tiempo volvieron a ponerse en posición para atrapar a los peces. Era simple, sólo tenían que esperar a que se acercaran y en el momento más oportuno meter las manos para evitar que escapen.

Los dos niños se pusieron en posición, un pez realmente enorme se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban ellos. Un poco más y…

—¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es bigotes! – la burla de un joven se escuchó cerca de ellos. Los dos niños se voltearon y se tomaron con tres pequeños brabucones liderados por un gordito con al menos cinco centímetros de altura más que Naruto.

—¿Bigotes? – Sasuke lo miró de reojo. En efecto, tenía tres pares de bigotes delgados y negros en la cara. Pero el hecho era que llegaban a pasar desapercibidos.

—¡Hey, miren, tiene un amigo! – dijo uno de los chicos, más flaco y menos alto.

—Aww, eso es tierno bigotes… - dijo acercándose a la orilla del arroyito. —¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Pelos de gallina?

—¡¿Pelos de gallina? – expresó Sasuke molesto.

—Uy, se enfadó. – dijo el segundo pequeñín.

Esos niños tendrían al menos 11 años. Realmente no eran muy superiores.

—¡Oigan, déjenos en paz! – alegó Naruto, también molesto. —No quiero problemas, mi nuevo amigo y yo sólo estamos pescando.

A pesar de los intentos de Naruto por razonar con esos patanes, no quisieron entender por las buenas.

—Oye, basta de tu discurso bigotes… nos mataras de aburrimiento. Ah, y en cuanto a tus peces. – tomó la red en donde tenían al animal recién pescado y sin nada de tacto lo arrojó al agua, liberando al pez y siendo arrastrado por la corriente.

—¡No! – rugió Naruto. —¡La pagaras! – saltó sobre el gordito y comenzó a darle de puñetazos en la cara mientras que los demás hacían bulla alrededor.

—¡Quítenmelo de encima! – gritaba el gordito asustado. Los dos secuaces intentaros atacar a Naruto, pero fueron embestidos por Sasuke, quien al hacerlo los lanzó al agua, rápidamente los niños se levantaron para pelear con Sasuke.

Tiraron golpes a lo tonto, por fortuna Sasuke sabía pelear a su corta edad y esquivando les dio de patadas en el estomago y puñetazos en la cara.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? – un gritó demandante los hizo detenerse. Los chicos miraron sobre sus cabezas los ojos negros de Itachi, quien con el ceño fruncido intimidó a los brabucones, quienes huyeron despavoridos.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente, mientras que Naruto se sacudía el lodo de las rodillas.

—¿Y bien? – exigió saber el Uchiha mayor.

—Nii-san, nosotros no empezamos. – rápidamente se defendió Sasuke. —Esos niños fueron… le decían cosas a Naruto y luego tiraron la red y…

—Está bien, está bien… Shh, sin gritos. – acalló Itachi. Suspiró. —¿Tú eres Naruto? – señaló al rubio.

—Sí, Uzumaki Naruto. – saludó con una sonrisa. Itachi le correspondió igual.

—Bien, Naruto-kun… ¿No empezaron ustedes?

—No, no, señor… se lo aseguro, ellos llegaron y tiraron mi pez.

—¿Estaban pescando? Pensé que ibas por dulces… - se dirigió a Sasuke.

—Así era pero me entretuve con Naruto y me quedé pescando… ¡Estábamos pescando a lo rudo! – dijo entusiasmado.

—De acuerdo. – se rascó la cabeza. —Creo que deberíamos llevar a Naruto-kun a su casa.

—Pero… mis peces.

—Tranquilo, pescaras unos nuevos, pero no creo que con esa red rota.

—¿Qué? – buscó su red y la encontró destrozada a la orilla, quizás por la pelea. —Ah, no puede ser… el viejo me va a regañar.

—Calma, iré contigo y le diré lo que pasó a tu… viejo.

—¿De veras? Que bien, así tampoco me regañara por escaparme sin permiso. – Itachi alzó una ceja ante esas palabras.

—Sí, y también eso. – se volteó a Sasuke. —Ven Sasuke, sal de ahí o pescaras un resfriado. – le tendió la mano.

Así ambos pequeños salieron del agua y se sacudieron la tierra. Después de eso Naruto miró a todos lados y finalmente señaló una dirección.

—Por allá vivo. – sonrió.

Los dos Uchiha asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Subieron rio arriba atravesando obstáculo de fango y piedras. Llegaron a una cascada, la cual desembocaba en una hermosa laguna en medio del bosque.

—Mi casa queda arriba. – dijo Naruto.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para bajar la cascada? – preguntó Sasuke.

—Ah, lo que pasa es que hay un pasaje. Vengan. – se acercaron por toda la orilla hasta quedar al ras de la cortina de agua. Una vez ahí dio un saltó hacia adentro y se perdió en la oscuridad.

—¿Será seguro? – cuestionó Itachi.

—Sí, vamos. – Sasuke saltó dentro.

—¡Ten cuidado! – gritó y saltó para no quedarse atrás.

Al momento de estar dentro se sorprendieron al ver continuas lámparas de velas con tela de seda. Los Uchiha se miraron inmediatamente, acababan de conocer a ese chico y ya sentían una intriga tremenda por saber quien era.

El túnel era largo y húmedo, de lecho rocoso cuyas lámparas de seda y papel se extendían a lo largo. Una vez que avanzaron lo suficiente la luz a final apareció.

—¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! – gritó Naruto mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Sasuke y corría.

—¡Espérame! – gritaba alegremente Sasuke. Itachi se limitaba a ver. Al cruzar al otro lado se toparon con el bosque de nuevo. Naruto seguía caminado alegremente y los Uchiha iban detrás de él.

—¡Ahí es! – señaló con el dedo a nada menos que un enorme palacio, de estructura poderosa, montado en una meseta por cuan faldas eran bautizadas por el rio que llevaba a la cascada. Era increíble todo lo que podía percibir.

Entre los frondosos arboles se elevaban las grandes murallas del palacio real, tejas de color verde oscuro y paredes blanca con frisos y bardas amarillas. Decoraciones rojas en los vértices de cada techo y cada pared, enormes dragones, perros, tigres y simboles se encontraban grabados. Como era de esperarse la entrada del palacio estaba cubierta por centinelas y debajo de esta un conjunto de dos chozas, posiblemente de los centinelas.

—¿Qué están esperando? – el niño corrió colina arriba hasta llegar donde los centinelas.

—¡Naruto-chan! – gritó uno de los guardias al verlo llegar. Su compañero tocó un cuerno que tenía a la mano, avisando la llegada de alguien.

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron a dos metros detrás de Naruto. Observando todo.

—¡Naruto-chan! – salió de una de las chozas un hombre de aspecto anciano y tatuajes en los ojos. Verruga en rostro y gestos de molestia. No era muy alto, pero usaba sandalias altas de madera.

—¿Usted es su tutor? – Itachi se apresuró a hablar.

—Sí… - el hombre se quedó mirando a Itachi. —¡Itachi-kun, cuanto tiempo! – el anciano sonrió.

—¡Sarutobi-sama, no puedo creerlo! – el Uchiha mayor saludo fraternalmente al viejo. —No sabia que Naruto-kun era su… nieto.

—Ah, no, no… - se rio. —Soy su tutor. El rey me lo dejó a cargo.

—Vaya…- sonrió admirado.

—Y por cierto… ¡Naruto, donde demonios te habías metido! – regañó enérgicamente.

—No me regañe viejo… sólo fui a pescar.

—¿A pescar? Te desapareciste desde la madrugada.

—Sólo fui río abajo…

—¿Te fuiste solo? – se indignó más.

—No… bueno sí, pero sólo al principio. Sasuke estuvo ahí para ayudarme con los brabucones y…

—¿Te peleaste? – arrugó el ceño. —Ay, Naruto…

—No se enoje con él. – Sasuke acudió al rescate. —Naruto no hizo nada malo, ellos fueron los que empezaron.

Sarutobi miró atentamente al niño y suspiró.

—¿Así pasó, Itachi-kun?

—Sí, así fue.

—Bueno, entonces te perdonó esta Naruto. – sonrió. —Agradécele a tu nuevo amigo…

Naruto encaró a Sasuke y extendió la mano.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

—De nada… - le dio la mano y sonrió a la par.

Así se conocieron. Dos niños sin padres que compartían aventuras y entrenamientos. En más de una ocasión Sasuke logró ver al rey en persona. Era un hombre joven y maduro. Poderoso y racional. Era muy bueno.

Una vez prometieron frente al rey que serían buenos amigos por siempre…

Si tan sólo las promesas fueran realmente eternas.

Todo cambio aquella noche, todo desapareció y lo único que quedó fue ira.

_**Diez años después…**_

_Llovía. Esa tarde llovía mucho. El cielo lloraba y con él Naruto. Estaba sentado sobre las enormes piedras que se encontraba encima de la cascada que daba al palacio, ¡Oh, gentil río! Se llevaba su llanto entre aguas cristalinas y turbulentas... Crueles lágrimas, desesperadas y llenas de dolor, que sostenía en su puño derecho algo a la altura del pecho. _

_Mas no había nada… nada por que abrir los ojos, nada de nada. _

_Se hipaba a segundos y se mordía los labios. Pedía perdón de vez en cuanto y tragaba saliva para lamentarse con más facilidad. _

—_Perdóname… por favor… Perdóname. – gemía con fuerza. _

_Entonces es escucharon pasos que chapoteaban en la lluvia. Un poderoso chakra se dirigía donde él. No necesito voltearse para saber de quien se trataba, sólo apretó su puño y siguió derramando lágrimas. _

—_Naruto… - se trataba de Sasuke. Al cual la voz resonaba como un tambor de guerra. _

—_Sasuke… - se viró para mirarlo. Portaba su hermosa armadura azul. _

_El Sharingan brillaba imperioso en sus ojos. La lluvia dejó de caer y un silencio ensordecedor se apodero de la atmosfera. Sólo un latido… el latido de sus corazones que se juntaba en un contrapunto especificó podía sobresalir al cantar de las hojas que se mecían con el viento. _

_Naruto tragó saliva y se levantó. _

—_Al fin te encontré…_

—_Sasuke… por favor, yo…_

—_¡Silencio! – lo calló estrepitosamente. —No quiero oír escusas de un maldito como tú. – desenvainó su katana. —Ve y ponte tu armadura… no peleare con alguien desarmado. _

—_No, amigo… por favor, escúchame. _

—_¡Yo no soy tu amigo! – una corriente eléctrica se manifestó en su cuerpo, chispeando y chillando como aves de rapiña en casería. _

_Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Naruto. _

—_Perdóname Sasuke… Pero quiero que sepas que yo no…_

—_¡Cállate! – entrecerró los ojos. Dio un pasó al frente. El sonido sereno de la cascada daba dramatismo al suceso. _

_Naruto retrocedió. _

—_Sasuke… _

—_Si no quieres pelear… entonces morirás. – los relámpagos comenzaron a acumularse en la espada. _

—_Sasuke, espera… - pero no pudo evitar que el chico saltara sobre él con el arma ardiente en mano. _

_El sonido del agua salpicar llamó la atención de Sasuke y Naruto. _

_El brazo se había transformado en una garra roja plasmática, la cual había detenido el ataque sin que Naruto actuara realmente. _

—_Maldito monstruo. – musitó Sasuke. —Pagaras por lo que hiciste… - y su voz se quebró. Naruto miró sorprendido aquello. Las cálidas gotas de dolor que descendías por las mejillas de Sasuke. El dolor latente en sus ojos y la expresión de dolor. _

—_Amigo… - Naruto sintió un dolor propio. _

—_¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – lo miró enfurecido. —Itachi te quería mucho… _

—_Yo… - no siguió hablando. Los relámpagos de Sasuke lo despegaron del suelo. Cayó en el agua y fue arrastrado por la corriente. Cuando se hundió en la helada agua algo dentro de él se despertó. Una poderosa onda de fuego y aire rojo que lo sofocó por completo. _

—_No morirás aquí, Naruto. – horrible voz de mil tormentos. _

—_Pero quiero hacerlo… yo no quiero pelear. _

—_Arriba… - ordenaba con imponencia. _

—_No… - se perdía en el agua. Sintió el asqueroso limo del fondo y las rocas puntiagudas que penetraban su piel. _

—_Si no quieres pelear, entonces lo haré por ti. - Como si una bomba hubiese estallado, el agua de la laguna se alzó violentamente, hirviendo en fuego vivo y plasma rojo, emergió de entre la profundidad un demonio de cuatro colas y físico carmesí. Rugía y evaporaba el agua que tocaba su piel. De un saltó se posó en la cima de la cascada enfrente de Sasuke. _

—_Hmp. – Sasuke apretó la katana. —Te matare a ti y el demonio que escondes en tu interior. – murmuró. Sus ojos comenzaron a girar. _

_Un nuevo rugido confirmó aquello. El sol comenzaba a caer en un sangriento crepúsculo final. _

—_Adiós… amigo mío. – musitó Sasuke._

_Después dejó que la ira y sus pies actuaran por si solos y siguió el camino de la venganza y la muerte. _

—Hola y adiós… amigo mío. – sonó la voz de Sasuke, mientras elevaba su chakra con una capacidad impresionante. Los ladrillos que aquel callejón comenzaron a erosionarse.

—¡Sasuke! – ignoró la voz de Sakura, quien llamaba desesperada.

Un gruñido de parte de Naruto se formuló. Sakura viró la cabeza en pánico original. El demonio a su lado se preparaba para saltar sobre Sasuke. El odio era mutuo.

—Por favor Naruto… no respondas a su agresión. – insistió sofocada a Naruto pero tampoco le hizo caso. En vez de eso el demonio siguió emitiendo calor.

—¡Ven! – llamó Sasuke y como consecuencia a eso el poderoso animal saltó empedernido sobre el Uchiha. Sus figuras se perdieron en un poderoso impacto que desató ondas expansivas.

Sakura protegió su cabeza con sus antebrazos, su ropa se ondeaba con fuerza ante el vigoroso choque. Cuando se quitó los brazos y trató de enfocarlos, los encontró en el techo del edificio del al lado, se sostenían los ataques, Naruto con un brazo y Sasuke con la espada.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! – los llamó, pero estos la ignoraron.

Como respuesta a la encrucijada, Sasuke comenzó a libertad una electricidad sonora por todo el cuerpo. Acumuló tan poder en la katana, que fue sostenida por ambas garras del zorro. Con un golpe tremendo de voltaje, el animal salió desprendido hacia arriba, Sasuke recuperó el equilibrio y saltó igual.

Naruto dio a parar en la calle, ocasionando un tremendo hueco, provocó que el polvo se levantara y con eso las luces de las casas vecinas comenzaron a iluminarse.

—¡No, Naruto! – gritó asustada saliendo del callejón. Estaba frente a él, inmóvil y con chispas por su cuerpo. —¡Lo mataste! – gritó a Sasuke, quien miraba a su lado.

—No… - musitó el Uchiha y repentinamente la tomó de la cintura.

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó escandalizada.

—Salvo tu vida… - concretó, dando un saltó fugaz y esquivando la garra roja que emergía de la tierra. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y las luces de los alrededores se encendían rápido. Obvio, las personas comenzaron a salir a la calle para ver el escándalo.

Konoha era una ciudad pequeña que aun tenía salidas al frondoso bosque, pero a pesar de eso, las casas era tan típicas y modernas como su época. Habían bardas y cercados, casas de dos pisos y alumbrado publico.

Cosas que podrían ser destrozadas en un santiamén.

Naruto se levantó del suelo y se reincorporó en dos piernas, sus brazos colgaban. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar una ráfaga asesina de aire caliente. Por los techos iba Sasuke, con Sakura aferrada a su cuello y dando saltos como un loco.

—¡Las casas! – gritó Sakura, al ver los techos y los postes deshechos.

—A mi espalda… ¡Ya! – ordenó en pleno saltó. Sakura hizo una maniobra desesperada y se trasladó a su espalda, mientras que Sasuke comenzaba a hacer posiciones extrañas con sus manos.

Tomó aire en su pecho y pareció exhalar una gran llamarada.

Sakura quedó con los ojos bien abiertos… este hombre definitivamente no era un humano ordinario.

El fuego le dio a Naruto, se escuchó su rugido.

—¿Le diste?

—No será suficiente para detenerlo. – en efecto, emergió de las llamas sin daño alguno.

Miró molesto al pelinegro. Rugió furibundo y cuando se disponía a avanzar una horda completa de policías llegó a la escena. Todos protegiéndose detrás de postes y botes de basura, con las armas en alto.

—Sasuke, tenemos que hacer algo puede que le hagan daño… - pidió Sakura, quien seguía encaramada en su espalda.

—Tienes razón… Naruto matara a esos hombres. – sacó la katana.

—En realidad me refería a Naruto…

—¿Crees que diez hombres podrán contenerlo? – se burló.

Se escucharon disparos y gritos despavoridos. Sakura sintió un peso tremendo en su pecho… Naruto estaría muerto. Pero no lo estaba. Un remolino de chakra rojo le protegió de la lluvia de balas y mostrando una capacidad similar, comenzó a inflar su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hace? – preguntó Sakura a Sasuke. Mas el pelinegro quedó perplejo.

—Diablos… - bajó a Sakura de su espalda y saltó a un poste cercano al techo en donde estaban.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A salvar a esos idiotas… - rápidamente se mordió un dedo sacándose sangre y comenzando a esparcirla por toda su mano izquierda. —Dame tu mano izquierda poderoso dios… - comenzó a hacer sellos con su mano izquierda. —Déjame repeler la oscuridad y refleja la verdad. – sus ojos comenzaron a girar enloquecidos. Rápidamente comenzó a jadear, esto sería peligroso. —Ven a mí… ¡Yata no Kagami! – exclamó con voz resonante. Un cirulo nebuloso se formó en la mano de Sasuke, era como un espejo de polvo de diamante, pero más que eso, parecía un extraño campo de fuerza aplanado y circular.

El cielo rugió estruendoso y terribles nubarrones cubrieron la zona.

El Kyuubi llegó a su estado máximo de hinchazón y cuando ya no pudo contener el poder… abrió la boca con una carcajada inicial.

—¡Apártense de mi camino! – dijo Sasuke. Se posó enfrente de los policías.

El demonio dejó salir de su boca un poderoso mazo de poder. Aquella ráfaga dio de lleno con el espejo real. Los policías sintieron la presión de tal coalición. Sasuke sostuvo con fuerza su mano izquierda ayudándose con la derecha. El poder comenzaba a arrastrarlo.

—¡Que esperan para huir! – jadeó el Uchiha. Los hombres dejaron caer sus armas y huyeron de ahí. Cuando se vio sólo se concentró en lo principal, repeler el ataque.

Naruto no dejaba de expulsar poder y su espejo no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a rezar en silencio. Cada frase era tan baja que sólo él podía escucharla…

Abrió los ojos, sus orbitas daban giros tremendos, la sangre comenzó a fluir de sus lagrimales.

—¡Desaparece! – gritó.

Un enorme vacio se reflejó en el estomago de Sakura. Su mano izquierda comenzó a arder, como si brasas vivas estuvieran quemándola. Miró su mano, las comillas que representaban a Sasuke resplandecían de rojo.

—Sasuke…

El ataque del Kyuubi comenzó a ser absorbido en un repentino giro de las cosas. Un agujero negro apareció en el frente del espejo y junto a su poderosa capacidad de absorberlo todo, el poder del zorro comenzó a desaparecer en sus fauces. A cambio de repeler el ataque del zorro, toda luz en esa calle desapareció.

Cuando el tenebroso proceso terminó, Sasuke cayó de rodillas y con sangre en la cara y la mano, la oscuridad lo cobijo en una falsa paz.

No aguantaba la presión ejercida en sus órganos internos. Nunca antes había hecho una invocación así. Sentía que sus pulmones y corazón explotarían.

Pisadas pesadas se acercaron a donde él. Sin resignación a dejar su cabeza baja, Sasuke encaró al demonio que estaba enfrente de él. Su vaho caliente y vaporoso le bañaba groseramente.

Sasuke se carcajeó.

—Esto aun no termina. – balbuceó. Se levantó con rapidez y tomó al zorro de la cabeza. Se abrazó a él y comenzó a empujarlo. El demonio, contrariado de esto, se lo quito de encima, tomándolo por la cintura y lanzándolo lejos. El moreno dio a parar en el parque, debajo de un árbol que detuvo su carrera. Escupió sangre… por primera vez… tenía mucho sueño.

No pasó mucho para que el zorro apareciera de nuevo enfrente de él. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía muerto. Lo olfateó con cuidado y cuando creyó que esto había terminado le dio la espalda.

Comenzó a avanzar a la calle. Miró el cielo… comenzaron a caer gotas frías de agua.

—¿Te vas tan pronto?

Sasuke estaba detrás de él, muy despierto.

* * *

—¡Sasuke! – gritó desesperada la chica de cabellos rosas. Corría por las calles oscuras sin protección. —¡Sasuke! – la lluvia empañaba su visión.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche fuera de casa, Sakura-san? – se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de un aliado.

—Kakashi-san… - el hombre estaba parado debajo de un poste sin luz con un paraguas que le protegía de la lluvia reciente. La miraba con cierta suavidad.

—Que increíble demostración de agallas, ¿No?

—¡¿Se volvió loco? – escupió la chica desesperada. —¡No los puedo encontrar! Ellos… ellos estaban…

—Peleando. Sí, los vi. Por eso digo… nunca espere ver técnicas como esas.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? – entrecerró los ojos.

—Con la boca, pequeña. – se rio.

—Que cínico. - en cuento terminó de pronunciar eso un terremoto sacudió la acera. Haruno buscó a Kakashi con miedo. El hombre tenía la mirada puesta al fondo, con seguimiento al parque. —Parece que ya los encontramos.

—¡Tengo que detener esto!

—No te quiero ofender, Sakura-san… - interrumpió su pánico. —Pero jamás llegaras a tiempo… Estoy seguro que Uchiha morirá esta noche.

Eso resonó segundos después en el aire.

La cara de Kakashi se ladeó momentáneamente a la derecha. En el aire estaba la mano de Sakura extendida y adolorida. Le había abofeteado. Miró sorprendido a la chica, quien tenía lagrimas pequeñas en los ojos. Tragó saliva…

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? – murmuró y comenzó a correr en dirección al parque. Los constantes terremotos le indicaban que estaba cerca de ellos.

—¡Sakura-san! – Kakashi la detuvo con la voz. —Espera… - se acercó corriendo a ella. —El parque todavía está lejos, no llegaras…

—Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. – dijo con cierta ironía.

—Sí, sólo le facilitare el transporte. – llevó una mano a la cintura y debajo de la ropa sacó un rollo de papel. Quitó el pequeño broche de cuerda y lo abrió. Dejó que hiciera una espiral en el suelo con lo largo del papel y repentinamente sacó una navaja. Se cortó un dedo y manchó de sangre el pergamino.

—¿Qué haces? – Sakura no comprendía.

—¡Ven y defiende, colmillo pesado! – colocó su mano sobre el papel y una espesa nube de humo hizo aparición. Emergió entonces de ese espeso gas la silueta de un enorme perro de dentadura abultada y patas gigantes.

—¡¿Cómo hizo eso? – exclamó la chica.

—Te explicare luego… Sube en su lomo, te llevara con Sasuke y Naruto.

—¿En serio?

—¿Quieres darte prisa?

—Sí. – asintió y se montó sobre la enorme mole animal.

—No pierdas tiempo, llévala con su destino. – le dijo al perro. —Sakura-san. – después de dirigió a ella. —Sólo hay una manera de detenerlos. Usted es la elegida… Cuando esté cerca extienda las manos y toque sus tatuajes de maldición. Una vez que lo haga los detendrá. Si su voluntad es fuerte, ellos pararan. Pero si no… morirá en fuego cruzado. – advirtió seriamente.

Sakura quedó muy seria.

—No fallare.

—Eso espero… ¡Ve! – el perro, que parecía lento, saltó igual de alto que Sasuke y a una velocidad única se perdió con Sakura en su lomo.

—Es valiente. – dijo Pakkun, que aparecía al lado de Kakashi.

—Sí… lo es. – exclamó Kakashi. Tocó suavemente su mejilla.

* * *

El aire se batía espesamente. El calor volcánico que emanaba aquel demonio rojo convencía a Sasuke de que la única manera de acabarlo debía ser rápido y sin distracciones. Se mordió el labio, estaban a una considerable distancia. Listo para un ataque frontal. De momentos observaba el terreno, esperando encontrar una ventajas… mas era imposible, éste estaba terriblemente mancillado e incluso algunos arboles se encontraban calcinados.

Escupió sangre con saliva. Comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración de desde momentos atrás se encontraba lucidamente apresurada.

—Ya veo… - se dijo a si mismo. Había encontrado una manera efectiva de herirlo con tan sólo observarlo.

La luz de la luna rebeló el tatuaje espiral que se manifestaba en su torso. Naruto podría ser muy poderoso y hasta tener un instinto animal. Pero en velocidad nadie le ganaba a Sasuke y eso haría.

El resplandor azul de sus relámpagos se reflejó en su mano izquierda, lugar en donde un nido de electricidad se acumulaba con horribles y espeluznantes chillidos.

—Te acabare de un solo golpe –musitó el Uchiha.

Pero, como si el demonio pudiera leerle la mente, respondió con una acción similar. Extendió su mano derecha con cierto cinismo. Sonrió perversamente, mostrando los triángulos de sus colmillos. En su zarpa comenzó a formularse una esfera con espirales aleatorias dentro. Era un mini remolino en la palma de su mano. El zorro se río.

—Hmp… - sonrió respondió a eso. En su mano izquierda el resplandor eléctrico se transformó en una garra de rayos y centellas blancas. Sasuke miró el punto débil de demonio que estaba marcado con una espiral. Estaba casi seguro que si atinaba en ese lugar ganaría ventaja.

Un aullido horripilante marcó la salida. Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia el zorro. Naruto por su lado también comenzó a ir hacia Sasuke.

—¡Muere! – gritó el Uchiha con una voz iracunda.

—¡No! – ambos escucharon con sorpresa. —¡Basta! – apareció con un puff, en medio de la carrera de ambos la chica montada en el gran can.

Ya no había marcha atrás. No podrían detenerse.

—Sakura… - musitó el Uchiha al verla.

No podía echarse atrás.

—¡Alto! – gritó la chica, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y esperando el golpe mortal.

Los oponentes se encontraron y ante esto un enorme impacto y luz se liberó. Opacando toda imagen.

Jadeos llenos de nerviosismo. Lágrimas repletas de desesperación.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Sudorosa y mojada por la lluvia, advirtió que estaba viva. Girando lentamente la cabeza, se encontró con el vapor de las fauces de Naruto. Su mano estaba resplandeciente de un chakra rojo que se juntaba con el pecho de Naruto, ahí donde la marca de maldición yacía. Había puesto la mano correcta en el lugar correcto.

Escucho pues, el jadeo de Sasuke. A quien miró inmediatamente. El Uchiha tenía la visión puesta en ella. La miraba con cierto reproche y alivio.

—Sasuke… - musitó. Su mano se encontraba puesta exactamente en su pecho, al lado del corazón. Sakura sintió arder sus ojos de llanto al ver el hermoso rostro de Sasuke cubierto por sangre. Sangre llorada.

Los dos tenían una mano alzada al aire, prueba de los ataques de hace un momento.

El mítico sonido del agua la tranquilizó. Respiró despacio y lentamente.

—Te salvaron de morir. – susurró Sasuke.

—Te salvaron a ti. – Sakura escuchó de su lado derecho una voz gruesa y bestial. Era un demonio el que había hablado, no Naruto.

Después de eso, Sasuke dio un paso atrás. Y se enderezó. Miró a Sakura con tristeza y después caminó por el parte, hasta desaparecer de su vista. Haruno no se animó a seguirle o detenerle.

Lo mismo hizo Naruto, quien retrocedió y se sentó cansadamente sobre la grama. Sakura bajó del perro y se acercó a él.

—Naruto… - musitó. El demonio alzó la cabeza atenta. Entonces se escucharon las sirenas de las ambulancias y los policías. —Vamos… hay que esconderte en el bosque. – montó al perro de nuevo y a saltos, los dos se perdieron entre las calles.

No sabían que desde un tejado cercano… los oscuros ojos de Sasuke los observaban con melancolía. Cuando desaparecieron de su campo visual, siguió caminando en la oscuridad.

**Continuara… **

**Je, quizas se hayan quedado con cara ¡Que demonios! pero espero realmente que es haya gustado. Estas cosas de misterio y suspenso em gustan mucho y personalmente creo que son muy estimulantes. Asi que ya saben, si tienen algun comentario, algo que criticar... escribanme.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	7. Sabios e Ignorantes

**Hola, gente bonita y agradable publico. Muchas gracias por la infinita paciencia que me tienen para con los fics. Lamento los retrazos y la espera terrible... Pero, antes de comenzar, me gustaría compartirles algo. **

**Señoras y señores... Yume no Kaze se muda a Cd. Guzman, en Jalisco, porque me ire a estudiar medina y hacer mi carrera. Sé que no será facil, todo cambiara y como tal les pido el apoyo y la paciencia para lo que es la entrega de los capitulos. Como veran, medicina es una carrera muy exigente y debo estar al cien, por lo que posiblemente tarde más en actualizar. Lo siento, pero las cosas son así...**

**Sin más preambulos aqui el capitulo. **

* * *

**-7-**

**Sabios e ignorantes.**

* * *

Tras pisadas seguidas y saltos escabrosos. El bosque pareció un refugio apropiado para aquel demonio de colas rojas en el que se había convertido Naruto.

Sakura bajó del perro. Se encontraban entre los arboles de un frondoso bosque… como era de ser característico de Konoha. La chica suspiró después de sentirse a salvo de las autoridades de la ciudad e inmediatamente se giró para ver a Naruto. Quien estaba sentado sobre sus cuatro colas, mirando muy entretenido el bosque.

—Naruto. – se aclaró la garganta. —Este… - ni siquiera terminó lo que iba a decir, el demonio se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado y a paso tranquilo camino hacia el frente, ignorando completamente a al chica. Ella lo observó.

Caminaba lentamente, como si intentara reconocer el terreno. Aun era de noche y para colmo llovía, sin embargo Naruto no estaba desanimado, es más, parecía orientado. Sakura lo siguió en silencio, atravesando sin prisa el lodoso suelo y cubrirse la cara de las ramas. Era una suerte que Naruto caminara tranquilo y lento, de lo contrario estaría en problemas.

Cuando menos acordaron se encontraba al lado de un río. Era pequeño pero con fuerza. Estudio los movimientos de Naruto, éste se acercaba al agua y la olfateaba cuidadosamente. Después se enderezaba y comenzaba a encaminarse por la orilla. Muy adentro, más allá…

Sakura seguía detrás de él a una distancia prudente. No quería incomodarlo. De la nada observó que se detenía a la orilla de una laguna, cuya castada bajaba con potencia por el agua extra de la llovizna.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que Naruto entraba al agua y se acercaba nadando al chorro de la cascada, de nuevo olfateó algo y levantó los brazos para palpar el interior. Se topó con algo muy duro y firme.

Roca. Una pared de rocas amontonadas.

Ella siguió observando, esperando a mirar lo que haría el chico endemoniado. Mas deseo no haberlo querido, pues con una fuerza digna de Sansón arremetió un puñetazo a dicha pared. Derribando unas cuantas rocas y haciendo un agujero. Dio otro golpe y más rocas salieron. Otro más y otro seguido de ese.

Más rocas emergían de esa cascada.

Entonces aulló. Un lastimero grito de desesperación si queremos juzgar bien. Sakura sintió un estremecimiento horrible ante tal sonido. Rápidamente cubrió sus hombros para protegerse de ese temblor.

Irónicamente no ocasionado por el clima, sino por el tono en el que aulló Naruto.

—No debería estar en la lluvia fría, Sakura-san. – Sakura se volteó rápido para toparse con Hatake Kakashi y un paraguas.

El hombre se lo ofreció y ella se acercó a él para protegerse de la lluvia.

Un nuevo aullido de Naruto hizo que se animara a formular dudas.

—¿Por qué aúlla con tanto… dolor?

Kakashi guardó silencio por al menos cinco segundos.

—Quizás esté muy triste. – afirmó.

—¿Por lo que pasó esta noche?

—Eso y por lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo… aquí. – Sakura alzó una ceja.

—¿De que habla?

—Nada en concreto, Sakura-san. – el hombre sonrió suavemente debajo de un afamado cubre bocas.

—Usted esconde muchas cosas…- esa frase no era una pregunta, sino un respuesta a la incógnita del momento. ¿Por qué Kakashi sabía tanto?

—Es muy inteligente. – de nuevo sonrió. —Pero no las escondo… me las reservo. Usted es muy interesante, Sakura-san… a decir verdad tenía mis dudas. – agitó el paraguas un momento y después lo enfundó.

—Todavía llueve…

—No, ya no.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, las gotas grandes y frías se acabaron, siendo remplazadas por una dulce y tranquilizante brisa. Un jadeo de Naruto les indicó que había dejado de golpear roca y que poco a poco se metía dentro del agujero que molió a golpes.

—¿Qué hace?

—Quizás ya le dio sueño. – parecía sarcasmo. —Usted regrese a su casa, Sakura-san, yo me encargare de Naruto.

—Espere… todavía se queda pendiente lo de sus secretos… - se acercó acusadoramente. —Estoy segura que lo que ocurre ahora no es nada comparado con lo que sabe.

—En realidad… la pelea de esta noche me sorprendió mucho. – lo dijo en verdad. —Pero en parte es cierto… - colocó su mano sobre su hombro. —Ve a mi casa a medio día… ahí hablaremos un poco. – llamó al perro. —Llévala a su casa, amigo. – el animal meneó la cola con cierta alegría. —Súbase, Sakura-san…

—¿Me promete que Naruto estará bien?

—Es una promesa…

—Bien. – subió al perro y como era de esperarse saltó impresionantemente por las ramas de los arboles. Una vez que la chica se perdió entre la arboleda, Kakashi enfocó su atención a Naruto, quien estaba recostado dentro de la cascada.

—No importa lo que hagas… - suspiró. —No se puede regresar atrás…

* * *

Un salto inclinado hacia abajo, un jadeo y baba. Gracias a esa combinación Sakura yacía segura en la calle de su casa. El animal en donde venía montada había corrido tan veloz que le costó trabajo peinar su cabello, además de que el agua de lluvia estaba arruinándole la ropa.

Escupiendo con algo de molestia, sólo observó al perro que se perdía en la oscura calle de la madrugada. Faltaba muy poco para que el sol saliera y ella no estaba en cama como de costumbre.

Suspiró cansinamente y se acercó a su casa, entró en el pequeño pórtico y cuando estaba por tocar la perilla de la puerta lo sintió. Una presencia conocida… Sasuke estaba detrás de ella.

Se volteó rápidamente para toparse con los rojos ojos del Uchiha. Aquella intrigante mirada llena de un sentimiento muy parecido a la tristeza, le estudiaba cuidadosamente, como dándole la oportunidad a ella de hablar primero.

—Sasuke… - musitó.

—¿Dónde está? – preguntó muy sutil a pesar de todos los sucesos pasados.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – esa había sido una pregunta astuta.

—¿Está en el bosque? – no respondió como hubiera querido.

—Sólo dime por que sucedió todo esto…

—No te acerques a él. – Sasuke no respondida a nada de lo que Sakura quería averiguar. En vez de eso contraatacaba con una orden.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que no es de fiar. – finalmente le contestaba con algo coherente.

—¿Por qué? – reclamó ella.

—¡Por que es un monstruo! – gritó Sasuke, tomándola de los hombros. Ella dio un respingo asustado al tomar el contacto. —Ya lo viste en acción, Naruto puede parecer una buena persona por fuera, pero por dentro es un demonio… - quedó jadeante, el cuerpo del fuerte guerrero azul tiritaba de las violentas emociones.

—Pero… él se veía tan…

—Escúchame Sakura, mantén tu distancia de Naruto. Puede matarte…

—Es que… tengo su marca. – y mostró la mano derecha. Ahí se encontraba tatuada una espiral, al verla el Uchiha le soltó los hombros y retrocedió lentamente. Se quedó pasmado viendo la marca mientras que a Sakura le corrompía el suspenso.

Levemente elevó su mentón y enredó su mirada con la de ella. Sakura tragó saliva, aquello parecía tan bizarro y condenadamente romántico, que la visión de un Sasuke mojado y con armadura le hacia pensar que si fuera en un momento distinto este encuentro también sería diferente.

—Si tienes su marca él vendrá a ti tarde o temprano. – dijo el pelinegro con seriedad. Dio un paso hacia atrás y tomó con su mano derecha su hombro izquierdo, su respiración se hizo marcada.

—¿Qué tienes? – Sakura notó ese extraño comportamiento.

—Nada…

—Estás herido. – se acercó a él mas Sasuke retrocedió.

—No te molestes, no tengo nada.

—Déjame ver tu brazo izquierdo. – quiso tocar pero no lo alcanzó.

—No.

—Sasuke… Déjame ver. – usó la marca de su mano izquierda para ordenarle. El Uchiha no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle. Le prestó su brazo, el tejido estaba quedado y los nervios dañados. Temblaba con espasmos internos y sus venas estaban muy hinchadas.

Sakura se conmovió al ver tales heridas, se fijó en el rostro de Sasuke, éste ya no poseía el rojo en sus ojos, pero sí una terribles ojeras y una palidez poco usual.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Hmm? – le contestó tan débil…

—Vamos adentro… - abrió la puerta, que por cierto no cerró con llave en la tarde que salió con Naruto.

Le dio apoyo al muchacho para llegar al sofá y ahí lo recostó para inspeccionarlo. Se dio cuenta que no podría ayudarlo con la armadura puesta, así que se la tendría que quitar.

Un rubor rosa le cubrió las mejillas con sólo pensar en quitarle ella la armadura. Sería inusualmente sensual. Tragó saliva y tocó la zona afectada con cuidado de no lastimar.

—Tengo que quitarte la armadura…

—Espera… yo lo haré. – Adiós a la fantasía. El Uchiha se quitó la parte que guardaba el brazo izquierdo, no necesitaba quitarse todo el atuendo sólo por un brazo.

Una vez fuera la armadura, Sakura se dedicó a contemplar el daño. Descubrió la piel de la tela que también recubría la extremidad y retrocedió hacia atrás de la impresión.

La luz de la bombilla de la sala le permitía ver un rastro de piel negra, muy parecida a la necrosis. Tragó saliva y tocó delicadamente las extensiones de posible muerte muscular. El Uchiha no se inmutó.

—¿No te duele?

—Sí…

—¿Entonces por que no me dices nada?

—No sé… - fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke se estaba quedando inconsciente.

—Sasuke… - exclamó para despertarlo, el Uchiha seguía igual. Suspirando se levantó y fue a la cocina por un botiquín de primeros auxilios que su madre guardaba recelosamente. Dejémoslo así, tenían accidentes recientes en la cocina. Trajo con ella agua oxigenada y vendajes limpios.

Lavó muy bien el brazo del Uchiha, aplicó antibióticos y pomadas para borrar el color negro, mas nada funcionó. Se dio por vencida y prefirió vendar el brazo del joven para que no pasara a mayores.

—Listo. – dijo a Sasuke. Pero el aludido se encontraba completamente dormido.

Con su mano tocó sus facciones. Eran suaves y estaban frías. Sus cabellos mojados y su respiración pausada. Después de esto reflexionó un poco. ¿Qué había sido aquella poderosa manifestación que Sasuke había invocado? Es decir, lo había llamado Yata no Kagami, ¿Sería el autentico espejo sagrado?

Sacudió la cabeza cansada, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. Mejor de eso prefirió dejar al muchacho dormir en la sala y subió a su habitación no sin antes darle un vistazo a su madre, que al parecer dormía muy plácidamente.

Sonriendo por ellos entró a su habitación e ignorando el desastre previo a la invocación de Naruto, se acostó a descansar.

* * *

El sol apenas se notaba entre las nubes grises de aquella mañana. Después de aquella lluvia incesante, las cosas parecían ir a mejor, no obstante, eso no parecía ser para una persona en especial.

Naruto, con sumo cuidado, salió del chorro de la cascada y se sumergió en la helada agua de la laguna. Que si bien podría juzgar estaba más vacía que la que recordaba. Nadó en silencio, no se preocupaba por su repentina desnudes, sabía que era normal que le pasara eso cada vez que se transformaba.

La piel caliente de su demonio quemaba todo rastro de ropa, así que cada vez que se transformaba debía tener un cambio extra. Por esa razón decía que convertirse era bochornoso.

Se puso de dorso y conteniendo la respiración a segundos observó el cielo que comenzaba a colorearse de vida. No pudo evitar que recuerdos pasados vinieran a su mente, atormentándole hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle ver que no era un asesino… que realmente estaba dolido de lo que pasó.

Ah, pero Sasuke jamás lo escucharía.

Suspiró lastimeramente.

—Es bueno tomar un baño matutino. – una voz desconocida lo alertó, enderezándose en el agua y cubriéndose de la indiscreción.

—¿Quién esta ahí? – pidió a la plenitud del bosque.

—Ah, perdona… - emergió desde la cima de la cascada un hombre de aspecto tradicional, con un pantalón seda cómoda y un haori verde casual, cabello plateado y cubre boca. —Me llamó Hatake Kakashi, tú debes ser Naruto.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Eres un leyenda… - aludió.

—Pues… gracias, ¿Pero por que?

—Por ciertos acontecimientos pasados. – sonrió debajo del cubre boca.

—Oh… - eso bajó el ánimo de Naruto.

—¿Por qué no sales de ahí? – le indicó Kakashi.

—No puedo, estoy desnudo…

—No te preocupes por eso. – de las mangas de su haori sacó u conjunto de ropa. —Estoy un paso adelante.

Naruto se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. En su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de desconfianza.

—Es extraño… ¿Quién es usted?

—Hatake Kakashi, te lo dije ya.

—No me refiero a su nombre… ¿Qué es?

—Ah… - saltó de improviso de la cascada y cayó sobre un árbol que milagrosamente sostuvo su peso. Bajó de ahí con cuidado y lo esperó a la orilla. Dejó la ropa en el suelo y se sentó en las faldas del árbol que lo había recibido. —Soy una persona que sabe más de lo que aparenta. – dijo sonriendo, al momento que Naruto salía de la laguna.

* * *

El canto tenue de una avecilla que se asomaba cerca de la puerta lo despertó. Se removió incomodo por la posición y el al rotar el cuello sintió que sus vertebras cervicales volvían a acomodarse. Levantándose con cuidado de no lastimarse más del brazo, quedó aposentado en el sillón, respirando tranquilo y con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Naruto podría acercarse a Sakura.

Tal como dictaba la maldición, el guardián y el maldito no deben estar lejos en la noche, por que el único capaz de tranquilizar al condenado es el guardián. ¿Estaría al tanto de lo que sucedía la chica? Realmente las cosas no estaban sucediendo como pensó… de hecho, desde aquel fatídico día, nada era como él pensó.

Fastidiado por sus propios pensamientos y con algo de ganas de respirar aire fresco, salió de la casa y caminó lentamente por la calle. Estaba distraía mirando los vendajes de su brazo. Sakura le había curado tan suavemente, no como los "médicos" de antaño, que te daban trozos de madera para morder mientras te "curaban".

¿Por qué era tan bueno con él? ¿Por qué lo era también con Naruto? Lo defendía implícitamente y eso le molestaba, no sólo por que era muy inocente, sino por que temía que Naruto pudiera matarla.

Suspiró, tendría que buscar una solución a eso.

Justo cuando iba atravesando la calle, se encontró con una gran aglomeración de personas al fondo de la avenida que llevaba al parte. Grandes extensiones de acera y casas yacían en un estado deplorable. Podían apreciarse los daños colosales a las paredes y el pavimento de la calle, era interesante ver los resultados de la batalla anterior, así pues se acercó al lugar de los hechos y lo primero que vio fue una huella de Naruto.

Era enorme, doblaba el tamaño de una mano humana normal, así como claramente se veían algunas partes del camino convertido en chapopote o brea removida que ya estaba fría. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de los alumbrados públicos, estaban tumbados sobre las paredes de las casas, incluso podía escuchar a un niño llorar por su perro, que al parecer había muerto en el remolino de poder.

—¡Era un Youkai! – decía angustiado un anciano a un reportero. Sasuke prestó oídos a lo que murmuraba.

—¿Un demonio antiguo? – el hombre que lo entrevistaba no se veía complacido.

—Sí, sí, era grande y rojo, le brillaban los ojos y tenía colas… también había un samurái de armadura negra…

No quiso oír más. Además, su armadura no era negra, era azul. Caminó lentamente de ahí, alejándose de las personas… procedió a ir a la casa de Kakashi, pero la encontró vacía, eso lo desanimó.

Prefirió caminar sin rumbo fijo. No se dio cuenta que poco a poco salía de la ciudad y entraba al bosque.

* * *

Esa mañana su madre le molestó continuamente hasta que la levantó de la cama. Parecía decir cosas sin sentido sobre hombres en medio de remolinos y aullidos terribles. Sakura sólo le hizo creer que lo había soñado y que era mejor olvidarse de ello para continuar con una mañana amena.

La señora tuvo sus sospechas, pero decidió dejarlo como un posible sueño loco… Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Decidida a que eso ya no le molestaría, mandó a Sakura a limpiar su habitación y a desayunar. Era tarde, diez de la mañana, pero aun así no se podía comenzar sin en desayuno.

Todo transcurría como decía ser, al menos eso para la madre de Sakura, quien limpiaba la cocina tarareando una linda cancioncita de cuna, de esas que solía cantarle a Sakura de niña. Pero Sakura no susurraba canciones de cuna, no. Ella pensaba en lo que Kakashi le diría.

Si bien lo sospechaba, el hombre parecía ser una especia de vago con un empleo banal, pero si lo pensaba bien, el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo se había mostrado muy lleno de misterios. Ese aire tan extraño que la dejaba con un sabor de esoterismo.

Suspiró cansada de tanto suspenso. Después de una buena ducha salió vestida con ropa cómoda, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era mediodía, iría a visitar a Kakashi para buscar respuestas… las cuales necesitaba con necedad.

Se fue argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer con Ino, aun si su madre le creyera o no. Al salir a la calle se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba pesado, es decir, las calles parecían más desiertas que de costumbre.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque y aprecio a lo lejos policías y agencias de investigación que buscaban resolver el asunto de la noche pasada. No quiso detenerse a ver, suficiente había tenido. Sacudió un poco su cabello que seguía húmedo y se apresuró a llegar a la casa.

Cuando divisó la puerta de la tienda de mascotas corrió para tocar con un tanto de desesperación.

—¡Kakashi-san! – gritó cuando nadie le abrió las primeras veces. Se mordió el labio, frustrada, retrocedió un poco para pensar en un plan B y entrar.

—Perdona mi insolencia. – la puerta se abrió con Kakashi detrás. —Estaba comiendo… ¿Gustas?

—No, ya comí.

—Perfecto… - le dejó entrar. —¿Té?

—Sí, gracias.

—Lo preparare… Pakkun. – llamó a la nada y pareció un perrito pequeña de cara chata. Sakura sonrió enternecida por el animalito.

—¡Hola, chico! – lo saludó, agachándose a su altura y pellizcando sus mejillas.

—Será mejor que no hagas eso, Sakura-san, no le gusta.

—¿Ah no? – se volteó a ver a Kakashi.

—No, no me gusta niña. – tras estas palabras abrió los ojos sorprendida y cayó de sentón al piso por la emoción.

—¡Tú… tú… ha-hablas! – gritó escandalosamente.

—Sí, eres muy lista. – gruñó el perrito. —Me llamo Pakkun, mucho gusto.

—Sakura… el placer es mío. – seguía ahí, inmóvil e incrédula.

—Bien, Sakura, sígueme, Kakashi nos alcanzara en un momento…

Se quedó sentada en el suelo, mirando cómo se alejaba.

—¿No iras? – le incitó Kakashi. —Puede molestarse…

—¡Hai, Hai! – se levantó del suelo. —Ya voy… - se apresuró detrás del perrito mientras que el mencionado estaba sentado frente a una puerta.

—Entras y baja, espera ahí. – fueron ordenes secas y claras.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escalinata de madera, miró sobre su hombro levemente al perrito, quien asentía en aprobación. Tragó saliva, había venido a averiguar más de lo que estaba pasando, así que debía ser valiente.

Bajo lentamente cuando pisó el quinto escalón la puerta se cerró ruidosamente, dio un brinco por la tensión y luego siguió bajando.

Cuando llegó al fondo, se quedó maravillada por lo que veía y tras aquella sorpresa su corazón se aceleró ocasionalmente.

Ante su vista, iluminado por un gran candelabro que se balanceaba de lado a lado en el techo, se encontraba una enorme biblioteca.

Cuatro libreros en total, de al menos cuatro metros, se encontraban repletos de libros de todo tipos de pastas. Gruesos y delgados, hacían filas y columnas una tras otra, acomodando por orden alfabético los libros de la A a la Z.

Frente a esos libros se encontraban cuatro escritorios, uno enfrente de cada estante, los cuales sostenían un montón de archivos, periódicos, mapas y cuadernillos, todos acomodados por orden y color.

La enorme biblioteca podría fácilmente abarcar al menos 20 metros cuadrados, los cueles podrían equivaler a una sala y una cocina completa en proporciones aproximadas. Sobraban algunos espacios en las esquilas del enorme cuadrado que era la habitación, mas para completar ese vacio se encontraban cuatro archiveros de aluminio con candado.

Cada archivero cerrado herméticamente y tan grande como al menos de un metro al cuadrado.

Tapizando el suelo estaba una magnifica alfombra de terciopelo rojo, ya estaba algo vieja, pero seguía siendo suave y lisa.

Los libreros llenaban las paredes, pues sin exagerar llegaban a medir diez metros cada uno, acomodados perfectamente en cada pared y así, dando un espacio para acomodar el archivero y enfrente los escritorios.

Al medio de la habitación se veía la sombra del candelabro que se mecía al ritmo de aquel silencio inédito.

—Es magnifica, ¿No crees? – la voz de Kakashi hizo que diera un saltó. Sakura miró a Kakashi con una bandeja de té en las manos.

—Le ayudare. – sostuvo la bandeja, dándole espacio a Kakashi de sacar de un rincón una mesita de té y dos cojines para descansar.

—Por favor… - indicó en silencio.

Sakura dejó el té encima de la mesita y se acomodó en el cojín. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de lo encerrado no hacía calor, sino estaba a una temperatura adecuada para los libros. Además, el té estaba delicioso… Aunque había un detalle que le picaba.

—¿Ese candelabro es la única fuente de luz? – preguntó.

—No. Hay cuatro más en la habitación, acomodados sobre cada librero y puedo abrir un traga luz que está en la parte frontal de la sala.

—Ah… - con eso acalló su curiosidad. Bebió té. —Está muy rico…

—Me alegro que le guste… - Kakashi no bebía.

—¿No beberá?

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Entonces para qué se sirvió?

—No quería que se sintiera sola… - rio. Ella se limitó a callar.

—¿Cómo es que tiene esta biblioteca aquí?

—Es una herencia que me dejó mi padre… De hecho, ha sido así por diez generaciones.

—Parece que a su familia le gustaba la lectura.

—Je, no es sólo para lectura… - agregó mientras recorría con al vista la biblioteca. Es la propiedad más valiosa que poseo. Ahora bien… - dijo aclarándose la garganta. —No es de la biblioteca por lo que vinimos a hablar, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, es cierto. – Sakura tomó todo el té. —Pero realmente me gustaría saber de su biblioteca.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué tanta información tiene aquí?

—De al menos diez generaciones detrás de mí.

—¿El gobierno sabe de su biblioteca?

—Si lo supiera no la tendría en mi poder… todo lo que respecta al gobierno lo mantengo a raya, para ellos no soy más que un simple vendedor de antigüedades.

—Eso suena conveniente… ¿No que el conocimiento se debe compartir? – cuestionó picada.

—El conocimiento que aquí guardo puedes encontrarlo en cualquier biblioteca, si lo sabes buscar, mas he de agregar que tengo información específica de algunas cosas que la gente común no entendería. – Eso fue suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad por la biblioteca, ahora venía la siguen fase de la visita.

—Kakashi-san… - dijo con más seriedad. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

El hombre la miró atento. Con una expresión muy parecida a la meditación.

—Rebobinar. Eso pareció ser.

—¿Rebobinar? – Sakura no pareció contenta con la respuesta que le dio el vendedor. —¿Rebobinar qué?

—Pues que más… La batalla. – especificó Kakashi. —La maldición que los envuelve a Naruto, Sasuke y a ti, es más especial de lo que pensé.

—No entiendo… ¿Me está diciendo que la batalla de ayer fue como… un raund?

—Emm, algo así. – se levantó de su cojín y fue a uno de los libreros el de la derecha. Buscó animadamente entre la letra K y sacó un libro gastado, de ilustraciones y muy delgado, de al diez hojas de espesor. Lo dejó enfrente de Sakura y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—No lo vas a abrir…

—Ah, claro. – cuando tocó el libretito este le dejó impregnado polvo viejo. Soplo un poco y después abrió el libro. En cuento lo vio la ilustración de un samurái empuñando su katana, levantando la punta con desafío hacia la enorme figura de un demonio de grandes zarpas, colas contables y tinta roja por todo el cuerpo.

La cara de la chica se quedó disimuladamente transformada en una mascara de asombro.

Tragó saliva y leyó en tinta negra lo siguiente: "Guerrero y bestia están más cerca de lo que se ven…" lo demás no lo entendió.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Es un acertijo… creo, habla de una verdad escondido entre ambos. La palabra cerca no se refiere a la distancia entre ellos durante la batalla, sino a lazos que se forman en una vida. – expresó Kakashi, mientras se sentaba.

Sakura cambio de hoja. Un escrito en antiguo se atravesó en su atención.

— ¿Qué dice aquí? – le extendió el libro a Kakashi. El hombre leyó claramente:

—"Con ojos de venganza se forman las peores ilusiones… matar al prójimo es un pecado y el guerrero que sobrevive toma personal la ofensa ajena. Buscando acabar con un sufrimiento propio busca a la bestia causante de sus males…" – leyó lentamente.

—Eso es… enredoso…

—Pudiera ser, pero realmente te esta explicando un suceso. – aludió Kakashi, sirviéndole más té a Sakura.

—¿Cómo lo intuye?

—He estudiado mucho… si quieres, para darte una idea mira la ilustración.

La chica cambio de hoja y observó en tinta negra al joven guerrero de armadura potente, espada en cintura y casco puesto. Estaba de pie a escombros de algo que podría ser una ciudad en ruinas. Sakura cambio de hoja y le regresó el libro a Kakashi para que continuara leyendo.

—"Ante la gran cascada, las miradas de odio y dolor se encontraron, demostrando ante su adversario la ira que sentía al verse sin nada… el joven demonio pidió soledad y sin verse concedido accedió a pelear."

—Eso suena a que ambos se desafiaron…

—Sí, y no.

—¿No?

—Así es… el que desafió al otro fue el guerrero, no el demonio.

—No entiendo.

—Seguiré leyendo: "El fulgor de la batalla llena los campos de la confrontación. Incluso aquellos que son amigos fieles, suelen romper sus lazos para repercutir en otra realidad. El rey detendría la batalla sólo para castigarles por su falta de tacto… Pasaran sus vidas encerrados en metáforas hasta que la flama del pasado reaviva." – después de eso Kakashi cerró el cuadernillo. Se dirigió al estante y buscando entre enciclopedias sacó un enorme dibujo de 30 cm. Lo desdobló y cuando al fin Sakura lo pudo observar no encontró más que el dibujo de una gran bestia.

Un kitsune, grande y de nueve colas, rojo y con mandíbulas amenazantes.

—¿Qué es este ser?

—Un Kyuubi. – dijo Kakashi. Abrió el cuadernillo y mostró la primera imagen. Sakura se quedó perpleja…

—Por dios… es…

—Naruto. – agregó Kakashi. Sakura se mordió una mejilla y después limpio una gota de sudor que surcaba por su frente.

—Usted… ¿Qué es? ¿Una especia de erudito? –aquellas palabras fueron dichas con cierto recelo que hizo que Kakashi sonriera.

—Creo que has dado en el clavo.

—¡Lo sabía! – sonrió. —¿Y qué significa esto? – señaló de nuevo la imagen del zorro.

—El comienzo de la historia.

—¿El comienzo?

—Para que puedas entender lo que está pasando actualmente, debes saber lo que pasó antiguamente.

—¿Y el kitsune es parte esencial de este relato?

—Pequeña… el Kyuubi no es más que la razón por la que las luchas se desataron. Él, representa el pasado, el presente y el futuro… Gracias a él estamos reviviendo el pasado en el presente… es decir que, gracias a ese demonios vivimos en copretérito. Y me atrevo a decir… que sin él, Naruto no estaría con vida.

—¿Tan importante es? – Sakura se hundió en su asiento.

—Sí, mucho… - recorrió de nuevo la biblioteca y de un archivero sacó un mapa antiguo de la región que cobijaba a Konoha. —Este lugar. – apuntando con su dedo al mapa. —Es la región de las bestias… y esta de ahí, es Konoha. – estaban ubicadas muy cerca. —Para conocer lo que pasó aquí, debemos entender lo que sucedió aquí. – pasó su dedo desde Konoha a la región de las bestias.

—Dígame una cosa, Kakashi-san…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tanto debo saber de esto?

—Hasta que tu alma lo quiera…

—Ya veo.

—Sakura-san… - El hombre sonrió. —Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, sabio guardián de los conocimientos del pasado… Conocedor de lo antiguo y ahora tu maestro… Puedes llamarme: Kakashi-sensei. Ah, y una cosa más… - la luz del candelabro bajo. —Presta atención, por que la historia que te voy a contar será larga.

* * *

El paso tranquilo de Sasuke se vio interrumpido por las cristalinas aguas del riachuelo que se topó en su camino. El muchacho estudio atentamente el flujo, acomodando mentalmente las causas por las cuales el agua era un elemento vital para la supervivencia.

Todas las bestias dependen del agua… como los peces. Aquellos peces que ahora nadaban en el riachuelo. Como los que Naruto y él solían pescar…

Ante cosas como estas el guerrero más fiero se vuelve nostálgico y Sasuke no exentó a ello. Su mirada se puso nostálgica cuando recordó su infancia. Cuanto daría por que regresara a la época en la que solía ser feliz.

Pequeño es el mundo y la casualidad una cruel espía de nuestra vida…

Sasuke miró atento en una dirección en la cual se escuchaba un chapoteadero constante. Caminó lentamente para encontrarse con la causa del sonido… pasaba su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo a ratos para aminorar el ardor que desde la mañana sentía.

Una vez que alcanzó a ver mejor, se encontró cara a cara con Naruto.

El muchacho estaba agachado, con las manos en el agua y parecía estar un tanto asoleado. Se acercó cuidadoso y se sentó a las raíces de un árbol, observando atentamente lo que hacía.

Naruto estaba sobre el paso del riachuelo, vigilando el nadar de los peces y dando, en ocasiones, golpeteos para sacarlos de ahí.

Como mejor dirían… Pescaba a lo rudo.

Esa visión lo transportó al pasado, cuando niños, ambos pescaban como pasatiempo a las orillas de aquel arroyo sereno. Días en los que Itachi iba con ellos, días en los cuales la soledad era humo que se escapaba por la ventana… ¡Vaya gloria!

El descanso de Sasuke se interrumpió al momento que sintió que era observado. Enderezó la vista para toparse con los ojos inquietos de Naruto. El joven rubio estaba mirándolo atentamente, interrogándole en silencio el porqué de su presencia en el bosque.

Mas Sasuke no le contestó, pues no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación.

Al comprobar que el Uchiha no emitiría nada, Naruto salió del agua, con dos pescados en su hombro. Ante la mirada de Sasuke se las ingenió para buscar leña, prender una fogata y hacer el desayuno, es decir, los peces.

Durante todo el periodo de espera los jóvenes se miraban sin perder detalle. Cada uno ubicado al otro lado del riachuelo. Tan sencillo que era cruzar hacia el otro lado y reunirse… sin embargo, muchas veces el orgullo es tan grande que no nos permite hacer dichas cosas.

Naruto tomó su pescado instalándolo en una varilla de madera. Comenzó a comerlo sin decir gracias algunas. Sasuke seguía pendiente de él. Una vez que Naruto terminó de comer se levantó del suelo y sin decir nada tomó el otro pez, lo acomodó sobre una charola de hojas del bosque y comenzó a caminar rio arriba, hacia la cascada. Esa sería su casa durante el tiempo que estuviera pisando esa tierra.

Sasuke lo vio partir. No lo detuvo… pero una vez que Naruto despareció en su campo de visión, se acercó desganado al lugar del pescado. Lo recogió del suelo y sin decir más lo probó… tenía mucha hambre.

Lo devoró muy rápido y cuando sólo le quedaban las espinas se relamió los labios. Sonrió levemente…

Naruto no había cambiado tanto cómo creyó. Giró el rostro, observando el camino que el Uzumaki tomó y sin decir más… se encaminó hacia donde lo llevó el viento.

**Continuara… **

**Como veran el siguiente capitulo será un capitulo especial, por que haremos un retroceso hacia el pasado para contar más minusiosamente el origen de todo este embrollo. Espero que no os desanimen si no hay tanto SasuSaku como para satisfacerlos... Lo siento, intentare colocar arreglos de esta pareja. **

**Muchas gracias por leer. Los seguiremos leyendo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	8. Tres cuentos: I

**Hola, chicos y chicas, como siempre intente adelantar un poco antes de mi fecha litime, ando apuradona y relajada la mismo tiempo. Esperoq ue este capitulo satisfaga su sed de lectura. Gracias por todo.

* * *

**

**Tres cuentos: I**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Primer cuento: El youkai y el guerrero.**_

* * *

Hace muchos siglos, cuando el mundo que conocemos no era más que una fabula que sólo los más estudiosos podrían llegar a imaginar, existió un mal tan grande sobre la tierra que el sólo mencionar su nombre significaba traer la muerte y la destrucción a aquel que lo pronunciaba.

El verdadero nombre de aquella criatura terrible no se debía pronunciar por dos razones: Una, por que estaba prohibido y dos, por que su nombre era tan complejo que sólo un erudito era capaz de decirlo correctamente sin quemarse la boca.

Por eso y más, las personas le bautizaron con el nombre más acuerdo que pudieron encontrar: Kyuubi no Youko.

El Kyuubi era un zorro gigante de nueve colas. Todas sus colas se encontraban alzadas al suelo, símbolo del poder y corona de su maldad. Esa inmensa criatura coloreaba de rojo los cielos cuando mecía su cuerpo atroz sobre las montañas. Campeón y fiero, el demonio era temido por los guerreros más experimentados, argumentando que un encuentro con éste, rey de bestias, era perder la vida.

Los viejos ancestros contaban que el origen de aquella bestia ocurrió durante los años en los que los hombres llegaron al mundo. En aquellos días los hombres eran primitivos, ignorantes y sin experiencia. Se dice que Amataresu, la deidad del sol, observó a un par de niños que cazaban sin piedad a una cuadrilla de zorros.

Tomando interés en tales actos, observó atentamente las técnicas profesionales de caza. Uno a uno los zorritos murieron a manos de los niños humanos que con lanzas y piedras perseguían sin descanso a la familia de mamíferos.

Cuando sólo quedaba uno, Amataresu sintió lastima por el pequeño animal, y justo antes de que pudieran matarlo, le otorgó el poder de la flama alzorrito, dándole la oportunidad de salir con vida del enfrentamiento, y además, de controlar el fuego.

Se cree que ese inocente cachorro de zorro fue el origen del Kyuubi, por que relatan que al pasar de los años, el zorro desarrolló más poder del que Amataresu pensó sería un pequeña chispa. Fue para dos siglos después, que el Kyuubi habría de convertirse en el demonio más temido del mundo.

Aquel zorro, ahogado en odio hacia la humanidad por los daños que le habían hecho, se dedicó a matar y castigar a los humanos por su insolencia y maltrato a la naturaleza.

Aquí lo vemos como un protector a su medio, pero la crueldad de las malas energías y el poder de la oscuridad lo hizo transformarse, siglos después, en el poderoso Dios zorro.

Así fue cómo se originó el Kyuubi. De eso forma es cómo me lo contaron, sin embargo quien sabe, nunca esta por visto el que sea sólo una leyenda.

De cualquier forma, la historia no termina aquí. Mucho tiempo después de su creación, el Kyuubi no Youko era un demonio tan temido por la humanidad y por los dioses que se organizaban grandes duelos contra el feroz animal para derrocarlo. Nadie pudo vencerlo…

Hasta que entonces apareció….Un guerrero tan fuerte y sabio que podría vencer a la bestia. Se desconoce su nombre, mas quedó suspendido en el tiempo su titulo. Le llamaban Rikudou Sennin, el milagroso sabio de los seis caminos.

El origen de este ser no está muy claro, pero dicen que era un dios guerrero creado por seis elementos: Rayo, Tierra, Agua, Fuego, Aire y Metal. Sabios del pasado los describen como uno de los seres más poderosos que pisaron la tierra… monje y maestro por oficio, se ofreció a acabar al Kyuubi de una vez por todas.

Cuenta la leyenda que el sabio se encontró con el zorro en medio de un bosque a mitad de la noche. La luna resplandecía fervorosa ese momento y el viento prometía hazañas a los valientes.

Armado con su rosario de perlas, su espada y armadura, el poderoso guerrero dio rienda suelta a un gran enfrentamiento. La batalla duró nueve días, cada día el sabio se las ingeniaba para sobrevivir así como cada día se las ingeniaba para agotar al demonio de rojo.

El noveno día, cuando el zorro estaba más agotado de lo previsto, se organizó para lanzar el último ataque. Juntando todo su poder espiritual hizo una cadena de chakra tan resistente como la cuerda que se le fue puesta al Fenrir. Usando sus habilidades ató el cuello del Kyuubi a esta cadena, el demonio se removió incomodó y enardecido, pero era tarde, pues el monje le había aplicado un poderoso conjuro.

Hechizo la cadena de tal manera que toda la fuerza del zorro fue drenada. Sin embargo, al ver que era tanta, le quitó una parte de su alma al demonio… Aquella parte rebelde y enfurecida que lo había hecho odiar a los humanos, así pudo asegurar que la bestia se amansara y aprovechando esa faceta, lo condenó a una muerte silenciosa.

Lo maldijo a estar encadenado en la verdadera forma de su ser. Un cachorro que quedaría atado en un lugar cuya localización fuera inexacta, así, nadie podría liberarlo y aunque lo encontraran, la cadena jamás cedería.

Desde ese día no se supo nada del sabio, tampoco del zorro, pero cuenta la leyenda que el demonio disfrazado de cachorro se encuentra oculto en la oscuridad, en un lugar en donde la gente no puedo temerle y donde podrá morir sin ser perturbado.

Así será… al menos, eso es lo que la gente cuenta.

* * *

Kakashi dejó de hablar para sorpresa de Sakura, su mirar se encontraba suspendido en el candelabro que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas. Con los pensamientos fijos en la luz, Kakashi hizo un mohín debajo de su mascarada y arrugó las cejas.

—¿Qué sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar Sakura.

—No es nada… - volvió su vista a la chica. —Pero creo que lo dejaremos así por hoy.

—¿Eh? – Sakura ladeó la cabeza. —¿Y por que?

—Por que estoy al tanto que no es bueno revivir el pasado tan constantemente. Cosas terribles pueden pasar, Sakura…

La chica no reparó en el que ya no había sufijo en el vocabulario de Hatake, mas sí en que no quisiera contarle más.

—Oh… - solamente expresó.

—Ven mañana… esta oscureciendo y no es agradable caminar de noche por las calles de una ciudad. Aunque, pensándolo bien… usted no tiene mucho de que preocuparse. – dijo con algo de risa el hombre.

—Ah, claro… - comprendió sus palabras.

—Le acompañare hasta la salida. – dejó los libros sobre la mesita y después de Sakura, subió las escaleras, cerrando con llave la puerta que escondía la biblioteca.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei… Ejem, no quiero parecer desagradecida pero… ¿En que me beneficiara lo que me contó?

—Todavía en nada…

—¿Entonces? – masculló sin entender.

—Es óptimo que aprendas la historia desde el principio… por que de lo contrario no entenderás nada del presente. – ya estaban en la acera.

—Una cosa más… ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto con el zorro?

—La historia de Naruto se escribe al mismo tiempo que otro cuento… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

—¿Qué le pregunte a Naruto sobre su pasado…?

—No lo sé, quizás sería una buena idea… así conocerás más al muchacho. Sólo no le preguntes de noche… Es algo agresivo.

La chica sólo respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Kakashi cerró la puerta y ella simplemente comenzó a caminar.

Una vez que Sakura se había ido Pakkun se acercó a Kakashi, el hombre estaba nervioso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Presiento que algo se acerca. – murmuró sentado en la sala.

—¿Quieres que investiguemos?

—Sí. – sacó de entre sus ropas un largo pergamino, se cortó un dedo y aplicó la sangre en este. —¡Salga y rastreen! – de una nube de humo blanco emergieron una jauría de canes.

Los perros estaban en formación, al centro el enorme perro que había montado Sakura, Pakkun sobre este perro y el demás equipo listos para las órdenes de su amo.

—A tus órdenes, Kakashi. – exclamó Pakkun.

—Hagan un perímetro… si hay algo fuera de lo normal repórtenmelo.

—¡Hai! – ladraron los perros y desaparecieron tal y cómo habían llegado.

Kakashi quedó solo en la sala.

* * *

La noche no es muy agradable, pero ciertamente para Sakura era un momento lleno de misterios en donde cada vez más se encontraba con cosas nuevas.

Suspirando y con ganas de patear algo, se adentró en el parque de la ciudad y se sentó en los columpios que estaban desocupados. El alumbrado no estaba totalmente reparado, así como el resto de las calles, pero a pesar de eso nadie se encontraba fuera. Posiblemente por temor a que ocurriera otra cosa como la que sucedió la noche anterior.

Comenzó a columpiarse lentamente, sin querer elevarse. Se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien. Miró de reojo y se topó con la figura heroica de Sasuke. Aquel guerrero que había demostrado temer más poder que un samurái normal.

Sin decir nada, el Uchiha se posó a su lado, de pie, sin sentarse en otro columpio. Sakura siguió empujándose… no le molestaba la presencia de Sasuke, es más, se sentía cómoda con él cerca. El Uchiha era callado, pero al menos no era desagradable…

—Sasuke. – como siempre, Sakura era la que no soportaba el silencio ensordecedor. —¿Quieres sentarte?

—No, estoy bien de pie.

—¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntó suavemente.

—Salí a caminar un rato. ¿Y tú? Te estuve buscando…

—Fui con Kakashi-sensei… me explicó unas cosas. – la conversación seguía siendo calmada.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me contó una historia.

El Uchiha sintió curiosidad.

—¿Qué historia?

—Sobre el Kyuubi… - el muchacho se tensó. —Y un sabio guerrero que le derrotó. – después de eso se tranquilizó.

—Rikudou Senin. – atinó.

—Exacto. – ella le miró alegre. —¿Conoces la leyenda?

—Me crie con historias… - aseguró. —Esa era mi favorita… - sonrió levemente. Sakura pudo percibir su sonrisa. Un farol maltrecho era la única fuente de luz. Estaban por así decirlo en una atmosfera un tanto íntima.

—Es una historia muy interesante… pero no logro entender qué tiene que ver con lo que pasa.

—Mi hermano solía decir… - Sasuke se sentó a su lado, en un columpio. —Que las viejas historias son ventanas al futuro. Aquellos que no conocen la historia tienden a repetirla… para progresar se debe conocer el pasado.

—Suenas como Kakashi.

—Hmp. – gruñó un poco.

—¿Tenías un hermano? – preguntó para seguir con la platica.

—Sí… - los ojos de Sasuke miraron el suelo. —Era mayor que yo.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Itachi… - susurró con voz baja.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Murió.

Sakura se sintió terrible al verle la cara llena de nostalgia. Creyó haber sido muy imprudente y para mostrar disculpas bajó la cabeza también.

—Lo siento mucho…

—No importa ya. – musitó el joven. —Pasado es pasado… De cualquiera manera, Itachi siempre se sacrificó por los demás.

—¿Cómo murió? – intentó no sonar muy imprudente.

—Lo asesinaron…

Eso le causó una punzada de culpa.

—Vaya… lo lamento.

—Como te dije, es pasado. – Sasuke miró el cielo y después a ella. Sonrió de lado.

—¿Qué? – preguntó con algo de pena al ser el centro de atención del chico.

—Sakura…

—¿Sí?

Sasuke sonrió antes de decir aquello.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué? – ella se sonrojó.

—Por tu interés… - sacó de entre sus mangas las vendas que ella le había puesto. La chica las tomó con cuidado y la observó.

—¿Cómo esta tu brazo?

—Muy bien… creo que el efecto de usar el espejo se desvaneció. – movió la muñeca un poco. —¿Ves?

—Me alegra que estés bien.

—Igual yo. – eso hizo que ambos se sonrojaran. El Uchiha por dejar que su lengua hablara de más y ella por sus palabras.

El silencio se apoderó de aquel parque. Y de un momento a otro nadie habló. Sakura quedó con la vista puesta en el brazo de Sasuke, quien al parecer estaba distraído con otra cosa.

Presa de la curiosidad y el nerviosismo, acercó su mano a la de Sasuke y tocó con cuidado su antebrazo izquierdo, frotando por arriba de la tela la zona presuntamente dañada. El Uchiha abrió la mano lentamente y Sakura tocó su palma. Era increíble creer que la noche pasada había aparecido un agujero negro en esa mano.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Sakura sintió una presión en su mano que le apretaba levemente. Cuando ella se dio cuenta se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke tenía su mano entrelazada con la de él. Ella miró a Sasuke súbitamente y el Uchiha sólo escondió los ojos, liberando a la chica del agarre de antes.

—Perdóname… Es sólo que…

—Está bien… - Sakura lo interrumpió. — No me molesta. – negó suavemente.

El Uchiha simplemente se volvió un poco en sí y sonrió de lado para ya no molestarse con más situaciones comprometedoras. Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, disfrutando de la noche y los beneficios de una ciudad sumida en el silencio.

—Es extraño. – Agregó Sakura.

—¿El que?

—El silencio… comprendo lo que sucedió anoche, pero creo que esto es obsesivo.

—Quizás las personas no se sienten cómodas… quien sabe. – dijo con toda tranquilidad el joven de negro.

—¿Tú crees?

—Supongo…

Las palabras no iba a seguir saliendo de la boca de Sasuke, pues en el momento que dejó salir ese "Supongo" una intempestiva corriente de aire hizo que las hojas de los arboles se volaran con fervor. Sin entender que pasaba, los chicos se levantaron rápidamente de donde estaban sentados y ante la sorpresa de no encontrar nada más que sólo el viento, se miraron en silencio.

—¿El viento?

—Tenía propiedades muy extrañas para que sólo fuera el viento. – agregó Sasuke.

Sakura considero eso como una advertencia.

Y así fue… La advertencia se convirtió en peligro cuando una nueva corriente de aire se estampó contra ellos, esta vez alzando sus cabellos y ropas con poder.

—¡Sasuke! – la chica gritó desesperadamente al sentir que su cuerpo se elevaba del suelo.

Sólo miraba la tierra que se quedaba cada vez más debajo de sus pies y el frio del aire en sus mejillas. Elevo la vista buscando a la cosa que la había levantado y se sorprendió al ver un par de grandes alas de mariposa… y lo más increíble era que esas alas estaban hechas de… papel.

Sakura quedó pasmada observando las grandes alas de mariposa… Fue en una pirueta cuando se decidió a mirar a la cosa que la llevaba…

—Una mujer… - musitó al verle las manos, pues su cara estaba tapada con una mascara de papel.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke iba persiguiéndolas brincando por los tejados.

—¡Sasuke! – gritó desesperada.

—Demonios… - musitó para sí. —Si intento quemar las alas la quemare a ella también… - dio un vistazo al terreno y alcanzó a apreciar una torre. —Espero que funcione. – aceleró hacia la torre y de unos cuantos saltos se ubicó a la altura precisa. —¡Chidori! – gritó a los cuatro vientos y de su cuerpo comenzaron a aparecer grandes cargas de electricidad.

Con su espada dirigió el ataque y lo dejó ir como un proyectil de relámpagos. Dio en el blanco y rajó un ala.

—¡Ah! – pero Sakura no se encontraba mejor.

Cuando la mujer se percató de que estaban cayendo, se giró en el aire, tomando a la chica por los brazos y protegiéndose con ella de otro posible rayo.

Sasuke detuvo el ataque inquisidor que ya estaba apunto de lanzar. Observó impotente cómo el ala rajada volvía a reconstruirse.

—¡Sasuke! – Sakura volvía a llamarlo y el impulso por cumplir removía en el interior del Uchiha. La mariposa de papel recuperó su agilidad y aleteando, cuidadosamente hacia atrás, advertía todo movimiento serio de Sasuke, preparándose para hacer algún acto cobarde y acabar con la vida de Sakura. El Uchiha estudiaba la situación, y dejaba caer a Sakura quizás podría salvarla, pero la distancia le decía que eso era una probabilidad muy pequeña.

—¡Déjala ir! – ordenó molesto.

La mujer negó con la cabeza. Sakura estaba paralizada entre ambos contendientes. Tenía que pesar en algo, pero hasta el momento nada se le venía a la cabeza.

—¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sasuke. La mujer seguía sin responder.

De repente, soltó a Sakura de los brazos y la tomó de la nuca, justo sobre la ropa y comenzó a hacer sellos con la mano útil. Una gran avalancha de papel se manifestó por todos lados, sorprendió no sólo a Sakura, sino a Sasuke también.

El Uchiha contempló paciente lo que pasaba. De poco a poco el papel comenzó a tomar forma hasta que se quedó como un gran serpiente blanca.

—Acabalo. – esas eran las primera palabras que se oían por parte de la mujer.

La serpiente se abalanzó contra Sasuke y el muchacho sonrió de lado.

—Debes estar bromeando. – con un corte de la espada rebanó a la serpiente en el aire. Se posó sobre el techo de una casa y comenzó a juntar electricidad. Tenía que salvar a Sakura. Pero no contó con que la mujer chasqueara los dedos y la serpiente de nuevo tomó forma. Esta vez, alcanzó a Sasuke, lo mordió y lo sacudió en sus mandíbulas, costando increíblemente con el papel las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertos con la armadura.

—¡Déjate de juegos! – exclamó molesto. Saco de su boca una gran bocanada de fuego y la víbora ardió hasta consumirse en cenizas. Cuando salió del fuego su oponente iba lejos. —No lo permitiré. – rápidamente se pasó por los edificios, siguiendo a la mujer. Ésta estaba escapando hacia el bosque, si llegaban ahí, sería más difícil seguirlas por la maleza.

—¡Chidori Nagashi! – llamó a su arma y los relámpagos acudieron casi al instante. Cortó el cielo y las nubes con los relámpagos, desesperado por no poder recuperar a Sakura.

Sin embargo, contra todo lo anterior, estaba vez la mujer esquivó sus ataques como un halcón peregrino en plena caza. Dio grandes vueltas por el cielo y esquivó todo tipo de obstáculo.

—¡Sakura! – la llamó, para asegurarse que seguía consiente.

—¡Sasuke! – gracias a cielo sí. Sólo algo maltratada pero consiente.

—Rayos… - la mujer sobrevoló el bosque y esta vez Sasuke tuvo que entrar tras ellas. —¡Sakura! – volvió a llamarla. Pero no le respondieron. Apresurado por la duda saltó a lo alto y observó el punto blanco que sería la mujer y Sakura. En pleno saltó comenzó a ajustar el relámpago para derribar a la secuestradora, pero antes de que siquiera lo disparara una gran bola de roja luz emergió de entre los frondosos arboles.

—Naruto. – musitó el Uchiha, observando todo.

El demonio envuelto y plasma rojo apareció justo enfrente de la mujer de papel. Arremetió contra ella con una zarpada y le arrancó la mascara. La agredida retrocedió asustada, pero no escapó. El demonio le arrebató a Sakura dándole un golpe en los brazos, la chica de rosa cayó inesperadamente al bosque. Mientras que arriba Naruto mandaba a volar a la chica con una gran bocanada de aire caliente.

—¡Ayuda! – gritó Sakura, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos. Iba a caer al bosque y seguramente se rompería todos los huesos.

¿Así terminaría?

—¡Sakura!

Por supuesto que no.

Gentilmente, casi de ensueño, los brazos de Sasuke apresaron su cuerpo en la presurosa caía y casi en un lapso de tiempo, sus ojos verdes se encontraron los rojos de él.

Eso basto para que la chica se aferrara de él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ambos cayeron sobre el duro suelo, Sakura sobre Sasuke, y el ultimo protegiéndola de todo golpe. El polvo y el lodo botaron entre la hojarasca y sus respiraciones, apresuradas se escuchaban en la calma del firmamento.

Sakura yacía sobre Uchiha, con sus brazos que pasaban entre su cuello y su cara escondida en su pecho. El muchacho la sujetaba de la cintura y la espalda, colocando la barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

—¿Estás bien? – se escuchó la voz baja de Sasuke. Sakura sólo asintió. Enderezó el cuerpo y se topó con el muchacho de armadura, respiró algo nerviosa y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

—De nada… - sonrió por lo bajo. —Pero no soy el único héroe aquí.

—¿Eh? – Sakura lo miró a la cara, confusa. Sasuke indicó con la cabeza a lo que se refería. Detrás de ellos estaba sentado el enorme demonio que la había salvado.

Sakura se puso de pie y ayudó a Sasuke. Naruto los miraba tranquilamente. Era increíble, pues el feroz demonio de la noche anterior se encontraba sentado sobre sus colas, en una pose de tranquilidad sorprendente.

—Naruto. – Sakura aprecio al demonio que si bien lo había dicho Kakashi tenía un parentesco formidable con el Kyuubi. —Gracias. – se acercó a él y estiró su mano derecha. La espiral en la panza de Naruto se dibujó de inmediato. Colocó su mano sobre esa marca, ella sabía que ahí no se quemaría.

No pudo explicar cómo, pero podría jurar que en el instante que le agradeció a Naruto, éste sonrió. Se acababa de dar cuenta que a pesar de lo que Kakashi le había contado respecto a ese horrible Dios, Kyuubi no Youko, Naruto no tenía nada que ver… y si era así, pues no era malvado.

La chica miró con algo de recelo el bosque. Se volvió a Sasuke y con intriga nacida se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Quién demonios era? – expresó angustiada.

—No lo sé… debo admitir que no sabía que existía dicha técnica para controlar el papel.

—Ella podía volar… esa mujer… - la chica se mordió una uña. Nerviosa por que se repitiera lo ocurrido. —Necesitamos hablarlo con Kakashi.

—¿Eres erudito tacaño de conocimiento? – se burló Sasuke.

—¿Cómo supiste que era un erudito?

—Es fácil de ver, Sakura… - añadió el pelinegro.

—Ya veo… - no quiso discutir eso. —Naruto. – se volteó a Naruto, quien poco a poco comenzaba a regresar entre los bosques. Eso sacó de plano a Sakura. —¡Espera! – le llamó. El demonio se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro. —¿Por qué te vas?

—Déjalo ir, Sakura. – pidió Sasuke, todavía con recelo.

—Pero se quedara solo…

—Sabe lidiar con la soledad. Creo que lo más conveniente para ti es que regreses a tu casa. – Sasuke hablaba con cordura, pero también con un cierto egoísmo.

—Pero… Naruto… - cuando regresó los ojos a donde se supone que estaba no lo encontró. —Se fue… - musitó. Tragó saliva y antes de que diera dos pasos para buscarlo, Sasuke la tomó de un brazo.

Sus miradas se entrecruzaron… el asunto era muy tenso.

—Sakura, no… - musitó Sasuke.

—Te guste o no… soy la guardiana de los dos. – musitó Sakura, para liberarse después e ir con Naruto.

El Uchiha sólo se quedó mirando por donde se había ido. Era muy testaruda… pero aunque odiara admitirlo, decía la verdad.

El muchacho se perdió una vez más en las sombras, tenía otras cosas por hacer.

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba sentado en el pasillo de su casa, mirando el jardín. Suspiraba lentamente y tragaba un sorbo de té. Justo en el instante en el que se termino la taza la sombra de un ser se coló en su casa.

—Todavía no es media noche, ¿Verdad? – fue una pregunta sin sentido y casual.

—No lo sé. – Pakkun apareció a la luz.

—Noto perturbación en tu voz… ¿Sucedió algo?- Kakashi estaba muy serio.

—Un ataque… No era _él _pero creo que están relacionados. – el perrito se acostó al lado de Kakashi. El vendedor de antigüedades frunció el ceño.

—Ya veo. Es una pena que todo suceda tan rápido…

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Continuar con lo que hacíamos antes. – suspiró. —Sakura debe enterarse de la responsabilidad que conlleva el ser la guardiana de los dos guerreros.

—No estoy seguro, Kakashi… - cerró los ojitos. —¿Qué tal la relación de los dos? – se refería a Naruto y Sasuke.

—No lo sé bien. Realmente espero que mejore.

—¿Crees que la pelea anterior lo atrajo?

—Sin duda… la manifestación del zorro y el muchacho era muy poderosa. Si mandó a algún secuaz para secuestrar a la chica, seguramente se trae algo entre manos.

—Creo que tendremos que estar muy al pendiente. – estiró las patitas.

—Igualmente. – se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó al estanque. Las carpas dormían en el fondo. —El agua está turbia…

—Kakashi. – una voz le llamó.

—Ah, Sasuke-kun… - se dio media vuelta para verlo. —No sé por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que te vería pronto.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—… Tú dirás.

**Continuara… **

**Seguramente diran que este capitulo fue muy corto. Lo cierto es que como Tres cuentos, se divide en Tres cuentos, vaya, posiblemente se veran pequeños. Estos cuentos son partes importantes del desarrollo de la historia, por que lo cierto es que en el futuro sera importantes para comprender algunas cosas. **

**Les agredezco mucho por su apoyo y que hayan leido. Como les prometí, intente más SasuSaku, espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

-8-


	9. Tres cuentos: II

**Hola, hola, como están... Lo sé, lo sé y lo lamento mucho. He tardado millones de años. Lo siento mucho, la escuela no me daba para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera pues...mis clases. De cualquier manera, ya le habia adelantado un poco al capitulo y logre terminarlo. **

**Este capitulo, en especial, no tiene SasuSaku, lo siento, en verdad, pero para poder hacer comprensible la historia. Este al igual que los otros cuestos, relata una hazaña que nos deja ver lo que esta sucediendo. Pues como dijo Kakashi, necesitamos saber del pasado para saber lo que está sucediendo actualmente. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

* * *

-9-

_Tu estirpe vivirá… déjalo en mis manos._

_**Kyuubi**__._

_**Segundo cuento: Kushina y Minato. **_

* * *

Kushina y Minato eran dos niños que vivían en una hermosa villa, a los adentros de un poderoso bosque bendecido por verdes prados, cristalinas lagunas y arboles tan grandes y fuertes que crecían en todas partes, dándole sustento a las personas que vivían ahí.

Pero en fin… volvamos a la historia.

Aquellos pequeños niños se habían criado en Konoha, una prometedora aldea que cada día crecía más. Ambos niños eran muy amigos y gozaban de pasear por los bosques sin la supervisión de sus padres, por que según ellos, correr riesgos era muy divertido.

Cierto día, mientras los niños paseaban y recolectaban frutas un inesperado aguacero les cayó del cielo. La chica, Kushina, asustada por sufrir algún resfrió corrió enérgica entre ramas y lodo… mientras que su pobre amigo iba detrás de ella.

—¡Kushina! – gritaba despavorido un niño rubio, de ojos azules y despeinado. —¡Kushina, no tan rápido! – brincaba en la lluvia mientras que el agua les golpeaba la piel.

—¡Date prisa! – le gritaba su amiguita mientras derribaba los arbustos que se le atravesaban.

—¡Pero ni siquiera sabes a donde vas! – en ese momento tropezó inesperadamente, golpeando con alguien al frente y empujando a ese alguien al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos Kushina le miraban con un aura asesina, tenía el cabello y la ropa sucia por el lodo y definitivamente estaba molesta.

—Minato… - susurró con un poderoso rencor.

—Ah, espera… no quería… - muy tarde, le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al pobre niño. —¡Ay, Kushina, no era para tanto! – se sobaba insistentemente la cabeza.

—Pues tú tienes la culpa por no fijarte…

—Mmm, eres muy injusta, Kushina. – la chica simplemente hizo un mohín y cruzó los brazos. Como su madre decía: "Reza por que no te hagan enojar, por que si no haces cosas que no querías".

-¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Minato, sacudiéndose el lodo.

- Mira ahí… mejor entremos a esa cueva.

-¿Cueva? – el niño miró el agujero que estaba en una potente piedra. Apenas y si cabían y Kushina tenía la loca idea de entrar ahí.

- Sí, es perfecta.

- No lo sé, después de todo, es pequeña. ¿Y si se inunda?

-No te preocupes por eso, Minato. – Kushina sacudió sus cabellos mojados. – Usaremos nuestras habilidades para salir.

-¿Consideras una habilidad nadar como perro?

- Tonto, hablaba de nuestros poderes…

-Ah… - Dijo irónico. – Entremos pues.

Como dos aventureros que se integran en el profundo laberinto de la calamidad, los niños no retrocedieron a medida que entraba.

-¡Minato, no mires mi ropa interior! – la pequeña Kushina le lanzó una patada.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pensé! – ladeó el rostro sonrojado, en realidad, si había alcanzado a ver algo.

-Por tu bien… - Kushina suspiró y siguió adelante. A cada centímetro que recorría la humedad se había más evidente, no así, el espíritu de aventura rogaba internamente que prosiguiera. Kushina era una chica intrépida, llena de energías con una despampanante mirada que podría hacer que incluso un chico tan serio como Minato se sintiera perdido. En resumidas cuentas, siempre era por eso que ambos jóvenes se encontraban inmersos en aventuras tan locas… Todo por el espíritu aventurero de Kushina y la buena voluntad de Minato, que en ningún momento la dejaba sola.

-¡Mira, veo una salida! – Kushina aceleró para poder alcanzar el tenue rayo de luz que se colaba entre las paredes de roca. Se apresuró a salir, a pesar de que se estuviera resbalando. Ya casi, sólo un poco más… ya, ya…

-¡Kushina! – Minato observó con algo de temor cómo la niña que estaba enfrente de él se resbalaba sin poder detenerse. Estiró la mano y le empujó del trasero, sin que ambos niños se dieran cuenta, Minato impulsó su cuerpo hacia afuera y consiguió que tanto él como la niña salieran bien librados.

Emergieron de la cueva como peces escurridizos de una red. Cayeron de boca en un lecho de arena blanda. Parecía la arena de un rio.

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que Kushina reaccionara.

-¡Minato, me tocaste el trasero…!

-¡Kushina, espera, si no lo hacia nosotros no…!

-¡Callate, tonto, te voy a…! – sin embargo no le pegó, se quedó con la mano alzada y la vista fija en un punto. – Aquí hay algo.

- ¿Eh? – Minato se levantó y sacudió los pantalones. – No veo nada.

- Sí, ahí está. – apuntó la joven.

Entonces lograron ubicarse. Estaban en una cueva iluminada por cristales blancos, emitían luces de varia intensidad, pero sobretodo, se podía ver una grandísimo, de donde se enrollada una cadena, y justo al final de esa cadena, al lado de un riachuelo, reposaba en siesta un cachorro de zorro rojo, encadenado del cuello.

- ¡Malditos cazadores! – Kushina se levantó y corrió donde el zorrito.

- ¡Kushina, espera, puede ser peligroso! – la persiguió.

- ¿Bromeas? Es un cachorrito… - estiró la mano para tocarlo, pero antes de que siquiera lo rozada abrió los ojitos y gruño, enderezándose sobre sus patas y lanzando una fiera mordida. Kushina arrebató su mano antes de que la mordiera.

- Ves, te lo dije…

- Seguramente es hostil por que esta atado. – tragó saliva. El zorrito seguía enseñando los colmillos, airado.

- Quizás tiene hambre. – contribuyó Minato, observando de reojo el rio.

- Cierto, pesquemos algo… - la chica se acercó a la orilla, pero fue detenida por el niño.

- Permíteme…- se remangó la ropa. – Esto es algo a lo que llamo: Pescar a lo rudo.

- Eso quiero verlo. – la niña se cruzó de brazos y se sentó sobre una roca.

- Sólo espera y verás. – el pequeño entró en el riachuelo y buscó detenidamente algún pez. No había ninguno… joder, quedaría en ridículo si no fuera por… - ¡Ahí hay uno! – se lanzó al agua y levantó tanto espuma como gotas de agua fría. Kushina sólo observó.

- ¿Lo tienes?

- Sí… - mostró su botín. El pez tenía el tamaño de una sardina.

- Supongo que será suficiente para un zorro bebé… - se burló un poco.

- Tienes suerte que no anden peces grandes por aquí.

- Claro… Vamos, hay que dárselo. – le ayudó a salir del agua y se acercaron al zorrito, el cual todavía gruñía.

- Ya, ya, quieto asesino, sólo queremos darte algo de comer. – Le lanzó el pececito a aire y cayó justamente en la cabeza del cachorro. El zorrito se sacudió y olfateó la comida. Se relamió los bigotes y de un bocado se lo trago. Después, miró con pena a los niños…

- Quiere más, Minato.

- Mmm, de acuerdo, pescare más para él.

Esa tarde, Minato y Kushina encontraron un tesoro invaluable. Una mascota que, al parecer lucia muy agradecida con ellos. A pesar que intentaron liberarlo, el zorrito no dejó que posaran sus manos sobre la cadena o él.

Así, todos los días, los niños le llevaban pescado al zorrito, le daban unas sardinas y volvían a intentarlo. Pero el animal seguía rechazando sus intentos por ayudarle. Un año más tarde, Minato llegó sólo a la cueva, Kushina no había podido venir. Como era de costumbre le llevaba carne y peces, un poco de leche y algo de fruta para merendar, me refiero a Minato.

Ese día, mientras se echaba una siesta, el jovencito no se percató de que una serpiente de rio se colaba por su cuello. Justo cuando la serpiente parecía enroscarse en su cuello y estrangularlo, escuchó un chillido horrible que lo despertó. Con eso, reconoció a la serpiente y se la quitó de encima asustado. Buscó con la vista al cachorro, quien lo miraba complacido.

- Gracias… - se acercó lentamente, esperando como siempre, que le gruñera. Más no sucedió eso. El lugar de eso, el zorrito movió la cola. Minato estiró la mano y el zorrito no gruñó. Esta era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Su piel era tan condenadamente suave…

Entonces una alarma sonó en su mente. El animal era cachorro todavía. Normalmente los zorros maduraban rápido. Sin saberlo se recorrió hacia atrás y cayó sentado.

- Eres un kitsune, ¿no es así? Y estás atrapado… - el animal, como si entendiera su lenguaje, asintió. - ¡Increíble! Si Kushina se entera… Dime, ¿La cadena que te sostiene es mágica?

Como respuesta el zorrito chilló y asintió.

Minato se quedó sorprendido. Sonrió y sacó de entre sus cosas una navaja. Intentaría romperla. Dio una estocada, pero se convirtió en mala idea cuando la navaja de rompió en pedazos.

- ¡Ah, maldición! – rejuntó los pedazos de su pobre navaja. – No te preocupes, amigo. Te sacaremos de aquí. – entonces dio media vuelta y salió de la cueva.

En cuento la encontró le dio la noticia. La chiquilla, sin creerlo fue a comprobarlo ella misma. A partir de ese día se dieron a la tarea de liberar al zorrito. Todos los días le llevaban comida y traian consigos un nuevo trozo de piedra, algún palo, navaja, lo que fuera, con tal de romper la cadena, mas era en vano, ya que nunca cedía.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Minato se dedicó a estudiar artes marciales, Kushina se hizo experta en conjuros de chakra, eran técnicas que, junto a las de Minato hacían del mundo un lugar menos complicado.

Ellos tenían 20 años. Habían crecido, y el zorrito se había vuelto, más que una tarea, un ancla que los mantenía siempre en el mismo espacio, siempre juntos. El tiempo no corre en vano, los chiquillos se enamoraron, eran los mejores compañeros de batalla y sin duda, tenían la tarea explicita de salvar al zorro a toda costa.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, en el cual Minato y Kushina llegarón al bosque. En sus corazones poseían el valor suficiente para rescatar a su amigo, y en su saber las técnicas más magistrales que habían conseguido aprender.

Se encontraba enfrente de la entrada secreta. Con el tiempo habían anchado el túnel para poder llegar hasta el zorrito, obviamente ya no cabían, no eran los niños de antes.

Kushina se acercó a la cueva. Iba a dar un paso adentro, cuando sintió la mano de Minato en su hombro.

- Kushina. – ella se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Sí?

- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos… somos los mejores amigos de siempre… y, bueno… sabes que nunca te abandonaría…

- ¿Minato? – Kushina sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago.

- Kushina… - le tomó de la mano. – Te amo… ¿Te gustaría… convertirte en mi esposa?

Las palabras de Minato hicieron eco en sus oídos, como el retumbar de una campana. Se abrazó al joven y lo llenó de besos, desde la frente hasta el mentón. Ambos se sonrojarón por ello y antes de que si quiera Minato pudiera decir algo, ella le besó en la boca con tanta vehemencia que los malos presagios volarón lejos junto a la duda y el miedo al rechazo.

- Te amo…- le susurró al oído. Minato sintió un calor extenderse por todas sus venas. – Sí quiero… - volvió a besarlo.

- Gracias… Kushina. – esta vez fue él quien la besó.

Ambos reaccionaron y se separaron, sonrieron cálidamente y después se abrazaron contentos.

- Creo que… Ichi nos espera. – desde luego, habían bautizado al zorro, es que el no hacerlo sería una abominación. Después de todo cuidaban siempre de él.

- Sí, vamos. – se tomarón de la mano y comenzarón a caminar hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegarón a donde estaba el zorro se dieron cuenta de algo terrible.

Ichi se encontraba con la lengua de fuera, la cadena que ataba su cuello le apretaba más y más, hasta el punto que sacó la lengua para intentar sobrevivir. Tenía el suelo arañado, probablemente en la lucha por liberarse de sus cadenas.

- ¡Minato, rápido! – los jóvenes corriendo apresuradamente. Intentaron acercarse pero una barrera invisible los pasó.

- Una barrera… seguramente una maldición. – se remangó. – Kushina prepara un hechizo para liberar.

- Sí. – Comenzó a hacer sellos.

Minato juntó sus manos y comenzó a reunir chakra en su cuerpo. Iban a hacer esto bien, la vida de Ichi dependía de ello. Cuando su cuerpo se encotraba rebozante de chakra, Minato tocó los hombros de Kushina y comenzó a darle cuanta energía poseía.

- Confio en ti… Cariño. – susurró galantemente, mientras su piel palidecía al perder su poder.

- Gracias, no te defraudare. – Kushina cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, si no lo hacía bien, podría matar a Ichi y todo habría sido en vano. Tragó saliva… el conjuro estaba listo. - ¡KAI! – gritó Kushina y en cuento su chakra tocó el diámetro en donde se encontraba el zorro, una poderosa reacción luminisente les cegó por completo.

Kushina cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos, terribles ondas eléctricas le corrompían el alma. Sintió un desfallecimiento cuando escuchó el aullido del animal.

No, tenían que salvarlo.

- ¡Minato!

- ¡Un poco más, el hechizo es muy poderoso! – gritó su prometido.

Kushina asintió. El poder del chakra comenzaba a arrastrarlos, tenían que hacer algo rápido.

- ¡KAI! – gritaron al parejo y ante sus ojos una tremenda explosión amenazó con destrozar la cueva. Las paredes colapsaron y el bosque retumbó ante aquello. Minato observó por un segundo cómo las paredes se desplomaban sobre ellos. Desesperado por no poder salir de ahí, abrazó a Kushina por la espalda, protegiéndola de los grandes escombros que les caian encima.

Iban a morir. A morir por intentar salvar un kitsune…

- Te amo… - susurró Kushina a Minato. Él sólo le sonrio y le besó el cuello. Tambien la amaba mucho.

Cerraron los ojos, las grandes rocas los iban aplastar.

…

…

Pero nada pasó. El derrumbe se hizo parte del pasado… ellos estaban ilesos. ¿Por qué?

Ambos abrieron los ojos. Los primero que vieron fue lo más asombroso que alguna vez contemplaron, lo segundo, fue aun mejor.

A su lado, con gran alevosía, se encontraba una enorme zarpa roja. Asustados, elevaron sus miradas y se toparon con la horripilante cara de un kitsune gigante.

Kushina sintió un pánico tremendo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin descanso. Minato se aferró a ella con desesperación.

El demonio gigante les había protegido de las rocas con su cuerpo, pero nada les garantizaba que realmente les perdonara la vida. Ante las pavidas miradas de la pareja el terrible mounstro desendió la cabeza y les encaró.

Una sonrisa sadica se esbozó en su hocico. Aquellos colmillos blancos y asesinos… pensó Minato.

- ¿I-chi? – se atrevió a pronunciar Kushina.

Pero como respuesta el demonio soltó una sonora carcajada.

Su respiración caliente les bañó el rostro.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – se animó a preguntar Minato. El zorro simplemente rio más y después, contestó.

- Mi nombre es… Kyuubi no Youko. – Los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron cada vez más. Kushina sintió una revoltura en su estomago. Minato comenzó a sudar.

Aquella criatura no era más que el demonio legendario, el mismo que se enfrento a Rikudou Sennin. Se le conocía como la bestia más terrible que había pisado la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Vas a… matarnos? – Namikaze fue directo.

- ¡Ja! – soltó el animal. - ¿Qué clase de persona desea la muerte cuando no ve escapatoria? Sólo aquellos que no tienen esperanza.

- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Kushina.

- Calma, niños. – el demonio se agachó hasta quedar donde ellos. – No soy un ingrato… Durante años han cuidado de mí como una estúpida mascota… Y ahora, arriesgaron sus vidas para salvarme de la maldición del ese maldito sennin. – sonrio. – Les perdono la vida…-se enderezó y abriendo la boca, hizo un hoyó entre pilares de rocas maltrechos para salir. La luz del sol le dio en los ojos y la bestia sonrio.

Que grata era la luz. Nunca la había sentido tan rica.

Se sacudió algunos escombros y salió de allí.

- ¡Espera! – gritó Minato. El demonio le miró por encima del hombro.-¿A dónde vas? ¿Destruiras la aldea? – se puso al tanto de todo las expresiones del demonio.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? – el demonio alzó una ceja. – Calmate, como parte de mi agradecimiento prometo no dañar tu ridícula aldea. Descuida… ya te lo dije una vez. No soy un ingrato. – comenzó a caminar a zancadas. – Adios, amigos mios… - y desapareció gradualmente.

El silencio aleccinó a los jóvenes. Despues de ese evento todo volvió a ser normal en sus vidas.

Con el paso de los años, los jóvenes se casaron y justo cuando pensaron que su vida no podía ser más satisfactoria, Kushina le dio a Minato la noticia de que estaba embarazada. En toda la aldea se armó una fiesta.

Incluso el rey, el poderoso guerrero a quien todos respestaban, les dio su bendición en persona.

La vida no podía ser más grata.

- ¡Aww, fue un varoncito! – sonrio Kushina mientras se acercaba a una amiga. – Está muy lindo… - sonrio acariciándole la frente. - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Bueno… habíamos pensado en Sasuke. – la dulce Mikoto Uchiha sonrio enternecida.

- Ese es un nombre esplendido. – Kushina sonrio. Acaricio su vientre.

- ¿Cómo piensas llamarle al tuyo? – Mikoto acarició el vientre de Kushina.

- Mmm, todavía no tenemos un nombre en particular… Minato no me aporta mucho. – sonrio. – Queriamos llamarle Naruto.

- ¿Naruto? – Mikoto sonrio. – Es un nombre muy particular. ¿No lo crees, Itachi? – la vista de las adultas se enfocó en el niño que estaba al lado de su madre. Era un niño apuesto de cabellera larga.

- Suena a comida. – contribuyó el chico.

- Precisamente. – Kushina le acarició la cabeza.

- ¡Kushina! – Minato llegó donde ella. – Hola, Mikoto-san… ¿Cómo estás, Itachi-chan?

- Hola, Minato…. Itachi, saluda.

- Buenos días, Minato-san.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Kushina preguntó.

- Sí, ven conmigo por favor. – después de eso enfocó la vista en el bultito que tenía Mikoto en manos. - ¡Ah, este debe ser el pequeño Sasuke! – le miró. – Muy pronto nacera Naruto, espero que sean buenos amigos. – se aventuró a decir el joven rubio. Mikoto sólo sonrio.

En ese momento Minato recordó a lo que venía.

- Oh, Kushina, ¿Puedes venir un momento? – Enfocó la vista en Mikoto. – Fue un placer verla hoy, Mikoto-san, Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan… - le tomó una manita con el dedo y sonrio mientras el pequeñin le apretaba con fuerza. – Je, es fuerte… - agregó. Se liberó del agarre de Sasuke y con una seña le indicó a Kushina que lo siguiera.

- Adios, Mikoto, nos veremos otro día.- se despidió a lo lejos con su mano en el aire. Se volvió a Minato. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Quiero que vengas a ver la habitación del bebé. – ella sonrio.

Llegaron a una casa, relativamente acogedora, Minato la había estado contruyendo los últimos meses, y había sido tanto su entusiasmo que muchas veces no comía por trabajar aurdamente. A pesar de que el tío de Kushina les había ofrecido vivir en su casa, la familia negó amablemente, diciendo que querían independizarse.

El generoso tio sonrio con orgullo, le dio la mano a Minato y le regalo un pedazo de tierra para que construyeran lo que les diera en gana.

La casa era hermosa por dentro, había un jardín, una cocina, una habitación para ellos y lo más importante… Una habitación para el bebé.

- ¡Minato, es hermosa! – Kushina le dio un beso en los labios y el hombre le correspondió tomandole de la cintura y dándole un giro de emoción. – Me encanta…

Aquel cuarto conteía paredes pintadas de un puro blanco, lindos muebles y juguetes de bebé tallados en madrea. Una cuna con rejas para la protección del pequeño que venía en camino y un cómodo conjunto de cobijas tejidas a mano. Todo para el bebé.

La mujer sonrio complacida y dándole otro beso, ambos se abrazaron con alegría. Entonces… pasó.

- Minato… - Kushina musito compungida.

- ¿Qué?

- Es hora… - le tembló la mandibula.

- ¿De que, amor?

- ¡Es hora…! – gritó. Se separaron del abrazo.

- ¡Sí, pero de qué!

- ¡Voy a dar a luz, idiota! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Ah, dios…! – la tomó en brazos. – Necesito llevarte con alguien… - comenzó a correr por la aldea. – Una partera, una partera… - repetía.

- ¡Minato!

- ¡Tranquila amor, tranquila… yo…! – pero no terminó de decir nada, pues el cielo se nubló al instante y los ojos de Minato, incluidos los de Kushina se quedaron fijos en la horripilante imagen que estaba justamente enfrente de ellos.

- Esto no… puede estar pasando.- musitó Namikaze.

Sobre la montaña que protegía a la villa, las tinieblas y el fuego infernal avisaban la llegada de la destrucción inminente. La sombra del Kyuubi dibujó con terror la más grande de las pesadillas. Aquella bestia, la cual ambos jóvenes liberaron con ahinco, se encontraba posada sobre sus cabezas, sentada con una sadica sonrisa, observándoles con un gusto indescriptible que asemejaba demasiado a la venganza.

- Por qué… - Minato se mordió el labio. – Me lo había prometido…

- Minato… - la voz de Kushina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La miró con una expresión de dolor.

- Lo siento, amor… - volvió a correr en dirección a una partera. Se dirigió al palacio real lo más rápido posible. La sombra del demonio de nueve colas le bañaba el trayecto. Dio un vistazo al animal, quien no parecía moverse de ahí.

- ¡Su majestad! – entró gritando al palacio. - ¡Su majestad!

- ¡Minato! – Sarutobi, así se llamaba el último de los hermanos del rey, le recibió inmediatamente. - ¡¿Qué significa esto? – señaló por la ventana al espécimen maligno que seguía riendo en la montaña.

- Maestro, ayúdeme por favor…- Sarutobi miró a Kushina.

- ¡Pequeña! – la tomó en brazos.

- ¿Dónde está el rey?

- No está. Él y mi segundo hermano están fuera de la aldea, no sé cuando regresen.

- Le pido, por favor, que cuide de mi esposa…

- ¡¿A dónde vas?

- A enfrentar mis responsabilidades… - comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

- Ire contigo…

- No, maestro Sarutobi… esto es algo que me concierte a mí más que a nadie.

- ¡¿Estás demente? Reconozco que eres un guerrero magnifico, pero ni tus habilidades podrían vencer a una bestia como esta.

- Quizas no sea el sabio ermitaño… Pero por favor, confie en mí. Cuide de mi amada Kushina…

- Minato… - Kushina le llamó.

- Kushina… - se acercó a ella. Le tomó de la mano. – Por favor… perdóname…

- Minato… - le besó la mano y después, con un gesto hizo que se acercara para depositar otro beso en sus labios. – Confió en ti más que en nadie… Pero por favor, no tardes demasiado.

- Te amo. – le besó de nuevo. – Prometo volver pronto.

Corrió a máxima velocidad donde estaba el zorro. Se subió al tejado de una casa y apreció la colosal figura del demonio. Iba actuar, pero los movimientos del mamífero le alertaron, se había enderezado y a continuación, dio un salto tremebundo.

Dio de lleno en la aldea, penetrando con sus zarpas en la población y destruyendo todo a su paso. Los guerreros aparecieron con el deseo de proteger su villa. Más eran arrastrados por las colas del Kyuubi como insignificantes hormigas. Un rugido estrambotico aturdió a la población y después de eso, vieron cómo enterraba las garras en la tierra, provocando un terremoto. El bosque entero se removió ante la amenaza… el legendario zorro de las nueve colas era un oponente de poderes inimaginables.

Minato sintió la feroz sacudida y se aferró al tejado con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez que la tierra dejó de temblar, ráfagas poderosas de viento comenzaron a levantar los techos y los arboles que estaban en la aldea. La leyenda del titan de nueve colas revivía poco a poco, mostrándole a los humanos el enojo y el rencor de las bestias.

Minato, todavía sin una buena idea de lo que haría comenzó a maquilar un plan. Primeramente tenía que despejar el area, hacer que el zorro estuviera sobre él y así dejar a los inocentes fuera de esto. Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué está tan confiado?

Desde el día que liberó al zorro, algo dentro de él le alegaba que no debía tomar las cosas a la ligera. Comenzó a entrenar en secretos jutsus prohibidos, comenzó a estudiar, empleaba mucho tiempo analizando, planeando… en una ocasión, le dijo al rey de lo que pasaba por su mente y su majestad, impresionado por su dedicación se ofreció a entrenarle por algún tiempo.

Minato no sólo era un magnifico guerrero, tenía un nivel de batalla quizás igual de grande que el rey.

La suerte estaba echada.

Comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos. Concentró todo su chakra, su ser propio sería la espada con la que derrotaría al fin al demonio Kyuubi. Comenzó a dictar palabras en voz baja. El viento comenzó a cambiar de curso… y el zorro se dio cuenta.

Encontró al fin a Minato. El joven estaba justamente detrás de él.

Con una peligrosidad marcada, se acercó al joven, presa de la curiosidad… contempló al hombro, arrodillado, mencionado conjuros sin sentido. Los ojos rojos del Kyuubi resplandecieron. Cuando Minato dejó de recitar encaró al animal. Le miró con desafio y esto simplemente tuvo sin cuidado al demonio.

- Me prometiste que no atacarías mi aldea. – dijo Minato. Pero el zorro no le contestó. – Me diste tu palabra…

Nada. Solamente un vapor espeso por parte del Kyuubi, la aldea entera se paralizó cuando apreció al joven que le daba la cara al youkai.

- ¿No dirás nada?

- Mi-Minato… - musito el Kyuubi.

Eso alertó al hombre, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… el zorro no estaba siendo altanero, sino que era presa de una ira incontenible, tanto, que no podía volver a su personalidad habladora y egocéntrica pero no agresiva. El Kyuubi era un demonio que se caracterizaba por poseer ataques de rabia incontenibles… seguramente ahora era prisionero de alguno y por lo tanto, no se detendría hasta que la ira desapareciera.

- Tiene nublado los ojos…- musitó para sí. – En este momento, su corazón yace en medio de un mar de ira, quiere sangre y hasta que se le pase esa sed, no volveras a ser aquel que una vez conocimos, Kushina y yo. – recitó.

- Minato… - el zorro ladeó la cabeza. – Sus ojos… - volvió a musitar. – Son rojos… quiere matar… - Y sin más le atacó.

La boca del zorro aremetio contra el tejado en donde estaba Namikaze, inmediatamente, el joven depasarecio en un haz de luz. Minato era rápido… muy, muy rápido.

Sin precauciones se subió a la cabeza del zorro cuando este todavía estaba atacándole, ahí, junto el poder de hace unos momento e invocó una potente conjuro…

- ¡Metal, roca y rayo… cadenas del destino! – y sacó de su ropa un trozo de metal y una roca, inmediatamente, los objetos se conviertieron en cadenas de piedra y acero, apresando al zorro desde arriba como una ingeniosa red.

Mianto ascendió al aire de un saltó y una vez ahí, comenzó a hacer sellos.

- ¡Barrera de protección! – como si fuera un campo invisible, una barrera encerró al joven y al Kyuubi. Todo estaba planeado, si lo encerraba ahí no saldrían más personas dañadas. Al ver la obra de Minato, el zorro enardeció más su chakra. Rompio la red y se levantó presuroso.

Intentó saltar pero aquella barrera invisible le impidió hacerlo. Sin planear nada todavía, el zorro no se dio cuenta que Minato ya estaba sobre él.

- Tecnica secreta… - su chakra brilló.- Prisión de acero. – los trozos de cadenas que estaban en el suelo tomaron forma de grandes barrotes y rodearon el cuerpo del animal, apresándolo en una fortaleza de acero.

Ofendido, el Kyuubi juntó grandes candidades de poder en su interior. Dejó salir una gran manifestación de energía. La explosión, arrazó no sólo con la jaula de acero, sino con la barrera de Minato y parte del pueblo.

Las casas se desintegraron y el palacio real, cuya arquitectura era formidable, se desquebrajó.

Minato se encontraba ahora sin nada para atrapar al Kyuubi, tenía que pensar en algo, ya.

- ¡Kage! – gritó la palabra secreta, las sombras se alzaron en respuesta de la orden del joven guerrero, esta vez, no hubo necesidad de usar acero, las sombras se enredaron en el cuerpo del zorro, le amordazaron y antes de que el demonio hiciera algo para liberarse, Minato saltó sobre él, su mano alzada, contentrando una poderosa energía multicolor.

- ¡Sello de cinco puntos! – le dio justamente en la cabeza, el zorro se paralizó por un momento. Entonces Minato aprovecho la ocasión, elevó su otra mano y gritó. - ¡Sello de cinco puntos, kai!

Seguramente lo que pasó en ese momento quedaría en la memoria de todos los que veían la batalla.

Los elementos de la naturaleza, los cinco elementos que los guerreros solían usar para ejecutar sus técnicas se rebeleron a favor a Minato.

La tierra convirtió su superficie en poderosos grilletes, el agua cercana reacción transformándole en espeso hielo que inmovilizó las colas del Kyuubi. El aire, libre y supremo, aplastó al demonio con fiereza, haciendo una manta para que no se levantara. El fuego junto con los rayos se manifestó en el cuerpo del Kyuubi, electrocutándole y quemándole, para sí debilitarlo.

El rugido del zorro se escuchó hasta los países extranjeros. Impotente al no poder contra toda la naturaleza de un golpe y amarrado por las sombras.

Minato se dejó caer en el suelo, enfrente del poderoso dios zorro. Estaba más que exhausto, no podía respirar bien.

El demonio yacía tirado e inmóvil, estaba casi seguro que eso bastaría para detenerlo y hacer que la ira pasara.

Lo observó removerse enojado. Sonrio de lado.

- Sé cuanto te disgustan las cadenas… amigo. – estaba muy cansado y poco a poco comenzó a sentir el peso de la pelea en su espalda. Cayendo en el sueño y el agotamiento, Minato cerró los ojos.

Pero era más que obvio que no estaba a salvo. Un terremoto le sacó en su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta que lo que había hecho hizo que aumentara la ira del Kyuubi.

- Genial. – dijo sarcásticamente.

El rojizo zorro se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas al tiempo que un rugido devastador arrancaba todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Minato buscó refugió apresuradamente. La energía del zorro indendio casas y bosques, Minato tragó saliva.

Rompio las cadenas de sombras que le ataban y se levantó con ira, entendió sus colas como despiadados látigos que arrazaban con todo lo que estuviera a su paso, los guerreros de diferentes familias llegaron para auxiliar a Minato. El guerrero pudo identificar a los Uchiha, a los Hyuuga, a los…

El cielo se nubló con furia, los ojos de Namikaze se llenaron de imágenes sanguinarias en donde aquel dios despiadado calcinaba, aplastaba y destruía a los enemigos como si fueran simples moscas. Muchos lograron hacerle frente, pero simplemente caian tarde o temprano.

Llevó su mirada al castillo y con un gesto de tristeza dejó caer una solitaria lágrima. Despues miró al cielo, las nubes comenzaban a tronar con violencia. Todo el brutal espectáculo se armaba aquella tarde, casi noche.

Tendría que hacerlo.

_- Hay técnicas prohibidas que solían usarse en mi pueblo. Mi madre me contaba historias sobre secretos que yo nunca llegaría a apreciar. _

_- ¿Cómo cuales?_

_- Escuche de uno, es el único que sé que realmente existe… antes de mudarme aquí, mi madre me lo enseñó. _

_- ¿En que consiste?_

_- Debes invocar un Shinigami… _

_- ¿Un dios de la muerte?_

_- Los shinigamis tienen la capacidad de purificar las almas, de destruirlas, clasificarlas, de debilitarlas… algunos creen que son seres buenos, otros que son malos…_

_- ¿Cómo lo invocas?_

_- Son una seria de sellos con las manos y todo tu chakra. _

_- No suena tan difícil. _

_- Pero hay una clausula fatal en esta técnica. _

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Tienes que pagar con tu vida… _

_- ¿Sabes de alguien que haya usado esta técnica antes?_

_- Sólo una persona… mi padre. _

_- Lo lamento mucho, Kushina…_

Minato recordaba aquella conversación. Sonrio, Kushina siempre le ayudaba a crecer como guerrero y como hombre, no pudo tener mejor suerte en este mundo… y no sólo eso, también ella le había dado un hijo, era el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero eso, estaba por cambiar…

Se movio a la velocidad del rayo. La tierra se hacia a los lados a cada paso de él, marcando un claro sendero. Llegó donde el Kyuubi, estaba dándole la espalda. Abrio su mano izquierda y una azulada energía comenzó a tomar forma. Se formó una esfera de chakra puro. Saltó sobre el cuerpo del zorro y lo más rápido posible arremetió contra la nuca del animal. Sacandolo de balance y por fin tomando en cuenta la presencia de Minato. El hombre bajó del cuerpo del zorro antes de que éste le atacara.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – gritó a las personas que seguían cerca. De repente se dio cuenta que el zorro ya estaba mirándole con desafio. Sonrio un poco. – Lo lamento… pero no me dejas otra opción. _Kushina, por favor perdóname. Cuida bien de nuestro hijo… Y cariño… Gracias. – _Musitó. Luego encaró al zorro con una mirada seria.

Los sellos prohibidos se formaron en sus manos, su chakra entero iba a estallar, entonces…

- ¡Fuijutsu! ¡Llamado a la muerte! – la atmosfera no podía ponerse más cruda y oscura. Un alarido funesto se escucho dentro del campo de batalla. Ahí, apareció una silueta igual de grande que el Kyuubi. Apareció entonces, un ente de vestimenta blanca, cabello blanco y cara de pocos amigos. En su boca, sostenía una daga cubierta por una funda de madera.

Un autentico Shinigami. Minato lo apreció, la legendaria técnica era real, la estaba presenciando. En su pecho se formó un círculo que anunciaba la presencia del jutsu prohibido y del lazo que se acababa de formar entre él y el dios de la muerte.

El Kyuubi se quedó paralizado, observando al nuevo enemigo y se dio cuenta, que este ser, no sería para nada igual los demás.

- ¡Shinigami, destruye su alma! – la deidad reaccionó ante la voz de Minato y tomó al zorro entre sus manos. Le agarraó del hicido y de la frente. El demonio rojo comenzó a forcejear con el shinigami, pero no lograba quitárselo de encima. Aquel dios emitia un olor a muerte…

Resistiendose a la presión que ejercía el shinimagi, el zorro comenzó a empujarle con fuerza. Arrastró a la deidad infernal y lo estrelló contra el palacio real. Minato se fue entre ellos, aquel lazo de invocación no le permitía alejarse mucho del dios mortal. Su cuerpo atravesó el alma del Shinigami y se posó en las paredes del palacio, lugar en donde tenía acorradalo el Kyuubi a su invocación. Se dio cuenta que esto no iba para bien, ordenó al shinigami que alejara el zorro del palacio. Sabía muy bien que Kushina y una gran horda de personas se refugiaba en el palacio.

El shinigami comenzó a empujar al zorro y ante todo pronóstico le alejo poco a poco del palacio. El demonio se dio cuenta que el adversario no se daría por vencido, mejor destruirlo de una vez. Alzó las colas en un potencial ataque, Minato pudo verlo, y desesperado lanzó una orden al aire.

- ¡Destruleyo ya! – el Dios de muerte escucho claramente su orden y haciendo amago de su poder, aplasto al zorro con su fuerza, haciéndolo tumbarse en el suelo. Despues, con una rapidez impresionante, sacó la daga de su boca y antes de que el zorro se pudiera levantar arremetió contra él.

En ese preciso momento, toda Konoha se llenó de luz, no así, una gran explosión devastó con lo que quedaba de la aldea. Minato usó al Shinigami como protección. Alcanzó a oir un gran alarido y después de eso, fue mandado contra el palacio, la explosión destruyo paredes y ventanas. Minato se quedó estancado en una pared superficial del palacete. Despues de eso se formó un lapso de silencio.

Los ojos azules de Namikaze quedaron fijos en el cielo que poco a poco se comenzaba a despejar. Sonrio de lado, había derrotado a la bestia, ahora, a esperar la muerte.

¡Iluso, tonto y precipitado!

Dentre una nube de humo y tierra, apareció la silueta del Kyuubi. Un gran rugido alteró a Minato, miró sosprendido al Demonio rojo, que estaba de pie, casi sobre él.

- No puedo creerlo… - musitó.

Pero al fin por esta ocasión, las expectativas de Minato se cumplieron, el zorro se desplomó como un animal herido enfrende de Minato. Cayó sobre los arboles y algunas paredes, justamente, al lado de Minato. Sin más, se dio cuenta que le había derrotado.

Habian dado una buena pelea.

- Minato… - entonces reconoció la voz de Sarutobi. Ansioso se volteó hacia él. Pero lo que le esperaba no era nada de lo que veía.

Sarutobi cargaba en sus brazos a Kushina. El rostro de la chica estaba blanco, casi mortecino. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y no parecía respirar.

Al lado de Sarutobi iba su esposa, cargando entre sus brazos un bultito envuelto en mantas. Ese bulto no hacia ruido.

- Kushina… - musitó Minato.

Sarutobi la colocó en el suelo y con paso apresurado, Namikaze hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ir donde ella. Cayó derrotado sobre el cuerpo de que chica, llorando amargamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? – se atragantó en llanto.

- Su parto no fue sencillo… - le dijo la esposa de Sarutobi. – Estaba sufriendo mucho, lo lamente, pero ni la criatura puso sobrevivir.

_¡No, no, no, no! ¡El bebé no! _

Le dieron en los brazos a su pequeño hijo. No había vida en su cuerpecito, su preciado hijo, Naruto, estaba muerto al igual que Kushina.

- ¡NO! – gritó desgarradoramente. – Mi hermosa esposa… - estaba recostado al lado de Kushina, con Naruto en medio, Minato le sostenía con un brazo y con el otro acariciaba los cabellos de su mujer. – Mi hermoso hijo… - lloró desconsoladamente. De repente, sintió un calor que le quemaba el pecho, era poderoso y desagradable, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la marca, aquella que había sido tatuada en él al invocar al Shinigami, de pronto aca, Minato sonrio. – Al menos ire con ellos. – Sarutobi no dijo nada. - ¿Pero sabe una cosa, maestro? – los ojos del hombre dejaron de derramar lagrimas. – No puedo evitar estar triste, por que mi hijo no haya conocido lo hermosa que es… - tosio sangre. – La vida.

Sarutobi comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio.

- Minato. – una voz pastosa y amenazante sorprendió a los presentes. Buscaron desesperado la fuente y se encontraron con el Kyuubi, despierto.

- Kyuubi… - le miró y sonrio. – Estás bien al fin…

Sarutobi le miró asustado. ¿Estos dos se conocían?

- Mi amigo… no llores más. – el demonio dijo. – Tu estirpe vivirá… dejalo en mis manos.

Y Minato sonrio, antes de que poco a poco fuera cerrando los ojos, entonces susurró.

- Gracias, amigo… - la conciencia y la vida abandonaron su cuerpo.

- ¡Minato! – el maestro le llamó, pero comprobó sus temores pronto, el joven guerrero había muerto.

- Apartate… - el Kyuubi habló con recelo. Sarutobi se apartó cuidadosamente de los cuerpos. Antes de objetar cualquiera cosa, el cuerpo entero del Kyuubi se llenó de un resplandor rojo. Un rugido se escuchó y entonces, como una nebulosa el zorro comenzó a desvaneserce y todo lo que era su cuerpo se adentró en el cuerpecito del bebé que estaba entre Minato y Kushina.

- Posesión de cuerpo. – intuyó Sarutobi. – No, esto es algo más…

Finalmente, todo el zorro desapareció y al final, cuando la ultima bocanada de neblina desapareció. Una marca en espiral se formó en el cuerpecito del bebé por un instante, más tarde se borró.

Fue ahí, cuando el calido viento le acaricio las mejillas que Naruto comenzó a llorar.

Una serie de pasos hicieron a Sarutobi ver por encima de su hombre y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

- Hermano.

El rey mismo llegó a la escena de batalla. Miró su palacio y Konoha, seguido de eso se acercó a donde Kushina y con una tierna sonrisa, como la de un padre, le acaricio el rostro a su sobrina. Después miró a Minato, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Kushina. Le sonrio y se dirigió a Kushina una vez más.

- Escogiste muy bien, pequeña…

Tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos que no dejaba de llorar y lo cobijó con una manta que su cuñada le dio. Lo pegó a su pecho y el bebé dejo de llorar.

- Sarutobi, encárgate del pequeño Naruto, críalo como debe ser, enseñale valores y ayudalo a controlar a la bestia que tiene dentro, no dejes que el Kyuubi le posea por completo.

- Claro, hermano…

- Tenemos que reconstruir la aldea… - luego miró los cuerpos. – Y honrar a los nuestros… - suspiró.

Naruto se había quedado dormido.

La mirada de Sasuke quedó suspendida en Kakashi. Aquel relato le dejó con una amargo sabor de boca. Nunca conoció algo así.

- Es increíble, ¿No? – dijo de la nada Kakashi.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Sasuke.

- Cómo acciones con las mejores intenciones acaban por ofrecer un precio alto.

- Yo… no sabía nada de lo que me dijiste.

- Naruto no es el demonio, Sasuke… De hecho, si no fuera por él, no estaría vivo.

Sasuke se levantó.

- Me voy…

- ¿A dónde?

- Hay algo que debo hacer…

- Antes de que te vayas y conviertas de tus pensamientos en una maralla, quiero que sepas algo. El verdadero complable no fueron ni Kushina ni Minato, tampoco fue Naruto. El Kyuubi no habría atacado la aldea nunca, si no fuese por que alguien le incitó…

- ¿Alguien? – eso llamó la atención de Sasuke.

- Acompañañe, Sasuke-kun… tengo algo que mostrarte.

Y los dos, desaparecieron en las oscuras sombras de la casa de Kakashi, se dirigían a la biblioteca.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, les quiero pedir disculpas por posibles errores, Este, no he tenido tiempo de hacer mucho estos dias. Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Pronto actualizare Kusanagi, espero que esa historia si les guste y espero poder seguir escrbiendo para ustedes, mi publico. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	10. Tres cuentos: III 1

**Hola, hola, si bien en este capitulo puede que sea largo, les pido que me digan dudas o fallas mias. Lamento no estar al cien con mis fics, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, por favor, paciencia y gracias. **

**

* * *

-10-**

_Mire al cielo estrellado y supe que era momento de pagar mi deuda… Perdóname, Sasuke._

**Uchiha Itachi.**

_**Tercer cuento: Amigos y enemigos. (Primera parte)**_

* * *

Entre los rayos del sol se pueden ver dos sombras que corren con una plasmante velocidad. Las mañana son siempre el perfecto escenario de la rutina de ambas sombras, mientras que por los tejados y los arboles, como un mono juguetón, corren ágilmente un niño de rubia cabellera, ojos celestes y piel de bronce blanquecino. Con una sonrisa en la cara, Naruto baja a gran velocidad a los techos de la aldea. Sí, el torbellino de Konoha es participe de una carrera, una carrera definirá quien se queda con todo y quien lo pierde.

Pero, como era de esperarse, no corre en vano, pues está comprobado que nadie puede hacerle frente excepto Uchiha Sasuke, un joven de trece años, que al igual que Naruto, corre como el rayo. Danzando en el aire entre rítmicos saltos.

Ambos jóvenes, amigos de infancia y de sangre, corren compitiendo para ver quien es el más acto.

Ahí vemos a Naruto, entre tejas y ramas, mientras que Sasuke, al otro lado de aquella transitada calle, hace frente con su rapidez. Los dos se miran a los ojos, van muy parejos.

―¡Ríndete, Sasuke-teme, está vez yo seré el ganador! – dio un salto a la calle, esquivando peatones, que, algunos, ya acostumbrados, se hacen a un lado, otros, corren a refugiarse por el escándalo que hace Naruto al correr.

—¡No lo creo, Usuratonkachi! – Sasuke, siempre mostrando más madurez que su amigo, da comentarios tan llenos de competitividad.

—¡¿A quien crees que le llamas tonto? ¡Tonto el más viejo de tu casa! – como un halcón que planea entre edificios, Naruto pasa desapercibido entre la calle de Konoha.

—Si Itachi te oye se armara buena… - rio Sasuke, mientras hacía lo mismo que Naruto.

—Itachi no está aquí.

—¡No, pero esa vaca sí!

—¿Vaca? – y tal como Sasuke lo predijo, Naruto se estampó de lleno con una vaca café. Sasuke saltó sobre el animal y siguió la carrera, Naruto, por su parte, se quedó atascado en el lodo de aquel corral.

—¡SASUKE! – alcanzó a oír el aludido mientras se acercaba a las escaleras del palacio. Subió riéndose y al llegar a donde los guardias, cayo rendido sobre su espalda.

—Buena carrera, Sasuke-chan, hemos estado viendo desde lejos. – dijo uno de los centinelas que estaban custodiando la puerta.

—Hai, por un momento pensé que Naruto se adelantaría, pero como siempre, el muy baka no se da cuenta de las cosas.

Los dos guardias rieron un poco.

—¡Sasuke!

—Oh, mira, hablando del diablo, se acerca… - exclamó un guardia, cuando Naruto subía paso tras paso las escaleras del palacio.

Sasuke sólo rio pasa si mismo, Naruto era un buen contrincante, pero al final, por ley, él tenía que ser el vencedor.

—Hey, esa no cuenta, tropecé con una vaca… - se quejó Naruto, mientras se terminaba de limpiar el loco de la cara.

—Yo lo veo muy justo, Naruto, además, tú fuiste el descuidado… - se defendió Sasuke.

—¡Ah, pero tú no me esperaste!

—¡Por supuesto tonto, era una carrera! – carraspeó el pelinegro.

—¡Yo no soy tonto! Sólo un poco despistado…

—Dobe…

—¡Ah, repítelo otra vez!

—Naruto, estás siendo redundante…

—¿Qué es redundante?

—Ya niños, dejen de discutir. – una voz madura, muy conocida para ellos los hizo voltear hacia las puertas del palacio, lugar en donde descansaba entre una escalinata. Los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron con sorpresa al ver al individuo que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Los centinelas posaron militarmente, haciendo un saludo con sus manos y parándose derecho ante la presencia de tal señor.

—Madara-san. – Naruto rio nerviosamente.

Sasuke simplemente lo miró con cierta desconfianza.

—Hola, Naruto-chan… - miró a Sasuke. – Sasuke-chan… - se levantó de las escalinatas y camino hacia ellos. —¿Sabían que es de mala educación hablar tan fuerte en la entrada de un palacio?

—No, lo sentimos señor… - Sasuke habló con un tono arisco. A decir verdad, nunca le agrado ese hombre.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un bebé, su hermano le contó que la aldea había sido atacada por un poderoso demonio. Kyuubi no Youko. Así le decía.

Ese esperpento había devastado toda la aldea incluyendo el palacio, Itachi le contó de un guerrero muy poderoso, tanto así que logró derrotar al demonio. Su hermano mayor también le contó, que fue durante ese enfrentamiento en el que sus padres murieron, de hecho, toda su familia. Por alguna razón extraña, niños y ancianos de la gran familia Uchiha habían perecido en la batalla, algunos, muertos por el desastre, otros, desaparecidos misteriosamente.

Si no hubiera sido por Itachi, cuyo genio iba más allá de un niño de su edad, tanto Sasuke como él no se hubieran salvado.

De entre los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha, quedaron dos niños, uno de ellos todavía bebé. Y nada menos que el poderoso Uchiha Madara, quien siendo acompañante del rey el día en el que la crisis se desató, no fue involucrado en la cruel masacre.

Aun así, Itachi le había dicho que aunque su pariente, no se dejara engañar por ese hombre, ya que nunca fue de su agrado y tampoco interés. Por eso, Sasuke era agrio con ese sujeto, debido a las enseñanzas de su hermano.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-chan? Me miras con ojos de odio.

Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato, Naruto le miró de soslayo. Observó cómo su amigo apartaba la mirada con algo parecido a la pena.

—Oiga, Madara-san… - pero, a diferencia de Sasuke, a Naruto le habían enseñado que tenía que ser educado con todos los emisarios del palacio. —¿Está el abuelo Sarutobi en casa?

—Sí, está dentro… - se hizo a un lado para que los dos pasaran. Naruto movió la cabeza invitando a Sasuke a pasar. Los dos jóvenes caminaron al lado de Madara despacio.

—Gracias, Madara-san… nos veremos después.

—Seguro, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan… - el ultimo simplemente asintió.

Una vez que entraron al palacio, los dos respiraron.

—No sé a ti, pero a mí ese sujeto siempre me causa escalofríos.

—Tsk., y que lo digas. – respondió Sasuke.

—Bueno, vamos con el viejo, hay que pedirle que nos aliste el baño.

—Como quieras…

—Por cierto, Sasuke, ¿Te quedaras a dormir esta noche?

Los dos caminaban por los pasillos del palacio tranquilamente. La gran estructura de pisos de madera fina, columnas semejantes a la de los templos sagrados y tejas de color azul, era como un laberinto para aquel que no la conocía bien.

—No lo sé, Naruto, Itachi me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas…

—¡Anda, Sasuke, me aburro mucho aquí encerrado! Los viejos del palacio no saben hacer nada más que tomar té y leer pergami… - Pero chocó con alguien, cayendo de sentón al suelo. – Auch. – se sobó el trasero. - ¡Oye, ten más cuidado por don-! – se calló inmediatamente. —¡Majestad! – tragó saliva.

Sasuke se quedó callado mientras posaba sus ojos en la roja armadura del rey, quien estaba parado enfrente de ellos, con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ah, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, perdonen, no los vi… - dijo sereno.

—Mmm no. – se disculpó Sasuke, bajando la cabeza. – Lo sentimos… - Naruto bajó la cabeza después. El rey simplemente se rio.

—Hashirama, qué… - Sarutobi apareció inmediatamente después en unos instante. —¡Naruto, así que ahí es donde estabas! – pasó a un lado del rey y le ayudó a levantarse de su caída. —Tenía rato buscándote. Oh, hola, pequeño Sasuke.

—Hola, Sarutobi-sama. – saludó educadamente el chico.

El rey Hashirame seguía callado, simplemente sonriendo.

—¡Abuelo Sarutobi, invite a Sasuke a dormir! – dijo entusiasmado.

—¡Naruto! – Sasuke sintió pena.

Los hermanos, rey y duque se miraron un momento, riéndose de las ocurrencias del rubio.

—Majestad, ¿Verdad que puede quedarse? – esta vez recurrió al monarca para tener el permiso y así Sasuke no pudiera negarse.

—Claro… - respondió el rey.

—Pero… no quiero ser una molestia, además Itachi…

—Por mí esta bien… - la voz del hermano prodigo se escuchó detrás de ellos. Ahí, parado al otro lado del pasillo, estaba Uchiha Itachi.

—¡Nii-san!

—Anda, Sasuke, Naruto casi nunca te invita a quedarte la noche, además, será divertido, ¿Ustedes que dicen, majestad, Sarutobi-sama?

—Seguro. – respondió el rex, con claridad.

—Yo no tengo inconveniente, además… - Sarutobi miró las estrellas de emoción en los ojos de Naruto. – Creo que le hará provecho a este crío, en vez de andar correteando por la aldea, que se entretenga con su amigo en el palacio.

—¡Gracias, viejo! – se rio Naruto.

—¡Deja de llamarme viejo, todavía estoy en la flor de mi juventud! – exclamó Sarutobi.

—¡Sí, claro! – respondió Naruto.

Pero, ajeno a todo esto, Sasuke se acercó a su hermano.

—Nii-san, ¿No hay problema? Sé que querías que mañana te ayudara con el aseo de la casa y yo…

—Está bien, Sasuke, la vida es corta, disfruta con tus amigos, nunca sabes que pasara el día de mañana. – y con un gesto de hermandad, le dio un golpecito en la cabeza. Sasuke retrocedió algo molesto, mientras se sobaba un poco el punto rojo que le dejó su hermano.

Itachi rio entre dientes y con ello Sasuke sonrió también.

—Bueno, ya que han arreglado eso… - habló de repente el rey. – Me gustaría seguir con lo mío. Los veo luego muchachos… ¿Vamos? – invitó directamente a Itachi, quien asintiendo, se despidió de su hermano a distancia.

—¡Eh, Sasuke, vamos a las aguas termales!

—Aa. – asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de Naruto. Echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y observó la espalda de Itachi perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Suspiró y se resignó a ir tras Naruto.

Siguieron en silencio hasta que se metieron en las aguas termales, ahí, ambos chicos se pusieron a platicar de lo que harían mañana. Naruto tenía el tiempo libre más esplendoroso del mundo. Si bien había sido educado como era debido, según el duque, era muy bueno aprendiendo, y su curiosidad lo había llevado a ser un avanzado en la clase del segundo hermano del rey. El segundo heredero o Nidaime, era un profesor exigente, le había enseñado a Naruto de historia, combate con armas y sin armas, un idioma antiguo, que por cierto Naruto no había aprendido muy bien, y lo más culto que puede saber un guerrero, enfermería y cacería.

Sí, Sasuke no podía explicarse como teniendo todas esas comodidades, Naruto se sentía aburrido, ciertamente, su hiperactividad era un factor, pero de entre todas las cosas era menor. Por que como Itachi siempre decía "Siempre hay algo que hacer".

Sasuke sabía la historia de Naruto, había perdido a sus padres durante la batalla con el Kyuubi, aunque ignoraba quienes fueron sus padres, estaba seguro que era hijo de alguien de la realeza, ya que su estancia en el palacio se debía a eso, o claro, por caridad por parte del soberano.

—Naruto…

—¿Qué? – ambos estabas acostados con yukatas blancas en la habitación del rubio, miraban por la ventana las estrellas de esa noche.

—¿Cómo eran tus padres? – se atrevió a preguntar.

—Mi madre se llamaba Kushina, era descendiente del reino del viento, mi padre… Amm, la verdad, no me han querido decir quien era mi padre, verás, según el viejo, es por protección. Me dijeron el nombre de mi madre cuando cumplí los trece, pero eso fue por que insistí mucho a su majestad.

—Oh, ya veo. Seguramente era hijo de algún rey o algo así.

—Quien sabe… - encogió sus hombros. —No es que sea un ingrato, pero la realeza es muy aburrida. – bostezó. —Hay reglas para todo, no puedes sentarte de una forma, un movimiento de la mano en la mesa puede significar la ejecución de alguien, si digo una cosa puede ser grosera, cosas de status. – dijo desganado. Sasuke sólo lo escuchaba un tanto fascinado.

—De modo qué, no puedes hacer nada divertido dentro del palacio.

—Exacto, además, puedo andar chocando por personas importantes… como hoy.

—Al menos el rey no se enojó contigo.

—¿Su majestad? No, es muy buena persona, pero si te soy sincero no quisiera encontrármelo cuando esté enojado. Las personas cuentas muchas historias sobre él. – agregó Naruto, mientras se acostaba boca abajo, encarando a Sasuke. Él pelinegro seguía mirando las estrellas. —¿Qué tanto miras?

—Las estrellas… - musitó. —Desde niño, mi hermano me contaba historias cada noche, al mirar las historias.

—¿Qué clase de historias? – preguntó interesado Naruto.

—Sobre el Clan Uchiha, cómo el clan hizo esto, hizo aquello… Incluso, me contaba sobre mis padres.

Un silencio sepulcral se precipitó sobre ellos. Padres…

Eso era lo que los unía. Ambos carecían de padres, y por lo tanto, ese "dolor" los hacía entenderse más cada día. Aunque los sentimientos de amor familiar no estuvieran dirigidos especialmente a los padres, ya que buenas personas como el duque Sarutobi e Itachi, les habían criado con propiedad, siempre quedaba la duda de saber, ¿Qué hubieran sentido si ellos todavía vivieran? ¿Serían reales las hazañas heroicas que solían contarles sobre ellos? Ninguno lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pues no eran capaces de ver el pasado y decir que sí.

Sin duda, Sasuke era un buen amigo para Naruto, así como lo era el rubio para el pelinegro.

Ambos compartían muchas características, como su competitividad, sus agallas, sus aventuras… Claro, había otras cosas que no, como el físico, su apetito… pero de algo sí estaban seguros, no pudieron haber encontrado un amigo tan valioso.

—Naruto…

—¿Umm? – contestó medio dormido.

—Hay una pregunta más que quiero hacerte.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Por qué nunca te quitas ese collar? – pues el brillo verde de una piedra en forma de cuarzo le distraía siempre que estaban juntos. Naruto despertó de su letargo y tomó la piedra entre sus dedos.

—Fue un regalo de su majestad. El viejo Sarutobi dice que por respeto y gratitud nunca me lo quite. Además, da buena suerte… - sonrió finalmente.

—Ah, está bien…

Así, se durmieron…

**7 años después. **

Sobre una roca descansaba un guerrero, su azul armadura resplandecía con el roció y los rayos matutinos. Entre el bosque solitario, dormitando sentado, sobre la grama con una filosa espada enfrente de él, era presa fácil para el enemigo.

Una brisa cálida del nuevo día le despertó, mas no abrió los ojos, esperando al quien le acechaba.

Pues entre las ramas de los arboles los ojos del depredador enfocaban una distancia prudente para derrocar a su presa. Y así lo hizo, saltó sobre él, para propinar un golpe mortal.

El guerrero se levantó con astucia y desenvainó la espada ante el enemigo.

El choque de los metales alertó que el oponente estaba armado y no era un amateur. Siguió habiendo encuentros entre sus espadas, el atacante vestía de capa, cubriendo con una capucha la cabeza y así su identidad.

Dio un saltó hacia atrás, no para rendirse, sino para desconcertarlo. Usando su velocidad volvió arremeter contra el enemigo, más esté, con acrobacias dignas de un mono se cubría todos los embates que hacía con la espada.

—¿Te crees muy listo? – dijo el guerrero de azul. El pillar de mil pájaros se escuchó en el bosque, cuando la espalda de éste se electrificó salvajemente.

El contrincante retrocedió, advertido por el resplandor azul.

—¿Quieres que sea de esa manera? – el joven oponente junto sus manos y una espacie de chakra azul comenzó a bañar su cuerpo. La espada quedó estabilizada con ese chakra colorido.

Volvieron a chocar metales y esta vez la potencia fue más peligrosa. Chipas inquisidoras amenazaron con provocar un incendio forestar. Los jóvenes peladores saltaron a los arboles, una pelea a metros del suelo sin duda. Y así, muchas hojas cayeron ante el entrenamiento de Sasuke y Naruto.

De un saltó los jóvenes quedaron en el aire, Sasuke atacó con la espada y Naruto, siendo bueno esquivando, se alejó, para darle en la armadura con su katana. Pero no esperó que los rayos que Sasuke usaba se alzaran de su mismísimo cuerpo y le protegieran.

Sorprendido, el rubio retrocedió en el aire y descansó sobre un montículo de tierra. Sasuke se fue en picada a su encuentro y el rubio le espero decidido a pararle. La espada del Uchiha trinaba por el relámpago y la mente de Naruto ideaba un plan para detenerlo.

Justo cuando Sasuke iba ya a un metro para caerle encima, Naruto retrocedió, dejando que Sasuke se impactara en el suelo. La arena se levantó y no pudieron ver nada.

Naruto rio entre dientes al pensar que le había ganado a Sasuke, mas se equivocó cuando la espada, similar a un tercer brazo, le dio una sorpresa, emergiendo del polvo y tierra, atacando al cuello, dispuesta a darle un escarmiento.

Naruto retrocedió, pero en su movimiento, la espada de Sasuke alcanzó a cortarle el collar Naruto solía usar con fervor.

Al percatarse, el rubio lo alcanzó a tomar con la mano y dio dos maromeras hacia atrás, alejándose de Sasuke.

—¡Wow, Wow, espera! – dijo rápidamente, antes de que Sasuke decidiera continuar con el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué sucede? – los años habían vuelto a Sasuke un hueso duro de roer, además, de una habitual frialdad y seriedad.

—Me has cortado el collar. – hizo un nudo para reparar el incidente.

—Oh, lo siento. – se disculpó desganado.

—Hai, Hai, no hay problema. – verificó si no estaba flojo el nudo. Sonrió y miró a su amigo. —Llevamos una semana fuera de casa, ¿Qué te parece si mejor regresamos?

—¿Por qué?

El estomago de Naruto gruñó en respuesta, una gota en la cabeza de Sasuke se dibujó.

—Es que, tengo hambre y ganas de un buen baño caliente. – dijo mientras sonreía como siempre.

Sasuke suspiro. Ciertamente, él también quería un baño.

—De acuerdo… - dejo salir. —Vamos… - guardó su espada.

—Oye, Sasuke…

—¿Mmm?- lo miró por encima del hombro, ya iba adelantado. Naruto se posó a su lado.

—¿Qué tal una carrera?

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías. – sonrió entre labios.

Se echaron a correr como almas que lleva el diablo.

Parecían volar. Sin dudad, no había mejores rivales en este mundo como ellos.

Seguramente los muchachos estaban tan entretenidos demostrando sus habilidades que no notaron la presencia de cierta sombra entre los arboles. Ahí, entre hojas verdes, dos ojos atrevidos espiaba con calma a los jóvenes que habían permanecido ahí hacia unos momentos.

Salió de improviso y observó con cuidado los daños que habían causado esos dos con sus encuentros. Calculo que en una batalla real serían mucho más feroces de lo que habían demostrado aquí. Sonrió un poco y luego miró el camino que ellos habían tomado para regresar a la aldea.

—Que interesante… - murmuró la sombra, mientras desaparecía.

**Días después…**

Ahí se encontraba Naruto, sentado en la mesa real, comiendo una rica sopa ramen que la cocinera le preparó con gusto. Naruto adoraba la sopa ramen, era lo mejor del mundo, según sus palabras. Después de la semana de entrenamiento con Sasuke, Sarutobi le dijo que se tomara unos días de descanso, por que de seguro, conociéndoles, habrían sido extenuantes las horas en la intemperie, entrenando y comiendo insectos, frutas y conejos.

—Ah, Naruto-kun. – el muchacho dejó de comer para enfocar la vista en el visitante. Era nada menos que Uchiha Madara, el consejero del rey. —No sabía que ya estabas en casa. – se sentó a su lado, en seguida, sirvientes llegaron donde él. —¿Puedes traerme un tazón de ramen? – el hombre asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, Madara-san… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Excelente, últimamente atareados con el trabajo… ya sabes, últimamente se han visto bandas de mercenarios y ladrones en los alrededores del reino.

—He de suponer que su majestad y usted están al tanto de eso. – dejó de comer para conversar. Además, ya había terminado.

—Supones bien… - llegó la cocinera con el ramen y lo dejó enfrente de Madara, el Uchiha miró con cierto prejuicio la sopa.

—¿No le gusta el ramen?

—Para serte sincero, no. Pero lo pedí por que te vi comiendo tan a gusto que me entraron ganas de probarlo.

—Hágalo, es muy bueno. – sonrió.

—Sin duda lo haré. Oye, Naruto-kun, quería preguntarte, ¿Qué tal vas con el entrenamiento?

—Oh, pues cada día mejoro un poco más. – alardeó.

—Tú y Sasuke-kun son compañeros de entrenamiento, ¿No es así?

—¡Hai! – dijo emocionado. —Siempre entrenamos y entrenamos, es lo mejor que hay… así seremos tan fuertes como su majestad.

—Aa. – asintió Madara. – Hashirama es fuerte… ¿Quieres ser rey? – preguntó directamente al chico.

—Amm, la verdad creo que es aburrido ser un rey, ya sabe, tantas reglas y ceremonias para todo.

—Concuerdo con eso. – agregó Madara. El tazón de ramen se estaba enfriando.

—¿Pero sabe algo, Madara-san? – dijo Naruto con un tono solemne y lleno de esperanza. —No sería una mala idea… - río entre dientes orgulloso. – Por que si me convierto en rey, podre proteger a mi aldea y a mis amigos contra cualquier peligro. — encaró a Madara con una sonrisa. —Tal y como mi padre lo hizo.

—¿Minato? – Madara alzó una ceja. —Veo que Sarutobi-san ya te explicó sobre ese asunto. – sonrió un poco, esto se ponía cada vez mejor.

Naruto asintió. Había nostalgia en sus ojos.

—Y pensar… que yo fui un sobreviviente gracias a la amistad… mi padre se sacrificó, al igual que muchos, para proteger el futuro, no era el rey, pero actuó como uno. Por eso, estoy muy contento, se que si algún día llega a pasar algo así, tendré la fuerza y el coraje para impedir que algo malo suceda. – elevó su puño al aire, inspirado por sus propias palabras.

—Tus pensamientos son muy nobles, Naruto-kun. – Madara se levantó de la mesa. —Y tal como lo dijiste, Minato se sacrificó, así como otros, para proteger la villa. – miró atentamente a Naruto a los ojos. —Espero que tú también estés dispuesto a cooperar por el bien de Konoha.

—Descuide. – expreso convencido.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. – Madara siguió su camino, en sus ojos un plan siniestro se trazaba. —Ah, por cierto, ¿Puedes terminar ese plato de ramen por mí?

—¡Claro! – el rubio comió complacido, aunque algo frio, el ramen seguía siendo igual de bueno.

**Dos semanas después…**

Sasuke descansaba tranquilamente en el corredor de su casa, con paz y serenidad, tocaba una flauta de madera, las claras notas emitían un sonido tranquilizante y las ansias eran apagadas por la armonía de aquel instrumento.

—Sasuke… - el joven dejó de tocar para enfocarse en Itachi, quien le llamaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Nii-san?

El hombre de ojeras sonrió un poco.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas, casi anochece, ¿Por qué no tomas un baño y te acuestas a dormir?

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? – volvió a tocar la flauta un poquitín. Itachi comenzó a alejarse. —Itachi. – el aludido se detuvo ante la voz de Sasuke. —Si vas de compras, ¿Por qué llevas tu espada? – el joven era vivaz y rápido para asimilar las cosas.

—Mmm… - encogió los hombros. —Nunca se sabe cuando la necesitaras. – se hizo un gran silencio entre los hermanos.

—Si tú lo dices. – en eso Itachi se acercó a su hermano. —¿Qué? – Sasuke no entendió eso.

—Perdóname, Sasuke… - le dio un golpe en la frente, el muchacho se quedó en blanco ante las acciones de Itachi. —Llegare tarde…

Y se dio la media vuelta, sin decir nada más. Sasuke miró desconcertado las huellas que dejaba su hermano. Suspiró, Itachi siempre sería un misterio.

Incluso cuando era niño, el Uchiha se mostraba taciturno y ausente en muchas cosas. Era un ejemplar hermano mayor, pero siempre portaba con su cara de póker. Sin importar qué.

Se levantó y fue a llenar el agua para bañarse. Un viento bruto le alertó que se acercaba una tormenta. Encogiéndose los hombros entró a la casa. No sabía que a distancia de allí, pronto ocurriría una tragedia.

Pues se encontraban en el bosque, Naruto y Madara, entrenando, según el segundo, por diversión.

Cuando observaron que la tarde caía, Naruto se detuvo. Estaba cansado, Uchiha Madara era bueno, muy bueno.

—Uff, fue divertido. – exclamó el rubio. El mayor detuvo su kata.

—Seguramente.

—Madara-san, ¿Ya vio el cielo? Se acerca una tormenta. – comentó Naruto, mientras observaba al horizonte.

—Sí. – Madara miraba al Uzumaki con una expresión inusual.

—Oí, Madara-san, ¿A dónde dijo que se había ido Hashirama-sama? – Naruto preguntó.

—Fue al reino de la tierra, reportes dicen que algunos renegados estaban haciendo movimientos conflictivos por allá.

—Oh… - murmuró Naruto. – Yo nunca he ido al reino de la tierra. ¿Usted sí? – bajo la mano para tocar su collar, aquel le he había obsequiado el rey, mas no lo sintió. Buscó desesperado hasta que un tintineó le advirtió su paradero. Madara lo tenía en la mano y lo exhibía de una manera sádica. —Ah, menos mal, ¿Podría devolvérmelo, Madara-san?

—No… - los ojos de Madara se colorearon de un rojo sangriento. Naruto se percató de ese detalle y encaró a Madara con desconfianza.

—¿Sharingan? – preguntó. Ya serio. Un instinto interno le decía que algo estaba fuera de lo común.

—Así es, Naruto-kun. – el hombre de cabello negro comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaba Naruto. El rubio sintió un escalofrío.

—Esos ojos… - musitó el joven. —Tengo la sensación de que ya los he visto. – Madara se acercaba cada vez más.

—Cierto. – dijo el hombreo. —Sólo que la ultima vez, eras libre…

—¿Libre? – eso desconcertó al ojiazul. Ni siquiera alcanzó a resguardarse de Madara, pues cuando menos lo imaginó se encontraba completamente hipnotizado por el ojo giratorio. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, victima de un poderoso hechizo paralizador.

Intentó moverse, pero en este momento se encontraba completamente hecho piedra. Quiso gritar, mas el sonido no salía de su garganta, entonces, aun en su estado deplorable, sintió que le impactaban contra un árbol, Madara lo tenía agarrado de los hombros, inmovilizándolo, en ese momento, Naruto observó con horror como las comillas en los ojos de Madara se transformaban a algo peor, una especia de aspas de tres picos.

El cuerpo del joven se puso rígido, y así, Madara entró en su mente.

—¡AAAAHHGG! – el grito desgarrador de Naruto retumbó por todo el bosque.

Un temblor aterrador se apoderó del cuerpo del joven. Preso en una ola de energías negativas e ilusiones que le acosaban, su expresión comenzó a cambiar poco a poco a la de un desquiciado.

Pues en el interior de Naruto, una batalla se estaba librando.

Ahí estaba él. Flotando en algo que parecía ser un lago. Poco a poco se dio tuvo noción del tiempo y espacio, se levantó, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura. Desconcertado, sacudió su cabeza. Respiró entrecortado y cuando elevó la vista se atragantó con su saliva.

Enfrente de él se encontraba de pie un enorme demonio rojo. Un zorro, de colmillos blancos y ojos furiosos, dócilmente sentado sobre sus colas. Se dio cuenta que temblaba, como gelatina, esforzándose por no perder la compostura. Naruto dio un paso hacía atrás y el animal se alertó de ello.

La cara del Kyuubi cubrió el panorama, Naruto sintió mareos al verlo tan de cerca.

—¿Kyuubi? – musitó, inseguro en realidad.

—Quita esa cara de tonto… - dijo con voz ronca y abominable. Naruto frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Y por que eres tan irrespetuoso? Recuerda que yo soy el que manda aquí y…

—Chiquillo tonto, ¿No te das cuenta de que está pasando? – Naruto se calló ante eso. —Uchiha Madara, vuelve a interferir… - los colmillos del zorro se destaparon y las garras emergieron de las patas. Naruto retrocedió.

—¿A que te refieres?

—El muy maldito. – se levantó. Toda el agua del lugar se abalanzó inquieta. Los ojos del Kyuubi tomaban cada vez un resplandor más iracundo. Naruto se dio cuenta que miraba con insistencia al frente, y se volteo para encontrar un par de ojos que lo escudriñaban sin permiso. De pronto acá se sintió ultrajado, una espacie de ira surgió en él. El sentimiento de destruir al enemigo y de odiarle a muerte.

Naruto comenzó a sentir la metamorfosis… Cómo le hacía falta el cristal.

—¡No lo mires! – le gritó a su bestia interna. —¡Intenta provocarnos! ¡Él sólo…! – se guardó sus palabras, pues interminables sombras comenzaban a envolverlo en una red. Desesperado, por quitarse esa oscuridad, comenzó a empujar y a dar golpes. Con el tiempo, la ira crecía…

—Por culpa de Madara… falté a mi promesa. – dijo el zorro. Naruto escuchó atentamente. —Madara es el culpable de que todos murieran… - eso declaró la guerra. A la mente de Naruto llegaron imágenes de años atrás, cuando su padre falleció en busca de un futuro mejor. Lo que vio no le agradó…

—¡BASTARDO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El chakra rojo comenzó a emanar de él como si fuera propio. Miró de soslayo al zorro y junto con él, rugió con la más pura furia.

Madara se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando. Sabía que el cristal que Hashirama le había dado era un extra para controlar la voluntad del zorro. Era una piedra mágica que tenía la capacidad de purificar la mente de Naruto y por tanto, todo sentimiento maligno era repelido… pero ahora. Ambos, tanto médium como youkai, estaban completamente fuera de control.

El poder del chakra rojo comenzó a ser expulsado del cuerpo de Naruto. Madara resistía un poco más. Pero algo imprevisto surgió. Pues sintió que le halaban de la espalda con fuerza, separándole de su presa y lanzándolo lejos.

Se enderezó y se encontró con el Sharingan… esos ojos eran tan resplandecientes y sin duda, estaban muy molestos.

—Que sorpresa, Itachi-kun. – escupió.

—¡Eres un bastardo! – de la boca del joven emergieron flamas ardientes. Madara se separó lo más que pudo para no quemarse. Itachi se volteó en seguida e intentó llegar donde Naruto, quien en estos momento, ya era presa de una transformación.

—¡Naruto! – Itachi lo tomó de los hombros, el rubio emitía alaridos como un alma en pena. —¡Naruto, por favor, responde!

—¡Es inútil, Itachi! – Madara se acercó. —En estos momentos la ira del zorro lo ha contagiado completamente. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se convierta… la ilusión en la que está no puede ser revertida. – Itachi lo miró de forma despectiva.

—¡Lo que sea que hayas hecho, puedo romperlo!

—No lo creo, he empleado una técnica única de nuestra sangre, una ilusión tan poderosa, que ni tú, aun con tu madurez, podrías romper…

—He de intentarlo. – sonrió el muchacho, mientras que sus ojos se transformaban drásticamente en algo que Madara conocía muy bien.

Su sorpresa se descompuso en una carcajada al ver el Sharingan transformado en eso a lo que él le llamaba Mangekyou Sharingan.

—¡Vaya, vaya, Itachi-kun, por lo visto has vivido mucho! – se burló. Pues la clave para tener ese poder era ser un asesino. Entonces, la bulla de Madara se apagó. —Ni creas que te dejare intentarlo . – y se lanzó a por Itachi. Madara se lanzó sobre Itachi, quien respondió de inmediato atacando frontalmente, las espadas chocaron una vez más en el bosque, dos adversarios de características similares enfrentándose por motivos diferentes.

Los ojos rojos de los Uchiha resplandecían con flamas de odio y desesperación. Itachi esquivaba los ataques de Madara, quien apresuradamente movía su espada de un lado a otro, en estilo de esgrima, intentando vencer a Itachi.

—Te tengo… - atacó a su hombro derecho, pero no obtuvo la sangre de su enemigo, sino que en vez de eso emergieron plumas de cuervo. Desconcertado, Madara retrocedió y encontró a Itachi escondido en los arboles.

Una bola de fuego calcino el bosque, mientras Itachi se desvanecía en la tierra, como si fueran movedizas. El más viejo de los Uchiha sabía que el muchacho estaba usando manipulación natural para escapar de él.

—¡Eso no te servirá de nada! – dio un puñetazo al suelo, alzando la tierra y con ella a Itachi. Una vez en el aire más fuego salió de su boca, para atraparlo finalmente. Aunque, como era de esparce, Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo. En vez de él, muchas cuchillas comenzaron a salir de las sombras de las hojas.

Madara jugó el mismo juego. Se desvaneció entre la lluvia de armas blancas y con una plasmante demostracion de destreza, comenzó a multiplicarse debido a su velocidad. Itachi confió su vida a sus ojos, ya que ilusiones como esas solamente el Sharingan podía revertir.

—Deja de intentar ser un héroe, Itachi. – Madara estaba detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y le hizo frente. —¿Por qué no te unes a mí y formamos un equipo? Eres un joven formidable…

—Primero muerto. – con sus manos comenzó a hacer una gran cantidad de poses, después, invocó de los riachuelos cercanos una enorme bestia de agua. —¡Muérete! – lanzó un enorme dragón de agua contra el veterano Uchiha.

Madara saltó lejos del rango de alcance de la bestia y una vez a salvo hizo lo mismo. Solo que esta vez no fue un dragón de agua, sino de tierra.

—Qué estúpido… - Itachi sonrió al ver cómo su criatura destronaba a la de tierra, convirtiéndola en fango inservible.

—¡Yo me reiría si fuera tú!

—¡Una distracción! – Madara apareció como siempre a traición y esta vez no vaciló, clavó justamente sobre la zona lumbar una daga a profundidad. Itachi lanzo un grito de dolor, respondiéndole de manera agresiva y ajustándole un golpe certero en la cara. Madara retrocedió con una mejilla mallugada.

—Buena reacción… - se tocó la zona dañada. Itachi se sacó el arma de la espalda. —¿Pero sabes una cosa? Te tengo dos noticias: La primera, es que la daga estaba bañada en un nocivo veneno. – la mirada de Itachi se tornó molesta. —Y la segunda, parece que la transformación está completa.

—¿Qué? – rápidamente giró su cuerpo para encontrarse a una pesadilla viviente. Tirando en el suelo, respirando de manera apresurada, estaba el cuerpo de un fantasmal monstruo. Tragó saliva sin notarlo, pues aquel ser se elevó sobre dos piernas, su cuerpo entero de color rojo, cara redonda y colmillos triangulares, orejas grandes, como las de un zorro. Garras filosas, cuerpo delgado, mirada de odio y cuatro colas rebosantes de un chakra maligno y rojo.

—¿No te parece nostálgico, Itachi-kun? – Madara observaba aquello con deleite. —El Kyuubi, el destructor de Konoha regresó.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! – le lanzó una cuchilla, rozándole la otra mejilla, cortándole así la piel y sangrando.

—No importa lo que digas… - miró a Naruto convertido en bestia y sonrió con éxito. —Puedes apostar que a este chico no le interesara quien seas tú. Te matara por igual… esas es la naturaleza del zorro de las nueve colas. Ja ne, Itachi-kun… - desapareció repentinamente en una cortina de humo, dejándole a solas con la criatura.

El hombre de ojos negros maldijo en silencio. Sintió como si su cuerpo se calentara a momentos y un sudor frio recorrió su frente, casi igual a cuando sales de la regadera y no te has secado.

Un mareo inesperado le atarantó y se sentó en el suelo por efecto de este mareo. Comprendió ahí que era el efecto del veneno. Dichosa droga quizás era una estrategia por Madara para matarlo de una manera humillante, a merced de la persona que vino a salvar.

Ja, si claro, como si Uchiha Itachi fuera tan débil.

Se levantó, todavía victima de los mareos y nauseas, colocó muy bien sus pies en la tierra y respiró. Tendría que luchar una vez más y por si fuera poco, los enemigos se tornaban cada vez más peligrosos.

El poderoso Dios Kyuubi, que aunque a pesar del mito, había sido despojado de parte de su divinidad, seguía siendo una amenaza mayor. Tsk., esto no sería nada sencillo, pero haría lo posible para enfrentarse a la bestia.

—¡Naruto! – gritó. En demonio enderezó las orejas, escuchando el ruido. —No te preocupes, te sacare de ese trance… - sacó su espada e hizo guardia. —Tú eres una buena persona, amigo… es hora de que pague mi deuda. – los ojos rojos del Sharingan ampararon sus palabras, y a pesar de que su cuerpo enfermaba cada vez más eso no le desanimó a sostenerse y pelear.

El demonio, todavía algo pasmado y de pie, apoyó su peso contra sus patas delanteras y con un rugido magistral, hizo correr una poderosa corriente de aire que devastó el lugar entero, mas Itachi seguía en pie.

Hizo sellos con las manos y le lanzó una gran llamarada. El fuego alertó al demonio, quien con ira, lanzó una de sus garras, Itachi no se percató de ello y sintió que le apresaban por enfrente. La enorme zarpa de chakra roja le hizo darse cuenta que esto iba muy, muy enserio.

Se estampó contra un árbol, la garrar aun lo sostenía. Era, ¿Cómo decirlo? Como una extensión más del cuerpo de la bestial.

—Parece que tendré que utilizar los tres tesoros. – cerró los ojos, un dolor interno lo embargaba. —Perdóname… Oto-san, Oka-san… Kushina-san, pero creo que la única oportunidad que me queda. – sus ojos comenzaron a girar endemoniadamente rápido. —¡No quiero hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción! – un poder sorprendente se desprendió de Itachi.

El zorro le soltó y retrocedió al reconocer que esto podría llegar a ser peligroso.

Y mientras Itachi enfrentaba al Kyuubi en persona, en el palacio una intuición poderosa se apodero de los hermanos del rey.

—Nii-sama… - Sarutobi observó al su hermano segundo. El hombre tenía la mirada fija en el bosque, percibiendo el mal que estaba cerca.

—Saru, evacúa a las personas, si más no me falla la menoría, este chakra es de…

—El Kyuubi. – completó Sarutobi.

Los hermanos del rey se levantaron de sus asientos y corriendo al exterior, sin embargo, no eran los únicos que podían sentir la fuerza bruta que se vivía en algún lugar del bosque, algunas personas, como los Hyuuga observaban el cielo con cierto misticismo, asegurando que algo terrible sucedería en la aldea.

Y para rematar la tensión Sasuke se encontraba dentro de la tina, con el Sharingan activado. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando… suspiró. Seguramente el rey se encargaría de los problemas.

Escondió la cabeza en el agua y se relajó. Entonces en medio de su taparía, sintió un poder grandísimo que se abalanzaba sobre la villa. Salió de la tina de madera con exasperación, ese poder era nada menos que de Itachi.

—Nii-san… - tragó saliva y corrió a vestirse.

El demonio Kyuubi observaba lo que pasaba con tranquilidad, un poderoso fuego negro cercaba al Uchiha, los ojos, en forma de hasta de tres picos giraban con violencia.

El demonio rugió para mantener su idea de liderazgo, mas el ambiente se ponía más pesado a medida que el poder de Itachi aumentaba. Con su espada bañada en chakra alertó al oponente, y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta cómo costaba su mano con rapidez.

Una onda de choque emergió de ahí e Itachi gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Espada de la virtud y el valor, corta con tu filo sagrado el firmamento! ¡Ven a mí! – y de su mano derecha, un poderoso resplandor nació. La estela de luz dio paso a una especie de silueta que asemejaba a la de una cuchilla.

El zorro, enardecido saltó sobre el muchacho e Itachi, todavía en conmoción sintió el golpe del lleno, mientras era mandado a volar. En pleno vuelo, Itachi se compuso y estirando la espada tal y como lo había hecho el zorro con su brazo, cortó sin piedad los arboles, llegando donde el zorro.

Inútilmente, el animal se protegió con los brazos. La espada rebanó sin piedad su brazo izquierdo y el antebrazo del derecho.

El zorro retrocedió con espuma en la boda, el dolor era tan profundo que le costaba mantenerse en un estado de calma.

El joven Uchiha vio su oportunidad y atacó de frente, el demonio lo vio y lanzó aire caliente para detenerlo. La espada de Itachi apartó el viento como si nada.

Tenía que apresurarse y derrotar a Naruto, el veneno le estaba causando estragos en el cuerpo y la espada comenzaba a engagrenarle el brazo. Pues, hay que saber, que para un humano usar un arma de dioses es motivo de castigo y éste consiste en perder las extremidades.

La espada sagrada talló el suelo con coraje, pues el zorro saltó esquivando el ataque. En el aire, mandó a sus colas al asalto, mas el joven esquivó y con otro movimiento corló a la mitad las colas del zorro.

El Kyuubi cayó al suelo con espuma a causa de la rabia. Estaba completamente loco de dolor y perder sus brazos era un castigo abrazador.

—Ríndete y déjame ver al chico. – demandó Itachi.

—Estúpido…- una voz ronca y feroz puso nervioso a Itachi. —Él es parte de mí, así como yo soy parte de él. – se levantó, la sangre caliente y roja se derramaba sobre el pasto. El zorro dejo escapar un alarido de su garganta y al instante le crecieron los brazos y las colas.

Eso definitivamente desanimó a Itachi. Quien volvió a posar en defensa al ver que algo pasaba. La masa corporal del esperpento comenzó a incrementar desmesuradamente, entendió Itachi, que la transformación aun no acaba y tomado por un miedo incontrolable no pudo evitar lo que paso después.

Surgió de entre el chakra rojo un pelaje rojizo brillante, garras de queratina irrompible y colmillos verdaderos, en forma de cono. Unos ojos rojos de bestia y nueve colas que se alzaban provocando remolinos en el aire.

Itachi observó con plasmante emoción al demonio vivo, lleno de vitalidad y con una furia incontenible.

Suspiró. No pudo evitarlo y vomitó. Se sorprendió al ver sangre en el vomito. Supo ahí, que se le estaba acabando el tiempo o terminaba con esto o el veneno lo mataba antes de poder hacer algo.

—Perdóname, Sasuke… - no quería dejarle solo, pero al parecer era inevitable. —Te has vuelto todo un hombre… cuídate por mí. – dejo de hablar solo y de nuevo el Sharingan apareció.

En su mano izquierda comenzó a florecer la gangrena y así, dio espacio al siguiente tesoro. Una especie de escudo cristalino se armó en su mano, protegiéndolo de todo.

Después, en su pecho, se dibujó la silueta de un extraño collar que resplandecía con el verde del jade. Itachi sonrió al verse completo. Los tres tesoros sagrados estaban con él y aunque su poder fuese la ruina, usaría todos los medios para ganar.

El demonio zorro miró al insecto que en este momento asemejaba a una deidad debido a los adiamientos que tenía consigo.

El poder legitimo del clan Uchiha estaba reflejado en Itachi, cuya voluntad asemejaba a la del gran sabio de los seis caminos. Itachi sonrió…

—Ahora sí estamos en problemas, ¿No lo crees, Kyuubi no Youko?

**Continuara… **

**Bien, el desenlace de este cuento y SasuSaku seràn los que vengan en el proximo capitulo. Pido una disculpa por la tardanza y a la gente bonita una invitación para que revicen muy Polls. **

**Gracias. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.  
**


	11. Tres cuentos: III 2

**El tiempo recompensa, dicen algunos, pero yo creo que las recompensas son cuestión de realidad. Ja, no se crean, no estoy tan amargada. Chicas y chicos, lamento mucho el retraso, tambien lamento que no haya avanzado a Kusanagi, pero sentí que tenía más presión con este fic. Se terminan los cuentos y con ellos más situaciones candentes apareceran. **

**Cuidence muchos y comenten...**

* * *

**-11-**

**Tercer cuento: II.**

_La sangre no se derrama en vano, yo seré en vengador que aniquile a todo aquel que ose hacerme daño. _

_**Uchiha Sasuke. **_

* * *

Una sonrisa fugaz se extendió por el rostro de Itachi, su mirada, quieta en la inmensidad del mundo, su perfil, de un guerrero legendario, la sangre Uchiha, los descendientes más fuertes entre los hombres, los herederos del fuego, del rayo y de los tres tesoros.

Ellos, que hicieron un pacto sanguíneo de honor, ellos que convirtieron la ceniza en oro y que usaron los poderes de la sabiduría contra sus enemigos.

El ultimo Uchiha capaz de usar la fuerza de los ancestros contra el dios de la ira y la venganza, contra el dios zorro que había matado a miles en el pasado.

Suspiró abatido, su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando entre el poder sagrado y todavía no vencía a su enemigo. Estaba envenenado, no sólo de toxinas, sino de tristeza….

—Hace mucho tiempo. – contó al aire, como si este o el gran zorro, fueran los únicos que pudieran escucharle. —Nació en la villa un niño lleno de poderes inimaginables. Su corazón era puro, pero la fuerza de su alma era tan devastadora que poco a poco, comenzó a morir, por que la inestabilidad de su alma y su cuerpo eran muy impares.

El zorro enmarcó los ojos. ¿Qué demonios planeaba contándole eso?

—Ese niño, casi al borde de la muerte fue salvado por una mujer, la mujer más hábil de todo el lugar. Le ayudo a pequeño a curar, gracias a un sello que se desintegraría poco a poco con la edad, cuando el niño fuera lo suficientemente fuerte en cuerpo como para retener su chakra, su alma… - elevó la vista. El zorro miraba tranquilamente. —¡Ese niño, Naruto! – gritó. —Era yo… y aquella mujer no fue más que Kushina Uzumaki, ¡¿Puedes entenderlo? ¡Tengo una deuda, y sin importar qué, pagaré! – levantó la barbilla. —Así tenga que morir… aunque, bajo estás circunstancias, ya es tonto pensar en eso.

Entrecerró los ojos, Itachi miró detenidamente al zorro, quien no pareció apreciar su historia, más bien, estaba disfrutando de cada momento.

Itachi entornó la mirada y dio un paso, el veneno sólo le permitiría estar de pie al menos unos minutos, tenía que ser capaz de vencer al zorro, aunque esto le costara su alma.

Sus brazos pulsaban, no, no podía rendirse.

Corrió hacía el zorro. El animal reacción agrediéndole con sus garras, intentó aplastarlo como una cucaracha, pero, a diferencia del Itachi del principio, esquivo su ataque con una facilidad sorprendente, saltó y como si tuviera alas en la espalda, arremetió con su espada justo en la cabeza del demonio, sacándole de balance con una sorpréndete pericia. Sin esperar más, con el escudo de su otro brazo, empujo como un espartano guerrero y una vez que se dio cuenta que el zorro estaba sorprendido, saltó sobre su pelaje, corriendo como un haz sobre su lomo, evitando cada cola que intentaba parrarle, saltó sobre las colas y con movimientos rápidos, cortó dos.

El demonio reparó como un caballo salvaje y se volvió contra Itachi, para darle un zarpazo que atinó. Itachi salió disparado hacía el bosque, mas con la misma maña que antes, se detuvo en el aire y sin sentir dolor, corrió de nuevo, era la ejemplificación de David y Goliat, un pequeño soldado contra un gigante poderoso.

La astucia de Itachi era mayor a la que imaginó el Kyuubi. Sus ojos expidieron un fuego negro, quemándolo todo, la piel del zorro entró en contacto con esta y sintió, por primera vez el calor del infierno. Rugió y enfurecido comenzó a lanzar bocanadas de aire caliente a la atmosfera.

Itachi se dio cuenta que si seguía atacando al azar devastaría la aldea. Se envolvió en llamas, y gracias al collar divino salió ileso, mas aprovechando su capacidad, embistió al zorro justamente en el pecho el fuego se expandió alocadamente, el demonio enardecido por la insolencia del muchacho, atrapó al Itachi con sus dientes, fue un movimiento al azar, pero lo logró. Comenzó a apretarlo con crueldad, esperando oír sus huesos quebrarse.

Pero gracias al potente escudo el cuerpo de Itachi resistía. Cansado, el zorro comenzó a juntar chakra en su boca, lo calcinaría.

El Uchiha se dio cuenta e ideó un plan. Hizo aparecer fuego negro, quemándole la garganta al demonio y obligándolo a abrir las fauces. Una vez que logró salir, en el aire, mientras caía, enderezó su espada y rajó entre las carótidas. Por primera vez, entre todas las peleas del zorro, le habían herido en un punto crítico.

Retrocedió lleno de sorpresa y con un enojo potencial se dejó llevar por la ira. Aplastó a Itachi con su garra, y esta vez, le derribó. Itachi quedó sepultado bajo la garra del zorro, a quien sangraba sin piedad su cuello.

—Desgraciado… - vociferó.

—¿Piensas matarme? – desafío casi sin voz. —Perdona… pero no te daré esa satisfacción… - escupió sangre, era ahora o nunca, tenía que intentarlo. —¡Kai! – gritó y aquel sello se rompió.

A lo lejos, un tornado negro apareció entre la quietud de la noche, los ojos rojos de Sasuke miraron con expectación lo que pasaba; un dolor intenso reinó en su pecho y se dio cuenta que todo estaba perdido.

—¡ITACHI!

Su gritó hizo eco en la oscuridad.

El sol apareció en el cielo, la madrugada presenció entre un destruido bosque, el cuerpo de un joven rubio, desnudo y con la piel ardiendo. Con parsimonia esa piel se curaba, mas, aparte de eso, su consciencia no.

Los tosidos de alguien más despertaron al joven. Con cuidado de no herirse se levantó.

—¿Itachi? – entre los escombros de un árbol roto, ahí, recostado sobre la madera estaba un hombre de cabello largo y negro, ojeras y cara triste. Naruto corrió donde él. —¡Itachi! – se arrodilló y observó con miedo su cuerpo.

Estaba lleno de quemaduras, sus brazos estaban negros, agangrenados, sus ojos manchados de sangre y sus labios poco a poco se tornaban más azules.

—Na-Naruto… - vomitó sangre. —¿Eres tú?

—Sí, sí, soy yo. – lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. —Dios mío, Itachi, por favor, perdóname, perdóname… - agachó la cabeza, no se animaba a tocarlo.

—Menos mal… - sonrió. Sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre negra. —Por favor… cuida de Sasuke…

—¿Cómo? – Miró con desconsuelo al Uchiha.—¡NO, NO, NO! – lo tomó de los hombros y con miedo eterno negó. —No, Itachi, tú vivirás, te recuperaras, esto jamás se repetirá, lo juro, lo juro… Pero por favor, vive, vive…

—Je… tú siempre tan…

—¿Itachi?- el pánico poseyó al rubio. —No, no, por favor, no. – comenzó a sacudirlo. —¡Itachi, maldita sea, Itachi! ¡NO, ITACHI! – comenzó a gritar sin pudor. Dejó sus brazos y se doblegó contra el suelo, sus puños tocaban la arena fina. Sus lágrimas bañaban la tierra.

La tela cálida de una capa le cubrió los hombros, Naruto sintió de alguna forma confort entre la muerte de Itachi. Miró sobre su hombro y sonó su nariz, también se limpió inútilmente las lagrimas. Seguían saliendo…

La cara triste de Sarutobi le recibió con algo de lastima. El joven de ojos azules comenzó a temblar débilmente.

—Oji-san… - dijo con voz amortiguada.

—Naruto. – no fue la voz de su tutor sino la de aquel hombre de perfil blanco, ojos justos y poderosos de Nidaime. —¿Qué has hecho? – era el tono de un juez.

—No, por favor… - se levantó. —No pienses eso, yo no fui… Itachi, yo… él, Madara-san lo hizo y yo…

—¿Madara? – la voz de ambos hermanos se contrarió. Se miraron a la par.

—Naruto. – Sarutobi colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Su cara aun triste. —Yo… - pero no pudo decir nada. Eso decepcionó a Naruto, quien esperaba el apoyo de Sarutobi.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que Sasuke dirá cuando se entere que Itachi murió. – El hermano del rey se agachó a la altura de Itachi y cerró sus ojos, pues había muerto con estos abiertos.

Sin embargo, las palabras del duque alteraron completamente a Naruto. Miró con un terror profundo al Nidaime. No, si Sasuke se enterara sería el fin de su hermosa amistad.

—Lo sé. – contribuyó el tercer heredero. —Era la única familia que le quedaba…

—¡No! – gritó Naruto, negando con violencia. Después, sin saber nada más, corrió al bosque, lo más rápido que pudo, nadie supo a donde se dirigía sólo él.

—¡Naruto! – Sarutobi intentó seguirle, mas Nidaime lo detuvo. —Déjalo ir, necesita tiempo…

El hombre sólo dejo vagar su vista entre lo que había quedado de aquel bosque. Rogando por que Naruto no hiciera nada estúpido.

—¿Cómo se lo diremos a Sasuke-chan? – fijó contrariado Sandaime.

—Tenemos que ser suaves, no podemos decirle así como así que Itachi murió peleando contra Naruto, o peor aún, que Naruto asesinó a Itachi.

—¡¿Qué? – los dos hombres se sorprendieron de ver al joven Uchiha, con todavía ropa para dormir enfrente de ellos. Seguramente estuvo toda la noche buscando a Itachi. —¿Itachi? – observó el cuerpo de su hermano. —¡Itachi! – corrió donde él, se arrodilló y sin esperar nada analizó el cuerpo, no cabía duda, era su hermano. Las lágrimas parecieron con impacto en sus ojos. La garganta se le secó en el acto y un dolor profundo y duro de masticar se adentró en el fondo de su cuello.

La presión de su corazón le sofocó de manera inverosímil y con la certeza de que esto no era un sueño, se desmoronó.

—¡NO! – gritó sin pudor. Se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermano. Los dos nobles miraron una de las escenas más dolorosas de sus vidas. Bajaron la mirada con pésame y sin decir nada más, gotitas tibias descendieron de sus orbes.

—¿Por qué…? – susurró Sasuke. —¿Por qué?

—Sasuke… - Sarutobi intentó ayudarle a levantarse, pero éste negó con impotencia. Recibió la cálida mano de Sarutobi contra su espalda.

—Tienes que ser fuerte, Sasuke… - ahora era Nidaime el que consolaba al muchacho.

—Lo siento, Sasuke… - habló Sarutobi. —Pero hay cosas de las cuales no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

Entonces un rojo intenso apareció en los ojos de muchacho y con ira contenida encaró al duque.

—Sí las hay. – dijo. Se volteó a su hermano y depositó un beso casto en la frente de Itachi. Una lagrima solitaria recorrió su cara.

Ese día, los nubarrones se presentaron en Konoha.

Pero para Sasuke, los nubarrones significaban otra cosa. Él debía vengar a su hermano, fuera quien fuera, la sangre de Itachi no se derramaría en vano, destruiría a todo aquel que le hiciera daño, pues ahora… estaba solo.

Ese día, Sasuke corrió a su armario y sacó de entre las cosas su armadura azul, su casco y katana. Itachi no sería el único que se moriría, buscaría a Naruto y arreglaría cuentas.

Su odio le cegó completamente.

Corrió sin rumbo fijó, las lágrimas no dejaban ver el camino y la lluvia comenzaba a caer. El cielo lloraba con él, eran uno.

—¡Naruto! – gritó enfurecido. —¡Naruto! – y lo encontró, en aquella cascada donde solían ir de niños, sentado estaba, llorando desconsoladamente. —Naruto… - se mantuvo a unos pasos de él.

—Sasuke… - su mirada lastre le encaró. En esos ojos azules también había dolor.

Se levantó con lentitud quería decirle algo, pero no salía palabras de su boca.

—Al fin te encontré. – sentenció Sasuke.

—Sasuke, por favor yo…

—¡Silencio! – no quería, no quería escuchar los gemidos de un pobre diablo. En verdad, no quería que Naruto se disculpara, por que si lo hacía entonces no podría continuar.—No quiero oír escusas de un maldito como tú. – respiró. —Ve y ponte tu armadura, no pelearé con alguien desarmado.

—No, amigo, por favor escúchame…

—¡Yo no soy tu amigo! – gritó a todo pulmón. Sí, ellos ya no era amigos, los amigos no te hacen daño, nunca. El chakra del rayo se manifestó en el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—Perdóname, Sasuke… quiero que sepas que yo no…

—¡Cállate! – dio un paso y Naruto retrocedió.

—Sasuke. – su voz era lamentable.

—Si no quieres pelear… entonces morirás. – y no espero nada más el ataque mortal comenzó a apoderarse de su espalda.

—Sasuke, espera…

Pero no hizo caso, atacó con el arma llena de electricidad y ante de propinar un golpe mortal, se sorprendió al ver un chakra rojo que emergía del brazo de Naruto y le protegía como un escudo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad…. Naruto, él era…

—Maldito monstruo. – musitó. —Pagaras lo que hiciste… - las ganas de llorar volvieron a dominar su corazón. Naruto se sorprendió al verle llorar, Sasuke era un tipo duro, nada lo hacía llorar.

—Amigo…

—¿Por qué, Naruto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – musitó. —Itachi te quería mucho…

Eso desencadenó la culpa en el rubio.

—Yo… -pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Sasuke arremetió con salvajismo contra él, Naruto cayó hacia el lago, no se defendió, no quería pelear.

Sasuke lo vio caer desde arriba, así como lo vio hundirse poco a poco.

Sintió arrepentimiento, pero de pronto, el agua se alzó como si fuera un geiser y de entre las aguas emergió un feroz demonio rojo. Sasuke lo comprendió, Itachi había perdido contra ese esperpento. De cuatro colas, el diablo rugía con agresividad, de un salto se había posado en la cima de la cascada.

—Hmp. – apretó la espada. —Te mataré a ti y al demonio que escondes en tu interior. Dejó de llover y el enigmático crepúsculo cayó sobre ellos.

—Adiós… amigo mío. – musitó Sasuke y sin esperar más dejó que sus pies llenos de ira arremetieran contra Naruto.

Este sería el embate final, arremetería justo en su corazón.

Eso creyó… oh, iluso.

Un destello, no supieron exactamente cuando, detuvo el tiempo entre ellos, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron fijos a la figura de un hombre especial.

—Su majestad. – musitó Sasuke.

El rey hizo a un velocidad inimaginable sello con las manos y sacando de entre sus mangas dos cajas se interpuso en el camino de los jóvenes.

—¡Sellar! – gritó.

Pasó muy rápido. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó en realidad.

Una fuerza extraña los arrastró al interior de esa caja y sin entender del todo, Sasuke se encontró en la penumbra más terrible de todas. No supo nada de Naruto, tampoco del rey. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar un poema antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Naruto también lo escuchó, poco a poco volvía a la normalidad dentro de la oscuridad. Un sueño devastador de apoderó de él y entonces escuchó: _De noche, la bestia sonríe y el guerrero revive… de día, ambos duermen en el corazón de su humanidad. La libertad se les concederá a los malditos, cuando la sangre que los aprisionó calme la ira inaudita del sol y la luna. Tú, falso, obedecerás mis palabras o sin vida quedaras, hasta que comprendas el valor de la amistad y el amor, de entre mis manos saldrás. _

Sakura recorrió la cabeza hacía atrás, sus lagrimas melancólicas recorrían sin ningún tipo de tapujo hasta llegar al suelo húmedo de se bosque. Apartando poco a poco la mano del pecho de Naruto, convertido aún, se dio cuenta lo que había visto no era mentira, simplemente eran visiones de los recuerdos de Naruto transportados por el chakra del zorro.

Cubrió su rostro, incrédula y se sentó en la orilla de aquel lago. Escuchó el agua moverse y cuando descubrió su rostro encontró a Naruto dentro del agua, aun en su forma bestial, sintió lastimar por él. La miseria le llenó el corazón y su latir era un reloj que le indicaba que perdía el tiempo en lamentarse por cosas así.

Ahora comprendía claramente lo que pasaba, por eso Sasuke odiaba a Naruto, por eso estaban ahí, ellos habían sido victimas del destino. Un destino que les arrebató todo de sus manos…

—Naruto. – le llamó. El sol emergió de entre aquel manto rojo y con ello, una corriente de aire cálido con vapor rodeó a Naruto, transformándolo en un humano. Tal y como en el relato, Naruto seguía posando con su mirada compungida.

Intentó avanzar donde él, pero éste la miró por encima del hombro con ojos inquisidores.

—Por favor, no llores más. – dijo seriamente. —Comprendí hace mucho tiempo que lo que pasó no tiene sentido recordar y ya no debe atormentarme. – le dio la espalda. —Estaré feliz cuando Sasuke sepa la verdad.

Sakura asintió.

—Ve a casa, Sakura-chan y cuídate en el camino. – se zambulló en el agua y nadó hasta llegar al otro lado de la cascada. Entro detrás del chorro de agua y Sakura ya no lo vio más.

Se abrazó a si misma y continuó su camino. Estaba cansada y deseaba una ducha, ahora más que nunca quería hablar con Sasuke.

En silenció cruzó por el bosque, nada la detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa. La puerta blanca de su casa le recibió y estiró la mano para tocarla. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y antes de entrar una mano ajena cerró la puerta con fuerza, sorprendiéndole al mismo tiempo.

—Tía Tsunade…

* * *

Los pasos silenciosos de una entidad se acercaban a una cama ostentosa que se encontraba escondida en las profundidades de un cuarto.

Eran pasos pausados, no había mucha continuidad, como si la persona que caminaba estuviera herida de una pierna, pues la falta de constancia de aquellos pasos era la prueba.

Llegó al borde de la cama, no se movió más, de soslayo apreció el lugar, ese lugar era hermoso, una cama grande, un armario negro de madera de arce, un tocador y una mesa de noche, la pieza no era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña, simplemente era acogedora.

—Estoy seguro que no viniste sólo para apreciar mi habitación. – dijo una persona, estaba acostada en la cama, sentado contra el respaldo del colchón, tenía sus parpados cerrados pero estaba despierto. La respiración de los presentes se hizo tranquila, no habría violencia, eso estaba más que seguro.

—Es cierto… - era una mujer. —No vine sólo a ver tu habitación.

—Dime… - la otra persona era un hombre. —¿Son realmente ellos?

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Temes? – pareció reír. —¿A que le temes?

—Son muy fuertes… Nagato. No podrás vencerles…

—No seas tan inocente, Konan. – sonrió y sus ojos se abrieron mostrando la mirada de un asesino. Aquellos ojos extraños que pertenecían al mismísimo demonio. —Yo no soy un debilucho, lo sabes…

—Aun así, tienes que pensar en tu salud, Nagato.

—Seguro, pero mi salud física no es impedimento. – chasqueó los dejos y entonces el armario se abrió, una identidad envestida de negro dio dos pasos hacia afuera. —Amigo mío… - dijo con voz pastosa. —Quiero la cabeza del samurái, así como el poseído vivo e inconsciente.

—Nagato…

—No, Konan, no esperaré más. – miró a la mujer con cierta impaciencia. —Konan, tú conoces más a estos tipos que yo, cuando sea el momento indicado, ve por ellos. Mis sombras serán tu ejército.

—Comprendo, pero no ahora, Nagato. Tienes que descansar…

—De acuerdo, no ahora… pero pronto. – y cerrando los ojos volvió a dormir tan plácidamente como un bebé.

* * *

El embiste de los ojos de Tsunade contra los de Sakura era un juego épico de fuego contra agua. Sakura no tenía nada que decir, sin embargo, en la garganta de Tsunade se alzaban las olas de preguntas como en una tormenta perfecta.

Sakura tragó saliva, su tía solamente la visitaba por dos razones: O estaba muy de buenas, o estaba muy de malas, si atinaba el estado de ánimo de su tía, podría salir bien librada de aquella batalla de miradas.

—Estoy desconcertada, Sakura. – habló la mujer, a lo que ella prestó totales oídos. —Tengo meses que no te veo, no fuiste a visitarme en mi cumpleaños, y ahora te encuentro afuera de tu casa, con una cara llena de espanto y ojeras. – quitó la mano de la puerta y le tomó la barbillas. —¿Dónde habías estado? – la pregunta fue menos fuerte, simplemente era un susurro.

—Tía… - vocalizó.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – Tsunade se sorprendió. —¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Tía! – se abrazó de ella. Tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantas cosas que no comprendía, esos sucesos daban vueltas en su mente. Estaba triste. Todo por que el pasado era tan cruel que le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió, y la madre de Sakura presenció aquella escena con una total preocupación inminente.

—¡Sakura! – se abalanzó contra la chica, abrazándola con cariño y susto. Ella había desaparecido toda la noche y eso la había preocupado sobremanera.

* * *

Firmemente, sobre el tejado de la casa de Kakashi, descansaba el guerrero de ojos negros. Sasuke apreciaba de manera impaciente las nubes. Su mente vagaba sin un rumbo fijo entre las nubes de aquel manto azul. Tenía la certeza de que sus pesares se habían vuelto más pesados y huecos. Sentimientos encontrados y llenos de miseria. Por que desde que Kakashi le mostró la verdad no tuvo el valor de estar un instante parado enfrente de él. Corrió hacía el patio de la casa, dejando atrás aquella enorme biblioteca y sin previo aviso, saltó sobre el techo, para estar ahí toda la noche y el día.

Mientras las estrellas permanecieron en el cielo, lloró amargamente, recordando aquellas desventuras de antaño, cuando era un hombre feliz. Un hombre completo. Con amigos que lo querían, un hermano ejemplar y un futuro prometedor.

Pero ahora… estaba atrapado en un mundo muy lejano al suyo sus sentimientos y pensamientos. No cabía en si mismo, sus emociones estaban tan encontradas, su mente le cansaba y le hacía regresar al pasado, cuando era libre, cuando todo sonreía.

Siempre había pensado en que su futuro radicaba en entrenar, convivir con su amigo, con su hermano, conocer tierras y aprender nuevas técnicas. Y ya, cuando la vida le otorgara todo por lo que había luchado, conocería a una buena mujer, que le apoyara y fuera dulce y amorosa, se casarían, tendrían muchos hijos, para que cuando fuera viejo, se llenara de orgullo al ver el camino que había trazado.

Pero no…

Nada de eso pasó… nunca pasaría. Por que ahora estaba atrapado en un mundo, cuyo pasado permanecía en su mente y cuyo futuro era tan crudo y tan irreal que no creyó ser capaz de resistirlo.

Oh, Naruto, siempre fue su mejor amigo, eran inseparables, pero ahora…

—_La historia nos cuenta, Sasuke, que el verdadero culpable de lo que les sucedió a Naruto y a ti, fue Uchiha Madara. Él fue el verdadero asesino en esta historia, Naruto sólo fue usado…_

Las palabras de Kakashi no podían ser más crudas. No podían estar más acertadas.

¡Maldita sea! Justo cuando pensó que todo era una caricatura de su pasado, una sátira que se burlaba de su vida… Este desgraciado tenía que llegar y decirle la verdad. ¿Qué si cómo se sentía? No pregunten, seguramente ustedes estarían tan confundidos que no sabrían decirlos con coherencia.

—¡Maldita sea! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas una vez más. Se levantó de donde estaba y sin previo aviso, se lanzó tejaba abajo, cayendo sobre sus piernas y depositando su equilibrio en la tierra.

Dios dos pasos…

—¿A dónde vas? – Kakashi estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, se abanicaba con un trozo de cartón, mientras que su perrito, Pakkun, babeaba de calor.

—Tengo algo que hacer… - camino a paso tranquilo hasta atravesar la puerta.

—Oi, Kakashi… - el perrito habló. —¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarlo ir en tal estado de confusión?

—No lo sé… - musitó.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la cascada, sus ojos no pudieron evitar sentir el escozor de las lágrimas. Tan cristalina, tan llena de recuerdos. Con sus ojos cerrados entró al agua helada… no sintió nada salvo su corazón que latía muy rápido. Sin muchos miramientos se adentró en el agua con decisión. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía todavía que llegar más hondo.

Cuando el agua le llegó hasta el pecho, dejó que su cuerpo perdiera todo equilibrio, así fue, que el agua le recibió con cuidado. Flotó en el agua fría, sitiando cómo el agua limpiaba su cuerpo de sus pecados… si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar al tiempo hubiera escuchado a Naruto y no habría dejado que sus sentimientos se volvieran tan salvajes, de manera que intentara darle muerte bajo cualquiera circunstancia.

—Perdóname, Naruto… - dijo al aire, con simpleza.

—No… - la respuesta lo obligó a enderezarse inmediatamente.

Naruto estaba al otro lado del flujo de la cascada, estaba viéndolo con tranquilidad. Podía ver perfectamente su cara, había gotas de agua salada en ella.

—Naruto…- musitó, sobreexcitado.

—Tú no debes pedir perdón, Sasuke… - se acercó a él, entrando en el agua fría por igual, quedando frente a frente. —Yo soy quien debe pedirte disculpas. – y con fuerza descendió la cabeza en una reverencia. —Por favor… ¡Perdóname! – gritó.

Sasuke sonrió. Este muchacho, quien veía frente a él, era el autentico Naruto que alguna vez conoció.

—Fui un tonto, Naruto… - el rubio levantó lentamente la cabeza para encararlo. Sasuke lloraba, pero en su rostro tenía una sonrisa, una linda sonrisa. —Deje que la ira me controlara y por ello… casi perdí a mi hermanito menor… - sin esperar más estiró los brazos y tomó de los hombros a Naruto. —Discúlpame, Naruto…

—Hermano mío… no hay nada que perdonar.

**Continuara…**

**Ahora diran, todo estará bien, pero... No, muchachos y muchachas, las cosas cambían, el tiempo es un tramposo maestro... **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	12. Monotonía

**Señoras y señores... ¡Estoy de VACACIONES! Si, dos grandes meses de vacaciones y aunque suene un poco vago, estoy muy agusto, eso me dara tiempo de relajarme y de actulizar los fics que tengo colgados.**

**Les quiero pedir una disculpa de antemano por la tardanza, no me queda más que agradecer a las personas que leen Copreterito, muchas gracias. Y ahora, ante ustedes:**

* * *

**-12-**

**Monotonía.**

* * *

_La mañana muestra dos caras, una nublada y otra soleada… ¿Cuál prefieres tú?_

_**Nagato Senin. **_

Las frías miradas de aquellas mujeres taladraban en la conciencia de Sakura. Había desaparecido la noche anterior sin dar las mínimas explicaciones de donde había estado. Tsunade, una mujer de grandes dotes, presumía de ser una estoica luchadora a la hora de interrogatorios, todos en la familia respectaban con decoro a la gran Tsunade, incluso Sakura y su madre, siempre que veían a la tía Tsunade, el temor y el respeto que sentía hacia ella se proyectaba de una manera muy sobresaliente.

—¿Y bien, querida? – la madre de Sakura cuestionó sobre el silencio profundo que se formaba en aquella sala.

—Sakura, tú madre te ha hecho un pregunta… - Tsunade volvió a la defensiva al ver que la chica no parecía tener la intensión de explicarse.

—Hija… si estás haciendo esto por un muchacho…

—No, madre… - Sakura por fin respondió. —No es lo que piensas, no me he escapado a pasar una noche loca con un chico… lo real es que… tengo un amigo con un gran problema.

—¿Ah sí? – su madre alzó una ceja. —¿Quién es?

—Su nombre es Naruto… - no rebelaría más de lo común. —Tiene un problema serio con otro amigo mío. Es muy delicado…

—¿Qué tan delicado? – preguntó Tsunade.

—Mi otro amigo cree que Naruto es el causante de su soledad…

—¿Qué sucedió? – Tsunade era mucho más perspicaz para estos asuntos. —¿Le ha quitado a su enamorada?

—No… - Sakura pensó rápidamente en una historia convincente. —Mi amigo perdió a su hermano en un… accidente. Él era su única familia… cuando su hermano murió, Naruto, mi otro amigo, era el único que estaba cerca del "accidente", él es inocente, ya que no pudo evitar que su hermano falleciera. – la habilidad de Sakura para mentir era sorprendente, sin embargo, el estar sintiendo una tristeza verdadera le ayudaba. —Tenían mucho tiempo que no se veían por lo ocurrido. La situación era muy delicada… sin embargo, Naruto regresó a la ciudad y se encontraron. Hubo un problema y… Naruto huyó para no estar más comprometido. Pase la noche buscándole y al fin le encontré. Él estaba bien…

Las caras de las mujeres estaban completamente serias. Al parecer habían caído en la historia de Sakura. Se miraron la una a la otra, Tsunade no dijo nada, la madre de Sakura menos. Sin embargo, la tensión era, de igual manera, angustiosa.

—Sakura… - su madre intervino en el silencio. —Debe ser muy duro pasar por ello… Pero por favor, mantente al margen de estos asuntos, no es de tu incumbencia meterse en cuestiones ajenas.

—Lo lamento, mamá… - bajó la cabeza. —Tía Tsunade, lamento no haber asistido a su casa en su cumpleaños.

—No te preocupes por eso, querida.

—Pero tenía un obsequio para usted. – se levantó de la sala y subió a su habitación. En menos de un minuto bajó con un hermano collar de esmeralda con forma de punta. —Compre esto para usted.

—Sakura… es precioso. – tomó el collar y se lo colocó en el cuello. —Gracias…

—No hay de qué, tía… - y la abrazó con amor.

* * *

Sobre la grama descansaban ambos muchachos. Naruto estaba recostado debajo de un árbol frondoso, mientras que Sasuke le deba la espalda del otro lado del árbol. El silencio instalado era hermoso comparado con lo que habían vivido la noche anterior. No volvieron hablar entre todo ese tiempo. Convivían en paz… las palabras sobraban.

El sonido de pisadas hizo que los jóvenes se colocaran en alerta. Observaron al causante del ruido y se tranquilizaron, de los arbustos cercanos emergió Kakashi, con una sonrisa debajo de la mascara y un carga de ropa.

—¡Yo! – dijo mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a Sasuke y Naruto.

Naruto no pareció encontrarle la gracia de que el hombre estaba ahí. Además de todo, estaba desnudo, a merced de una observación nada agradable.

—Kakashi, ¿Qué quieres?

—Me preocupaba la idea de no saber nada de ti, Sasuke-kun… - agregó de lo más quieto. Posó su mirada sobre Naruto. —Hola, Naruto-kun…

—Tú eres el hombre de la otra vez. – dijo él. —¿Esa ropa es para mí?

—Has acertado… - lanzó el bolo hacia el rubio desnudo. —Vístete, así estarás más presentable.

—Eres muy amable. – se colocó la ropa lentamente.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de la extraña convivencia que se establecía entre los dos guerreros. Una parte de él le decía que había enfrentado sus diferencias, pero otra sentía cierta intriga al saber cómo esto afectaría en un futuro.

—Sasuke-kun… - Uchiha le miró. —¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Algo que quieras contarme?

—Yo quisiera…- Naruto interrumpió. —Kakashi-san, la otra noche nos encontramos cara a cara con una extraña mujer de alas de papel que…

—¿Intentó secuestrar a Sakura-chan? Sí, Sasuke me lo contó. – miró de reojo al aludido. —Estoy tan intrigado como vosotros.- suspiró. —La única cosa que se me ocurre es que ha aparecido un enemigo.

—Pues este nuevo enemigo es una mujer… y parece que quiere algo de Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, lo que pueda querer de ella es tan sencillo de adivinar cómo que Naruto-kun y tú han hecho las pases.

Los dos lo miraron sonrojados.

—¿Y que es?

—Aún no estoy seguro… - se rascó la barbilla. —Pero por si acaso, acompañen a Sakura-chan a todos lados. Después de toda la maldición que los une es tan poderoso que no pueden mantenerse mucho tiempo alejados de ella. – comenzó a encaminarse hacía la ciudad.

—¿A dónde vas? – Sasuke se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

—A estudiar… soy el erudito más estudioso que habrás de conocer. – después de eso su figura se alejó cada vez más.

Los chicos se miraron las caras de nuevo.

—¿Qué me dices? – preguntó Sasuke.

—Si esa mujer extraña intentó secuestra a Sakura-chan una vez, no veo por que no lo intentaría de nuevo.

—Hmp. – Sasuke miró el cielo. —Vayamos con ella…- después miró a Naruto con una sonrisa atrevida. —Muéstrame, Naruto, tu velocidad.

—¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? – dijo sonriendo.

—No podría pedir más…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sólo se vieron grandes tolvaneras de polvo que era alzado por los pies de los jóvenes.

* * *

Cuando cerramos los ojos no vemos nada… el negro de nuestros parpados son la bienvenida que seguramente todos hemos experimentado. Todos… excepto él. La historia había sido un verdugo cruel. Sin muchas intenciones de recordar el pasado, cada vez que él cerraba los ojos la sangre y la desgracia volvía a aparecer. Su mente estaba llena de malos recuerdos, de malas vidas… ¿Por qué tenía que cargar con tal calumnia? ¿Por qué simplemente no había muerto?

Ahora, tenía que cumplir con la tarea que le encomendaron sus ancestros. Tenía que regresarse a una época de odio y muertes para entender el sentimiento de rabia. Era un proscrito, un desgraciado que no sintió el calor de una amorosa madre… y todo por que era el último de los suyos. El condenado…

—Pronto… - murmuró, estaba bocarriba en una gran cama. —Pronto… - giró la cabeza hacía un armario de madera macizo que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Sonrió un poco, después tosió, el sentimiento de sosiego nunca llegaba.—Creaciones mías… - habló en voz alta, con una entonación llena de orgullo y consuelo. —Despierten… habrán sus ojos llenos de rencor y sed de sangre, busquen a los descendientes de mi pena… maten y quemen, quiero que me traigan al demonio vivo, quiero destruir la piedra angular que me dio esta vida llena de miseria…

Como las palabras para un conjuro, las puertas del gran armario se abrieron automáticamente. Emergieron de ahí dos personas, una más grande que otra. Una chica, de al menos quince años de edad, cabellos rojos, ojos grises y piel pálida. No más alta que su acompañante, un hombre joven, de larga cabellera, sus ojos eran grises y de extrañas figuras pupilares. Ambos vestían dos túnicas negras que tapaban hasta los tobillos, en sus túnicas un cinto de tela roja localizaba la cintura. Y sandalias de cuero les distinguían los pies del suelo.

Nagato sonrió al ver sus creaciones.

—Busquen y encuentren… quiero que me digan quienes son mis enemigos, estúdienlos… y denme un informe.

Las figuras asintieron y sorpresivamente, salieron por una ventana sin importarles que estuvieran en un segundo piso.

—¡Nagato! – Konan entró a la escena con rudeza, el ruido de una ventana rota la alertó.

—No temas, Konan… han sido mis marionetas…

—Todavía no te has recuperado del todo, Nagato, no estás en condiciones de enviar a tus mercenarios a una batalla.

—No irán a una batalla. – carraspeó. —Los he mandado a estudiar…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ellos sólo me obedecen a mí… nunca me desobedecerían.

Konan hizo un mohín con el rostro… quería creerle, pero el odio en Nagato siempre llegaba más allá.

—Creeré en ti. – después la oscuridad los embargó.

* * *

Las calles de Konoha estaban en paz… después de los atentados ocurridos hacía unos días, la ciudad volvía a la paz.

Nadie se enteró de la versión real de lo que en pasó aquella noche de luna llena. Nadie se enteró de que Naruto o mejor dicho, un demonio de más de mil años había atentado contra la ciudad sólo por que la rivalidad entre un guerrero impetuoso y él resurgió de las cenizas.

En cambio de esa historia, los medios de comunicación indicaron que el problema caía en un atentado terrorista que supuestamente estaban estudiando. Claro, eso no explicaba las extrañas marcas de garras y pisadas que estaban en la calle, en lugar de buscar una explicación convincente los vecinos llenaron esos huecos para no dar más conclusiones.

Sí, Konoha podía vivir con el escándalo.

Ahí veíamos a Hinata Hyuuga, ella y su primo había estado de visita con Ino y Shikamaru, después de aquel campamento siguieron frecuentándose, así que a menudo los dos primos iban en busca de la rubia para charlar un poco.

—Neji-nii-san, voy a comprarme un helado, ¿Gustas uno?

—No, Hinata, por mi esta bien… me adelantare, te esperare en el parque.

—Sí. – la chica camino directo a la tienda de helados. Ahí vivía una señora con amable mirada, así que después de escoger su sabor favorito, emprendió el paso para encontrarse con su primo.

El helado estaba realmente bueno, su sabor era tan exquisito que no se dio cuenta que iba a ser arrollada por alguien. Sintió una brisa pasar a su lado, una mota de cabellos negros pasó sin decir nada.

Pero después…

—¡Cuidado! – la voz de un chico la llamó. Se volteó y el golpe llegó de lleno. Fue arrasada y su cono con nieve sabor vainilla se cayó al suelo. El cuerpo de la joven también se estacionó en el duro piso. Sobre ella un peso muerto que se transformó en un liviano rápidamente, para que después viniera una lluvia de disculpas.

—¡Ah, no sabes cuanto lo siento! No me di cuenta, perdona.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se puso tremendamente roja. Sobre ella se encontraba un muchacho de ojos celestes y cabellos dorados. Parecía el típico príncipe de los cuentos de hadas; además sus gestos eran muy caballerosos, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y a juzgar por los brazos que la rodeaban para sostener el peso del muchacho, se vería muy bien sin camisa, puesto que parecía estar muy bien ejercitado.

Todo pasó tan súbito que lo único que atinó a decir Hinata fue un…

—¿Ah?

—¡Ay, pero mira, te saque el aliento con el golpe! – Naruto se levantó y con él, ella. Le ayudo a enderezarse. —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres sentarte, tienes sed, sueño… hambre?

—¿Qué?

—Es que nunca es suficiente que se puede tener después de un golpe como ese…- su sonrisa terminó por conquistar a la chica. Era la más perfecta que había visto en su vida.

—Estoy bien…- dijo con un hilo de aliento. La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas…

—Oh, estás roja, ¿Te sientes bien? – colocó su mano en su frente. —Estás un poco caliente…

—¡Hinata! – la voz de Neji sacó a la pobre muchacha de su hechizo.

—¿Eh? – se giró para toparse con su primo.

—Hinata, lo vi todo, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… - asintió.

—Menos mal… - en ese momento el rostro de Neji se tornó violento. Se dirigió a Naruto y con la mirada molesta le cuestionó. —¿No vas a disculparte con ella?

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Neji-nii-san, ya lo hizo! No te preocupes, estoy bien… sólo fue un accidente.

—Pero… ¿Y tu helado?

—Esta bien, no estaba muy rico después de todo… - mintió.

—Aún así…

—Oiga, señorita, lo lamento mucho… ¿Puedo hacer algo para pagarle el daño? – inevitablemente Hinata volvió a ponerse roja.

—No se preocupe, no es importante.

—Te llamas Hinata, ¿Verdad? – Naruto sonrió. —Lo cierto es que tengo prisa, pero no lo olvides, puedes pedirme lo que sea, será a forma de disculpa por haberte tirado al suelo. Me llamó Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto. – extendió la mano. La joven la tomó con algo de pena. Se estrecharon. —Fue un placer haberme topado contigo Hinata, no veremos después. – y soltó su mano para correr como un atleta profesional.

Extrañamente, su corazón no podía normalizar su frecuencia cardiaca.

* * *

—Naruto. – Sasuke estaba a doscientos metros más adelante que él. Se había detenido al darse cuenta que Naruto dejaba de seguirle. El rubio llegó con una sonrisa en la cara. —¿Por qué te retrasaste?

—Oh, es que me tope con una señorita. Je, lo cierto es que no estaba del todo mal y le tumbe su comida y yo…

—Sí, está bien, es suficiente explicación. – Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Falta poco para llegar donde Sakura, por favor, guarda la compostura. Esta gente no es como la de nuestro hogar.

—Sí… de acuerdo.

—Bien. – Sasuke comenzó a correr de nuevo, Naruto le siguió fielmente, después de todo, era el Uchiha quien conocía a ciencia cierta los alrededores.

Suspiró.

—Ahí está. – Uchiha aceleró el paso y Naruto le imitó. No tardó en ver la entrada de una gran estructura… entonces el recuerdo de su resurgimiento lo embargó y supo que estaban en el lugar correcto.

Dos muchachos estaban frente a la puerta de Sakura.

—Naruto, espera aquí… no te muevas, iré a comprobar si Sakura se encuentra en casa.

—¡¿Ah? – cruzó los brazos. —¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Quiero acompañarte…

—Sólo hazlo, nunca se sabe cuando pueden atacar de nuevo.

—Mmm, bien, esperare. – se cruzó de brazos y se sentó recargado a la puerta. —Ve a buscarla entonces…

Sasuke se dirigió a la altura de la ventana de Sakura. Con un movimiento poderoso de sus pies se levó sobre el tronco de un árbol y la misma manera ascendió hasta entrar por la ventana.

Lo primero que encontró lo dejó totalmente rojo… una toalla fina, de color blanco, cubría con ceremonias el frágil cuerpo de Sakura, quien estaba con la mirada bien puesta en Sasuke. El muchacho entró sin permiso a su habitación, no se percató que Sakura había tomado un baño y que en este momento salía de la ducha.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un efímero momento y después de ello, los labios de Sakura se abrieron para darle paso a un grito desgarrador.

—No, espera… - Sasuke saltó sobre ella y le cubrió la boca con la mano para que no gritara. —Lo siento, te soltare si prometes no gritar.

Sakura asintió lentamente… sus ojos seguía crispados. Sasuke precedió a liberarla poco a poco, ambos suspiraron cuando finalmente lo hizo.

—Sakura…

—Largo de aquí… - masculló. —Vete y cuando esté lista podrás entrar.

—Sí… Amm, lo siento. – Sasuke se levantó y se colocó de espaldas a ella. Sakura entró de nuevo al baño y ahí se cambió.

—Bien, Sasuke… ya puedes mirar.

El Uchiha le miró, estaba vestida con una yukata verde de verano. Ambos se sonrojaron levemente. El silencio se expendió sobre ellos como una centella en un campo de pólvora.

—¿Qué sucede? – agregó ella con una voz relativamente dulce. Sasuke sintió algo de sangre en sus mejillas.

—Hablamos con Kakashi por lo que ocurrió anoche. Me refiero a lo de la chica que usaba el papel para atacar.

—¿Y qué les dijo?

—Dijo que lo estudiaría. – Sasuke miró a otro lado. —Hemos decidido ser tu escolta.

—¿Qué? – alzó una ceja. —¿Cómo que escolta?

—Estaremos contigo en cualquiera lugar a cualquiera hora del día…

—Sasuke, es sería imposible, ustedes son demasiado… vistosos.

—Eso puede arreglarse. – Sonrió de lado. —Naruto y yo no somos normales. Podremos arreglárnosla…

—Es que…

—Sakura. – se acercó a ella. El ambiente de la nada se tensó. Una chispa en los ojos de Sasuke, una que jamás había visto se presentó y eso la intrigó. —Tú eres parte de nosotros ahora… - le tomó de la mano izquierda. La marca de Sasuke resplandeció. —Somos parte de la misma maldición. – una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de ella. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. —Si tú llegases a morir… si algo te pasara… no sé que sería de nosotros. Sakura, te protegeremos, después de todo… - su rostro estaba muy cerca. —Eres mi musa.

Entonces, sintió como sus finos labios se posaban sobre lo de ella, en un roce, en un toque… en un beso.

* * *

Naruto bostezó una vez más. Tenía parado en la banqueta más de diez minutos. No era un tipo de gran paciencia. Naruto lo escuchó una vez, de un comerciante que había llegado un día al palacio y que era proveniente de una tierra muy lejana.

"Odio hacer esperar a las personas… pero sobre todas las cosas, odio que me hagan esperar a mí"

Desde ese entonces, Naruto recordó las palabras del comerciante. Nunca las olvidó, y había algunas ocasiones en las que se sentí igual a Akasuna Sasori.

—Ese teme… - suspiró. —¡Ah, no resisto más! – dio media vuelta y decidido a ir donde Sasuke y darle una buena platica sobre cortesía, no se dio cuenta que había otra persona enfrente de él. El choque fue inevitable… y lo que parecía ser un descuido por falta de percepción se convirtió en algo totalmente distinto para Naruto. La cosa con la que chocó era totalmente suave y muy firme. Era enorme y sin lugar a duda muy cómoda.

Abrió los ojos y la sangre se le heló cuando se descubrió enterrado en los pechos más voluminosos que en su vida había visto. Elevó la vista y ahí se encontró con una mirada asesina. Tragó saliva…

—Señorita... perdone, yo no…

—Pervertido… - musitó la dama.

—¿Disculpe, que dijo? – no entendía y aún así no se alejaba.

—¡Degenerado! – la dama alzó una mano y le propinó un buen golpe en la cara a Naruto, el pobre desgraciado voló al otro lado de la calle. Se quedó tirado sobre unos botes de basura. Cuando recuperó la compostura, la mujer estaba enfrente de él, con el puño elevando.

—Ahora, pídeme una disculpa. – exigió la mujer.

—Ay… no siento la cara… - se quejó Naruto, mientras se tocaba los pómulos.

—¡Hey, muchacho, discúlpate! – se acercó y lo tomó de la camisa.

—Señora… lo siento mu…- su voz se calló cuando sus ojos apreciaron el brillo de una singular piedra en el cuello de la mujer. Si no fuera por el mareo y que su cabeza todavía no maquilaba bien, habría jurado que el collar que traía esa mujer era el mismo que le dio el rey cuando era niño.

—¡Ah, lo que me faltaba! – lo levantó del suelo con una fuerza impresionante. —No sólo te me insinúas, también me acosas…

—¡¿Qué? – Naruto entendió entonces la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¡Fuera de aquí! – lo lanzó contra un jardín vecino. Naruto ya no se levantó más después de eso.

No supo como se llamaba esa mujer, pero sí que tenía mucha fuerza.

* * *

Una brisa delicada despertó a ambos jóvenes de su ensoñación. El primero en darse cuenta fue Sasuke, quien despegó sus labios completamente de los de Sakura. Ella quedó muda, con sus labios entreabiertos por tan sutil beso. Sasuke tragó saliva…

No dijeron nada, sólo se miraban con expectación… Seguramente no había nada que decir, salvo una disculpa… Así que Sakura prestó mucha atención a lo que Sasuke diría.

—Yo… - volvió a quedarse callado.

—¿Sí? – ella necesitaba saber que diría a continuación.

—Estaré afuera, Naruto debe estar impaciente.

—¿Naruto? – susurró, ambos estaban hablando en susurros.

—Sí… vino conmigo. – Sasuke se paró en el marco de la ventana, pero no saltó, se quedó de pie allí. —Sakura…

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con una voz muy suave, aunque por dentro la recorría la duda y la ansiedad. Quería saber por sobre todas las cosas el significado de ese beso.

—¿Saldrás a algún lado hoy?

—Iré a visitar a Hinata, Ino también estará ahí. Tengo rato que no las veo. – informó con la voz más casual que pudo.

—Te esperaremos afuera…- se inclinó para saltar. —Y Sakura…

—¿Sí? – tragó saliva.

—Tus labios están un poco resecos, tal vez te ayude un poco de miel. – la miró sobre su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa. Después de eso, saltó.

Dejando a una apenada y ruborizada Sakura detrás.

—Está bien…- musitó.

* * *

—Oye… Naruto. – Sasuke lo zarandeó de un brazo. El muchacho estaba sobre el pasto de una casa vecina, tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla derecha y parecía estar en una especia de coma.

—Sa-suke…- masculló en un gemido de dolor. —Ayúdame… - volvió a implorar, esta vez con algo de consciencia. Sasuke suspiró.

—¿Qué hiciste para terminar así? – lo tomó de un brazo y lo obligó a levantarse con dificultad. Naruto recuperó le noción del tiempo y espacio.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla mallugada y suspiró.

—Choqué con una señora…

—¿Solamente eso? – aquí había gato encerrado.

—Bien, no sólo eso… - suspiró nuevamente. —A decir verdad tenía un par de… un par de… - se trabó. —Bueno… - se llevó las manos al pecho y disimuló la silueta de dos grandes pechos.

—Naruto, eres un degenerado… - Sasuke endureció el rostro.

—¡No, no es lo que piensas! – gritó alarmado. —Fue un accidente, lo juro… - alzó la mano. —Me golpeo muy fuerte por que no me disculpe y me quedé mirando su…

—¿Cuerpo? – Sasuke completó la oración por él.

—¡No! Mira quién es el pervertido…

—No me das muchas opciones, Naruto.

—Pues no miré su cuerpo… ella tenía un pendiente, era idéntico al que solía usar cuando era niño.

Ante esto, Sasuke ya prestó más atención.

—¿Estás seguro? – interrogó.

—Muy seguro, de hecho… - pensó. —Puedo hasta decir que sentí la misma energía que cuando lo traía conmigo. Ya sabes… esa paz.

—Tendríamos que investigarlo, por que si se trata de tu piedra, muy posiblemente podría ayudarte a controlar a tu bestia.

—Totalmente de acuerdo, Sasuke… Por cierto, ¿Viste a Sakura-chan?

Naruto no pudo evitar ver el pequeño sonrojo que se asomaba por las mejillas de Sasuke ante la mención de la chica.

—Sí, dijo que saldría en un momento. – Sasuke rompió la tensión de la escena con su voz implacable.

—¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto? – Naruto colocó sus manos en la nuca.

—La acompañaremos.

—¿Y ella está de acuerdo?

—Sí… Además, sin Sakura, no sabemos movernos en este mundo.

—Ciertamente. – Naruto volvió a acariciar su mejilla. —Estoy intrigado, Sasuke…

—¿Por qué? – Uchiha lo miró expectante.

—Por todo lo que nos ha pasado. Debo admitir que mi plan de vida no era precisamente este.

—Sí, es cierto… - Sasuke suspiró.

—Además, ¿Qué te parece si hay una posibilidad de que recupere mi piedra? – el rubio sonrió un poco.

—Si eso sucede, entonces quizás y haya una manera de romper la maldición. – agregó Sasuke con un poco más de anhelo.

—¡Ah, eso sería grandioso! – Naruto dio un pequeño salto de emoción. —Sin embargo… estoy algo preocupado por el hecho de que nos atacaron.

—Otra cosa más que hay que agregar a la lista.

—¿Crees que quieran matarnos? – su pregunta fue seria.

—No creo. Hemos pasado cientos de años encerrados en esas cajas, ¿Quién podría odiarnos? Apuesto a que Madara es polvo, no se me ocurre otra persona.

—Sí, es cierto…

—Muchachos. – Sakura les interrumpió en su reflexión, ya chica, vestida de manera casual, estaba dispuesta a salir a pasear y al ver a los jóvenes parados en la calle, hablando seriamente, se interesó por averiguar de que hablaban.

—¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto le abrazó con euforia, como si fuera un pariente cercano o algo así.

—Naruto… - se separó de él. —¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—Una mujer lo golpeo. – respondió Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? – Sakura alzó una ceja.

—Por que parece ser que Naruto es un dege…- Naruto le cubrió la boca.

—Fue un malentendido, ¿Sí? Tropecé con una mujer y ella me dio un golpe en la cara, ¿Podemos irnos ya? – miró con enfado a Sasuke.

—Amm, esta bien… - Sakura comenzó a caminar y con ella, los dos hombres iban a su paso. Se sintió un poco incomoda. Suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? – Naruto se interesó en saber el porqué de su suspiro.

—Es que…- miró de soslayo a Sasuke y se sonrojó levemente. Después miró a Naruto. —Es raro que dos hombres vengan caminando conmigo. Además, voy con mis amigos al centro comercial y… bueno, no sé… no es habitual. – intentaba dar explicaciones que no ofendieran a los guerreros. Ella sabía que lo hacía por su bien, entendía que si ellos permanecían con ella, podría controlar la situación cuando Naruto o Sasuke se comenzaran a transformar.

¡Pero es que es raro que te acompañen dos jóvenes, guapos, altos y fornidos, al centro comercial!

—¡Sakura! – dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Ino.

—Ino…- musitó.

—¡Sakura! – volvió a llamarla. Una joven de cabello rubio se acercó a ella con mucho entusiasmo. Detrás de ella venía Hinata, la chica de cabellos negros y ojos claros.

—Hinata. – musitó.

—¡Hey, es la chica de la otra vez! – gritó Naruto mientras alzaba una mano. Ante ello, tanto Ino como Hinata se detuvieron en su carrera por encontrarse con Sakura. Sakura miró al Uzumaki sin entender nada.

—Hola…- saludó Hinata, con un sorprendente sonrojo. Naruto se adelantó y pasó a Ino para llegar donde la Hyuuga.

—Hey, perdona lo de esta mañana, todavía tengo la disponibilidad de pagarte por haber tirado tu comida. – sonrió espontáneamente, mientras que la chica comenzaba a sudar con vehemencia.

—N-No… te preocu-pes… - tartamudeo, muy nerviosa.

—¿Uh? – Naruto se agachó un poco para verla mejor. —¿Qué sucede? Estás muy roja… - le tocó la frente con la mano. —Estás muy caliente. – le dijo, pero Hinata parecía estar en una especia de trance.

—Naruto. – Sakura llegó a él y lo separó de Hinata con el brazo. Negó con la cabeza. —Oye, Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien? – la zarandeó un poco.

—¿Eh? – la chica no reaccionaba.

—¿Estás bien?

La chica reaccionó inmediatamente.

—¡Sí, sí, estoy bien! – se apartó de todos, apenada.

—Menos mal. – Sakura suspiró. —Ino, ya conoces a Sasuke… él es Naruto. – lo tomó del hombro y se lo presentó. —Naruto, ella es Ino. Y ella es Hinata, creo que se conocen… - agregó extrañada. —Hinata, él es Sasuke.

La morena dio una pequeña reverencia y saludo.

—Gusto en conocerles.

—Igualmente. – dijo Sasuke, con educación.

—Muy bien, Sakura… - Ino la tomó de un brazo y la alejó un poco del grupo. —Me vas a decir de donde demonios sacas a estos chicos.

—Amm, ellos… - no sabía que contestar. —Son amigos que no veía desde hace tiempo y vinieron de visita.

—¿Ah sí? – los miró y después encaró a Sakura. —Pues vaya. – después la liberó. —Muy bien… vayamos de compras.

Las tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar y detrás de ellas Naruto y Sasuke.

—Oi, Sasuke… ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Lo llaman centro comercial… - Sasuke sonrió al recordar las hamburguesas. —Y aquí puedes conseguir comida rara y deliciosa.

—¿En serio? ¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto le tomó del brazo para llamar su atención. —¡Quiero comer de la comida rara que dice Sasuke!

—Naruto, iremos a comer, pero no grites. – era como tratar con un niño.

—¡Sí, lo que tú digas!

—¡Naruto, que no grites! -Sakura lo regañó y Sasuke suspiró.

Este día sería largo.

Sin embargo, los chicos no contaban con que fueran observados desde lejos por una inusual jovencito, quien de la nada desaparecía entre el tumulto.

—Los encontré… - murmuró el joven al aire. —Están en el centro comercial… Espero órdenes. – dijo. Un grupo de personas se quedó mirando al muchacho que hablaba sola. Se instaló un silencio denso que fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por el chico. Miró a las personas que lo habían observado y camino entre ellas.

Era pelirrojo, muy raro entre la comunidad, además, de vestir ropa negra, muchos aretes y prendedores colgaban de su rostro.

De la nada, el joven se detuvo.

—De acuerdo, amo… - Nadie esperó que de su larga gabardina sacara un pedazo negro de fierro con una punta filosa.—Será como ordene.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió finalmente, exóticos círculos, que iban de grande a pequeño hasta concluir con su pupila aparecieron, sin contar que el color de su ojo entero se manifestó en un espeso gris.

Hoy saldría de caza.

**Continuara…**

**Ok, quizas no fue un capitulo muy largo... y probablemente el SasuSaku fue decadente, pero por favor, tengan paciencia, es que no habia tenido tiempo de escribir... Espero que pronto puedo actualizar Kusanagi. Me gustarìa que dieran sus comentarios, para mí son importantes. **

**Tambien, proximamente una pequeña sorpresa...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	13. Enemigo al acecho

**Copretérito regresa a las andadas. A pesar de una larga espera, este fic emerge desde las cenizas como un fenix. Se que no tengo cara para mostarles,pero creo que atravesaba por una crisis inspiracional. Pero bueno, aquí esta y espero que les guste, gracias a todos por esperar. **

* * *

**-13-**

**Enemigo al acecho.**

_Dentro de mí yace una bestia racional, egoísta, furiosa, callada y elegante… Fuera de mí yace un humano escandaloso, pero muy humilde._

_**Uzumaki Naruto. **_

* * *

Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando apreció la cantidad de personas que circulaban sin tropezarse entre ellas. Abrió la boca lleno de impresión, Sasuke por su lado sonreía socarronamente, él ya lo había vivido, esa sensación de desorientación pero a la vez excitante. Miró a Sakura quien miraba a Naruto de la misma manera que lo había mirado a él; en su mirada se encontraba una calidez maternal, sonreía en silencio, mientras se dedicaba a observar las expresiones de Naruto. Por un momento, una sensación de envidia cruzó su panorama, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan compasiva con Naruto? ¿Por qué no podía serlo con él? Reaccionó a sus pensamientos una vez que miró el rostro de Sakura y sintió una especia de calidez instalarse en sus mejillas.

—¡Nee, Sasuke! – Naruto se prendió del hombro de su compañero con entusiasmo. —¡Este lugar es increíble! – apuntó con su dedo a las personas que pasaban tranquilamente enfrente de ellos. —¡Lo mires por donde lo mires la gente parece estar mecánicamente organizada! – mostró una sonrisa que dejó extrañadas a las muchachas que los acompañaban, en especial a Ino, quien a diferencia de Hinata alzó una ceja con indignación.

—¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó. —¿Nunca habías visto a tantas personas o que?

—¡No, nunca! – gritó el muchacho.

—¿Qué? – Ino desvió su mirada acusadora a Sakura. —¿De donde sacaste a este chico?

—Como te dije, es un primo que vive en el campo y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

—¿Primo? – no se lo tragó. —Me acababas de decir que era tu amigo.

—¡Es que somos como mejores amigos! – sonrió Sakura, separándose de Ino. Corrió a donde Naruto y Sasuke y literalmente se colgó de sus hombros, haciéndolos acercarse al centro.

—Escuchen los dos, no llamen la atención. – musitó. Los antiguos guerreros se miraron a los ojos y asintieron de manera visible. Sakura se sintió más satisfecha cuando ellos dieron la afirmativa que se separó.

—Sakura. – Sasuke le llamó.

—¿Sí, Sasuke-kun?

—Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos de aquí… Naruto puede ser un huracán si se lo propone. – lo dijo seguro de ello, conocía al rubio.

—No te preocupes… además, el tiene derecho a despejarse un poco. – de nuevo, pudo apreciar esa mirada llena de compasión y cariño, el pelinegro frunció el ceño con molestia.

—No es un niño pequeño para que lo mimes tanto. – agregó de soslayo. A lo que Sakura lo miró extrañada.

—Ya lo sé, pero soy su guardiana, quiero que se relaje… ¿Qué sucede contigo? – lo último lo cuestionó algo irritada.

—Nada de nada. – dio por muerta la conversación, mientras se acercaba a Naruto y pasaba su brazo por el cuello de él.

Parecían dos niños peleando por la atención de una madre; se dio cuenta y lo único que prefirió hacer fue mirarlos tranquilamente, sabía que si se ponían con moños podría dominarlos en cualquiera momento, recientemente había comenzado a entender la utilidad de los seños.

—¿Sakura-san? – el balbuceo de Hinata la hizo regresar en sí después de su momento de reflexión.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata? – le miró con atención.

—Naruto-kun es… es tu primo, ¿Verdad? – estaba tan roja que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquiera momento.

—Sí, lo es… - sonrió nerviosa, no estaba dispuesta a decirle que ese muchacho en realidad era una bestia que se transformaba en cuando el sol se escondía. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Eh! – Reaccionó sonrojándose aún más.—Por nada, por nada…. – y retrocedió.

—¡Sakura-chan, mira esa cosa! – gritó Naruto, con su dedo señaló a un artista callejero que estaba en medio del camino. Sasuke simplemente suspiraba resignado.

—¡Naruto, ten más respeto! – regañó enérgicamente. Se acercó a ellos y les tomó de las muñecas, los condujo fuera de la gente y los metió a una sección de mercado, donde sólo había víveres.

Detrás de ellos, Ino y Hinata caminaban con atención a las acciones de los demás; Sakura actuando muy extraño, ese tal Naruto gritando como loco y el sensual joven de pelo negro que simplemente los seguía con la boca cerrada. Ino frunció el ceño, algo raro pasaba y debía averiguarlo. Siguió con atención los pasos de Sakura, tenía a ambos jóvenes agarrados de las muñecas y ellos la seguían dócilmente… En serio, ¿Cómo demonios le había Sakura para tener a jóvenes tan exóticos a su cuidado?

Cuando llegaron a la sección de comida rápida, les soltó más tranquila.

—Aquí no hay muchas personas. – soltó con algo de satisfacción.

En cuando les soltó, los ojos de Naruto se toparon con los de Sasuke en una mueca sugestiva. Ambos asintieron a la par. Se voltearon de espaldas y comprobaron que Ino y Hinata acababan de llegar donde ellos. De nuevo volvieron a mirarse con precaución.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esconderte, tonto? – dijo Naruto, al oír eso tanto Ino como Hinata se detuvieron extrañadas.

—¿Disculpa? –alegó Yamanaka, de mala gana.

—Sabemos que estás allí, sal ahora. – esta vez habló Sasuke. Sakura se le acercó.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en voz baja.

—Llama a tus amigas, que permanezcan detrás de nosotros. – ordenó Sasuke. Sakura asintió y con la mano hizo una seña de que se acercaran a las muchachas. Ellas obedecieron y se posaron donde ella. Cuando comprobó que estaban bien miró a la lejanía, se veía el lugar vacio, pero según sus muchachos algo estaba amenazándolos.

Entonces, para su sorpresa salió por detrás de un estante un joven pelirrojo, con muchas perforaciones en la cara. Se veía de quince años, y no era más alto que ella. Frunció el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipo.

—¿Sabían que estaba aquí? – habló finalmente.

—Desde que entramos. – repuso Naruto.

—¿Quién eres? – pidió saber el Uchiha.

—Soy un mensajero… - murmuró, con mucha paz. —Un mensajero de muerte. – especificó y entonces les atacó. De su gabardina emergieron dos varillas de acero negro con punta. Les atacó sin piedad, acorriendo como un atleta, empuñó sus armas y comenzó a darles estocadas. Sasuke y Naruto retrocedieron esquivando los ataques. El muchacho tenía la capacidad de atacarlos a la vez.

—¡Salga de aquí! – gritó Sasuke, mientras retrocedía a un golpe cerca de los ojos. Se detuvo al toparse con una pared de madera. De reojo se percató de la situación. Naruto no estaba, seguramente se había llegado a las mujeres, estaban ellos dos solos. Las varillas le atacaron de frente y Sasuke se fue hasta el suelo abriendo las piernas por completo, una vez abajo le propinó una serie de golpes en el estomago al jovencito, el cual simplemente retrocedió. Rápidamente se levantó y se poso en guardia. Sonrió con sorna… estaba dispuesto a mostrar sus capacidades. El joven de las varillas negra atacó de nuevo y esta vez Sasuke le esquivo con gracia y simpleza, el jovenzuelo encajó sus varilla en la pared de madera donde antes había acorralado al Uchiha. Le miró sorprendido por encima del hombro, sin comprender…

—¿Has aumentado tu velocidad?

—En ningún momento dije que esas fueran mis capacidades. – Sasuke volvió a colocarse en posición de defensa.

El muchacho sacó sus varas y las juntó frente a él.

—Lo comprobaré… - se lanzó hacia él y de nuevo, Sasuke le sorprendió con un salto hacia atrás. Las varillas se dirigieron directamente a su caja torácica, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo, Sasuke las tomó con ambas manos y dio un paso al frente, desestabilizando a su enemigo. El joven perdió el equilibrio y Uchiha aprovechó para meter su pie entre los del chico. Automáticamente pareció ganar ventaja… sin embargo, antes de caer una varilla afilada emergió el zapato de aquel chico, Sasuke se alejó ante esto, soltándole las varas de sus manos. El corte de la varilla del pie le hizo un hueco en su ropa.

—¿Estuviste fingiendo todo el tiempo? – Sasuke reorganizó sus ideas y respiró más tranquilo. El muchacho enfrente de él se levantó lentamente.

—Usted también. – acusó el chico pelirrojo.

—Esos ojos. – Sasuke le miró atentamente. —Dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy un mensajero de muerte. – y de nuevo atacó, pero esta vez su velocidad era el doble que la de antes. Sasuke no tuvo otra elección más que aumentar su destreza. Las varillas comenzaban a multiplicarse, comenzó a sacar una tras otra de sus mangas y en cuestión de minutos, estaba practicando tiro al blanco con el moreno, quien evadía y corría alrededor del lugar.

No supo exactamente cuando ni como, pero ambos parecían correr con la disciplina de un velocista profesional, todo el centro comercial comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando veían a estos hombres luchar y destruir los estanteres.

Sasuke comenzó a responder a los proyectiles, lanzándole cuchillos del departamento de cocina. Los cuchillos comenzaban a rebotar contra las varillas y una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios. Lanzó tres armas blancas a la vez y se impulso entre ellas, el joven pelirrojo se quedó quieto, de un solo movimiento de una mano los cuchillos fueron desviados. Pero fue entonces cuando Sasuke le atrapó, iba a propinarle una buena patada, mas el cálculo falló y antes de que pudiera golpearlo el joven reaccionó de la misma manera que él, con una velocidad alucinante. Le tomó la pierna en el aire y encajó una de sus varillas en su tendón poplíteo, Sasuke abrió los ojos con dolor tangible. Recuperó la compostura y le tomó de la cara llena de aretes. Se impulso hacia adelante, para derribarlo. El muchacho sonrió entre sombras y ante la mirada de Sasuke, miles de varillas negras comenzaron a emerger de su cuerpo, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que si lo terminaba de derribar caería sobre esa cama de picos mortales. Pero no podía detener su caída… la única manera de escapar era que…

—¡Sasuke! – sintió un fuerte que le sujetaba de la cintura y lo halaba hacia atrás. Naruto lo separó del joven de gabardina. Retrocedieron juntos y Sasuke agradeció por ello. Inmediatamente se quitó la varilla del tendón.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento, habían muchas personas corriendo de un lado a otro… y me perdí. – se disculpó el rubio.

—Naruto, ese desgraciado me tomó por sorpresa, tiene muchos trucos escondidos bajo la manga… - se llevó su mano para detener la sangre que emergía de su pierna.

—¿Qué dices? – miró a Sasuke con extrañez. —Sasuke, pensé que a estas alturas ya le habrías arrancado la cabeza a ese sujeto. ¿Qué pasa contigo, estás enfermo?

Sasuke le miró con coraje e hizo una mueca de molestia.

—No sé si no te diste cuenta, Naruto. En este mundo no podemos utilizar nuestras máximas habilidades…

—¿Qué? – miró sus manos e intentó reunir su energía. No pasó nada.

—Tal parece que me tope con dos pichones. – mencionó el muchacho enfrente de ellos.

—No nos subestimes, idiota. – Sasuke se puso de pie. —Nosotros somos Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, los guerreros más poderosos de Konoha.

—¿En realidad crees que tomaré en cuenta tus palabras? Estás herido.

—Creo que quieres que te partamos la cara. – el joven rubio se colocó en posición de batalla.

—Sólo soy un enemigo que está al acecho. – se lanzó por ellos.

Naruto se adelantó, con la fuerza de toda su humanidad, apartó las varillas afiladas de su camino con sus propias manos y tomó de las muñecas al chico. Le alzó como si fuera un saco, pero una vez en el aire, el muchacho volvió a sacar de sus pies más objetos afilados. Naruto sonrió, un truco así jamás podría pararlo, con su fuerza, torció las posiciones e hizo girar al chico en el aire, azotándolo contra el suelo. Sonrió por su victoria, pero estaba lejos de serlo.

El muchacho abrió su boca y un tuvo con punta fina atravesó el hombro de Naruto, haciéndole retroceder, en ese momento el jovencito se levantó presuroso y se alejó del rubio. Sacó una varilla de su manga y la clavó en el muslo derecho de Naruto, haciendo que éste se arrodillara. Sus movimientos eran bastante rápidos. Se alejó de un saltó y sacó dos varas más. Apuntó a la distancia y se preparó para un lanzamiento mortal. Naruto lo miró y después sonrió abiertamente, el joven alzó una ceja. Fue ahí cuando sintió la tremenda patada que lo alzaba del piso desde la barbilla. A esa patada le siguieron más y más, comenzó a elevarse del piso. Y cuando llegó al punto en donde no percibía qué pasaría al instante sintió que le tomaban en una especie de pirueta mortal. De una sola patada descendió con violencia y su cuerpo se estrelló contra el piso.

—¡Ahora! – gritó Sasuke y ante la sorpresa del enemigo Naruto se sacó sin pudor los tubos que atravesaban su carne. Corrió hasta donde él y encajó ambas estacas en sus manos, dejándolo inmóvil.

Una sonrisa atravesó la cara de ambos jóvenes, los cuales había atrapado a su rival de la manera más sorprendente.

—No puedo creerlo. – susurró el muchacho que yacía clavado en el piso.

—Caíste… la distracción fue un éxito. – dijo Naruto, mientras se rascaba la nariz con orgullo.

—¿Distracción?

—Naruto te distraería para que yo tuviera la oportunidad de atraparte con mi combo de leones. – agregó Sasuke, mientras se acercaba a Naruto. Ambos estaban frente a su oponente, quien yacía bocabajo y sólo alcanzaba a verle de soslayo las caras.

—Ya entiendo… creo que después de todo sí los subestime.

—Ahora nos dirás para quien trabajas. – amenazó Sasuke, mientras se agachaba a su altura.

—Sólo puedo decirles una cosa… - agregó el misterioso jovencito. —Deberán tener cuidado, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, legendarios guerreros. Por que el enemigo los ve desde las sombras.

—¿De quien estás hablando? – intervino Naruto. Pero ante sus atentas miradas el muchacho que estaba apresado se mordió la lengua y de un solo mordisco se la cortó con sus propios dientes. Ante esto, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y murió. Se miraron el uno al otro, confundidos.

—¡Arriba las manos! – escucharon detrás de ellos.—No intenten nada, pongan las manos en la nuca.

Naruto miró de soslayo a Sasuke y viceversa, ante las palabras del policía comenzaron a subir las manos poco a poco. Los agentes comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, con las esposas listas. Sin embargo, una explosión y una cortina espesa de humo bloquearon la visibilidad. Entre el alboroto, una sombra apareció y tomó de las muñecas a Naruto y Sasuke, los jaló hasta que se perdieron entre la tienda. Para cuando la cortina se disipó, no había nadie, ni siquiera el cuerpo del recién muerto.

—¡Uff, eso estuvo cerca muchachos! – dijo descaradamente Kakashi, mientras descargaba el cuerpo que había hurtado en el piso de su casa.

—Oye, Naruto, ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke, mientras se ajustaba una venda en su pierna.

—Está a salvo, creo ahora debe estar en su casa. La saqué justo a tiempo, a ella y sus amigas. – contestó mientras sonreía.

—Ya veo, menos mal. – respiró más tranquilo.

—Por cierto, ¿No quieres que te vende? – Kakashi se acercó y tocó el hombro de Naruto.

—No se preocupe, las heridas físicas curan solas, cortesía del Kyuubi.

—¿Kyuubi? – miró atentamente su herida y se sorprendió al ver que sólo quedaba sangre seca. —Impresionante.

—¿Por qué se trajo ese cadáver? – susurró Uchiha, mientras se sentaba en el corredor de la casa de Hatake.

—No podía perder la oportunidad de revisar su estructura a detalle. – sonrió debajo de la máscara.

—Aun así, ¿No crees que podía tratarse de una trampa?

—Eso lo averiguaremos sobre la marcha, Sasuke-kun. – de nuevo sonrió.

—Mmm, pues no se ustedes, pero yo tengo mucha hambre.

—Buena idea, acompáñame para preparar la merienda, Naruto. – Kakashi y Naruto entraron a la casa, con el cuerpo a cuestas. Sasuke se quedó solo en el jardín, miraba como se alejaban.

—¿No irás a comer, Sasuke? – preguntó Pakkun, mientras se acercaba a él.

—No, iré a ver a Sakura. – y tras decir esto saltó sobre la barda que delimitaba la casa de Kakashi. Corrió por las calles sin decir nada, podía notar en las caras de las personas que estaban incomodas. No era para menos, la ciudad se había envuelto en muchos problemas recientemente, enumerando desde la primera batalla de Sasuke y Naruto, el ataque de Konan y el asalto de hoy en el centro comercial, las personas comenzaban a mostrarse más cautelosas.

Dejó de pensar en eso, pues contempló la casa de Sakura a lo lejos. Dejó de correr y caminó con parsimonia hasta la puerta. Iba a tocar pero el sonido desde adentro lo hizo desistir, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y salieron las amigas de Sakura, que al momento de ver a Sasuke se quedaron en silencio.

—Chicas…. – Sakura se quedó muda cuando alcanzó a ver a Sasuke parado en la puerta.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Venías a ver a Sakura? – cuestionó Ino antes que otra cosa. Sasuke asintió. —Ya veo… - y con una mirada de gata astuta acusó en silencio a Sakura. Sakura tenía la boca abierta y eso provocó que Ino ensanchara su sonrisa. —¿Sabes una cosa? Estábamos hablando de ti hace un momento.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto llegó a la escena y Sakura simplemente palideció más. —Te estaba buscando…

—Naruto-kun. – Hinata lo saludo al verlo y corrió hacia él. —¿Estás herido? – alcanzó a ver las vedas entre la ropa limpia que Kakashi le había prestado.

—Que va, esto perfectamente bien. Dijo mientras rotaba el brazo sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

—Naruto también…- musitó Sakura.

—¡Oh, Sasuke, Naruto, onegai! – Ino se lanzó sobre ellos, cayendo principalmente en los brazos del moreno. Sakura sintió una flama encenderse dentro de ella, esa Ino no pararía hasta cumplir con sus caprichos.

—¿Sucede algo, amiga de Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto, ya que Sasuke simplemente se dedicaba a observar.

—Me llamo Ino… - contestó cascarrabias. —Pero ahora que lo preguntas sí…

—¡Ino, basta ya! No los molestes; ellos no están disponibles para…

—¿Nee, Sakura-chan, que es lo que pasa? – Naruto se acercó a su compañero de maldición, Sasuke lo miró de reojo y luego se quitó de encima a Ino.

—¡Mañana Shikamaru y yo estamos organizando un campamento en el bosque de Konoha y sería realmente gratificante que fueran! – gritó de un tirón.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron sin comprender.

—¿Un campamento? – habló por primera vez Sasuke.

—Sí, iremos sólo nosotros, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura y ustedes, claro eso si aceptan. – lo dijo emocionada.

—Suena bien. – comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué dices, Naruto? – pero Sakura intentó intervenir.—Mañana tienen cosas que hacer.

—No, Kakashi no ha dicho nada al respecto. – como siempre tenía que arruinarle el teatro.

—Yamanaka Ino – la aludida prestó atención. —Si nosotros no fuéramos, sólo iría el tal Shikamaru, ¿No es cierto?

—Así es, Sasuke-kun. – ella sonrió con mucho interés.

—Entonces no sería correcto que tres chicas estuvieran desprotegidas en el bosque, con sólo un chico. Si los atacase una animal salvaje sería peligrosa.

—Sasuke, tú también… - Sakura comenzaba a resignarse.

—Naruto, ¿Te apetece ir al bosque? – cuestionó sin considerar a Sakura.

—Es cierto lo que dice Sasuke, ¡Así que tendremos que acompañarlas para que estén seguras! – soltó sin medir sus palabras.

—Iremos. – sentenció Sasuke, mientras a Sakura se le iba el alma.

—¡Eso es grandioso! – Ino tomó la mano de Hinata. —Iremos donde Shikamaru y le diremos que prepare la camioneta para partir mañana, ¡Adiós! – y arrastró a la inocente Hyuuga tras ella.

—Creo que ella es agradable. – susurró Naruto.

—¡Pero se han vuelto locos! – inmediatamente los muchachos encararon a una Sakura molesta. —¿Tienen idea de lo que acaban de provocar?

—¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Es sólo un campamento. – intentó tranquilizarla Sasuke.

—¡Tontos, exactamente! Un campamento requiere que la persona duerma en el bosque…

—¿Y? Nosotros solíamos dormir en el bosque durante nuestros entrenamientos, no tenemos ni el más mínimo miedo. – continuó Sasuke.

—Despreocúpate Sakura-chan, somos temerarios. – agregó Naruto, sonriendo.

—Idiotas, dormir en el bosque requiere la noche… - pero ellos aún no entendían.

—Un momento… - Naruto comenzó a comprender. —Eso significa que estaremos en la noche… - empezó a analizar el problema. —¡Ah, Sasuke-teme, cometimos una estupidez?

—No veo nada de malo en que las personas se enteren de lo que somos.

—Tal vez tu no, pero yo sí. No quiero dar explicaciones. – concluyó Sakura. —Sería muy sorpresivo para ellos verte a ti con tu armadura… y que decir de Naruto.

—No te angusties, Sakura-chan. Nos esconderemos toda la noche. –propuso el rubio.

—Podría ser, pero eso sólo causaría más sospechas. – suspiró la chica.

—Quizás si rompieras la maldición, Naruto y yo tendríamos la libertad de tomar la forma que queramos. – comentó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé como hacerlo. – finalizó Sakura. —Y no creo que tú sepas…

—Se supone que el guardián debe saber eso. – comentó fríamente.

—Pues tu guardián no sabe… así que siéntate y no digas más. – y como arte de magia, el cuerpo del chico actúo ante sus palabras, casi en contra de su voluntad se sentó y guardó silencio.

—Wow, ¿Cómo hiciste eso, Sakura-chan? – Naruto se maravilló.

—No lo sé.- miró su mano, el tatuaje para Sasuke brillaba. —Apareció su marca…

—Quizá y sí puedas controlarnos después de todo… - comentó el chico de ojos azules.

—Podría ser… Sasuke-kun, lo lamento. – intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, pero tal y como le había ordenado, el muchacho no pudo preguntar nada.

—Libérame… - pidió con cortesía.

—De acuerdo, te ordeno que te levantes y que preguntes lo que quieras. – pero nada pasó.

—Ordena de nuevo, Sakura-chan.

—Sasuke Uchiha, levántate de la acera ya. – de nuevo no pasó nada.

—Genial. – exclamó irritado el chico moreno.

—Espera, te regresaré a la normalidad… a ver… - pensó un segundo.

—Te quedarás así para siempre.- se burló Naruto.

—No molestes. – farfulló molesto y más irritado.

—Yo, tu guardián, te pido que regreses a la normalidad. – gritó prácticamente, y ante esto la insignia brilló de nuevo, dejando libre a Sasuke.

—¡Funcionó! – felicitó Naruto.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer. – pidió Sasuke.

—Mejor iré con Kakashi, necesito que me instruya. – comenzó a caminar y se detuvo al comprobar que tanto Sasuke como Naruto no se movían. —¿Sucede algo?

Los dos miraban atentamente el cielo, en dirección a una casa enorme de dos pisos.

—¿Muchachos?

—¿Eh? – el primero en reaccionar fue Uzumaki. —Lo sentimos, nos distrajimos. – se acercó a ella. —Vamos, Sasuke.

—Sí. – el muchacho se acercó a ellos y comenzaron a caminar.

Una vez que se alejaron, se acercó al borde de la casa un individuo cubierto por una gabardina.

—Nada mal. – musito para luego desaparecer.

* * *

—Pakkun… - Kakashi estiró la mano al aire y el perrito se levantó de la alfombra en donde estaba, le pasó una pinzas de disección.

Kakashi tomó el escalpelo firmemente y cortó la piel del cadáver. Se ajustó el monóculo en su rostro, no era muy propio de él usar esas cosas, pero la luz de su biblioteca muchas veces era insuficiente. Abrió el pedazo de lengua que había recogido del suelo del centro comercial y con cuidado limpio los coágulos negros de sangre acumulados en el musculo lingual. Una gota de sudor surcó su rostro y eso sólo le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Con los dedos, tomó cuidadosamente un pedazo de metal negro que se encontraba dentro de ese trozo de carne. Intrigado, lo lavó en solución salina y se dedicó a observarlo atentamente.

—Parece… una especie de conductor…

—¡Kakashi! – el grito despavorido de Naruto lo sacó de su concentración.

—Regresaron. – anunció Pakkun.

—Sí, ve a recibirlos, necesito limpiarme la sangre antes… - tomó el pedazo de metal y lo guardó en un frasco, luego tendría que investigarlos a fondo. Se quitó los guantes de látex y salió de su biblioteca personal.

Cuando emergió a su casa encontró a los tres muchachos, sentados frente al televisor, viendo atentamente la noticia de día. Relataban el ataque en el centro comercial y como según testigos dos hombres mataban a un niño con gabardina negra.

Comprobó el enojo en los rostros de los muchachos, a nadie le gustaba que le levantaran falsos testimonios. Kakashi se acercó y apagó la televisión y les sonrió amablemente.

—Lo que dicen en las noticias no es verdad, ese muchacho no era un humano común y corriente. – confesó Kakashi.

—¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sakura, quien se recargaba en el sillón de la sala.

—Ese muchacho ya estaba muerto antes. Ustedes sólo terminaron por… rematarlo. – explicó.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? – es vez fue Sasuke quien interrogó.

—No estoy seguro, pero tengo mis teorías. – se sentó enfrente ellos y se recargó en sus manos, mientras miraba el techo de la casa. —A mi parecer, es como si se tratara de… una marioneta.

—¿Una marioneta? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Así es… - los miró fijamente. —Pero sólo es una teoría. Necesito hacer una necropsia completa si quiera averiguar la verdad.

—¿Entonces tienes el cuerpo abajo? – preguntó Naruto, intuyendo qué sucedía.

—Estoy haciendo un análisis del cadáver, hasta ahora no tengo nada seguro. – recargó su cabeza en su hombro derecho.

—Por favor, díganos lo que descubra en el futuro.- pidió Sakura.

—Es un hecho, Sakura…

—Kakashi, quiero pedirle otra cosa.

—¿Qué es? – se acomodó en el piso.

—Creo que las marcas me pueden ayudar para controlar las acciones de Sasuke y Naruto.

El rostro de Kakashi permaneció sereno. La cara de Sakura detonaba una euforia impropia y los muchachos quedaron en silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta de Kakashi.

—Lo sé. – espetó.

—¿Usted lo sabía?

—Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo…- volvió a quitarle importancia, mientras se terminaba de recortar en el piso de su casa.

—No, lo que usted me dijo es que posiblemente podía controlar su ira y hacer que convivieran en paz. Pero no sabía que podía usar las marcas para controlar sus acciones.

—Las marcas son una especia de comunicadores, Sakura. – señaló a Naruto y Sasuke. —Ambos son fuentes poderosas de energía que puedes manipular gracias a esas marcas. En primera instancia, tanto Sasuke como Naruto no te atacarían por que podrían reconocerte a ti como su guardiana, la maldición en clara en esa parte… pero en cuanto a controlarlos a la fuerza… sí, es posible. Me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de eso tan tarde. – se rió levemente. Sakura se sonrojó de pena.

—No era algo que hiciera apropósito. Además…- se defendió. —Considero que Naruto y Sasuke tienen derecho a estar libres. – lo dijo con tanta solemnidad que conmovió a Naruto.

—Sakura-chan… - sonrió complacido. —¡Eres tan buena! – y la intentó abrazar de un salto, lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por que Sasuke le sujetó fuertemente del cuello de su ropa.

—No seas escandaloso, Naruto.

—¡Sasuke, tu sabes que dentro de mí yace más que escándalo! – gritó con la misma intensidad. —Siento ganas de abrazar a Sakura-chan por su buena voluntad. – sonrió presuroso y Sakura le respondió.

—Si esa es tu forma de pensar, no veo por que no beberías ser la guardiana de estos dos. – Kakashi se sacó cerilla del oído.

—Por cierto Kakashi, Sakura estaba también preocupada por algo. – comentó Sasuke, a lo que el sabio la miró atentamente.

—¿Y que podría ser?

—Pues…

—¡Vamos a ir de campamento! – rugió entusiasmado Naruto, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Era eso?

—¿Cómo que eso? Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sasuke podrían…

—Si ese es tu problema pues que se escondan. – la interrumpió y para ello Sakura sintió pena, ya que era la misma tonta idea que Naruto le había dicho.

—Pensaba que usted podría ayudarme… con algo más mágico, por así decirlo. – expresó ella.

—Mis habilidades no pueden romper la maldición. – se enderezó y se sentó cruzado de piernas. —Tendrás que lidiar con eso tú sola.

—Que gran apoyo…

—No es algo que pueda solucionar, pequeña. – se levantó. —Ahora si me disculpan, iré a mi biblioteca a leer un poco. – y ante la vista de todos desapareció escaleras abajo.

Los jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos. Sakura se levantó y tras ella los malditos. Se sentó en el corredor de la casa de Kakashi, con vista a su patio, a su lado de sentaron Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura sintió como si fuese la niñera de ambos, aunque no podía nuevo, con un suspiro les tomó de las manos, los muchachos le miraron sin comprender y en el acto los acercó a su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de ellos. Ambos, sorprendidos por la actitud de la joven se pusieron tensos y algo sonrojados. Sakura, quien se percató de esto dijo a continuación.

—Hay ocasiones del día en los que me siento una niñera… - los dos alzaron una ceja. —Pero también hay ocasiones en las que siento como si los conociera de toda la vida… y me dan ganas de abrazarlos por que les guardo mucho cariño. – esa frase los dejó más sorprendidos aún, era cierto que Sakura podía cambiar de un tema a otro con facilidad, sin embargo, con lo que acababa de decir era como afirmar que tenía cambios de personalidad, y era como decir que sus vidas estaban conectadas.

Naruto miró a Sasuke por encima de la cabeza de Sakura y éste le respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Sufres de bipolaridad, Sakura-chan? – preguntó inocentemente Naruto. La cara de Sakura se deformó en una mueca de molestia… y ante esto los chicos rieron. Finalmente Sakura contribuyó a las risas.

Lentamente la tensión que parecía haber florecido entre ellos se eliminó y Sakura les abrazó más fuerte. Para cuando las risas terminaron, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

—Realmente te vez como una niñera… - dijo Sasuke, para lo que Sakura infló las mejillas.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun, no es gracioso…

—Sí lo es… - sonrió de nuevo. —¿No lo crees, Naruto? ¿Naruto?

El muchacho tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados, temblando de manera intermitente cada vez más. Sus dientes sobresalieron de sus labios y las horripilantes marcas negras aparecieron en sus mejillas. Sakura quitó su mano de la espalda de él, retrocedió un poco, pues un aura furiosa se extendía sobre el gentil cuerpo del Naruto.

Los ojos rojos se asomaron de pronto, Sakura se levantó inmediatamente y lo miró con preocupación.

—Aléjate de él. – sintió que Sasuke le tomaba del brazo y la apartaba.

—Pero Sasuke, yo debo…

—¡Sólo hazlo! – la colocó completamente detrás de él. —Está anocheciendo… perdimos la noción del tiempo. – musitó, colocados en posición de defensa.

Naruto se levantó de golpe y aferró su mano derecha a su frente.

—Debo salir de aquí… - musitó completamente encolerizado. Inmediatamente corrió con una velocidad sorprendente y saltó la barda de la casa con una facilidad intrínseca.

—Iré por él. – Sasuke no esperó más para correr.

—¡Esperen! – lo persiguió, aunque no lo alcanzaría, Sasuke también era un velocista de temer.

* * *

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la terminal del tren? – Tsunade estiró los brazos en el asiento trasero del taxi en el que viajaba.

—Ya le dije, señora… Tardaremos todavía unos minutos en llegar la terminal del tren se encuentra a varios kilómetros de aquí. – respondió con voz cansada el hombre que conducía.

—Mmm, de haber sabido que esto tardía bastante me hubiera ido más temprano… - balbuceó, mientras sacaba un poco de maquillaje y se retocaba los labios.

—¿Por qué tiene tanta prisa? – el chofer la miró por el retrovisor.

—¿Le importa? – contestó malhumorada.

—No, discul…- pero no logró terminar, pues una fuerte sacudida lo hizo perder la noción de sus palabras. Frenó inmediatamente e incluyo el automóvil chilló ante la maniobra desesperada. Cuando logró parar por completo, el chofer salió de su asiento asustado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al borde del colapso. Miró a todos lados y sin esperar una invitación huyó despavoridamente.

—¡Oiga que crees que hace! – Tsunade emergió molesta, no tenía idea de por qué ese hombre había sido tan extremo. Inmediatamente escuchó los gemidos de dolor de la persona que se encontraba tirada y golpeada a un lado del automóvil. Tsunade se llevó las manos a la boca y se agachó rápidamente para ayudarle.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Joven, ¿Se encuentra…? – se llevó la mano al la boca al comprobar que era el mismo muchacho que había golpeado en la mañana. Estaba aparentemente inconsciente, se llevó las manos al cabello y comenzó a jadear ante el susto.

—Mmm…- escuchó que el muchacho comenzaba a balbucear.

—Está vivo. – musitó, intentó ayudarle. —¿Puedes escucharme? ¿Muchacho, puedes escu-? - se quedó si aliento cuando observó la cara del chico. Sus facciones parecían las de una bestia, los ojos del muchacho eran tan rojos como los de un demonio, y entre sus labios emergían un par de colmillos superiores completamente intimidantes. Se alejó al ver cómo se levantaba lentamente, con un gruñido completamente intimidante, Tsunade sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

Dejó salir un vapor espeso de sus narinas, la miró atentamente y ante la incordia que le propinaba, con su mano tomó el cofre del auto, apretó la mano y con la ira mezclada con su fuerza, lo mandó a volar. Rugió completamente fuera de sí, el sol comenzaba a caer y con ello su cordura.

La mujer no podía moverse, estaba tan sorprendida y admirada que no podía moverse. Tragó saliva ante el poderoso vocifero que lanzó el muchacho. Ante sus ojos la figura de ese delicado ser humano comenzó a tomar la apariencia de un demonio de cuerpo carmesí. No podía dejar de ver aquel espectáculo.

—¡Aléjese de él! – escuchó el grito de un joven, que se acercaba con premura y le tomaba por la espalda. Aquel muchacho vestía una impresionante armadura y sus ojos, eran igual de rojos que el cuerpo de la bestia.

El demonio comenzó a moverse inquieto al sentirse apresado, Sasuke apretó más el cuerpo de Naruto contra su armadura. Poco a poco, las colas del joven emergieron y con eso, atrapó a Sasuke con sus colas, intentando estrangularle.

—¡Que demonios está esperando! – gritó molesto, al ver que la dama se quedaba sentada, observando. —¡Naruto, deja de apretarme el cuello! – gritó molesto Sasuke, emitiendo descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo. En respuesta, el demonio comenzó a reparar como un caballo salvaje. Sasuke apretó el agarre de sus brazos e intentó aterrizarlo, pero era casi imposible, a duras penas lograba que Naruto se mantuviera quieto. Las colas se cernían con violencia sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien intentaba apaciguarle.

—¡Sasuke! – la voz de Sakura hizo eco en los oídos de Tsunade. Giró su rostro casi paralizada al verla llegar. Ella pasó a su lado y sin fijarse a su alrededor, posó la mano de la marca en espiral en el abdomen de Naruto. La marca de maldición reaccionó, logrando que Naruto dejara de moverse precipitadamente, pero no logró zafar a Sasuke del agarre.

—¡Naruto, suéltalo! – ordenó Sakura, pero el febril zorro no le obedecía. Al ver que no le hacía caso, otra descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, en un intento fugaz para liberarse. En respuesta, el zorro simplemente apretó un poco más el agarre.

—¡Sasuke, no lo molestes!

—¡Él no me suelta! – gritó con voz ahogada.

—¡Naruto, tu guardiana te ordena que lo sueltes! – volvió a intentar, pero simplemente dejó de apretar sin soltar. Sasuke se sintió un poco más seguro, ahora no le apretaba, pero se reusaba a dejarlo ir.

—No está funcionando. – informó.

—¡Ya lo sé! Naruto, por favor, libéralo. – insistía, pero el monstruo tenía la cabeza gacha, parecía estar en medio de una batalla mental.

—Demonios…- masculló Sasuke, decepcionado. Fue entonces cuando posó su vista en la mujer que estaba todavía sentada. No se había movido y si sus cálculos eran correctos, creía haberla visto en casa de Sakura. La inspeccionó con el Sharingan y un pequeño brillo entre sus pechos le llamó la atención. Su Sharingan comenzó a visualizar con más fineza, hasta que logró identificar el objeto…

—Imposible. – masculló, incrédulo hasta la médula.

—¿Qué? – Sakura preguntó, intentando que Naruto aún le obedeciera.

—Sakura. – la chica sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar la voz de su tía. La miró de soslayo y tragó saliva.

—Tía Tsunade…

—No... – se levantó y se acercó a Naruto, quien tenía la cabeza baja. —Sólo has detenido sus movimientos, pero por dentro, está furioso. No es el muchacho al que llaman Naruto, sino la bestia que está dentro y todo es por culpa de éste joven. – señaló a Sasuke, el cual alzó una ceja. —Estaba preparada para el momento. – llevó su mano a su pecho y sacó con cuidado una pequeña pieza. Sakura se sorprendió al ver el collar.

—¿Ese es…?

—Es la piedra del rey. – completó Sasuke, ante la mirada de Sakura.

—Tuve un sueño, en donde el dueño de esta joya me pedía que se la entregara a su protegido. – se la dio a Sakura. —Tú eres la guardiana, por lo tanto, sólo tú puedes dársela. – sonrió y se alejó dos pasos.

—¡Sakura, tienes que ponérsela en el pecho! – indicó Sasuke, la piel de Naruto comenzaba a quemarle la armadura. —¡Sólo hazlo!

La chica asintió y colocó el collar en el cuello del muchacho. Al ver que no pasaba nada, miró desconcertada a Sasuke. El muchacho le dijo que tuviera paciencia. Entonces, Naruto cerró y abrió los ojos y ante ello, comenzó a rugir como un animal herido. Sasuke afianzó su agarre, reusándose a dejarlo.

—¡Sakura, aléjate! – le gritó, mientras el demonio comenzaba a sacudirse inquieto.

La chica observó cómo la piedra comenzaba a incrustársele en el pecho, cada milímetro que se hundía, parecía causarle dolor al rubio. Incomoda por la situación, estiró la mano de nuevo hacia Naruto, y comenzó a rezar.

—Tranquilo, te lo ruego… Detente, tranquilo, tranquilo… - comenzó a musitar. Tsunade sólo observaba.

El demonio rojo comenzó a rugir con más fuerza y de la nada, se detuvo, se recostó en el suelo, boca abajo, respirando como un toro moribundo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Aún no termina, mantente alejada, Sakura. – Sasuke seguía sosteniéndole.

_¿Puedes sentirlo? _

_Sí, lo siento. _

_El agua dejó de estar turbia. _

_Ahora parece cristalina. _

_Es la piedra del rey, Kyuubi, está en mi pecho. _

_Eso parece… _

La mente de Naruto comenzó a aclararse, y en cuestión de segundos, una sonrisa reconfortante apareció en la boca de la bestia. Ante esto, Sasuke le soltó inmediatamente y una sonrisa de alivio se le dibujó en la cara.

—Listo. – dijo sin más. Las colas lo soltaron y Naruto se levantó, la figura del Kyuubi de cuatro colas seguía en pie, pero había algo en su postura que le hacía sentirse seguro.

—¿Naruto?- Sakura se acercó y éste bajó la cabeza, para verla de cerca. —¿Puedes entenderme?

—Por supuesto que sí, te entiendo perfectamente. – ya no era la voz de aquella fiera, era la voz autentica de Naruto. —Felicidades, Sakura, parece que has logrado calmar al monstruo que vive en mí. – agregó Naruto, mientras sonreía.

—Ahora… creo que tendremos que darle explicaciones a la gente. – intervino Sasuke, haciendo que los tres se giraran para ver a una silenciosa y no muy sorprendida Tsunade.

—Tía…- musitó Sakura.

**Continuará….**

**Bien espero que les haya gustado, me espere para que la historia no fuera muy aburrida, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos XD.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	14. Al filo de la verdad

**Bueno, supongo que habrán creido que no continuaría ninguno de los fics de Naruto que estaban en proceso y hasta la fecha no me había molestado en actualizar. Siéndoles completamente sincera yo creí que sería así. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que Copretérito estaba pleenado, pero los cambios de la vida siempre me hacían desviarme de la escritura. Hoy, sin saber exactamente por qué, tomé mi computadora y me dije, ¿Por que no actualizo? Y Bam, aquí está. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, a mi en lo personal me gustó mucho y ya tenía tiempo planeado. **

* * *

**-14-**

**Al filo de la verdad.**

* * *

_No estás sola en esto, hay dos poderosas tormentas cuidándote la espalda. _

**Tsunade Senju. **

* * *

Los ojos jade Sakura encararon a los de su tía Tsunade. La mujer de cabellos rubios, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, apreciándolo todo, dio media vuelta y comenzó con su camino a la estación de tren. Entró al asiento del piloto del taxi y cerró la puerta.

—¡Espere! – Sakura corrió hacia ella y se apoyó en la ventanilla. —Tía Tsunade, ¿Cómo es que usted sabía…?

—La leyenda no era ajena a mí. Sé quien es Kakashi y también sé quienes son ellos. – miró a Sasuke y a Naruto, después se dirigió a su sobrina. —Lo que no quería era ser participe de esto… yo sabía que no era mi deber.- puntualizó, para sorpresa de Sakura.

—¿Qué? – Sakura alzó una ceja intrigada. Tsunade sonrió y salió del auto, se sentó en el cofre mallugado y suspiró con cansancio.

—Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. – los llamó con voz sería. —Vengan, aquí.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron lentamente, para posarse frente a ella. Sakura se acercó también. Tsunade estiró las manos hacia ellos y antes de que pudiera tocarles, una especie de barrera calorífica le interrumpió. Los muchachos se miraron sin comprender, Tsunade volvió a intentarlo y fue lo mismo. Se volvió a Sakura y después le sonrió.

—Hace tres años, Kakashi me mandó llamar. – comenzó a contar de la nada. —Me mostró un singular tesoro, era una cajita con una marca extraña en ella. – su cabeza giró para ver a Sasuke. —Me dijo que si podía ayudarlo a una investigación.

—¿Qué clase de investigación? – corroboró Sakura.

—Las intenciones de Kakashi nunca fueron claras para mí. – negó con un suspiró. —Hatake Kakashi es un maniaco.

—¿Qué pasó con la extraña caja? – preguntó Sasuke, a lo que Tsunade le ignoró.

—Tiempo después me llevó a un templo en la montaña cerca de Konoha. Ahí se encontraba oculta otra caja, pero a diferencia de la otra, esa me pareció intrigante.

—La caja de Naruto. – atinó Sakura.

—La caja del Kyuubi, sí. – concedió Tsunade.

—¿Conoces la identidad de la criatura que vive en mí? – Naruto se acercó más y el calor de su cuerpo incomodó a Tsunade.

—Retrocede un poco. – le pidió Sakura a lo que éste le obedeció.

—Por supuesto que la conozco. – continuó Tsunade. —Sólo un Senju reconocería tal energía a cientos de kilómetros. Sólo un Senju sería capaz de poseer esa piedra que ahora enarbola en tu pecho. – el muchacho bajó la cara y miró la reliquia.

—¿Esta piedra? – Naruto hizo un mohín, se veía bastante imperioso en esa forma. —El viejo rey me la dio. Me dijo que nunca me la quitara o cosas terribles pasarían. También me dijo que era para la buena suerte.

—No es una piedra normal. – suspiró Tsunade. —Esa joya tiene el poder de mermar el espíritu de la criatura que llevas dentro.

—¿Qué no el sello lo hace? – preguntó algo incrédulo Sasuke.

—Sí, lo hace, pero sólo para mantenerlos atados a la maldición. – la mujer de enorme busto suspiró. —Sin embargo. – se recargó en el automóvil. —El efecto de ese cristal es mucho más fuerte que el sello del rey.

—Tía, ¿Si sabía sobre esto por qué no me lo contó nunca?

—No sabía que tú eras la elegida, Sakura. Mucho menos que los dos guerreros estaban libres. – miró a los muchachos. —Es impresionante lo que puedes llegar a ver de un día a otro.

—Creo que debemos irnos de aquí. – sugirió Sasuke, mientras miraba a los alrededores. —El hombre que estaba hace rato aquí, con usted. Se ha marchado, pero pudo haber ido por ayuda.

—Vayamos al bosque, sé dónde ocultarnos. – sugirió Naruto caminando lentamente hasta el follaje.

—Tía.

—Será mejor que te vayas con ellos. – sonrió levemente. —Si alguien se acerca podré excusarme.

—Está bien. Pero tenga cuidado, es de noche y…

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Está bien. – se acercó a Sasuke y lo tomó del brazo, el joven simplemente la miró con significancia. —Sigamos a Naruto. – Sasuke asintió lentamente. Los tres se perdieron de un momento a otro.

Tsunade miró el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con mucha intensidad.

—Sal de ahí Kakashi, sé que estás aquí. – dijo de repente. De un árbol descendió una sombra y se acercó a la mujer lentamente. Ella lo miró atentamente.

—¿Qué tal? – saludó el veterano y la mujer simplemente frunció el ceño.

—Hola. Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. – se llevó las manos a la cadera.

—Lo mismo digo. – el hombre también miró la estrellas. —¿Qué te pareció? La chica progresa maravillosamente.

—No lo sé. Hace años me dijiste que la resolución de esta maldición traería grandes desgracias al mundo, ¿Qué clase de eventos?

—No estoy seguro. – Kakashi se sentó en la tierra y sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsita pequeña.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son dulces. – se los entregó. —Pensé que te gustarían.

—Gracias. – alzó una ceja y los tomó con delicadeza. —Pero todavía no me respondes.

—Ya te lo dije. Los infortunios que traerá consigo esta leyenda no me son del todo claro, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que serán magnos.

—¿Destrucción absoluta?

—Eso creo. – se levantó lentamente. —Iré a verlos.- se limpió la ropa. —Ya viene alguien hacia acá.

—Deben ser de los alrededores. —confirmó ella, sin mirar atrás.

—Tsunade. – le llamó el sabio. —Nos volveremos a ver. – cerró los ojos, mostrando comprensión.

—Estás loco, Kakashi, ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?

—Tal vez. – abrió una pequeña herida en su dedo y dibujó un sello en el suelo. —¡Ven a mí! – automáticamente un perro enorme apareció después de una cortina de polvo. La mujer no se sorprendió mucho, ya había visto muchas cosas insólitas como para asustarse por eso. El hombre montó al perro. —¿Puedes olerlos? Quiero que me lleves donde están ellos. – el perro ladró y comenzó a correr, antes de perderse entre el bosque Kakashi se despidió con la mano de Tsunade, la mujer simplemente respondió al gesto.

Cuando ya no le vio miró el cielo. Ahora que los había visto no dudaba de algo. Sakura no estaba siendo parte de algo bueno, eso seguro.

Tan sólo el brillo de la luna consiguió tocar el lago Naruto se acercó deseoso y entró en el agua, automáticamente un vapor espeso cubrió el bosque. El zorro respiró tranquilo. Tenía mucho calor.

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron después pero prefirieron mantenerse alejados. Se sentaron en las faldas de un enorme árbol. La chica suspiró mientras se recargaba en Sasuke, el muchacho simplemente la miró y se tensó levemente. La chica respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—¿Aquí es donde Naruto pasa las noches? – dijo con algo de tristeza mientras abría los ojos.

—Eso creo. – Sasuke optó por relajarse un poco. —¿Estás preocupada por él? – preguntó algo quisquilloso.

—Claro. – respondió con facilidad y Sasuke se sintió repentinamente celoso. —Me preocupo por ambos. – aclaró después, pero no se sintió satisfecho.

—Hmp. – gruñó Uchiha mientras se relajaba un poco. —Naruto puede cuidarse solo.

—Eso lo sé. – ella se acercó más a él y Sasuke se sintió extraño.

—¿Qué pasará con el campamento? – cuestionó interesando.

—Bueno… - Sakura miró sus manos, los tatuajes resplandecían. —Ahora que sé que puedo controlarlos no me siento tan insegura, pero preferiría que no fueran.

—¿No nos quieres cerca de ti?

—No es eso. – se apresuró a decir. —Es que… siento que si pasara algo, no podría hacer nada. – se llevó las manos al rostro. —Siento que soy más incompetente de lo que ustedes creen.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Viste lo que pasó hoy, no? No pude calmar a Naruto hasta que tuve la joya. – alzó el rostro y miró sus manos, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. —¿Por qué me escogieron para este trabajo? No soy tan fuerte…- entonces observó cómo Sasuke le tomaba cuidadosamente de las manos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo miró y lo encontró muy cerca de su rostro, intentó retroceder pero el joven la apretó un poco.

—Tienes razón. – dijo el muchacho. —No eres muy fuerte, eso seguro. – ella lo miró ceñuda. —Pero hay algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. – acercó su rostro a ella. —Tú eres capaz de entender nuestros corazones, Sakura. Sientes empatía por nosotros y nos respetas. Además, nadie nace siendo poderoso, ¿O sí? – ella negó lentamente y pasó saliva. —Tú romperás la maldición y entonces… bueno, en realidad no sé qué pasará después. – sonrió de lado.

—Sasuke-kun. – musitó embelesada por su rostro, el cual estaba muy cerca.

—¿Mmm?

—Yo… - iba a acercarse más, él también parecía acercarse. —Gracias. – musitó antes de que sus labios se encontraran tiernamente.

—¡Ejem! – los dos se separaron inmediatamente cuando escucharon el carraspeo de Kakashi. Lo miraron notablemente sonrojados. El hombre se limitó a bajar del perro y a saludarlos con la mano abierta

—Hola. – susurró. —Lamento interrumpirles.

—N-No interrumpías nada. – dijeron al mismo tiempo, nerviosos.

—Claro. – rodó los ojos. —¿Dónde está el demonio de las nueve colas?

—Está tomando un baño. – señaló Sasuke. Naruto se encontraba recostado detrás de la castada, aparentemente dormido.

—Bueno, sólo quería ver como estaban. Les traje algunas cosas, ya saben para el campamento. – mostró dos mochilas completamente cargadas de víveres y ropa.

—Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿Verdad? – ironizó Sasuke.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿Viste lo que pasó? Naruto enloqueció y yo…

—Lo controlaste espléndidamente, señorita. – le tocó un hombro. —Felicidades.

—Amm, no era lo que pretendía que me dijera.

—Creo que tienes la capacidad de hacer que ellos estén bien. – se viró hacia Naruto. —Ellos necesitan distraerse. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

—Hmp.

—Además, sospecho que si están con más libertad podremos saber más de este enigma. – dejó las cosas en el suelo. —¿Quieres que te lleve? – subió a su perro y estiró una mano a Sakura. Ella miró a Sasuke y se levantó.

—Los encontrare afuera de mi casa temprano, ¿Está bien?

—Sí. – Uchiha la miró detenidamente.

—Vamos, pequeña.- Kakashi le convidó a subir y ella lo hizo. —Sujétate fuerte, porque este muchacho corre muy rápido.

—De acuerdo. – pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura. En un tris desaparecieron de la vista de ambos maldecidos.

Naruto salió del lago y se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Los dos no hablaron en los próximos minutos.

—¿Sabes una cosa? – dijo de la nada el rubio, Sasuke lo miró, indicándole que le escuchaba. —Sé que sonará descabellado pero… estoy feliz de estar aquí, contigo. – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si no fuese así… los dos hubiéramos muerto en la antigüedad, peleando sin descanso una guerra sin futuro. – reflexionó sabiamente el rubio. El Uchiha se sorprendió por tales palabras.

—Creo… que tienes razón. – admitió finalmente. —¿Crees que esto fue predestinado?

—No lo sé. – miró la luna. —Su majestad sabía cosas que nosotros no, pero… de todas formas no creo que supiera que esto pasaría. – suspiró.

—Probablemente. – Sasuke se recostó en el árbol. —Buenas noches, Naruto.

—¿No irás a dormir con Kakashi?

—No me apetece. – le dio la espalda y se acostó entre las raíces del árbol. El rubio alzó las cejas y después encogió los hombros, se recostó a su lado y ahí durmieron.

Para cuando salió el sol, tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban fuera de la casa de Sakura, esperándola para irse de campamento. Naruto tocó la puerta entusiasmado, Sasuke simplemente esperaba al lado, recargado en una barda.

—¡¿Sí?! – abrió molesta la madre de la chica y al ver a Naruto le escaneó completamente. —¿Quién eres tú? – frunció el ceño.

—¡Buenos días, señora! Usted debe ser la mamá de Sakura-chan, verá…

—¡Se equivocó de domicilio! – y le cerró la puerta en la cara. El rostro de Naruto estaba pasmado, una carcajada de Sasuke le anuncio que aquello le dio gracia.

—Ja, ja… ¿Por qué no tocas tú? – retó molesto.

—Está bien. – tocó con más sutileza que el rubio, la señora volvió a abrirle malhumorada.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! – pero al verlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

—Buenos días, señora. Estamos buscando a Sakura, íbamos a salir de campamento hoy. – con sólo mencionar la palabra campamento, la camioneta de Shikamaru llegó por pura coincidencia.

—¡Ah, es cierto! Por favor pasa, ella bajara en un momento.

—Claro. – se adentró a la casa, dejando a un refunfuñarte Naruto afuera.

—Estúpido Sasuke.

—Buenos días, Naruto. – Saludó Ino, quien acababa de llegar junto al pelinegro de cara aburrida.

—¡Oh, buenos días amiga de Sakura-chan! – elevó la mano con alegría.

—Es Ino. – murmuró algo molesta. —Bueno… - suspiró. —¿Sakura aún no está lista?

—Su madre dijo que en un momento salía. – miró a Shikamaru. —Hola. – saludó cordialmente y el muchacho alzó una mano y la chocó con la suya, con toda la pereza del mundo.

—Hola. – arrastró la palabra sin ánimos.

—Shikamaru, podrías ser un poco más animado, ¿No?

—Claro, en un momento. – suspiró dándoles la espalda.

Sakura y Sasuke emergieron por la puerta cargando lo que necesitaban.

—¡Cuídate mucho Sakura!

—Sí, mamá. – sonrió y le sujeto el brazo a Sasuke. —Vamos. – Uchiha simplemente asintió.

—¡No dejen que los ojos los coman!

—Mamá, en Japón no hay osos.

—Nunca se sabe cariño.

—Está bien, tendremos cuidado.

Dicho esto subieron a la camioneta. Anduvieron por carretera cuando menos dos horas y una vez que estuvieron en el bosque buscaron un lugar ameno para acampar.

—Cerca de esta laguna parece bien. – comentó Shikamaru, ignorando los gritos de Ino, ya que la chica se empeñaba a señalar lugares a diestra y siniestra.

—Sí, es lo más razonable. – apoyó Sasuke. Tanto él como Naruto, quienes tenían experiencia en los viajes al aire libre, sabían que la mejor forma de asegurar el suministro de agua era, obviamente, acampando cerca de un lago o río.

—Acampemos aquí. – habló Sakura después.

—¡Muy bien! – gritaron en coro e Ino les volteó la cara, molesta.

Se dedicaron a desempacar y organizar todo. Los hombres se encargaron de acomodar las tiendas, Sakura e Ino fueron por leña y llenaron los cubos de agua. Para entonces, ya era algo tarde, por lo que se pusieron a cocinar. Sí, el día al parecer, transcurría con armonía.

* * *

Repentinamente una enorme bocanada de sangre y saliva se filtró entre sus dientes y no le quedó más que escupirla. Nagato se estremeció desde su cama ante el dolor indescriptible que enarbolaba su pecho. Se levantó presuroso y miró a todos lados con una desquiciada paranoia.

—Konan. – masculló adolorido y la mujer apareció en cuestión de segundos.

—Nagato. – se acercó a él y lo tomó de los hombros. —No debes esforzarte.

—Los encontré. – dijo de pronto.

—¿Los encontraste? – en cambió Konan parecía triste por la noticia. El hombre se enderezó y tomó a Konan de las mejillas. Sonrió débilmente y después le dio un beso que a la mujer le supo a sangre. Al soltarla sus ojos se tornaron de un color anormal, el despertar de su alma y la ira de su sangre. Konan retrocedió lentamente hasta toparse con el marco de la puerta.

—Es momento de que el Reino animal los ataque. – limpió su boca y la sangre restante la untó en las mantas. —Ven. – ordenó y ante esto, desde un armario emergió una mujer joven, llena de perforaciones negras y pelirroja.

Konan miró con tristeza y bajó la mirada. No podía soportarlo, no quería ver a Nagato hacer esto de nuevo. El muchacho cortó su mano con una daga que estaba a su lado y untó la sangre en la cara de la marioneta. El líquido carmesí fue absorbido por la piel del cadáver y automáticamente sus ojos se colorearon de gris.

—Necesitarás sirvientes. – dijo él. —Busca a los lobos, el toro y el rinoceronte. – mencionó con voz fatigada. La mujer asintió. —Dales mi sangre y te obedecerán, tú eres el Camino Animal.

La joven asintió y caminó pesadamente fuera de la habitación. Cuando pasó al lado de la mujer de cabello purpura ésta no pudo evitar sentir un escozor en sus ojos.

—Nagato, sabes que tus fuerzas…

—No te preocupes, Konan. – murmuró mientras se recostaba en la cama nuevamente. —Esta vez no fallaré. No tendré que utilizar a todos, ten fe. – cerró los ojos. —Me siento… tan cansado. – se quedó dormido. Ella en cambio, se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, reprimió sus lágrimas. Debía creer en él.

* * *

La tarde parecía estar cayendo y los ánimos se veían buenos entre todos. Pasaron todo el día haciendo todo tipo de actividades, nadaron, cazaron y recolectaron toda clase de cosas. Naruto dijo incluso, que nunca se había entretenido tanto, pues generalmente cuando estaba en el bosque se dedicaba a entrenar y sólo eso. Todo el día no era más que otra campaña de supervivencia. Tenía que correr de un lugar a otro buscando a su enemigo y viceversa.

Sasuke en cambio, pasó serio el resto del día. Salvo para algunas actividades como jugar carreras o cazar, no se mostró muy avivado. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello, se le acercó con una soda de lata.

—No pareces muy animado. – le dijo ella al momento que recibía el líquido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te vez cabizbajo. – mencionó posándose a su lado. Estaban sentados en la orilla del campamento, Shikamaru, Ino y Naruto estaban jugando cartas y quien iba perdiendo perdía pequeños trozos de madera que usaban como moneda de cambio en el juego. Por supuesto Ino iba a la cabeza.

—No me malinterpretes es una buena velada.

—¿Entonces?

—Simplemente me siento un poco nervioso, después de todo pronto anochecerá.

—Cierto. – bebió un poco. —¿Qué van a hacer para irse?

—Bueno… Naruto dijo que iría al baño y fingiría que se perdía.

—¿Y tú? – preguntó curiosa. Sasuke se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Supongo… que emplearé la misma treta.

—¿Enserio? – dijo algo divertida. —Creí que harías algo más cool.

—¿Cool?

—Sí, tú sabes. Más imaginativo.

—Oh. – alegó con simpleza para tomar del refresco. —Vaya, esto sabe raro.

—Pero está bueno, ¿A que sí? – volvió a tomar y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía. —Se me acabó.

—¿Quieres de la mía? – ofreció.

—¿No la quieres?

—Sabe extraño, no me gustó.

—Bien, si eso quieres. – alargó la mano para tomarla, pero entonces, de la nada, Sasuke reaccionó con brusquedad y la tomó de la muñeca, la haló hacia él y de un saltó retrocedieron estrepitosamente. Ella no sabía que pasaba hasta que vio a un lobo que se encontraba frente a ellos, gruñía salvajemente y parecía enloquecido.

—¿Un lobo?

—¡Sasuke, Sakura-chan! – Naruto intentó acercarse pero otro feroz canino emergió del bosque y lo atacó. Saltó sobre él y lo derribó, sus garras aruñaron la ropa del rubio y lo inmovilizó atacándolo en el brazo con sus dientes.

—¡Naruto! – Sakura se escandalizó cuando observó los hilos de sangre en su antebrazo.

—¡Sakura, cuidado! – Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró lejos del otro lobo, el cual los atacaba repentinamente.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Ino se apretó contra Shikamaru.

—¡Ustedes dos, suban a la camioneta! – ordenó Naruto mientras forcejeaba con el animal.

—Naruto… - Shikamaru intentó acercarse para ayudarlo.

—¡No te acerques! – ordenó estrepitosamente, lo suficiente para intimidarlo y hacerlo retroceder. —¡Suéltame estúpido cachorrito! – sacudió su brazo y alzó al animal de una manera increíble. La fiera lo soltó y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo.

Sasuke por otro lado tomó al lobo del hocico y el cuello y lo estampó contra un árbol para detenerlo.

—Sakura, ve donde Ino, ahí estarás a salvo.

—¿Y ustedes?

—No te preocupes, nosotros lidiábamos con osos cuando éramos niños, unos lobos no son nada.

—Por favor, tengan cuidado. – se dio la vuelta para ir donde los demás, pero entonces de entre los arbustos emergió una enorme masa animal de color negro. Un toro, totalmente embrutecido y con cuernos afilados le detuvo el paso a la chica.

—¡¿De dónde salió?! – Naruto intentó acercarse para ayudar a Sakura pero inmediatamente se vio obligado a retroceder por la enorme musculatura de un rinoceronte que acababa de embestirlo.

—¡Sasuke, Naruto! – los llamó con pánico.

—¡Sakura! – Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la quitó del camino del animal. —¡Corre ahora, yo lo detendré! – le hizo frente al animal y lo tomó por los cuernos. El animal, lleno de ira, sacudió a Sasuke y lo alzó en el aire. El chico, sin soltarle los cuernos afianzó los pies en su cara y lo cegó momentáneamente. El forcejeó se hizo más intenso y Sasuke fue largado contra el lago.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto quiso ir donde él pero el rinoceronte se lo impidió. Retrocedió agitado y sin saber qué hacer. —Maldición, si tan sólo pudiera usar mi chakra. – maldijo. El encantamiento les imposibilitaba de usar sus habilidades durante el día para después convertirlos de noche. Era realmente molesto.

El animal batió la tierra con sus patas y lo embistió, el joven, aunque imposibilitado de usar sus poderes, lo burló con una acrobacia. Tal vez no tenía acceso a su poder pero aún podía usar su fuerza física. El rinoceronte le atacó de nuevo y lo persiguió por todo el campamento, destrozando las tiendas y aplastando la comida.

—¡Eh, animal gordo! – estaba en un árbol. —¡Atrápame si puedes bastardo! – orientado por su oído, el rinoceronte golpeó el árbol y lo hizo temblar. Naruto se afianzó. —¡Vamos, más fuerte! – el animal golpeó tan duro que su cuerno quedó clavado en la corteza, imposibilitándolo de seguir atacando.

Naruto saltó para que observara a Sasuke batallando con los dos lobos de hacía un rato. Intentó acercarse pero recibió una cornada del toro. No le clavó las astas, pero sin duda lo mandó a volar contra unos arbustos. El animal bufó y continuó su camino contra él.

—Parece que no me la pondrás fácil, eh. – se limpió la sangre que había vomitado por el golpe. Se le ocurrió que podía hacer lo mismo que hizo con el rinoceronte.

Corrió contra los árboles, pero pareciera que el toro era mucho más inteligente. Entonces se le ocurrió algo mejor…

Sasuke tomó a uno de los animales de las patas y alejando el rostro le dio vueltas para mandarlo a volar contra el agua de la laguna. Entonces el otro animal le atacó y le mordió el hombro. Reaccionó antes de que pudiera clavar más sus colmillos y lo apretó del cuello, así mismo lo arrinconó contra un árbol.

—Suéltame desgraciado. – comenzó a asfixiarlo.

—¡Sasuke, cuidado! – escuchó la voz de Sakura repentinamente y al mirar atrás se topó con las fauces del otro lobo. Se preparó para el ataque pero tan sólo observó al animal cayendo en el aire, Sakura le había dado en la cara con un trozo de leña.

—No tenías que hacerlo. – soltó al otro animal el cual había dejado de moverse.

—¿Estás bien? – sintió miedo al ver su sangre.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¡Oye, animal estúpido! – Naruto corrió hasta la orilla del lago y comenzó a moverse para atraerlo. El toro escupió de la rabia y se preparó para embestirlo limpiamente, sin embargo, justo antes de tocarlo, Naruto dio un salto envidiable y el animal pasó debajo de sus pies para caer en el agua.

—Esto aún no termina Sakura, regresa a la camioneta. – le pidió Sasuke al ver que los lobos se levantaba.

—¿Por qué se levantan? Pensé que estaban muertos.

—Y lo están. – dijo él Uchiha, colocándose enfrente de Sakura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Algo los está controlando, pero no sé dónde se encuentra el sujeto.

—¿Enserio?

Los lobos saltaron contra Sasuke y éste los detuvo con las manos.

—¡Maldición, sal de aquí! – le pidió presuroso, empujando a los animales.

—Está bien. – Sakura se dio vuelta para poner ir a la camioneta, estaba cerca cuando escuchó el grito asustado de Ino.

—¡Sakura, cuidado!

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, apenas tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar cuando observó al enorme animal de la sabana sobre ella. Iba a exclamar de la sorpresa pero sintió que alguien la apartaba del camino. Miró con horror como Sasuke le salvaba…

—¡SASUKE! – Naruto dejó escapar un llamado doloroso y Sakura sintió salpicar la sangre en sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos a todo lo que le fue posible y sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos de dolor y sintió que el cuerno entraba más en su cuerpo. El animal alzó a Sasuke, al cual había prendado por el abdomen y levantaba sádicamente del suelo mientras su sangre se regaba por todas partes.

—Sasuke-kun… - musitó sin aliento al verlo ahí. Uchiha intentó liberarse pero a cada intento el animal se empeñaba en herirlo más.

—¡Desgraciado! – Naruto llegó tan rápido como pudo y lo tomó de una pata trasera, intentando derribar a la bestia de una tonelada. El rinoceronte se dio cuenta de su presencia y zarandeó a Naruto con la misma ferocidad que a Sasuke. Súbitamente el cuerpo del moreno se zafó y fue lanzado a unos metros. Sakura corrió hacia él mientras sus ojos se empañaban con sus lágrimas.

El rinoceronte ubicó a Naruto y gruñó molesto. El rubio lo motivó para perseguirlo.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Qué esperas bestia, es por aquí! – elevó sus manos para llamar su atención. Lo atacó violentamente pero Naruto evadió su estocada se subió a su cabeza y montó su cuerpo mientras se sostenía del cuerpo.

Sakura llegó lo más rápido que pudo donde Sasuke. Lo colocó sobre su regazo y revisó la herida… era profunda. No sabía qué hacer, intentó mover a Sasuke hacía la camioneta, incluso Ino y Shikamaru intentaron salir pero los lobos se empecinaron en no dejarlos salir. Buscó a Naruto con la mirada y lo observó peleando contra el agresor de Sasuke. Miró a todos lados asustada hasta que el chico tosió. Ella lo miró con miedo y se empezó en reconfortarlo.

—Sakura. – musitó con poca intensidad.

—Shh, no hables, te sacaré de aquí.

—¿Estás… bien? – borbotones de sangre salía por su boca, la chica asintió dejando que sus lágrimas bañaran su cara.

—Sí… sí estoy gracias a ti. – juntó su frente con la de él.

—Qué bueno… - susurró agotado.

Naruto gritó cuando ya no pudo sostenerse del animal y éste lo mandó al agua. Salió de ahí con velocidad para comprobar que la bestia se aproximaba de nuevo hacia ellos.

—¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke! – intentó salir de ahí pero el fango y el agua no le dejaban moverse rápido.

—Sakura… - Sasuke la llamó. —Tienes que salir de aquí… ahí viene… -

—¡No, no te dejaré!

—¡Sakura! – Ino gritaba desde la camioneta.

—¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto llegó a la orilla, tenía que detenerlo si no… los mataría. Sakura contempló al tremebundo ser que se empecinaba con aplastarlos, se abrazó de Sasuke y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

—¡NO! – rugió Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. De nuevo, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que la luz comenzaba a deteriorarse alrededor, pero no sabía si era por la sombra del rinoceronte o porque… ya era el ocaso.

Cuando creyó que le atravesarían entonces vio cómo el cuerpo resplandeciente y caliente de Naruto caía frente a ellos. Con un rugido fervoroso, el muchacho detuvo la estocada del rinoceronte con sus manos envueltas en plasma rojo.

—Naruto. – dijo al verlo frente a ella. El joven rugió potentemente y después alzó al animal del cuello para después mandarlo a volar contra los árboles. Dejó salir un vapor espeso de su nariz. Pero el espectáculo no terminó ahí, pues inmediatamente el toro negro de hacía un rato apareció. Naruto se colocó en cuatro patas y se preparó para hacerle frente. Saltó sobre el toro y de un zarpazo lo mandó contra el suelo.

—¿Qué… es eso? – musitó Ino mientras se escondía tras Shikamaru.

—No lo sé… - el chico pasó saliva.

—Naruto nos salvó. – musitó Sakura, agradecida. Miró a Sasuke y su tranquilidad se transformó en horror cuando comprobó que el muchacho no se había transformado. Tocó su piel, estaba fría. El cuerpo entero le tembló.

Alzó la vista cuando escuchó los gruñidos de los lobos detrás de ella. Los miró horrorizada y desesperada. Naruto estaba ocupado, por lo que no podría salir viva de ésta. Los canes se empecinaron en dañarla de un salto, ella pensó que sería el fin si no fuese porque un resplandor le llamó la atención. Sasuke se levantó precipitadamente, para su alivio y sorpresa y con dos rayos que emergían de sus manos atravesó a las fieras.

Los animales gimieron y cayeron al suelo, no obstante se levantaron al cabo de unos segundos.

—Necesitamos encontrar la fuente.

—¿Sasuke, estás bien?

—Sí. – jadeó dolorosamente. Sus ojos se colorearon de rojo y mientras inmovilizaba a los lobos con sus rayos escaneó la zona. —Te encontré. ¡Naruto! – el aludido se volvió ante su voz. —¡Está a las tres en punto, sobre ese árbol! – señaló con la mirada y el chico se preparó para atacar.

Le lanzó una esfera de chakra y el árbol explotó al contacto. Emergió entonces la joven.

—Ya no tienes a donde huir. – musitó Sasuke en su espalda y le atravesó por completo con su espada recubierta por relámpagos. La chica se tambaleó y automáticamente los animales perdieron el control, comenzando a correr y atacarse entre sí.

El Kyuubi se acercó entonces listo para terminar con todo.

—¡Toda tuya, Naruto! – Sasuke se apartó y entonces una esfera de chakra la hizo volar. Poco a poco el cadáver se desintegró debido a la energía. Los animales cayeron inmóviles al suelo.

—Sasuke, Naruto. – Sakura llegó donde ellos. Automáticamente el pelinegro se arrodilló con dolor.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto se acercó a él para sostenerlo. El Uchiha dejó escapar una bocanada de sangre fresca y se tambaleó agobiado.

—¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura lo sostuvo a tiempo y lo ayudó a recostarse. Apreció con terror la enorme mancha de sangre que escurría debajo de su armadura. Ella y Naruto se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Están todos bien? – habló el guerrero del Sharingan y Sakura sonrió con ironía.

—Sí, gracias. –aguantó las lágrimas que se empeñaban en salir.

—Sasuke, amigo…

—Naruto. – gimió con dolor. —Creo… que tendrás que seguir solo.

—¿Pero qué dices? – se inclinó sobre él. —Te pondrás bien, sólo fue un rasguño.

—Me hirió cuando no podía usar mis poderes… - reflexionó Sasuke. —No creo poder resistir. –admitió.

—Sasuke… - Sakura deformó su rostro con dolor. —Esto es mi culpa… si me hubiese ido cuando tú me dijiste esto no hubiera pasado.

—No. – musitó el muchacho. —Sólo querías ayudarme.

—Oh, Sasuke. – sintió que le tomaba la mejilla con su mano temblorosa y ensangrentada. —Soy la culpable de todo esto… por favor perdóname.

—No te disculpes. Era mi deber protegerte después de todo… tú eres mi musa. – tosió un poco. Sakura sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Sasuke. – Naruto sintió que le ardían los ojos.

—Naruto, mi hermano. – sonrió débilmente. —Te encargo a Sakura. – cerró los ojos con delicadeza.

—No, no, no. – aulló. —¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, no te mueras! Por favor… - Sakura observó al chico llorar, a pesar de estar transformado una hilera de lágrimas emergieron de sus luminiscentes ojos.

—¡Sasuke! – Sakura lo abrazó y lo apegó a su pecho. —No te vayas, quédate con nosotros. – sentía que el calor se desprendía poco a poco de su cuerpo. —Naruto, ayúdame…

—Sakura-chan. – la miró lastimeramente.

—Esto no puede estar pasando…- apretó los ojos. —¡Sasuke, no mueras! – gritó en pleno llanto y ante su orden los tatuajes de sus manos brillaron incesantemente. Un chakra rojo de la mano de Naruto y otro azul en la mano de Sasuke. Por mero instinto juntó sus manos y un espeso chakra verde brilló entonces.

—Es chakra curativo. – exclamó Naruto. —Rápido, Sakura-chan, aplícalo sobre la herida. – lo hizo esperanzada. Sintió como la sangre dejaba de fluir. Cuando el chakra desapareció miró a Sasuke, seguía igual de pálido, sin moverse. Miró a Naruto él simplemente esperaba. Entonces Sasuke tosió de nuevo e inspiró bruscamente. Sakura sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Uchiha abrió los ojos y los miró aturdido.

—¿Sakura? ¿Naruto?

—¡Está con vida! – exclamó jubiloso el rubio.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! – Sakura se desplomó en su abrazo sobre su cuerpo.

—Sakura, por favor… pesas mucho. – se quedó adolorido.

—¡Sasuke! – lo abrazó y le llenó de besos la frente. —Estás bien, estás vivo. – junto sus frentes y el Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Cómo… lo hiciste?

—Sakura-chan te curó con chakra médico. – explicó Naruto, a pesar de tener control sobre sí mismo su voz todavía se contorsionaba.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? – tragó saliva y respiró con tranquilidad. Ella asintió tímidamente. —Gracias. – negó con la cabeza.

—No, Sasuke, gracias a ti, por salvarme. – respiró más tranquila, todavía sin apartarse de él. —Muchas gracias. – él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa.

—No ha sido nada.

Pero el momento de paz y confort desapareció cuando escucharon los pasos pesados de Ino y Shikamaru. La pareja los miró con cierto temor y se acercaron lentamente. Sakura suspiró, tendrían mucho que explicar.

—Parece que tendremos que dar más explicaciones. – dijo Naruto y Sakura pensó que le había leído la mente.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, realmente espero no haberlos decepcionado, espero con mucho gusto que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, si así lo fue, pueden escribirme un review en donde me digan que les pareció, así como tus tomatazos y los recordatorios a la madre XD por el retraso. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	15. El lazo que les une

**Espero que a pesar del largo tiempo que ha pasado esta historia siga siendo atractiva para ustedes. Les juro que nunca ha sido mi intención abandonar este proyecto, pero la verdad es que la vida me hes un poco ocupada en estas alturas de mi vida. Sin olvidar, que en ocasiones simplemente no se encuentran las ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo, nuevas cosas están a punto de revelarse. **

* * *

**-15-**

**El vínculo que les une. **

* * *

_A pesar de los años, de las décadas, de los siglos… sigo creyendo en ti. Pero dime, ¿Hasta cuándo hemos de parar?_

**Konan. **

* * *

La situación era más que clara. Sakura lo sabía, Sasuke también y Naruto no se quedaba atrás. Pero, Shikamaru e Ino no dejaban de sorprenderse por cuestiones que para Sakura ya eran las mínimas.

Naruto se irguió un poco su tamaño, comparado con el de ellos era por demás intimidante. Los chicos retrocedieron lentamente, no podía evitar sentirse intimidados por la presencia de aquel demonio rojo. El rubio captó su reacción y bajó las orejas, comprensivo y a la vez desesperado.

—Chicos. – Sakura habló primero. Ahora la miraban a ella como si le hubiese nacido otra cabeza. —Necesito que… guarden el secreto. – les pidió.

—¿Qué dices? – Ino le miró ceñuda. —¿Estás consciente de lo que dices? – se acercó amenazadora hacia ella pero al último momento retrocedió al darse cuenta que Naruto estaba muy cerca.

—Sakura, explícanos… ¿Qué significa esto? – señaló a los dos. Sasuke seguía en el suelo y Naruto se posaba sobre sus dos patas traseras.

—¡¿Qué significa todo?! – demandó otra vez Ino, ya más histérica.

—Ino, tranquilízate. – pidió la chica, tenía ganas de darle una buena bofetada a su amiga, pero desde que Sasuke se había despertado no había podido alejarse de él. Su mano seguía sobre su herida, temerosa de que si le soltaba se abriría.

—Sakura, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía que tu familia…

—Espera. – le cayó. —Creo que debo aclararlo. Ellos no son mis parientes, de hecho, los conocí hace unos días. – tragó saliva. —Shikamaru, Ino, ellos son… Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, son dos guerreros legendarios que quedaron malditos por un rey hace más de 500 años. Yo soy su guardiana.

Se hizo un silencio espeso. Después la risa desencajada de Ino.

—¡Sí, claro! – dijo con sarcasmo. —¿Crees que voy a creerte?

—Deberías. – habló Sasuke, intentando levantarse.

—No, Sasuke. – la chica intentó detenerlo pero él se negó.

—Está bien Sakura, puedo levantarse. – pero por si la dudas Naruto le ayudo a recargarse.

—¿Todo esto es… genuino? – preguntó Shikamaru. A pesar de ser un vago escéptico no podía negarse a lo que acababa de ver.

—Tan genuino como mi sangre. – argumentó Sasuke. —Naruto y yo somos seres de otra época. Sakura nos trajo de regreso.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden transformarse?

—Es parte de la maldición. – esta vez, la voz dura y escalofriante de Naruto resonó. Ino se aferró a Shikamaru, intimidada. —Contarles todo sería muy cansado, pero en resumidas cuentas, ésta era nuestra apariencia al momento de ser malditos.

—La forma que ellos muestran durante el día es una normal, puesto que su maldición sólo los cambia de noche. – ahora intervino Sakura.

—Increíble. – balbuceó el muchacho de la coleta.

—Pe-Pero… ¿Entonces sí son humanos?- tartamudeó Ino, ya detrás de Shikamaru.

—Claro que sí. – gruñó Naruto.

—Es difícil creerlo cuando lo dices tú. – combino la chica de ojos azules.

—Sí, ambos son humanos. Sólo que cada uno posee habilidades especiales. Es todo. – intentó razonar Sakura.

—Ya veo. – Shikamaru se acercó en contra de las protestas mudas de Ino. Intentó tocar a Naruto, pues era quien más le llamaba la atención pero al hacerlo sintió un calor extremo que le obligó a alejar la mano. —Quema.

—Mi piel es muy caliente. – dijo el rubio mientras agachaba la cabeza para acercarse.

—Ya veo. – ahora intentó tocar la armadura de Sasuke pero… una descarga eléctrica le obligó a apartar la mano asustado.

—Mi armadura está revestida con electricidad, lo siento. – comentó Sasuke.

—¿Entonces por qué Sakura puede tocarlos? – se quejó irritado.

—Por esto. – ella mostró los tatuajes que estaban en sus manos. Los cuales, hacía un rato no poseía.

—Vaya, no te había visto esos tatuajes. – Ino le tomó las manos para observarlos de cerca.

—No suelen manifestarse más que en la noche.

—¿Esos tatuajes te dejan tocarlos? A ver, hazlo. – pidió el muchacho de habla perezoso. Sakura asintió y se acercó a los dos malditos. Les tocó con cuidado, a Sasuke le herida, demostrando que aún estaba preocupada, a Naruto el pecho. No pasó nada, retiró la mano entonces.

—No puedo creerlo. – exclamó fascinado el muchacho. —Esto es magia de verdad.

—Sakura. – Ino se le acercó. —¿Sabes quién era esa chica? – recordó a la marioneta que Sasuke y Naruto había destruido.

—No lo sé. – negó lentamente. —Pero ya nos han atacado antes.

—Entonces, en el centro comercial…

—Así es. – Sakura asintió. —Pero creo que sólo nos quieren a nosotros tres. No sé quién sea el responsable pero… es escalofriante. – expresó temerosa.

—Ya veo.

—Ino. – le llamó Shikamaru. —Y ustedes. Creo que tenemos que irnos de aquí. Lo más seguro será alejarnos antes de que otro loco venga a terminar el trabajo. Además… - miró a Sasuke. —El necesita atención médica y…

—No te molestes. – interrumpió el guerrero del Sharingan. —Me curaré solo. En todo caso si nosotros apareciéramos así en donde hay más personas seguro se armaría un escándalo.

—Sasuke tienen razón. – concedió Sakura. —No se preocupen por nosotros, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que amanezca.

—¿Estás loca? Aquí hay muchos peligros.

—Créeme Ino, con estos dos a mi respaldo nada podrá tocarme. – sonrió hacia ellos.

—Bueno, en ese caso. – Shikamaru la tomó de la muñeca. —Sakura, procura llamarnos mañana. Ino y yo debemos irnos por nuestra seguridad.

—Pero, Sakura…

—Vamos, Ino. – Shikamaru la obligó a subirse a la camioneta y en cuestión de segundos ellos ya se alejaban de ahí a toda velocidad.

—¿Crees que guarden el secreto? – preguntó Naruto.

—Eso espero. – se volvió a ellos. —Sasuke, déjame revisarte. – Uchiha se recostó nuevamente en el suelo.

—No creo que pueda quitarme la armadura, Sakura. – puntualizó el moreno mientras la chica intentaba hacerlo.

—Eso es correcto. – una cuarta voz los atrapó en medio del bosque y al voltearse se encontraron con Kakashi, quien estaba en un árbol y de buen humor. —Hola.

—¡Kakashi! – repitieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? – señaló Naruto con el dedo acusadoramente.

—Hace unos segundos. – observó el terreno de batalla. —Mmm, sabía que algo como esto pasaría.

—¡¿Si lo sabías por qué no nos advertiste?! – reclamó molesto Naruto.

—Wow, tranquilízate niño zorro, después de todo te ves aterrador en esa forma.

—Qué tontería. – gruñó Naruto mientras bajaba los hombros.

—Kakashi-san, por favor ayúdeme con Sasuke. – la chica detenida las manos sobre la herida, la cual parecía dolerle al muchacho.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre pero no mortalmente. – se arrodilló junto a Sasuke y le tocó la frente el muchacho parecía estar más caliente de lo normal. —Tienes un poco de fiebre. – anunció. —Sakura, has hecho un gran trabajo, curaste a Sasuke usando chakra médico. – sonrió debajo de su máscara. —No muchos puedes hacerlo.

—Aún no sé cómo pude hacerlo.

—Es algo complicado de explicar, sobre todo porque yo no puedo hacerlo. – pasó sus manos por la espalda de Sasuke. —Naruto, tendrás que ayudarme, los llevaremos a mi casa, ahí podré curarle, pero hasta que termine el anochecer… así podremos quitarte la armadura. – el cuerpo resplandeciente de Naruto se aproximó.

—Mis manos comenzaron a brillar en los tatuajes de estos dos. – señaló a los malditos. —Y después se convirtió en uno de color verde.

—Eso es porque usaste la fuerza de ellos como canalizador. – Sasuke se puso de pie. —Naruto, agáchate, lo subiré a tu espalda. – el rubio obedeció y ayudó a Sasuke a recortarse en la espalda del jinchuriki.

—Me siento como una mula que carga cadáveres. – susurró Naruto, sin poder evitarlo.

—Cállate, idiota, no estoy muy complacido de estar así. – puntualizó Sasuke.

—Yo te veo muy cómodo. – riñó Naruto.

—Dejen de discutir. – Sakura paró la posible pelea antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse rayos y energía.

—Jejeje, son muy enérgicos. – rio levemente Kakashi. —Bueno, tú sigues Sakura. – le brindó la mano para que subiera a Naruto.

—¿Yo? – tragó saliva. —Espera, no has terminado de explicarme lo del chakra curativo.

—Te lo explicaré sobre la marcha, ahora súbete a tu rojo corcel. – comentó con humor y Naruto alzó una ceja.

—No me quejaré de cargarte, Sakura-chan. Pero… ¿No te quemarás o sí?

—Sakura, Sasuke y tú tienen un vínculo. – explicó Kakashi. —Ese vínculo los mantiene a salvo de los efectos contralaterales de sus poderes, así como los rayos de Sasuke son capaces de proteger a Sakura, tu piel no le afecta a éstos dos… ¿Captas? – el sabio parecía entretenido con todo esto.

—Sí. – los tres asintieron. —En ese caso… Súbete. – se inclinó para recibirla. Sakura suspiró resignada y subió temblorosa hasta colocarse en el lomo de Naruto, sus rodillas temblaron cuando el chico avanzó un paso y se aferró rápidamente al cuerpo de Sasuke, quien a su vez era sostenido por una cola de Naruto.

—No temas, Sakura-chan, no te dejaré caer. – prometió Uzumaki confiado.

—Está bien. – Sakura asintió con más resignación que confianza.

—Vamos.- El enorme Bulldog de Kakashi se acercó y éste le montó como si de un pony se tratara. —¡Síganme! – los cinco corrieron por la maleza, resultó ser que Naruto era muy bueno en desplazarse entre los arboles además de que no perdía velocidad y agilidad.

—Lo haces muy bien, Naruto-kun. – halagó Kakashi.

—Esto no es nada. – alardeó el rubio.

—¡Kakashi-san, dijo que terminaría de contarme sobre…!

—El chakra curativo, sí, lo sé. ¿Cómo va Sasuke?

La chica observó al moreno, estaba dormido desde hacía un rato y ella le sostenía la cabeza con cuidado, ya había empezado a sentir su fiebre.

—Creo que… está resistiendo.

—Es bueno oírlo. – su perro saltó entre unas rocas y se alejó levemente, después de unos segundos volvió a acercárseles.

—¿Cómo estás tú, Naruto?

—Perfecto.- dijo el muchacho mientras saltaba entre la maleza.

—Sakura. – Kakashi le llamó. —Esa habilidad oculta, me refiero a tu chakra curativo, proviene de tu interior. – explicó. —Debió despertar de tus más profundos deseos por salvar a Sasuke. – asintió seguro de lo que decía. —Pero como te digo, no cualquiera puede hacerlo, se supone que para eso es necesario un arduo entrenamiento, además de una voluntad férrea y desinteresada. ¡Ah! Y no nos olvidemos de la fuerza vital necesaria.

—¿Fuerza vital?

—Así es. – Kakashi le miró con seriedad. —No se trata de una luz curativa especial o algo así, se trata de tu propia vida, pequeña. Es por eso que se necesita tener mucha voluntad.

—¿Pero… a qué te refieres con vida?

—Lo que administraste en Sasuke no fue más que un poco de tu vida, de tu fuerza vital, esa energía que te permite existir. Es algo así como tu espíritu… el hecho de que lo hayas logrado a base de ellos dos ejemplifica el gran vínculo que existe entre ustedes tres. Como equipo y como amigos, quizá como algo más.

—¿Algo más? – esta vez fue Naruto quien preguntó.

—Sí. – Kakashi miró las estrellas, a pesar de ir muy rápido podía verlas sin marearse. —Mis investigaciones me llevaron a un descubrimiento importante. – les miró. —Su majestad era más listo de lo que creen, esa maldición no fue tomada a la ligera.

—¿A qué se refiere? – Sakura alzó una ceja mientras aferraba más a Sasuke.

—Es largo de explicar. – Kakashi llevó una mano a su barbilla.

—Me parece que tenemos tiempo. – Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien parecía dormido.

—¡Cuéntenos, yo también quiero saberlo! – pidió Naruto.

—Como les dije antes, estuve inmiscuido en una ardua investigación para poder explicar con mejores características cómo es que funciona la maldición. Durante todos mis años como poseedor de la biblioteca sólo me entrené en lo básico y no había terminado de revisar todos los libreros. Hoy descubrí algo muy interesante. – les miró, los jóvenes estaban más que interesados. —Pero, en realidad me gustaría mostrárselos en vez de sólo contarles.

—¿Qué encontraste? – cuestionó el rubio, sus patas eran tan rápidas que por segundos dejaba a Kakashi atrás.

—Un diario y algunas escrituras antiguas. – la mirada de Kakashi empezaba a tomar otro tipo de significado. —Algo que nunca pensé que encontraría entre mis libros. Los papeles están firmados por el Gran Rey y sus hermanos.

—¿El Gran Rey? ¿Hashirama-sama? – Naruto elevó la voz, reconocía el apodo del monarca. A Hashirama le apodaban el Gran Rey debido a su fuerza y conocimiento. Además, claro, porque fue el mayor de tres hermanos.

—¿Interesante, no es así? – miró al frente. —Oh, ya hemos llegado a la ciudad, ¿Quién diría que un chico zorro y un enorme perro serían más rápidos que las sofisticadas máquinas que usamos hoy en día?

—Tendremos que ser cautelosos para entrar a su casa, después de todo, Naruto llama mucho la atención.

—Seguramente. – el sabio les miró. —¿Por qué no mejor me esperan en la cascada? Creo, que podrían esperar hasta mañana para hablar del asunto. – fue un consejo un poco decadente, pero ellos entendían. —Ustedes dos llaman mucho la atención, más tú que él. – le dijo a Naruto.

—No es culpa mía. – gruñó Naruto.

—Vayamos a la cascada. – habló Sakura. —Pongamos a Sasuke en un lugar seguro y durmamos, ya estoy cansada.

—Es buena idea, señorita. – Kakashi contribuyó. —No están muy lejos y supongo que sabes llegar, ¿No es así, Naruto? – el aludido asintió. —Perfecto, yo los visitaré al alba, trasladaremos a Sasuke a mi casa y nos encargaremos de él.

—Está bien. – aceptaron Sakura y Naruto.

—Hasta mañana. – el sabio desapareció en medio de la maleza sin dejar rastro.

—Es un raro sabio. – dijo Naruto, mientras se desviaba para ir a la cascada.

—¿Crees… que Sasuke se recuperé? – preguntó tímidamente la muchacha, mientras se aferrada al cuerpo del bestial chico de ojos azules.

—Claro, es más resistente de lo que aparenta. – saltó entre los árboles, esquivando con un perfecto instinto animal cualquier obstáculo. —Un hueso duro de roer. – agregó.

—Ya veo. – Sakura le dedicó una mirada triste. Sasuke se había arriesgado por ella y había estado a punto de morir; y sólo porque lo deseaba, porque no quería que se lastimara… porque realmente quiso salvarla.

—Estamos cerca. – jadeó sorpresivamente Naruto. Habían estado en silencio un tiempo y finalmente le informaba de la situación. El sonido de la cascada se oyó a lo lejos, lo cual confirmó lo dicho.

Finamente el demonio se detuvo frente al agua. Olfateó la orilla y señaló la caída de agua.

—¿Quieres entrar? – Sakura comprendió lo que intentaba hacer cuando lo vio meter las patas al agua.

—Detrás de la catarata hay una cueva seca. Yo la fabriqué.

—Cierto. – Sakura recordó aquella vez, cuando Naruto había golpeado la roca hasta molerla, aquella noche en donde aulló en tristeza por su regreso a la tierra después de siglos de sueño.

—Cuidaremos de Sasuke ahí. – comenzó a nadar. —Protégele la cabeza, voy a pasar… - su cuerpo entero atravesó el agua hasta llegar al otro lado. Sakura se dio cuenta que el recinto era mucho más amplio de lo que imaginó. Naruto se agachó y descargó a Sasuke sobre la roca con cuidado, Sakura le ayudó. Cuando acabaron el incandescente cuerpo del muchacho iluminó el interior de la cueva.

—Quizá no te guste oírlo pero… tu cuerpo nos servirá de fuente de luz y calor. – bromeó Sakura, mientras le daba una ligera palmada en el hombro.

—Es bueno saber que al menos puedo ser de utilidad en vez de sólo dar miedo.

—Ánimo, Naruto. – Sakura se arrodilló un poco y se recargó contra la pared. —Eres una persona muy considerada y amable.

—¿Eso crees? – preguntó emocionado.

—Sí… pero…

—¿Pero?

—Prefiero cuando hablas con tu voz al natural. La voz que tienes cada vez que te conviertes en zorro es aterradora.

—Sí, lo supuse. – se hecho como si fuera un gato y estiló los cuartos traseros y las colas. —Vamos a dormir.

—Sí. – Sakura se recostó y un poco dudosa se acercó a Sasuke para recargarse contra él. —Buenas noches, Naruto.

—Buenas noches, Sakura-chan.

Y ambos durmieron un poco.

Tal como Kakashi prometió, cuando la luz del sol estaba a punto de emerger y las estrellas comenzaban a borrarse del firmamento, llegó para recoger a Sasuke y llevarlos a los tres a su casa.

Naruto se transformó nuevamente en humano y la armadura de Sasuke se desvaneció en unos instantes. Las marcas en las manos de Sakura desaparecieron de igual forma.

—Suban al chico. – pidió el sabio mientras invocaba a su enorme perro. —Oh, Naruto-kun, tienes puesta tu ropa. – le había traído un cambio de ropa pensando que su estado bestial la desbarataría, pero al parecer el chico había conservado todo intacto.

—Sí, el cristal me protege de las consecuencias. – comentó el rubio, de mala gana.

—No importa. – Kakashi montó su perro. —Espero que no les moleste caminar. – dijo a la chica y el rubio. —Pero mi amigo sólo puede sostener a dos personas para correr bien. ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?

—¿Nos harás caminar? – se quejó Naruto.

—Pensé que ibas a hacerlos el favor de transportarnos a todos. – contraatacó Sakura.

—No es un servicio de taxis. – regañó Kakashi. —Sasuke es prioridad por su estado de salud. – los tres enfocaron al moreno, quien seguía dormido.

—Tiene razón. – aceptó inmediatamente Sakura. —Naruto, caminaremos hasta la ciudad. – le dio un empujón en su hombro y el chico asintió.

Así que, tuvieron que caminar por una hora aproximadamente, puesto que la cascada estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad. Para llegar a la casa de Kakashi tardaron más. Pero… cuando lo lograron descansaron en el corredor de madera de su casa, mientras Pakkun les servía un vaso con agua a cada uno.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke? – demandó Sakura enseguida.

—He revisado su herida. Tengo un equipo de venoclisis ahí, por lo que lo he conectado, compré suero y ahora está rehidratándose. Sigue dormido, pero es normal, supongo que hizo un gran esfuerzo por combatir.

—Sasuke se levantó cuando pensamos que estaba muerto. – dijo Naruto, rememorando el momento en el que salvó a Sakura de los lobos.

—Posiblemente fue cosa de voluntad. – Kakashi se sentó junto a ellos. —Sobre lo que les dije, respecto a las escrituras que encontré… ¿Desean que se las diga? A no ser que prefieran esperar a Sasuke.

—Eso no será necesario. – escucharon la voz del pelinegro quien caminaba tambaleante hacia ellos, arrastrando la percha en donde estaba sostenida la bolsa de suero. —Estoy despierto.

—¡Sasuke! – Sakura corrió hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros. —No deberías estar en pie. Aún estás débil.

—No, claro que no. – Sasuke respiró profundamente. —Tranquila, estoy bien.

—Insisto. – reclamó ella. —Ven, siéntate. – lo condujo a la sala y lo sentó en el sofá, Sasuke suspiró cuando estuvo ahí, la verdad es que se sentía mareado. —¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias.

—Bueno, en vista de que te has levantado, Sasuke-kun, supongo que podré contarles sobre mis hallazgos. – Kakashi y Naruto entraron después de ellos.

—Sí, escuche algo antes de dormirme… ¿Qué había sobre su majestad? – preguntó el moreno, era obvio que al igual que Naruto le admiraba.

—Vengan conmigo. – los guió hasta la biblioteca. Sakura simplemente disfrutó ver aquel lugar tan impresionante y secreto, era como una bóveda encantadora. Buscaron un lugar donde sentarse en la alfombra, Sasuke se sentó en un sillón para poder descansar más cómodamente.

—Aquí. – Kakashi dejó sobre una mesa central a ellos un pequeño libro forrado en cuero. Estaba delicadamente cosido por los bordes por más cuero y tenía un color rojizo opaco, probablemente por los años.

—¿Qué es? – preguntó Naruto.

—Es el diario de Hashirama. – dijo con un aire misterioso Kakashi.

—¡¿Su majestad tenía un diario?! – eso sorprendió al rubio. —Pero… esas cosas son de mujeres.

—Claro que no. – contrarrestó Sakura. —Es algo normal y lindo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Naruto, por favor. – Sasuke llamó su atención.

—Bueno, basta de tantas palabras al aire. – Kakashi suspiró. —Este libro cuenta muchas cosas que jamás creí posibles. Sé que ustedes pueden leer mejor que yo la antigua lengua, por lo que les pido de favor que se acerquen con cuidado y lean algunos trozos. Los más importantes son los finales. – hojeó con mucho cuidado el papel hasta llegar a un sitio específico. —Naruto, ¿Podrías?

—Sí. – el muchacho se acercó y fijó su vista contra el papel, el cual, al igual que la portada estaba muy viejo. —"Estoy muy cansado, últimamente me he sentido más fatigado que lo normal. No suelo salir de la rutina, solo entreno, atiendo los asuntos del reino y la aldea, a veces platico con mis hermanos y Madara. Claro, ahora que lo menciono… Madara ha estado comportándose raro estos días. Es un poco más callado, antes solíamos subir a la cima del Monte Akai y platicábamos de banalidades… ahora no sé qué pensar, siento que oculta algo. ¿Por qué siento que es algo mucho más importante de lo que pudiera creer?". – Naruto termino de leer las líneas. La hoja de ese día concluía con ello. El muchacho miró a Kakashi con una interrogante en la cara.

—¿El Rey sospechaba de Madara? – preguntó antes que él Sasuke.

—Continua. – Kakashi le mostró dos páginas más.

—"Lo he visto hoy, en el lago. Itachi-kun se comporta muy extraño…" – Naruto se quedó tieso al leer el nombre del hermano mayor de Sasuke. Lo miró rápidamente a los ojos y Sasuke tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—Quiero leerlo. – pidió el muchacho y se acercó a la mesa.

—Todo tuyo… - ofreció Kakashi.

—"…Es como si estuviera ocultando algo, le he preguntado en dos ocasiones si se siente bien, pero me responde que simplemente ha estado distraído, puesto que dentro de poco se cumplirá el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Me siento un poco mal por él. Itachi-kun es un buen muchacho, tan responsable… pero, tal como Fugaku y…" – Sasuke carraspeó. —"Mikoto lo pidieron, he hecho lo necesario para entrenar y cuidar de él. En una ocasión Itachi me ha dicho algo que me dejó pensativo, me dijo que… empezaba a creer que el accidente de sus padres, quizás no fue tan accidental. Sus palabras me desconcertaron… me lo ha dicho, me dijo que… un Uchiha puede odiar mucho cuando se le arrebata algo que desea. Por algún motivo pienso que tiene que ver con Madara y su extraña obsesión de dirigir el reino." ¿Madara quería el reino? – Sasuke arrugó la frente. —Ese hijo de perra.

—Sasuke, continúa leyendo.- pidió Naruto, sólo había terminado con la primera hoja.

—"Este día ha llegado a mi recinto un Senin." – los jóvenes se tensaron inmediatamente. —¿Senin? ¿Cómo el Sabio de los seis caminos? – miró a Kakashi.

—Lo que leerás después quizá pueda explicar un poco la situación actual. ¿Recuerdas el cuerpo que traje para revisar? – ellos asintieron, lo recordaban. —Pues… quizá les sorprenda saber… que se trata de un técnica senin. – ellos abrieron sorprendido los ojos.

—Pero… ¿Qué no se supone que ellos murieron hace cientos de años? – argumentó Sakura. —¿Cómo podría un hombre…?

—No es un hombre ordinario. – contrarrestó Sasuke, tenso. —Estamos hablando de un poderoso guerrero con sangre de dios.

—Ahora empiezo a entender… Pero… ¿Se tratará del mismo? – pensativo, Naruto se rascó el cuero cabelludo.

—Les sorprendería saberlo. – dijo Kakashi.

—Seguiré. – Sasuke apretó los puños. —"Me ha advertido lo que yo ya sabía… me dice que mantener al zorro bajo el cuidado de esta aldea es peligroso. Me ha dicho que es descendiente del mismo Raikudo Senin, por lo que ha buscado por años la existencia del zorro para destruirle de una vez por todas. Quiere asesinar a Naruto… no lo permití, hemos discutido, pero al final lo convencí de irse y dejarlo todo en mis manos. Sé que el demonio en el interior de Naruto puedes desestabilizarse en cualquier momento, por ello le he otorgado mi collar, ese cristal merma las energías negativas y protegerá a Naruto de la influencia del zorro. Sólo espero… que conforme avancen los años… no sea necesario considerar la oferta del Senin." – Naruto decidió tomar ahora la lectura.

—¿Debo seguir, Kakashi?

—Si lo deseas. Lo que sigue es curioso, pero creo que podría saciar nuestra curiosidad. – Naruto asintió.

—"La noche anterior…" – leyó delicadamente Naruto. —"Soñé con el futuro…" – y un profundo silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

**Continuará… **

**Como verán, este capítulo ya está haciendo incapie en la situación actual. Ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Espero sus dudas y comentarios. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
